Red Wrath
by Rejoice314
Summary: Chris Carrington, nephew of Avery Carrington, has been heir to his empire from a young age. Among his interests are those remaining in Liberty City, Vice City, Las Venturas and the town of Anywhere City, a violent place riddled in crime, gangs and rising superhero culture. Chris swears to protect the city as masked vigilante named Red Wrath.
1. Chapter 1: Early Life

Chris Carrington was born in 1985 in Vice City to Rupert and Angelica Carrington, whom were middle-class and lived comfortably on Starfish Island. Of course, on their salaries, owning a house in that area of the city seemed unrealistic, but they were related to Avery Carrington, real estate mogul who had many up-and-coming interests at the time.

Rupert worked as a mall cop, but was put out of a job in 1984 due to Vice City's struggling gang economy, as well as many shootings occurring in the mall that put a lot of stores out of business. He was given the opportunity to work as a construction worker by Avery, as the real estate tycoon began to take business interests from 1985-1986. With Rupert's stout physique, Avery figured it would be a perfect job for his brother. Avery helped them move into a house on the comfortable Starfish Island, where they assumed crime wouldn't have an effect on them due to the area being owned by Ricardo Diaz.

Thankfully for Angelica, the gang wars had no effect on her job, which was to come up with new advertisement ideas. Although her lack of creativity made her lose the job, Avery immediately offered her a job to work in stocks for his company. Angelica had willingly attempted to participate in front of the camera for advertisements, but was turned down every time. Assuming she wasn't as attractive as the actors and models that done commercials, Avery assured her that wasn't the case. Avery became closer to them after Chris was born.

Even as a kid, Chris was more mature and sophisticated than others his age. He enjoyed things such as play money and checkers, always beating his classmates in games relating to play money and economy. Although his parents found this to be a little unusual, the teachers were impressed and saw him as bright. Chris' parents felt outwitted compared to their son, and even felt left out as he got older, because he preferred spending time with Avery. They didn't question it much, as he was equally affectionate toward them and Avery.

Chris grew up an energetic and confident child, which attracted girls even before adolescence. Since Chris had been old enough to speak, he expressed concern to his uncle about having a connection with Tommy Vercetti, because he thought Tommy was temperamental and two-faced. Avery dismissed each claim, but Chris ended up growing up with a judgmental opinion on Italian-American mobsters. This turned more into hate after Avery's assassination in 1998 at the hands of Toni Cipriani.

Despite Avery's body going missing, Chris mourned his uncle for two years before deciding to get a job at one of his companies. Being declined because of his age at first, Rupert allowed it to happen because he had been heir as successor after Avery's death. At first, Chris had his doubts about the Leone Family being involved in the murder, as the relationship between Avery and Tommy Vercetti had grown apart since the middle of the 1990s. He figured if Vercetti had been responsible, the Feds would investigate and build a case. Since a nationwide gang investigation was going on at the time, he decided to leave it up to the law so he could focus on work. Chris, who had many friends in school, sacrificed them for his job at the company. Most of his peers envied him, especially his male friends, due to the fact that most of the girls that followed Chris would willingly wait for him to have free time, even if it meant wasting theirs.

Due to these sacrifices, Chris lost all of his friends because they assumed that all he cared about was working. He agreed that work was more enjoyable than company, and then suggested if they didn't respect it, their friendships had to end. After this, they considered him egotistical as well as a careless, bad friend. With Chris believing he was in the right, there was a lengthy argument before he parted from them. It stuck to his emotions on top of the fact he still missed Avery dearly. He was then lucky to have met Lauren, a young and attractive woman a little bit older than himself, who quickly admired his ambitious and hard-working personality. They became friends almost instantly, then a little bit more after Chris was 18.

The mysterious disappearance of Donald Love made Chris feel complete, believing that whatever happened was payback for his greed, gluttony, and crimes against Liberty City. Lauren comforted him upon asking her if feeling such a way was bad. After assuring him it wasn't, he felt a big sense of trust in her, labeling her as the only true friend he'd ever had. While others found him to be a workaholic, possibly prejudice, and a bad friend, Lauren saw the opposite, thus making him feel better about his insecurities. The strong like between the two would cause them to secretly engage in casual sex, but when they assumed it would hurt their business relationship, since she worked for the real estate company, they continued a mutual friendship instead.

The heir to the business was given to Chris when he was 21 years old so that his father could retire. His parents disappeared after going on a cruise outside of Florida that same year, shocking Chris and turning him into an Atheist. Although he lost all possible faith in a Higher Power, it had no effect on his personality. Lauren assured his parents could turn back up, which was the only reason he didn't go into deep depression. He continued to work in Vice City, inheriting business interests there, in Liberty City, and in Las Venturas.


	2. Chapter 2: Events of 2014-present

**Early 2014**

As the years passed, Chris had met and became friends with Zoey and Sam, two strippers who worked at The Pole Position club and ran drug errands on the side. Although he wasn't close to them, he was still able to be contacted by Zoey when Michael Daly, a Vice cop, needed favors. Michael and his partner, Jake Bowers, had been kidnapped by drug lord Martin Crubrera and forced into the life of crime as a major gang war between the Crubrera Cartel and Hail Storms unleashed onto Vice City. Chris' main interest at the time was to head to Liberty City to sell a mansion formerly belonging to the Lucetto Family, a crime family operating out of Alderney. The family had been on the run from the mayor's new anti-gang laws and his new paramilitary squad, Elite Crime Unit, specializing in combating gang violence.

Another one of Chris' activities involved land business with Crubrera. After the fall of the Hail Storms at the hands of Crubrera's organization, Chris contacted Michael Daly once again for a "carnage" job on a bank, adopting his uncle's theory on how to easily manage real estate. "_Nothing brings down real estate prices quicker than a good old-fashioned gang war_" were words spoken by Avery Carrington in his prime, and also adopted by his once-protégé Donald Love. There was no competition due to a biker gang praising Crubrera's organization for getting rid of the Hail Storms and cleaning the streets of a drug named HALO. Chris figured wrecking havoc via bank robbery could live up to Avery's theory to manage real estate.

Michael, Chris and Chris' personal driver attempted to rob the bank, however getting held back when Chris and his driver got into an argument, giving a security guard time to fight back. With this distraction, they were attacked by every teller in the bank, whom were armed with nothing less power than pistols. Coming to find out it was a mob bank of some sort, the cops were contacted almost immediately. A long and daring shootout occurred, with the three somehow managing to survive and evade police after they successfully gunned down every assailant in the way. For the sake of things, Chris ended contact with Michael and wished him luck with his share of money. By this point, Crubrera had gotten to Michael, and the latter had chosen to continue working for the drug lord even after Jake found a way to escape.

Chris had made a clean getaway with no outside suspicions, and the event helped him seize properties in Vice City, including Jake's old house. Within days, Martin Crubrera and Michael Daly were raided by Jake and NOOSE, being killed due to resisting arrest. Chris was saddened, but felt the need to distance himself in every way he could in order to avoid possible streams of detection to himself. Being traced by inside men such as Allen Hawke, leader of the Elite Crime Unit, was inevitable. Little did Chris know that Hawke knew about his involvement in the bank heist, as well as the main motives he had.

Along the way, Chris ended up meeting Alonso Lucetto and the rest of his family, having been curious about whose mansion he was selling in Alderney. Despite their Mafia status, Chris took a liking to Alonso due to their similar tastes in suits and fashion. Chris was even more intrigued when finding out Alonso had a regular job at a fashion label and was looking at being promoted to co-owner. Although they were not close at this point, Chris still thought of Alonso as a friend, however not being that direct in saying so.

As anticipated, a gang war hit Liberty City due to the events in Vice City. Allen Hawke and his team stepped up tactics to prevent any remaining HALO from reaching Liberty. This gave Chris many financial gains, but he invested in the mansion for himself in order to escape Algonquin in hopes of avoiding the rise in crime. Chris became stressed after the Elite Crime Unit considered him a criminal due to hanging out with Alonso. Chris, Alonso and Frank, the Don of the Lucetto Family, had been kidnapped by Hawke and his men and taken on one of their guarded planes. The first impression they had of Hawke was that he was an above-the-law megalomaniac with an ego problem. Hawke saw them as irredeemable and wished for them to be executed, but a lengthy battle ensured their survival by parachutes, however at the expense of being labeled terrorists due to the plane crashing and burning on the runway of Francis International Airport.

Chris' instability increased as a nosy reporter named Kerry Valentine investigated everything that went on in the city. In hopes of intimidating Kerry, Chris assaulted her behind Leone High School, only to be foiled by Alonso, whom was passing by. A fight ensued that took them all the way through an empty cafeteria to a girl's bathroom, where Alonso stood victorious. Already being divided by their differences, including Chris' grudge against gangsters, this created a minor feud, but the two minded their own business afterward.

**Spring and Summer of 2014**

With Chris forgetting about the fight, he used forms of stress relief such as alcohol and casual sex to deal with the price on his head by Hawke. Rather than go against Hawke, Chris attempted to make a subtle deal with him. With the deal successful, Hawke gave him some slack, agreeing to give the town's gang factions a hard time. Not only would this give Hawke an advantage, but it would also help Chris with real estate values. His usual hard-working self, Chris seized more assets, making the company even richer. This somewhat took away his stress levels.

Chris later began to blame Jake Bowers for the struggle it took to gain more property and revenue, as he believed having Michael Daly by his side would have made things go smoother. He tried to avoid obsessing about it, but his hatred for Jake grew. Chris called Jake to Liberty City on a shady deal, actually wishing to set up the now-former Vice cop so the Five Families would brutally murder him for getting rid of Martin Crubrera, because some of the families had been doing business with the late drug lord. Despite the things he and Alonso had been through, Chris called him on the deal as a supporter. After lying to Alonso, Chris shot Jake to death, expressing his hatred for him and accusing him of being too self-righteous of a person. Chris murdering Jake was a breaking point for Alonso, who cut ties with him. Thereafter, Chris was skeptical of Frank and Dennis Lucetto, who he suspected had been responsible for the destruction of the East Borough Bridge, an event which was thought to have drawn E.C.U.

With Chris moving on with his life, Alonso met new people, such as Rhonda, a surviving member of the Hail Storms gang. Alonso found very temporary rejoice in spending time with Rhonda, who was characterized by her love of leather, her side-cut hairstyle, and violent temper. Michael Lucetto, a sibling of Alonso's, would fall victim to an enemy gang. Alonso blamed himself due to the fact he'd spent some hours casually romancing Rhonda, believing had he not been, he could have prevented Michael's death. Ironically, as Alonso's depression grew, Chris became stable again. They would soon rekindle their relationship.

Chris had become infatuated with a precious purple crystal, which had gone through much struggle to find a buyer, but each one getting greedy, as the rumored value of it was a few trillion dollars. In a crossover deal between many factions, including Alonso foreshadowing three other Mafia families who wanted it, there was an ambush resulting in Chris killing everyone in his way to get the crystal. Afterward, he sold it to a mysterious Chinese buyer for $3 trillion, which he kept hidden from all bank accounts and contacts that he didn't have deep trust in. After this, the three Mafia families wanted Chris' blood, but with an agreement on behalf of Alonso as a supporter, the price was taken off.

After making up, Chris offered to give advice to a depressed Alonso. This successfully reestablished their friendship, but Chris soon found a big spectacle and investigation underway about Jake's murder. He examined possible outcomes of closure, but his paranoia prevented him from concluding that it could be tied to the Mafia, as the original plan had been. People had been suspicious of Chris, so he intended on creating a daytime talk show in order to fight back against any speculations against him. In this time, Alonso met Layla, a former singer, and started dating her. This would not prove to be an interference for the friendship until Alonso decided to trust her enough to say Chris had been responsible for Jake's death. Having heard it over the phone due to Alonso forgetting to hang up after a conversation, Chris began to lose his sanity once again.

Living two separate lives, Alonso and Chris became a little distant. Chris managed to find some happiness by living with his girlfriend, Alannah Hurt, and her sister, Amber, who'd been granted permission to visit her during the summer. Chris focused on his work and opened up a studio made in the image of Vice City style, naming it _The Chris Carrington Hour_. With the talk show, he helped many people, including two of Amber's friends, Shaundi and Courtney. He gained a positive reputation, but found his temper overcoming him after the owner of a teen club named Pinkett's accused him and Alonso of scoping out underage girls when they were chaperoning Amber and her friends. Chris murdered the owner in an alleyway and tried to cover up his tracks by buying drugs from two teenage dealers, Stacie and Sophie, and planting them in the club. This resulted in it being shut down once the stash was found.

Chris found a lot of heat placed on him as he expanded his activities and met new people, a distinctive one being the mysterious Sapphire, a strikingly beautiful assassin with pink hair, who was a master of disguise. At this point, he and Alonso had similar goals, such as fighting against Hawke's paramilitary mercenaries. This proved more challenging due to Hawke picking a successor named Evelyn Brown. Sometime during Alonso's relationship with Layla, Hawke renamed his team S.E.I.G.E. (Special Elite In Gang Enforcement) and used a fictional superhero as a mascot in an attempt to gain more publicity. With the mayor having been assassinated by a prominent gang leader earlier on, only public officials were in charge, leaving the city open to chaos. This also gave the chance for Hawke to abuse his power, and once more, the latter was focused on Chris. Most public suspicions on Chris was due to Hawke anonymously spreading rumors with the help of the media.

Chris had a fair share of mishaps on his talk show, including a rapper named High-C, who appeared uninvited and caused a disturbance while trying to get Layla back into the music business by offering her a spot on his album. Among other skeptical guests had been Allen Hawke himself, as well as a foul-mouthed, hateful and bigoted masked wrestler named Luca "Flame King" Larson. Apart from these mishaps, Chris found himself wrapped in bigger problems, the biggest being a short fuse.

There were many gang factions at this point, including the Marx Syndicate, which was made up of two other smaller gangs: the Mysterios and The Chairmen. The Mysterios were masked gangsters who specialized in drug trade, as well as being fans of Flame King. The Chairmen were business-minded, operating out of Texas, who handled crime boss Henri Marx's offshore accounts. Not only did Alonso have this to worry about, but the massive and violent organization was one more reason Hawke could abuse his power. Sometime between the power struggle, Alonso and Dennis were ran out of town to Ohio after an all-out assault on Hawke's team with the help of a hacker genius named Dakota, who made the attack possible by disabling the city's electricity and telecommunications.

A major operation perpetrated by Alonso and some enforcers in his family, with the help of a psychotic bank robber named Andi Miraldi, involved an all-out attack against the Marx Syndicate headquarters in Castle Gardens. Many of the Marx lieutenants used the building as a hideout, as well as keeping some important files stored there. In part with Flame King and the Mysterios, the building was also used to experiment on people with cloned steroids and other variants of HALO. Here, Alonso found and released Brutis, a former athlete that was the perfect subject of the experimentation. The other subjects suffering, Brutis suggested they would want to blow up with the building, as Alonso and the team had planned after the hit. Henri Marx was killed, and the team blew the building to rubble after making a clean getaway with Brutis. Although a major lead on the syndicate, Hawke considered the incident to be a terrorist attack, and many people agreed with him.

These power struggles didn't have much of an effect on Chris, but it would hit a little close to home. Hawke's team found out about the destruction of the bridge being Frank's fault, leading to an assault on their penthouse in the middle of Algonquin. With this attack being considered more terrorism than justice, the top of the penthouse fell to rubble, and only Dennis, Alonso and Lilly, one of his sisters, were left of the family. They were then offered to stay with Chris, who had a secret plan to sell them out and kill them due to his grudge against Alonso for telling Layla about Jake.

Unfortunately, Chris' fuse grew shorter when Alannah was kidnapped and dragged across the city roads on the back of a car at the hands of the Mysterios on orders of their leader, Luca Larson. Luca had accepted the role of their leader after their original leader, Andrew Vittetow, was intentionally crushed by Alonso's car. Luca secretly felt intimidated by Rhonda's new gang, the Love Loathers, giving him more reason to go into gang life on the side of his wrestling career.

Through the course of events, Chris bonded with the mysterious Sapphire, who expressed her opinion on the crystal at one point, assuming it could be used for a directed energy weapon, or otherwise be pointless. Under more public suspicion, Chris grew increasingly paranoid, so much that he bought a nuclear weapon with half of the money acquired from the crystal deal. He intended to use the weapon to nuke an American city, frame a terrorist organization, and then offer to rebuild the city to become praised. Sapphire being able to convince him otherwise, he stored it and forgot about the plan.

Sapphire appeared to know a lot about mysterious things. People around the city reported UFO incidents, claiming a flashing blue light was hovering around the city. The military was soon drawn to these reports, as well as a so-called spell book possessed by Amber. A previous military operation in the city involved taking back a stolen piece of equipment, rumored to be a super-weapon of some sort, but Sapphire believing it to be a big medical breakthrough, such as a cure for cancer. To Sapphire's curiosity of the flashing blue light incidents, Chris wished to investigate.

Amber entered deep depression after the deaths of Alannah, Courtney and Shaundi. Courtney and Shaundi had been mugged in Middle Park, with Courtney surviving but later committing suicide in the hospital. The military being onto the spell book Amber possessed, she requested help from Alonso to act as a decoy to lead them away as she made good her escape. After Alonso led them away, he found that Amber and her book were missing. This would also put some more suspicion on Chris, as he'd been her guardian after Alannah's death.

Due to Amber's disappearance being really similar to Donald Love's disappearance, the event of Love's disappearance somehow came back up. Those already putting fire on Chris figured he had a motive to be responsible for the disappearance of Love due to shady corporate secrets, which were partially being spread by Hawke under an anonymous guise. The thing that angered Chris the most was the fact he was 16 years old at the time of Love's disappearance.

"**_I didn't kill him!_**"

This was a notable outburst by Chris on his talk show, referring to Donald Love. Close to a breaking point because he had an ongoing war with High-C's gang for throwing the rapper off of the show, Chris' violence and heavy drinking got worse, especially when expressing grief for physically abusing Amber at one point. He attempted to stop drinking because it had been drunkenness that made him abuse Amber. With the attempt to go cold turkey, his temper and violence just got worse.

In the hunt for an answer about the flashing blue light, Chris came into contact with the paranormal. Although it made him a believer, he began to despise the Higher Power, pointing to the recent tragedies as the reason, as well as his missing parents and dead uncle. After Sapphire disguised herself as Lilly with an advanced mask, she was able to get hold of an amulet that Layla owned, hoping it had energy sources to make it valuable or be turned into a directed energy weapon.

Sapphire was close to Chris due to being in Liberty City in order to fulfill assassination contracts, which included Murray Dole, leader of The Chairmen, as well as Andi Miraldi and St. Stein, heavy hitter for S.E.I.G.E. Sapphire had been the one to kill St. Stein during the attack on the Lucetto penthouse, as well as shooting Kerry Valentine to death due to her espionage throughout the city. This helped causes such as Citizens Against Police (C.A.P.) and public relations in some aspects.

Alonso had since been promoted to co-owner of the fashion label he worked at, as well as meeting Dominick "Dom" Brady, a tall and muscular sports buff who wished to go into business with him. Together, they planned to build Lucetto y Brady, a family bar specializing in wings. They were able to go into business quickly due to some of Chris' guys assisting to fix up a spot in The Triangle, which was in walking distance of the fashion label. Alonso was introduced to fame and the public eye, having been reunited with Ron Johnson, a washed-up actor he'd befriended and inspired to get back into acting. Other instances included participating in a handicap match with Rhonda and Alec Mason, a retired boxer and wrestler, against Flame King. The return of Alec Mason was an inside plan to shock Flame King in order to disrupt his performance. Unfortunately, Alonso only saw the opening of his new business with Dom before something strange occurred...

**Autumn 2014**

Alonso went missing for three weeks after drinking with Dom at their new business. He and Dom had separated, with Alonso ending up at the back door of a club newly owned by Chris. A flash of light knocked Chris unconscious, which he had to claim without evidence despite being in the CCTV room. A search for Alonso went underway, but given up after one week of extensive measures and effort. In this time, several things occurred: Ron Johnson blamed Layla for Alonso missing his movie premiere, the circle of friends thought Chris had something to do with the disappearance, and hundreds of thousands of people went missing around the world. This gave conspiracy theorists a chance to claim it was aliens, leading to a popular theory called The Alien Prophecy. All claims were dismissed after the public figured Hawke's mercenaries may have had something to do with the disappearances. However, the theory of aliens still remained for conspiracy theorists.

Alonso reappeared naked on Hove Beach, and was found by Chris. Alonso himself figured he'd only been gone a few hours, with the possibility of cheating on Layla due to waking up naked. Chris assured he hadn't cheated on her, before informing him that Layla had been a victim of the disappearances, as well as Lee, Lilly's boyfriend. Alonso was dropped off at his apartment in Middle Park East after a bitter exchange with Chris, who stated the wrestling match had yet to happen.

Alonso's reappearance surprised everyone, including Rhonda, who had doubts about the wrestling match even though they had spent a lot of time training hard. Prior to these disappearances, the new Liberty City mayor had been inaugurated and had the Avenging Angels chapter reinstated, as well as Allen Hawke being put on trial. At this point, Hawke was a very sick man, having been shot in the head by Alonso after kidnapping Layla at one point and forcing her to watch brutal executions of ten street gang members; the bullet destroyed his central nervous system, making him impervious to pain.

Alonso, Rhonda and Alec Mason made their appearance at the arena, where Alonso had to give a brief interview about his disappearance and Layla's disappearance. Chris intended on watching Alonso fail, but he was victorious at the expense of an injured Alec and Rhonda. Flame King's mask and hidden identity being his most valuable thing, Alonso forced it off of him, embarrassing him but giving him a reason to launch an attack on everyone he disliked.

While Alonso made history, Chris made an enemy. To his knowledge of a stalker, he called an acquaintance named Tenny to help him out. The stalker turned out to be a friend of Jake's named Tiffany, a young woman known for her dreadlocks and love of recreational drug use. She blamed him for the death of Jake, but became the victim of both Chris and Tenny.

Over the course of three days, Flame King had been planning a terrorist attack on the city while Hawke went through the final rounds of his trial. In all, his charges included police brutality, murder, cruel intentions, wanton endangerment, child abuse, rape, and bribery.

"_Scum like that doesn't change. What are you going to do, execute me? Take this bullet out of my head, and I die. Leave it in, and I will die. What, will you waste taxpayer's money to keep me in for say, two months, then I'll be carried out on a gurney?! Or, since people hate me so much, I'll be dead within the hour. Plus, where are all those witnesses who say I did that stuff?!_"

This had been Hawke's defense for himself in court, which stuck out to people. Unfortunately so, he was acquitted due to the lack of witnesses. Almost immediately, the city began to riot. Alonso and Charlie were nearly killed by a military jet crashing into Charlie's penthouse, coming to find out a bigger problem was emerging than just the riots.

Meanwhile, Chris abused Lilly and killed a hungover Ron Johnson at Alonso's Middle Park East apartment as a further act of vengeance. Still not satisfied, he fled and got into disguise as a doctor in order to kill Lynn White, a youth activist put in a coma by S.E.I.G.E. After doing so, he also kidnapped Paige Morris, an activist who had his show canceled because of a homophobic slur. He didn't get out unseen, but got back to his Alderney mansion successfully. An angry mob pursued, but Chris was able to get Paige's unconscious body away from the scene with the help of crooked FIB agents who wished to help him. Chris then proceeded to an intense battle with the angry mob and some cops with the assistance of his customized home defense system. After he was off the radar and out of sight, he attempted to escape.

Alonso engaged in a ruthless fight against the remaining Mysterios at an old apartment building in Bohan. Flame King and Brutis, who had since joined the Mysterios, awaited. The fight was lengthy, seeing Flame King defeated in hand to hand with Alonso, but he fled when Alonso was tackled by Brutis. Flame King was then killed by Hawke's mercenaries infiltrating the building, giving Alonso time to weaken and defeat Brutis when the gunfire distracted him. A shootout was instigated, but Hawke killed Alonso's attackers, ending the Mysterios. Hawke and Alonso faced off with an exchange of bitter words and gunshots before Hawke fled and left Alonso to deal with his backup. Among his rants, Hawke mentioned an Operation Doomsday, which was a large battleship that would attack the city.

Chris returned to the apartment wearing ballistic armor, intent on taking a gift that Lilly found for Alonso. The gift was a red crystal, the replica of the purple one Chris had sold. Chris' plan was to sell it for another few trillion dollars, initiate a gang war in Anywhere City, and use the money to rebuild the rubble in order to gain praise. After obtaining the crystal by holding Lilly and Alonso at gunpoint, Chris escaped with his FIB protection.

Alonso wished to go after Chris, but another ultimatum arrived: Hawke kidnapped the mayor and held him hostage at the Statue of Happiness with a few other figures. The statue being rigged with bombs was an attempt to set up Alonso and his acquaintances. Letting Chris escape, Alonso saved the statue with a compressed air weapon resembling a toy rocket launcher, which could harmlessly shoot the bombs off of where they were planted. The team then stopped the large battleship by planting C4, escaping by helicopter, but then being targeted by Hawke in his own aircraft. Losing their aircraft due to Hawke shooting it down, Alonso, Lilly, Dakota and Rhonda still managed to survive as a team.

The team shot down Hawke's aircraft in Hove Beach, which took down an El-Train in the process. To everybody's dismay, he survived, his flesh being burned off, and laughing because he didn't feel it. In an apparent sign of telekinesis, Hawke managed to give a crowd of anarchists a good fight, only to be brutally gunned down by them and Alonso's team. A couple of days following Hawke's death, the riots had ended and the mayor declared an opening to the Halo Foundation, an organization with many interests to help people, as well as repairing the damage done to the city. Alonso and his team were rewarded and declared heroes on live TV at City Hall. He then expressed interest in taking a vacation, something they all agreed was well deserved.

**Witness Protection**

Chris' relocation to the Midwest had him bored, but he quickly gained interest in a minor company named Stellar, whom were seemingly popular for selling jeans. Still having Paige held hostage, he asked for her opinion on the Stellar company's jeans before killing her in cold blood and ordering the body to be dumped by the crooked FIB agents.

Not being used to the town, Chris was still a chronic drinker due to spending most of his time indoors. He attempted to get the public to forget about the rumors by creating a video and posting it to a popular site, which made it go viral within a matter of hours. The kidnapping of Paige was then blamed on a doctor who resembled the advanced mask Chris used during the crime, so it was soon forgotten about despite Paige's Amber Alert. Chris then met Vincent DeGoran, head of the Stellar company, and offered him a deal to make the company grow. Along the way, he met a young woman who had supposedly suffered from a similar disappearance than that of the others that had occurred around the world.

Wanting to leave his assigned town, Chris began packing, but was stopped by the two FIB agents. With the help of Tenny once again, the agents were disposed of so that Chris could be on his way. This was short-lived, but Chris met others who were affected by disappearances, as well as meeting a youthful adolescent named Sierra Lockhurt, which turned out to be Shaundi's identical twin. Another revelation was finding out about High-C recovering from gunshots inflicted on him by Alonso earlier on, and that being located in the Midwest helped him rebuild his gang, renamed the Blue Bloods.

**Reunion**

With Sierra living with her deadbeat aunt and uncle, Chris sought her out after witnessing her exhibit brute strength against a bully. Her aunt and uncle were soon arrested for HALO possession, sold to them by Stacie and Sophie. Chris allowed her to crash with him until he could go back to Liberty City where her parents were. Sierra's reasons for staying with her aunt and uncle were to visit and console them due to Shaundi's death, and them not being able to afford a trip to Liberty City for the funeral. Chris agreed that he would take Sierra back to Liberty City when he felt that the controversy against him was over.

While bonding with Sierra, Chris found out Sophie had been booked for distribution of HALO, making Stacie go on the run, therefore ending ties to the girls. Chris was able to reacquire an experimental drug called the H.O.P.E. Formula, which belonged to Sapphire. Described as an ultimate medical breakthrough in curing mental disorders by erasing memories and rearranging chemical compounds in the brain, Chris kept it for himself and arranged for the kidnapping of Lilly and Alonso, whom were on vacation.

After Chris had some of his henchmen snatch Lilly and Alonso from a cruise on their personal yacht, Chris had them taken back to the Midwest. There, he fitted them with an IV and injected them with the experimental drug. Followed by that, Chris had Dakota kidnapped, along with a supercomputer she'd stolen from S.E.I.G.E. Aware of its high-grade power, he forced her to create a simulation in hopes of giving Alonso and Lilly a new life with new names. Upon finding Dakota via Trackify app, Rhonda received news that Dakota first supported the procedure due to everything Alonso and Lilly had been through. After Rhonda made her have a change of heart, it was foiled, and Alonso and Lilly were saved from the experimentation.

Along with Alonso and Lilly, the supercomputer was also reacquired from a big rig in Anywhere City. After the team arrived in Liberty City, they confronted Chris in the Colony Island cemetery, where Chris was visiting Shaundi's grave with Sierra. After a lengthy confrontation, Chris began having a change of heart, mostly because of words from Sierra. Chris expressed his extreme dislike for Layla, having felt she'd been setting Alonso back from friends and work. It was then known to Alonso that Chris felt a close friendship status from way back, and that their friendship was all Chris wanted and needed. Despite everything, forgiveness was able to be achieved, and they welcomed Chris into their circle.

**Anywhere City**

As Chris regretfully planned to return Sierra to her parents, they found out they were missing, and that their phone numbers did not exist. The disappearances immediately came into topic, but Chris discovered they'd been kidnapped by the Lupicino Mob, a small organization originally from Carcer City that moved to Las Venturas to take advantage of the casino business. Due to Sierra's parents working for a related company to Newman Enterprises, based in San Fierro, the petty mob family snatched them. The underlying cause of the kidnapping was due to Newman Enterprises affecting how the mob and other crime families would run casinos in Las Venturas. The corporations were tired of mob control in casinos, and Newman Enterprises would help the FIB bust them.

Trouble was out of control in Anywhere City, leading its mayor, Randi Cunningham, to call on the group for assistance, knowing of their history and referring to them as "gangbusters" according to the media. Having no personal business, Rhonda agreed to go with them, and the team took a plane to Anywhere City, where Chris had already rented out a hotel room made like a penthouse suite. Chris' intentions were to establish the Stellar Corporation in Anywhere City as a main base, which Cunningham had already agreed to.

Upon meeting Cunningham, everyone's main first impression was that she was overwhelmed with stress, mostly from being bisexual and going to great lengths to hide it because of the town's politics. Chris previously having feelings that seemed homophobic, he dropped all possible feelings and pitied Cunningham, seemingly growing interested in politics himself. With the clearance, the group was ready to do their job.

The circle's information of the gangs surprised them, as they were going against very unique groups. The Blue Bloods were among one, their color being many hues of blue, and their leader being High-C, which Chris had found out by spying on them at a warehouse meeting in the Midwest. Jaded Spades hated technology, took the theme of classic 1940s mobsters, and they had a thing for cabaret. Slow Ryde was from California, obsessed with low-riders, drive-by hits, and cop killing. The Motor City Cobras was a biker gang who despised the Yakuza faction, presumably the most dangerous gang in Anywhere City.

Along the way, Chris received information about Amber, who'd supposedly been holed up in an abandoned nightclub. With the information being solid, they found her, but she had no recollection of her disappearance. On the topic of the disappearances, most victims had returned except for Layla, Lee and Dennis, who'd disappeared while boating with Alonso and Lilly. Amber seemed astonished to see Sierra, thinking it was Shaundi, but then immediately finding out they were identical twins.

While working on the gangs, the group met Bonnie Wayne and her 316 Fleurs, a costume-clad vigilante group with a no-killing policy. Rhonda then called in reinforcements from her own gang, including a friend of hers named Loony Toon, a young business-minded man who worked as a low venture drug dealer in Holland. With Loony Toon intent on taking a straightforward method, this troubled things between himself and Rhonda, and would especially trouble things with Bonnie.

Another helping hand by the name of Tarban Rickles then came forward. Being a half-brother of Norco, late leader of the Hail Storms, Rhonda was skeptical as to why he wished to help. Nonetheless, she accepted him, and then assigned specific roles to the members of her gang as to which enemy gang they would infiltrate. This method would prove useless, as mainly violence, death and destruction arose during the fall of two of the gangs, Slow Ryde and Jaded Spades. Regardless of the struggle, one thing could be known: the team of unique misfits stick together through thick and thin.


	3. Chapter 3: Growing Plans

Currently, the team had to focus on sticking together. Plans were failing, but everyone was fortunate to be alive. They'd met a a trio of vigilantes named The Outside Samaritans, living in the bad neighborhood of Red Jersey Street. They were made up of Spurlock, an older man who was an aspiring inventor that took pride in his experiments and inventions, previously making a fortune off of a device named the Voice Box 3000, bought by actor Chet Karp. Leningrad was the youngest, a redheaded boy with a child-like voice who was often picked on by King Blake, a condescending, violent and unstable young man obsessed with brand name clothing. After the meet, it was in Chris' best interest that Leningrad and Spurlock needed to be away from Blake, so he sold them a house in a safer neighborhood.

While Dakota was in the hospital due to being shot by Jamie "Dr." Davis, late leader of Slow Ryde, Chris was focused on inventing superhero armor so he could be a better vigilante, having formed the Red Wrath persona after finding out Sierra's parents were killed by the Lupicino Mob. Bonnie had trouble coming to terms with Red Wrath because he used methods such as brute violence and killing. To her dismay, the police showed an immediate approval of the mysterious hero. All the more reason for Chris to create the masked vigilante was Alonso being shot by an unknown target, possibly High-C.

Rhonda's business plans were failing because she done away with the illegal items she once sold on her gang's website. This crossed Loony Toon, but Chris managed to help her begin opening a recording studio, which she named Killjoy Records. Rhonda promised to put Loony Toon in charge of helping a young manager, Kobi Young, deal with an all-girl pop group named G13, who needed a label to sign to for recording their new album called _Clang! Clang!_

Chris proposed adopting Amber and Sierra. Amber's parents went missing due to unknown causes. His previous plan had been to impregnate one of his female companions so his future child could pass on his legacy, but with Amber and Sierra being adopted, they could just as well inherit the companies and money. Other than that, he wished for hand to hand combat training from Sapphire, who willingly accepted after sending one of her comrades to look for a missing vial of Red Mist, another experimental drug from her organization.

Sierra's brute strength was a repeated topic of conversations. Chris had called a German doctor named Otto Dahmer, top of his class with experience and doctor-patient confidentiality. According to the check-up, Sierra was showing signs of a next step in human evolution, supposedly having superhuman abilities she was born with, including an advanced process of youthfulness. This meant she possibly wouldn't age past her teenage years. A soda named Flash, illegal in Liberty City, Vice City, Los Santos, Las Venturas and San Fierro, was thought to have caused her abilities, so Dr. Dahmer recommended her to stop drinking it for a month to see what would happen, with the process currently being a result of something not from the soda at all.

Being excited about her recording studio and meeting G13 and their new manager, Chris and Rhonda were currently in Liberty City. They were riding in one of Chris' bulletproof cars while on their way to Dakota's warehouse in Alderney, which was formerly an old casino. Rhonda looked around and admired the scenery as they crossed the bridge going to Alderney.

"I miss it here. It's hard to believe how quickly they've repaired the damage that's been done over the course of a year," she said.

"And hopefully I can do business here once again. There's something about Liberty City that makes people sensitive. I hope they're past all those accusations they made against me," Chris replied.

"Say, when people say you're out of your league, does it get to you at all?"

"Only with big accusations. I want to do great things, meaning I won't let anyone get in my way."

"Well, that's good. I couldn't do it. I respect you for the shit you put up with."

"Thanks for that."

"Even when I was a psychopath, you still scared me."

Chris let out a laugh and took the path to Dakota's warehouse, seeing that it possibly had intruders sometime during their absence. Chris parked the sedan and took out a Service 9mm before stepping out of the car. Rhonda followed close behind with a customized Classic .45 Pistol.

"Whatcha thinking?" Rhonda asked.

"Enemy visitors. Let's be as subtle and quiet as possible," Chris replied.

Rhonda nodded in agreement as Chris took the lead and engaged in wall cover by the left side of the warehouse door, which he knew had been fiddled with because it was opened halfway. He peeked around the corner and looked for available light before disengaging and slowly moving forward. He and Rhonda proceeded up to the office of the warehouse where Dakota kept her supercomputer and other homey items. Chris found no sign of enemy presence, but gasped when seeing the supercomputer had been completely smashed to rubble.

"Shit, she's gonna be really pissed," Rhonda said.

"No doubt. I'm wondering who done this. Who do you think?" Chris asked.

"Do you think High-C's gang is still here? Would he have a grudge on all of us because you're with us now? Would he even know?"

"I don't know, but thanks for coming up with that. I'll rule that as a possibility. Let's get out of here before anyone shows up."

Chris and Rhonda cautiously left the warehouse office after Chris took some newspaper clippings that were displayed all over the room. They proceeded down the steps and rushed to the car, getting in and leaving the scene as quickly as they could. Chris sighed while looking in his mirror, thinking of how Dakota would take the news.

"I'll make this one personal. Don't you worry about it," Rhonda said.

"It's my problem if High-C done it. Are there any computers like that left?" Chris asked.

"Many, but they're in guarded government facilities. That one was seemingly easy to come by. She won't be able to own one ever again unless she joins a government branch."

"She wouldn't do good with that kind of power. Think about it for a sec."

"Don't have to. She'd enjoy it too much and turn into a tyrant."

"A tyrant that would even scare me."

"Hey, she has a sensitive side. She just hates showing it. Assumes it shows a weakness in the field."

Chris smirked, daydreaming a bit as he focused on leaving Alderney. He crossed the bridge to Algonquin and looked around to see if he could see any street gangsters associated with the Blue Bloods. After he left those areas, he traveled through Middle Park to enjoy the blossoming trees.

"So, we're going to my record label now, right?" Rhonda asked.

"Correct. You should love it. It's bland, but I'm leaving the decorating all up to you. I presume you have enough money to do all that," Chris replied.

"Oh yes, but afterward, I'll need some serious work to gain even more money."

"You have G13, one of the most popular mainstream pop groups right now. I'm curious to hear about their album. It sounds... interesting."

"_Clang! Clang!_ as an album name does sound a bit out there, but I'm sure they'll make well."

"It sounds futuristic. It's hanging in my mind like a show from the comedy club. Okay, hopefully they'll be there, so I'm speeding up."

Chris put his foot on the pedal, causing Rhonda to hold on. Within minutes, they pulled up to the label building, which was in The Triangle on the same street as Alonso's restaurant and fashion label. Seeing the completed label and a limo parked on the curb caused Rhonda to crack a big smile.

"This is awesome. I love the location," Rhonda said.

"Glad you do. Looks like the girls are already here," Chris replied.

Chris parked on the curb behind the limo and shut the car off, getting out with Rhonda and going into the building the record label was built in. Upon walking in, Chris saw many of his men who'd put it together, as well as one of his contractors. He led Rhonda into the office, where the manager of G13 waited in a suit and tie. Kobi Young was a Jamaican man who appeared to take himself seriously. Upon contact, he shook hands with Chris and Rhonda.

"Nice to meet you," Chris said.

"Likewise. I've heard tons about you, you know," Kobi replied.

"Same here, but only a little. I'm sad to hear an accusation like pedophilia caused the girls' old manager to kill himself. I know how accusations are. Anyway, this is Rhonda. She's the owner of this future establishment," Chris said.

"Hopefully it'll be three days with Chris' marketing skills and such. How do you do?" Rhonda asked Kobi.

"Just fine. Trying to keep the girls at bay. They wanna get on this album right quick," Kobi said.

"Let's meet them, please," Rhonda said.

Kobi nodded and motioned for the girls, whom were standing in the hall. The band was composed of 13 girls: Becca Jinx, Brittany Griffin, Chloe Marks, Christine Sullivan, Jada Vincent, Renee Ross, Riley Panabaker, Shea Pinkston, Summer Brooks, Terra Grove, Trisha Banks, Amy Hutcherson and Bailey Cunningham. Becca was considered to be the lead singer of the group, and the most beautiful and fashionable. Chris and Rhonda quickly introduced themselves before Chris shut the door of the office.

"I must say, you're quite a diverse group," Chris said.

"We all have our own styles and differences, but our passions bring us together," Becca replied.

"That's the great value of teamwork. Don't let anything split you all up," Chris said.

"We're trying our best," Renee said, looking suggestively at Jada.

"Yeah right, cousin," Jada replied.

"Some of you are even related? Well, don't let a sibling rivalry scenario interfere with your talent," Rhonda insisted.

"This is a nice spot," Shea said.

"My right hand in music is on his way. He's dying to see this setup," Rhonda replied.

"Hey, I'll wait outside while you all talk business," Chris said.

Chris nodded at them and walked out of the building and to his car, where he took out his phone and dialed Sapphire.

"Hello," Sapphire answered.

"Hey, how are things on that end?" Chris asked.

"Just fine. I was just about to send you a picture of a house guest."

"What? Who?"

"Lucas Kelly-Lupicino."

"You found him? Give me details, and I mean all of them."

"We were cracking down on the Jaded Spades and found out they were doing some business with the Lupicino guys. I caught him and am gonna get the $30 million that's on his head."

"You keep him alive. I want a piece of him."

"He isn't going anywhere, so alright, you got it."

"So is it over for the Jaded Spades?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, I'm coming back to Anywhere City as soon as Rhonda wraps up here. I may have to give a speech on something later on."

"What might that be?"

"About some large prisons I'm creating with the help of Stellar."

"Interesting. Well, see you later, Chris."

Chris hung up and put his phone into his pocket. He patiently waited for Rhonda to finish business as he got into his car and pulled out a tablet from the console to surf the Internet for ways to help her with marketing. While she was doing her business, Chris sent Sierra a text to help come up with slogan and logo ideas for Killjoy Records. Chris spent the remaining time on search engines to find a way to market the company. Rhonda returned to the car and got in while he was in the middle of browsing.

"Hey! What's up?" Rhonda asked.

"Just looking for ways to market this place," Chris said.

"Any luck? Do tell me ideas."

"Go online and check search engines. I see some good suggestions here."

"Search engines provide false adverts for people like me. I mean, once they find out I have a gang, they'll try to skim me left and right. What purpose would it serve?"

"It's a work in progress. I texted Sierra to help with slogans and logos."

"The entire credit should go to her. I couldn't even think of a damn name. This is a cool thing you're doing. Anywhere City should belong to you."

"Oh, it does. We're going back after I go to my old place."

Rhonda directed a smile at him before he started the car and pulled from the curb to start the journey back to Alderney. Upon arriving at the old mansion, they both found the place pretty much in ruin, with blood stains, body outlines, police tape, and a gloomy look to the property as a whole. Chris flared his eyebrows before getting out and rummaging the area. With Rhonda following close behind, Chris pulled his gun out once more and cautiously proceeded inside, first taking cover behind the couch.

"I've got your back, nice and ninja-like," Rhonda whispered.

"Come out, you damn hoodlums!" Chris yelled.

"So much for subtle."

"Scum like this doesn't do subtle."

"Who, exactly?"

"Stacie Klebbitz. I once done minor business with her. After she started stealing from Sapphire, as well as her friend Sophie getting booked for HALO, I haven't had a good opinion about her. Matter of fact, I believe she's the one who broke those serial killers out of Hobbes Asylum."

"Wow."

"Stick close. Anything that moves, you shoot it."

"Even a squirrel?"

"You know what I mean."

Rhonda let out a giggle and followed Chris as he climbed the stairs. There, he started kicking in doors to each room with his gun held high. When coming to one of the rooms, Rhonda gasped. It had been the scene of a gruesome murder, with dried blood caked on the bed, walls and floor. Rhonda briefly held her nose to censor the odor of blood before she was drawn to a red glow from the first room. She slowly walked into the room, crouched down, and looked under the bed to see the source of the red glow, which was the missing vial. She carefully picked it up and tried not to squint.

"Chris, come here!" she yelled.

"What is it?" he asked from the other room.

"Come and take a look for yourself."

Chris walked to the room, astonished to see the vial. He cautiously looked around before crouching down to Rhonda's level and gently taking the vial from her.

"This must be it. If not, I don't know what is. We can go back now," Chris said.

"Hey, I actually agreed to stay here for a few more days. Loony Toon is coming, and I just want to get the business up and running. The girls are impatient. They want the album done by autumn," Rhonda explained.

"They aren't spoiled, are they? What's up with the rush?"

"Something to do with a tour."

"I guess that's understandable. I'm putting a word out for Stacie. I just know her crew was here. That scene in there was the work of Maneater, and I know it."

"You be careful on your trip back."

"Will do. There's cars outside, so do you want to make your own way?"

"Yes. I know how to hotwire. Hopefully none of them are hot, though."

"For real. Well, see you back in Anywhere City. Text, call, do whatever. I want to hear from you soon."

Chris proceeded downstairs after Rhonda nodded at him. He went outside and got into the car, then tried to find a picture of Stacie on his phone before leaving the area. After managing to scrounge one up, he posted the picture to a police database under an anonymous tip. When it was done, he holstered his gun and the phone, then left the area, intent on heading to Francis International Airport. On the way, Chris thought to himself about what could be done to avoid more trouble within their plans. Once past the security gate at the airport, he drove to his personal hangar, abandoned the car, and walked to the private jet, where one of the pilots conveniently waited.

"Hello, Jeeves," Chris said to him.

"Good day, sir. I presume you wish to go back to Anywhere City. Where's Ms. Rhonda?" Jeeves asked.

"Insisted on staying a few days for business. Looks like we're going solo."

"Very well, sir. Hop aboard."

Chris got onto the plane after it unlocked, then took a seat as Jeeves started it up and began to pilot out onto the runway. During takeoff and the actual flight, Chris continued his deep thoughts about tactical proposals for the team's fight against Anywhere City crime. With Rhonda left behind, he had to focus on another good enforcer. Alonso was a liability due to his extensive gunshot wound to the leg, as well as High-C having a violent grudge against him. Chris spent an hour taking a nap as the plane touched down at the airport in Anywhere City. Once the plane was parked at a hangar, Chris got up and left the plane after Jeeves allowed a safe exit. Chris found one of his other sedans, a dark red Kuruma, parked by the hangar. He got in, started it up, and began driving back to the hotel. Once Chris arrived at the almost-abandoned hotel, he got out of the car and went inside, taking the steps up to the suite. There, he found Sierra working on logos on her laptop, with Amber and Lilly watching.

"Hey, Chris!" Sierra said.

"Hello, people. Rhonda stayed in Liberty to work on her business," Chris informed.

"I've almost got something on these logos," Sierra said.

"Good. I wanna see them after I find Sapphire," Chris said.

"Basement of the building. She's torturing that Lucas guy," Lilly said.

"Nice to know. She can have a helping hand," Chris replied.

Chris left the suite and used the steps once more, then found the way to the basement when he was at ground level. After going into the basement, he found Sapphire beating Lucas with a collapsible staff. Chris let out a smile, seeing Lucas was tied up with duct tape over his mouth.

"Nice to see you two getting along so well," Chris said.

"Yep. He's awfully whiny, though. I think he's got a stomachache or something," Sapphire replied.

"That's just awful."

"I assume you wish to shoot him to death. My arms are getting just a tad bit tired."

"Well, Lucas, thanks for the info on your buddies. Las Venturas is mine as well, so none of you will get away with fraudulent casinos. I'm aware of the Triad casino, so don't try to mumble to me about that one. You know, I regret having this grudge that I do. Tommy Vercetti was a very decent man. More like him, and the criminal underworld would be alright. When it comes to your types, though, you turn honest women working in accounting into crusaders on the run!"

"Vercetti wasn't that great. He murdered innocents here and there out of spite."

"Yeah, I know that much, but the economy in Vice was alright in his time."

Sapphire handed Chris a silenced pistol before equipping her own. They both took punches at Lucas before drawing their guns while standing back from him so blood splatter wouldn't get on them. Lucas mumbled something, and Chris and Sapphire allowed him to use up his energy before unloading their clips onto him.

"There's to all the people you've harmed, you turd," Chris said.

"Even though he was easy targeting, you have good aim. Didn't miss a single shot," Sapphire replied.

"Well, growing up in Vice City requires you to know how to shoot. Now I wish to live like I were in Chinatown. You know, be able to handle myself hand to hand."

"Would you like to master any melee weapons?"

"Yes. Introduce me to some, and I'll take my picks."

"Did you find my Red Mist?"

"Oh, glad you said that. Here you go."

Chris removed the glowing vial from his pocket and handed it to Sapphire, who could see some of the contents were missing despite its bright glow. She examined the rest of it before putting it into her pocket and narrowing her eyes a little bit.

"Sapphire? You seem angry."

"It's been used. Its glow would be much brighter had it not been."

"I got that impression when viewing it for the first time. I assumed it was Stacie Klebbitz who used it."

"That little brat who stole my H.O.P.E. Formula? I am very sick and tired of these little punks who walk these streets. You know what, I want you to join Crystal, Inc."

"Why?"

"Well, Chris, with a couple more people that are skilled and armed to the teeth like me, we can initiate our plan to rid this world of the filth that walk on it. This includes street gangs and corrupt officials."

"Your organization's plan is to kill everyone who you see as threats to society?"

"Yes."

"What all kinds of threats do you consider, well... threats?"

"About every one that you're against."

"But you can't kill that many people, Sapphire."

"We've already killed more than 500,000 people since our formation."

"And you're prepared to kill millions more?"

"Correct. Come on, Chris. Of all the things we've been through, you shouldn't be against the idea."

"It's crazy, Sapphire. It's New World Order ready to happen."

"New World Order is a conspiracy. It's the idiots that get into offices and make it look like that conspiracy is the real deal. You of all people should know that."

"I won't allow you to do it, though. Sorry."

"I'm afraid you have no choice. Now, if you wish to not have my help, I don't care."

"You're right, I don't want your help. I've changed, Sapphire. I don't senselessly murder people anymore. That much blood being on my hands is unacceptable. I'm trying to turn my reputation around."

"You just killed a man in cold blood."

"He deserved it!"

"Well, may I at least crash with you? I don't really have a way back. Not until Emerald or Opal can be contacted."

"Yeah, sure you can."

"I'll be up in a bit. Let me handle our house guest."

Chris shook his head and handed the gun back to Sapphire before leaving the basement and heading back up to the suite. Once he got there, Sierra gawked at him, seeing the disappointment in his eyes as he rubbed them.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Sierra asked.

"Long story. I think my ties to Sapphire are done," he replied.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"She wants to do something really awful. It's inhumane and just can't happen. Has everyone eaten?" Chris asked.

"Yes, we had just done dishes before your arrival," Lilly replied.

"I'm not really hungry now. It's been a trip," Chris said.

"With Rhonda gone, what about an enforcer?" Lilly asked.

"I've been thinking about that. I'll think of something," Chris sighed.

"I would if I knew I could control my so-called abilities," Sierra replied.

Chris gave Sierra the wink and gun gesture before walking to the bathroom. He looked for his night clothing, but then stared at himself in the mirror, having flashbacks of his violent crimes. Forcing to tear himself away from his reflection, he left the bathroom and found his night clothing in the living space. He went back to the bathroom and made a quick change into them before returning to the living space and activating his foldout bed, which was stored in one of the walls.

"Still can't get over how cool that is," Sierra said.

"Chris, need some alone time?" Lilly asked.

"You all can stay. I've camped out during hunting season, so noise doesn't really bother me," he replied.

"We will anyway. Goodnight to you," Lilly said.

Chris nodded at them, and they each separated to their rooms. After they left the room, Chris clapped his hands to dim the lights in the living room. Chris stared at the ceiling for 30 minutes before Sapphire walked into the suite. He looked at her and sighed before turning over on his other side.

"I know you hate me now, Chris. I understand."

"I don't hate you. I never could."

"That's good. I'll take the couch."

"I may still want your help. I don't know, though."

"You think about it. All the time you need."

"What did you do with the Red Mist stuff?"

"Sitting it right here on the inn table along with my gun. Perfect match."

"Not if you're asleep and someone breaks in."

"I'm trained with the speed of a gunslinger, Chris."

"Clearly. Just looking out for you. Night."

Chris watched Sapphire sit down on the couch and remove the Red Mist from her pocket. Before laying down, she sat it beside her reloaded pistol on the inn table. Chris pretended to sleep until Sapphire fell asleep herself. Afterward, he got up and carefully took the Red Mist before slipping out of the suite.

"Plans keep failing. People keep getting hurt. That's why I don't have time to play games. I must make myself a guinea pig in order to see if this stuff works. The worst it could do is just give me bad side effects," he whispered to himself.

Chris hid the vial in his pocket the best he could. Instead of the stairs, he chose the elevator. Despite the hotel abandoning its business due to the massive attack on Slow Ryde's part, the elevator still worked like new. Chris walked outside to the Kuruma, got inside, and left the area after starting it up. A syringe was needed to conduct the experiment on himself, which he fortunately found in the dashboard due to having supplies for his double life. He pulled to a curb where an alleyway was, took two syringes, and got out of the car. After walking down the alleyway, he removed the Red Mist from his pocket and filled both syringes full of the glowing fluid until there wasn't a single drop in the vial. He then poked both needles in his arms and injected them all the way. In a matter of seconds, his body began tingling all over, followed by rapid heart rate and a bad headache.

"What is that stuff?! **Oh, shit!**" he yelled.

Chris struggled for a matter of moments, sweating fiercely among the symptoms he already had. He gripped hard enough to tear his shirt's collar, but took it off due to symptoms of a fever. Hyperventilating occurred, followed by a streak of pain that caused him to yell loudly in agony before passing out in the alleyway.


	4. Chapter 4: Epiphany

The sun peeking through the foggy mist of what had been a stormy night slowly awoke Chris. Not remembering much, he checked his watch to see noon a couple of hours away. Moving his arms was excruciating until he removed both of the syringes. Before that, his vision was blurry, and his other senses were depleted. A sudden burst of energy hit him, and he stood up without any trouble or pain as his senses seemed to return to a state much better than normal. He then seen Sapphire, who rushed down the alleyway and confronted him.

"Sapphire? What happened last night?"

"You imbecile! You took the Red Mist."

"I did? How do I look?"

"Like yourself, but how you feel is the better question."

"I feel like a trillion bucks!"

"This is going to be hard, but... I must cut my ties with you, Chris."

"What?! Hey, I'm sorry for doing it, but I needed to know what it was."

"It's not that. It's Deadwood. He escaped, and your family is in great danger if I stay connected with you."

"Who the fuck is Deadwood?"

"One of the most violent mercenaries ever. We captured and experimented on him with Red Mist. He was a successful subject, but too dangerous to be free. The pain we put him through was unbearable, but we saw it as necessary because he was a war criminal. He's killed tons of people in cold blood."

"Amazing story, but if he hates you, why would it endanger us?"

"Because he swore to torture anyone allied with Crystal, Inc."

"Makes sense now. I think you people get sicker by the moment. Maybe you deserve to be hunted down by this guy. What are the effects?"

"Enhanced human features, especially healing."

"Healing as in... healing factor? Like, the fictional superpower?"

"I assure you, it's not fiction anymore."

"Awesome!"

Sapphire touched Chris' shoulder, but the moment was interrupted by a statuesque figure walking to the entry of the alleyway. Appearing to be heavily armored, the figure pulled out dual MAC SMGs and began firing at Chris and Sapphire.

"Run!" Sapphire yelled.

"What about you?" Chris asked.

"You have more to lose, and I won't be blamed and hunted down if something happens to you. Just go. Go!"

"You be careful."

Sapphire said no more as she covered Chris, who ran out of the alleyway and dove into his car, which miraculously hadn't been stolen. He started it and sped off, leaving Sapphire behind as he heard an exchange in gunfire. Chris arrived back at the hotel and got out of the car, running inside and up the steps without tiring out. He burst into the suite to find Lilly, Amber and Sierra huddling each other, who'd apparently been taken hostage by Deadwood sometime during the morning.

"Everybody okay?" Chris asked.

"Yes, just fine," Lilly replied.

"Did he come here?" Chris asked, going to the window and cautiously looking out.

"Yes. I've never seen anything like what he was wearing. Where did you go?" Lilly asked.

"Last night, I waited for Sapphire to fall asleep, then I stole that thing I got back for her and tested it on myself. I appear to be different. I didn't tire while running up the steps. I didn't hurt myself while diving into my car. I feel awesome, actually," Chris explained.

"Did it give you something similar to what I have?" Sierra asked.

"We don't know what you have yet, but I need to go to Dahmer," Chris said.

The girls looked at Chris with skepticism. He proceeded to the bathroom and started to clean up. When handling the medicine cabinet a certain way, it fell off the wall and broke, shattering the mirror and scattering the contents inside. He sighed and started picking the stuff up before looking at his hands. After hesitation, Chris finished picking the scattered contents up and looked up to see Lilly and Amber gawking at him.

"Hey. How much of that did you see?" Chris asked.

"Just walked in a few moments ago. What happened?" Lilly asked.

"Accidentally slammed the cabinet, but it decided to fall off the wall," Chris replied.

"Maybe that stuff did do something to you," Amber said.

"Which is why I'm putting off what I'm doing today and going to Dr. Dahmer," Chris replied.

"Well, we're going to the hospital to see Dakota and Alonso," Lilly said.

Chris nodded and used a broom that was in the bathroom to sweep up the broken mirror pieces. He rubbed his eyes and appeared to be in thought, as Lilly and Amber assumed.

"Are you okay? What's up with Sapphire?" Lilly asked.

"She cut connections with me so we'll be safe from this Deadwood guy. She can mingle with him if she wants, but I can assure that as long as Anywhere City streets are in danger, I'll be there. I don't care if it's Deadwood, the Silencer, Maneater, or all Five Families, I'm protecting these streets," Chris replied.

"If you have a new and evolved power, remember that with great power comes great responsibility," Lilly said.

Chris nodded without a reply, and the girls left the bathroom. They then waited for him to have a shower. After he done so, he got dressed in athletic apparel, acquired his phone, and used its features to make an automated doctor's appointment. When finished, he put the phone into his pocket and looked at Lilly and Amber.

"I'll be by when I'm done," Chris said.

"Okay, Chris. Good luck with everything," Lilly replied.

"Thank you. Tell Alonso I said hi and that I'll be there," he said.

"Will do," Lilly nodded.

"Hey, I'm going with you. We can get lunch on the way," Sierra insisted.

"Yeah, and we're stopping by the hospital cafeteria," Lilly said.

"Stay safe. See you all in a bit," Chris said.

They gestured their goodbyes, and Lilly and Amber left the suite. Chris then put his arm around Sierra before leaving with her to a separate elevator than Lilly and Amber. After using the elevator and leaving the building, Chris got into the car with Sierra, where she let out a deep, silent breath before Chris started it and drove away.

"Chris?" Sierra asked.

"What is it, Si?" he asked back.

"What if you're not the same?"

"Good or bad?"

"Either. I mean, we're not adopted yet. I don't want something bad to happen, but... you know."

"You're taken care of regardless if you're adopted yet."

"Will we be different? Will we be accepted?"

"People can't stand things that are different, but that's because they don't understand it or are scared of it. Every true hero doesn't follow a crowd, though. A true hero isn't afraid to stand out and make a difference. Difference is a key word. Being different can help one make a difference."

Sierra gave Chris a smile, who returned it as he arrived at the doctor's office. He looked up at the building before getting out with Sierra and walking inside to the elevator. They proceeded up to the floor Dr. Dahmer was working on and walked in to check in. After signing in, they waited 15 minutes before Dr. Dahmer himself called Chris back. All too familiar to Sierra, she tried to stay in a happy place while following Chris and Dr. Dahmer.

"Mr. Carrington, it's good to see you again," Dr. Dahmer said.

"Likewise," Chris replied.

"How's our little super-soldier?" Dr. Dahmer asked.

"Just fine. No change. I've been off the soda since the visit," Sierra replied.

"You may just be unique. How about you, Mr. Carrington?" he asked.

"I injected a so-called experimental drug and woke up feeling overall great. I didn't get tired at all when climbing a flight of steps, for example," Chris explained.

"Same tests as with Sierra, no?" Dr. Dahmer insisted.

Chris nodded and prepared to take the tests as Sierra stood back and gave a thumbs up to him. Sierra watched in astonishment as Chris performed the tests on a superhuman level even greater than she had. Enhanced stamina, speed and strength were among the abilities exhibited by Chris behind closed doors. After the physical tests, basics such as blood work were taken. When they were finished, Dr. Dahmer seemed just as speechless as Sierra.

"You are a new breed because of whatever you took," Dr. Dahmer said.

"Will it wear off, though?" Chris asked.

"Blood tests will determine."

"Thank you."

"With this great power comes greater responsibility, though."

"I got that once today."

Dr. Dahmer laughed and opened the door to allow Chris and Sierra out. They both walked out together, using the elevator to leave the building. Upon getting in the car, Chris wanted to smile, but felt something hold him back. This concerned Sierra, who gazed at him through her peripheral vision before turning her head to look at him.

"What is it?" Sierra asked.

"This is good, yet challenging. Nobody can really know," Chris replied.

"I know what you're getting at. We'll be safe. I have faith in that. We'll also have that security team you're trying to create, right?"

"Yes, especially them."

"What's your next plan, then?"

"I don't know, but it'll involve making this city safe for regular people. These people may be armed now due to that blowout sale, but they need a hero."

"In all seriousness, would you want your sidekick to be me?"

"Too risky, but I really do need someone to be Rogue."

Sierra said no more. Chris started the car and left the doctor's office for the hospital Dakota and Alonso were at. When arriving there, he parked and got out with Sierra, first visiting the gift shop of the hospital to buy a teddy bear and chocolates for Alonso. When going up to Alonso's room, Chris and Sierra were immediately confronted by Lilly and Amber. Chris said nothing as he smirked and put the gifts on the table next to Alonso's bed.

"Hey, buddy," Alonso said.

"What did the doctor say?" Lilly asked.

"Doctor? You sick, Chris? You do look it, if not depressed," Alonso said.

"Just fine. It's hard to explain, though," Chris replied.

"Do your best. I want to hear. Can't have you going rogue again," Alonso insisted.

"Ah, speaking of that, I need a participant for a masked hero of the same name. How's the leg?" Chris asked.

"Completely screwed at the moment, but it'll be okay. What are you talking about, though?" Alonso asked.

"He wants a sidekick named Rogue, but he thinks I'm not eligible," Sierra subtly joked.

"It's not that. I just don't want you getting hurt," Chris said.

"Yeah," Sierra said in a low tone.

"Tell me other stuff," Alonso said.

Chris motioned for Sierra and the others to sit down. He gave exact details on his doctor's appointment, as well as some of the things he and Sierra talked about to and from the appointment. By the end of the discussion, Alonso scratched his head, being in the same level of astonishment that Dr. Dahmer and Sierra had shown.

"So you really have superpowers or something?" Alonso asked.

"I guess. According to Sapphire, there's only one other of my kind, which is why she cut all ties with us. I have nobody to train me. Sure, I have muscle, but I want willpower. Muscle is useless without some willpower to go with it," Chris replied.

"You said it. I think I learned that the hard way," Alonso said.

"Thought we were past the self-loathing with you?" Lilly asked.

"I am, I am," Alonso replied.

"I think me and Sierra will go now. I'd like to be alone," Chris said.

"You're okay, though, right?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Chris replied.

"I think I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that you have this sudden power, and that a lot could go wrong. You're corruptible. We're all corruptible. That's why we get along so well. We've torn each other apart, but we can't coexist with any other group. No, sir. We won't turn our backs on you. You were kinda right about Layla. My biggest guess is she's gone for good. There's no separating a team who've done the unthinkable," Alonso explained.

"Thanks for that. You should write that one down," Chris replied.

"Just may. This place is boring. I could write a book and a movie just like Joseph Fransvog did when he was in the hospital," Alonso said.

"Well, we'll be going now. See you all back at the suite," Chris said.

"Bye, Chris," Lilly replied.

"See you soon, Chris. You too, sis," Amber said.

Sierra and Amber hugged and made final goodbyes before Chris and Sierra left the room together. The two used the elevator to get to ground level, then walked out to the car and got in. Chris started it up and pulled out of the parking lot, but took it slow in order to ask Sierra where she wanted to eat.

"So, about that breakfast, or lunch. It'll be my treat," Chris said.

"Does Bolt Burgers have breakfast food?" Sierra asked.

"Of course they do. They can't silence out the most important meal, even though it's basically lunch."

"I'm thinking hash browns and their Lightning Sausage meal if we make it in time."

Chris gave a thumbs up and drove to the restaurant, where he parked on the curb and abandoned the car after turning it off. He and Sierra walked in together, seeing the establishment had decent business. Sierra took a free seat while Chris took out his wallet and went to the counter, where a college-age cashier waited for customers.

"Good morning to you. Let me have two of the Lightning Sausage meals," Chris said.

"Do you want to make that a combo?" the cashier asked.

"Yes, sure."

The cashier rang up the order, and Chris paid him before joining Sierra. Once seated with her, he looked around at the interior of the restaurant, which was almost similar to Burger Shot.

"You know, this franchise was all that back in its day. Very short-lived, but done well while it was up," Chris said.

"What happened?" Sierra asked.

"Big land grabbers took over, and everything just fell apart. I guess the owner or co-owner had the courtesy to build one in this very unique town. Hell, you'll probably find Vic Vance's suit in a thrift shop here."

"Alonso would love that."

"Nah, he wouldn't like all the buttons the jacket has. He says it's an offensive stereotype for Italians to wear double breasted jackets."

"That dude is weird."

"But we love him!"

Chris and Sierra shared a laugh before Chris looked toward the counter and saw the cashier motion for him that the meal was ready. He excused himself, picked up the meal, and returned to the table. He and Sierra unfolded the bags and dug in, eating half the meal without a word.

"This is the shit! Sorry for the language," Sierra said.

"Oh, that's alright. People curse by the time they're 10 years old. In America, at least," Chris replied.

"You're so laid back. I guess that's why I love you."

"And you're like Shaundi in a lot of ways. I thought I'd lost it when I first saw you. To be honest, when I was in the Midwest, I saw a glimpse of what the slums of the city would look like with me in charge. Seemed like a very realistic vision, almost like the buildings were actually there, so seeing you made me question my sanity more than anything."

"Happened to most people who knew us. She was more of a hipster rocker chic. I'm a little bit of the opposite. Clothing style makes the biggest difference for twins, and our different styles told us apart like pink and blue."

"Shaundi should have been the type to be a fan of the Maneater. Why wasn't she? Did she have an opinion? She had a real anti-boy vibe during the times I saw her."

"She thought the Maneater deserved to be tortured relentlessly. According to her, such hate only breeds more hate."

"That's quite right. I've been down that path too many times."

"I feel like it was me who changed you. Was it?"

"Partially. Okay, a big part. Having Alonso as my friend again completed it. I just hope my constant talk about Layla didn't cause him to hate her."

"I didn't know this chick, but she sounded like a piece of work, and a flight risk."

"Don't know the half of it, Si."

Chris chuckled and finished his meal, with Sierra finishing second. They both got up and threw their garbage away before leaving and going back to the car. Once in and buckled up, Chris started it up and left the area, yet again in deep thought as he drove. Back at the hotel suite, Tarban awaited. He impatiently stood in the hall waiting for Chris to show up, and when he and Sierra did, Tarban ran to them.

"Glad you're here!" Tarban said.

"Hey, man. How's progress?" Chris asked.

"Do you know which gang harbors a man in a futuristic military uniform?" Tarban asked.

"Uh, no. Possibly the Yakuza, though," Chris shrugged.

"No way. They wouldn't know where we're hiding out, plus they think their enforcers and lieutenants can withstand any enemy due to a strong honor code. It was one man, and he started torching the place," Tarban explained.

"Shit. Did Bonnie and the Fleurs get out?" Chris asked.

"She was in the shower when he attacked, but she said there was a stealthy way out. He may be coming here because I fled here. I've never in my life seen anything like it outside of a movie," Tarban replied.

"Hell fire! Always something. Sierra, please go hide and stay safe," Chris said.

"Man, not again," Sierra said.

"I'm gonna switch into Red Wrath," Chris said to himself.

The three went into the suite and locked the door. Chris ran to the room the girls used and switched into jeans, boots, a bomber jacket, a ballistic vest, and the red mask he used for the outfit. He then equipped a Classic 7.62mm Assault Rifle with many rounds. With the gun and its rounds, he marched into cover behind the couch where Tarban was. Both men waited for something to occur, but only heard a grappling hook on the balcony, which turned out to be Bonnie, who climbed on up with ease. Wearing tights, boots, a T-shirt, and one of her red hooded capes, she pocketed the device and ran to the two men.

"Are you some kind of ghost or something?" Bonnie asked Chris.

"Yes, the ghost of crime. What's going on?" Red Wrath asked.

"Tarban probably said it already, but I haven't seen anything like this," Bonnie replied.

"You're right, I said them exact words," Tarban said.

"If I have to work with you again, can you try not to kill any assailant?" Bonnie asked.

"Listen, if it's the same guy from the alleyway, he's not just a human. I can't make that promise to you. I'm sorry. If that bothers you, there's the balcony," Red Wrath replied.

"I'll hate myself later," Bonnie said.

"Who's to say anything will even happen?" Tarban asked.

Nobody answered. Tarban looked ahead at the door, and Bonnie crouched down with them when a bang came to the door. No yelling occurred, but the door was torn down without effort. There stood Deadwood, whose body was completely covered in fatigues and advanced body armor, as well as his face being covered up by strange goggles and a ski mask. Deadwood began his assault on the suite with a Combat MG, the entire clip destroying the suite, as well as the couch they were using for cover. Chris and Tarban both fired shots at him, all with no effect. Bonnie attempted to subdue him with a non-lethal explosive resembling a flashbang, which only made him stumble for a few seconds. Tarban took that time to aim better, being able to hit Deadwood three times in the part of his leg not covered by the strange body armor. Deadwood was able to go down, but was showing signs of recovering. Together, the three jumped him and started beating him down to wear him out, and Bonnie managed to unmask him.

"No way! This is Jay Wilson. He was the military's best mercenary who went missing in action," Bonnie said.

"And this is Bonnie Wayne, spoiled brat who thinks she can use cosplay as a means of justice," Deadwood replied.

"You're the one dressed like a Republican Space Ranger. You have three seconds to tell us what you're doing here!" Red Wrath demanded.

"You're with those freaks in Crystal, Inc. They will pay for their sins!" Deadwood declared.

"It has nothing to do with any of us now. Sapphire's leaving town!" Red Wrath snapped.

"Where's she going?" Deadwood asked.

"Wait a second," Bonnie said to herself.

"I don't know where she went. Frankly, I'm disgusted with her as much as you are, but I won't assist you," Red Wrath said.

"I'm sorry for bothering you folks, then. I thought you were harboring her. America will not suffer because of overseas affairs," Deadwood replied.

"Hey, you're bleeding," Tarban said.

"No problem there. Bye," Deadwood said.

"If I see you again, committing any crime here, in Liberty, Vice or Venturas, I will kill you," Red Wrath said.

"I guess I'd better limit my resources, then. Isn't that right, Mr. Carrington?" Deadwood asked.

Chris shook his head as Deadwood gave a sly smile and put his mask, goggles and helmet back on. He stood up without a problem and walked out of the suite with a bit of a limp. Chris sighed and looked at Bonnie, who had a skeptical expression on her face. Tarban left the suite while shaking his head and not saying a word. After a few moments, Chris removed his mask and looked at Bonnie.

"I am Red Wrath," Chris said.

"I should have known. I guess I'm not as smart as I thought," Bonnie replied.

"No, I'm just that damn good."

"So, you're a murdering vigilante and a corporate owner. How very typical."

"Hate me if you want, but this city is mine and I will be its main protector."

"Why do you do this?"

"When you see many people you love suffer at the hands of criminals, it does something to you. Face it, the police are powerless. People shouldn't have to suffer when they can't be there."

"You're gonna get killed."

"I took the Red Mist, Bonnie."

"What?"

"Red Mist is an experimental drug from Crystal, Inc. that is supposed to be the ultimate medical drug for healing. I injected a vial almost full of it and am now evolved. Before you ask, I went to the doctor, so yeah, I have proof."

"Just great. Could this town get any more bizarre? Wait, of course not."

"Bonnie, this isn't a comic book. Threats out there are real. As you just saw, you can't always depend on gadgets and willpower. You need firepower, too. You can't have such a strong moral code that it'll prevent you from ever killing. As long as you do this, know that you're a liability to the people you care about if you carry a code that strong. Question is, have you made any oaths?"

"Yes, I made one to not abuse my power. It didn't involve a no-killing rule, though."

"Well, it's not an abuse of power. It's doing what is best. Me and Sierra are here to talk to if the situation ever occurs, and I just know it will. If we run into a man like Deadwood again, you can't hold anything back, Bonnie."

"Okay, okay! I get it."

"That being said, have you come up with an alias yet?"

"Hell no. I suck at creativity."

"I have an idea, then. How would you like to be my partner, named Rogue?"

"A vigilante duo?"

"Uh huh. You have to agree to what I just said, though. Do we have a deal?"

Bonnie put her hands on her hips and looked down at her feet. After a few moments of Chris holding his hand out, Bonnie looked up at him and slowly started shaking it. A smile came to Chris' face, but Bonnie responded with a small smirk. Chris put his mask down and walked to the kitchen to get two wine coolers. He cracked both bottles open and handed one to Bonnie after returning to the living room. After a toast, they both drank on it, marking the partnership of Red Wrath and Rogue.

"I see nothing but good things," Chris said.

"I suppose we can teach each other things," Bonnie replied.

"Of course we can."

"Any plans?"

"Plenty, but I say we relax for the moment. Even heroes needs a break."

Chris and Bonnie shook hands once more. The remainder of the day was spent cleaning up the suite and replacing furniture, as well as a brief story about Deadwood told to Amber and Lilly by Chris and Bonnie. By sunset, Chris stood on the balcony and envisioned what the city might look like with the Stellar Corporation's renovation. Chris wondered how he could maintain such a strong sense of optimism despite everything he'd been through. He decided not to question it, as it was a positive personality trait, and something that could help him live his double life.


	5. Chapter 5: Inside Scoop

Due to working to patch up the suite after the brief shootout with Deadwood, Bonnie had spent the night. By morning, her personal belongings were delivered to the suite, especially her sewing machine and other materials. The first thing Chris done when waking up was check his phone for missed calls and texts. A text from Rhonda expressed how she delivered the news to Dakota about the supercomputer, with results not turning out well. Chris chuckled at the text, shook his head, and put the phone down as he looked at Bonnie, who'd been the first one awake.

"Good morning. Did you sleep much?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I got enough. I was hoping my sewing machine made it, and luckily it did," Bonnie replied.

"Are you thinking of the Rogue thing?"

"Yeah. What's the persona about?"

"First off, as a logo, it could just be a stylized anarchy symbol with an R in the circle. Secondly, I didn't come up with much of a persona rather than just a costume and disguised voice. There's an invention a new acquaintance of mine has that's great for the voice thing."

"Voice Box 3000? I think I heard about it. He sold it to Chet Karp or someone, right?"

"Indeed."

"Well, thanks for that idea. I can get right on that."

"Breakfast?"

"Yes. Do you have oatmeal and waffles?"

"I can look."

"Say, how's Amber liking the cape I made her?"

"She seems to love it more than a hoodie. More than anything, actually. You'll probably give Alonso the idea to make hooded capes a fashion when fall rolls back around. He's always looking for ideas. Hell, if G13 makes well on their developing album, then maybe futuristic style will come sooner than the actual future."

Bonnie giggled and gave a nod. She then removed stuff from her craft boxes to begin to work on knitting and sewing. Chris hesitated to start breakfast as something came to his mind.

"Since Sapphire isn't around, I was thinking that I need someone to train me."

"You didn't need her. Plenty of good masters out there. Wait, what are you getting at, Chris?"

"You do well out there with your tactics. Will you teach me what you know? I'd like to have a bunch of skills at my disposal, and I'm impressed with what I see in yours."

"I'm nothing special without my vitamins. If I stopped them, I'd do poorly. I will do that if that's what you want, though."

"Oh, it is."

Chris continued to the kitchen and prepared to make breakfast for everybody. Not knowing what everyone else wanted, Chris had spare food sitting out as he made the oatmeal and waffles. The aroma from the kitchen woke Amber and Sierra, who walked into the living space. Amber was bundled in the cape Bonnie made her, which received an immediate compliment via a whistle and thumbs up. Sierra and Amber continued to the kitchen and sat at the table and yawned.

"Good morning. Got up just in time. What do you all want?" Chris asked.

"I'll have fruit salad," Amber replied.

"Eggs and cereal for me," Sierra said.

"Yo, what are we doing today?" Amber asked.

"What do you want to do?" Chris asked.

"I remember you talking about reopening Pinkett's. That's all I want to do," Amber replied.

"Glad you said that. I'll put it on my to-do list. I regret doing what I did in the past, but it deserved better management. There will be at least two establishments in existence with me around," Chris said.

"I love you... dad!" Amber said with a chuckle.

"That's another thing I'll look into. It feels a little awkward, though. Are you sure you girls don't mind adoption? I mean, your parents are gone somewhere, Amber. Sierra's recently passed, so you know," Chris said.

"I'm fine with it. I'm sure my parents would be. The last thing I was talking to them about was that, despite the fact you were an asshole on alcohol and stress, you were an amazing and fun person. They said should something happen to them, they'd want a person like that being my guardian," Amber replied.

"You seriously had good stuff to say? You were missing quite awhile, and when we found you, you still seemed to hate me," Chris said.

"Yeah, I was saying good stuff. I hated that you had a double personality on that alcohol, but I knew good was in you. I constantly cried because I knew you were hurting and needed help that only people like Sierra and Alonso could provide. I played with strange magic in your house, and now look at the state it's in. I'm at fault as well," Amber explained.

"I don't know how I feel about the magic as far as belief. The murder in it was probably just coincidence. When criminals need to hide out, they look for abandoned places. My mansion was abandoned and luxurious. Pure chance, and by all means, wherever the Maneater goes is bad luck. Any male between the ages of 12 and 29 is in trouble. The murder victim was unlucky to be in those ranges. But to the point, I'm glad I was forgiven. I spent lots of time hating myself and just staring into space because I hated how things went down," Chris said.

"That's pretty deep. I know that if this was a dream, I wouldn't want to wake up," Amber replied.

"Ditto. My life without Shaundi sucks, and to wake up to a reality where I have nobody would be unbearable, so much so that I'd be joining her," Sierra said.

"Yes, thank goodness none of this is a dream. I know exactly how you all feel," Chris said.

The conversation didn't take any other turns. Chris served them and made a spot for Bonnie at the table. He then served himself sausage, an omelet, and a cup of yogurt. Bonnie joined them, sitting in the spot her food was in. Chris sat down, looking at the extras he'd made for when Lilly got up. At that moment, Lilly walked into the kitchen and also joined in.

"Good morning, family," Lilly said.

"Sleep well?" Chris asked.

"Yes. Thanks for asking," Lilly replied.

"Of course," Chris smiled.

"So, I had a dream you were president again," Lilly said.

"It'll be reality one day," Sierra said.

"I can only imagine that. Wow," Bonnie chuckled.

"Sounds awesome. It wasn't sinister, was it?" Chris asked.

"No, no, not this time. You and Alonso were partners, though. You and him got adapted into a comic book series. It made Wonder Comics surpass revenue by hundreds of trillions. You stole the show. You owned the world, but in metaphorical terms," Lilly explained.

"Sounds way too awesome for its own good," Chris said.

"I wonder why I wasn't Rogue? Oh well, though," Bonnie said.

"Can you see yourself being Rogue for awhile?" Chris asked.

"Maybe awhile, but definitely not forever," Bonnie replied.

"Don't sweat it. You look pretty damn hot in those tights, boots and cape. Just saying," Chris said, smirking.

Bonnie blushed as she continued to eat her meal. The remainder of their time at the table was overall silent, but brief talk and noises were made to avoid awkwardness. Once they were finished, Sierra and Amber started doing the dishes. Chris and Bonnie returned to the living room, where they saw Adam Lane ease his way in after looking at damages not yet repaired. Adam was a statuesque man, but not as much as Deadwood. Most described his appearance as a man who looked like he was from the outback, although he was a native to Anywhere City. Bonnie sighed upon seeing him when sitting down on the new couch. Followed by this, she crossed her legs and her arms with impatient body language.

"What do you want, Lane?" Bonnie asked.

"I would've knocked, but this door looks like a work in progress," Adam replied.

"How do you do? Haven't seen you since that conference," Chris said.

"Doing fine. Trying to keep the ratings up. In this town, that's not much of a problem. However, I'm a man with complex taste. Cliché stories become boring. The same issues cause far right and left media to become biased," Adam said.

"Fascinating," Chris replied with hidden sarcasm.

"Get to the point. We're kinda busy," Bonnie said.

"I wasn't allowed to run the Allen Hawke story, but the Dearest brothers were allowed to. They even considered letting the Street Gliders run it. It's a complete disgrace!" Adam complained.

"Joseph Fransvog and his Street Gliders just like seeing their faces on TV anyway. I could tell you that much, and so could Loony Toon. He's a friend of Rhonda's who voices a negative opinion of them very bluntly," Chris said.

"Tell me about Loony Toon," Adam said.

"You'd have to talk to him later. He's in Liberty City right now. Listen, though, I know how you people work. I want no scheme in it. Also, if you ever try to lip about Stellar, I will personally come after you and take you down," Chris said.

"I think Stellar is a great addition to the city. It's those Street Gliders I'm worried about. The Motor City Cobras appear to hate them for whatever reason. Flash sodas are legal here, meaning the Street Glider market is open. Does that worry you, Mr. Carrington?" Adam asked.

"Not one damn bit. The problem with them is that they expose themselves way too much. That's their biggest weakness, which will be their downfall, regardless if their fans like it or not. An enemy such as the Russian Mafia doesn't care about market and fanbase. I think I know what you're getting at, though. No, I will not help you dig up dirt on them. They're out there, I'm here. If they come here acting the way they do, then you can bet your ass I'll help you. They won't come here. They've created their own little utopia, which is most likely very short-lived," Chris explained.

"It's not just about them. It's about everything. You have the connections to make things happen, and I want to work with you," Adam said.

"If you're some greedy asshole who only wants the buck, you can shove it," Chris replied.

"About sums up what I was thinking," Bonnie said.

"You stick by your word. That's also what I like, but let's be realistic. I do this for a living. You do what you do for a living. At least take my card and a copy of this story I wrote," Adam insisted.

Adam handed a copy of a story to Chris, as well as a contact card. Bonnie rolled her eyes after Adam left the suite. Chris stared at the headline of the story, which was _Street Gliders, Not Angels_. He sat down with Bonnie and skimmed words in the story, mainly the ones that mentioned Red Wrath and the Stellar Corporation. The two mixed together caused Chris' face to turn white for a brief moment, which concerned Bonnie.

"You okay, Chris?"

"I don't like how Stellar and Red Wrath are put together. This nosy son of a bitch could put us at risk!"

"Have Sapphire kill him like she did Kerry Valentine."

"I know you're joking about that, but how do you know about Valentine?"

"Because I'm Bonnie Wayne. Don't worry about it. The knowledge is safe."

"I don't have a good feeling about the future of Crystal, Inc. anyway."

Bonnie shrugged at him, and he kept skimming the story before throwing it down on the new inn table. Bonnie worked on a stitch for the Rogue logo as Chris turned the new TV on, keeping the volume low as Bonnie worked. He browsed channels and stopped on Channel 16, the local news channel. Taking Adam's shift was Mimi Peterson, a young brown-haired woman with a slightly soft-spoken voice.

"Good morning to you, Anywhere City. I'm Mimi Peterson, filling in for Adam Lane at the moment. Our top story is terrorism. Is it present in our city? Many shootings at the hands of strange figures are a yes to that question, as told by Commissioner William Temple. His biggest regret for his officers are the supplies they have. The military surplus fundraiser of 2003 was the first time since 1983 that the department was able to upgrade their police cruisers. For over a decade, the only upgrades ACPD have been able to receive are guns and ballistic suits. Despite Chris Carrington making donations to the department, Commissioner Temple still opposes him all due to an editorial some citizens have written to him. Looks like Red Wrath is the only hero we have," Mimi reported.

"I bet I know who wrote that editorial. It's always the Liberals attacking big companies because of a few greedy businessmen. I have a very good idea," Chris said.

Bonnie didn't reply because of her extreme focus on knitting and sewing. Chris paid no mind to her lack of commenting. He walked to the bathroom and washed up, then continued to the room his clothes were in. He threw on a light gray suit and lavender dress shirt before returning to the living room and grabbing his phone and putting it into his pocket.

"Where you headed?" Bonnie asked.

"The news building. Trust me, I have an idea to ban biased media in this town. It also includes preventing that piece of shit story from getting published," Chris replied.

"Oh, I get you. Don't make me develop a puppy crush for you."

"If you get crushes over that, I can't make promises."

Chris chuckled before leaving the suite and walking to an elevator. Once at ground level, he walked outside to one of his cars and got in. After starting it, he cruised to the news building and purposely parked in the spot reserved for Adam Lane. Chris laughed before getting out and walking into a closed set, security not touching him because of his reputation. Chris stood back away from the cameras as a news broadcast was going on. His presence attracted the owner of the building, a middle-aged man who wore thick spectacles and appeared to take himself really seriously. Chris saw him and approached, immediately holding out his hand.

"Good day, sir," Chris said.

"Carrington. Chris Carrington, am I right?" he asked, shaking Chris' hand.

"Noble. Barney Noble, am I right?"

"You do your homework."

"Mr. Noble, I'd like to make an offer. How about you let Stellar buy out this place?"

"Knew it was a matter of time before that offer was made. Mr. DeGoran expressed belief you'd want to make the proposition."

"Well, is bias a part of the Anywhere City Media Corporation?"

"The Commissioner dislikes teenagers and thinks rap music is the devil that is causing so many youngsters to go into gang life. You tell me."

"Is Adam Lane a problem?"

"He's a nosy guy. It's Mimi that I favor. What could you have to offer, though?"

"I'm not saying let's rename the media company, but Stellar needs to do some wonders with it. Biased media is what plagues our world. It's why some people grow up to be bigots, and it's how politicians hide their criminal activities. I think it's about time for that to stop, starting with Anywhere City. I'll pay however much you want if you hand it over to me. Everyone gets to keep their jobs. What do you say?"

"Does Lane get to keep his?"

"I definitely can't make that promise. Are you willing to have some lay-offs for the greater good, though?"

"What do you offer?"

"I'll hand over $45 million for the whole thing."

"That seems like a good value since these gang wars are causing property values to go down."

"That's what my uncle believed, because it's true. However, I actually need the scum gone that way people will want to live here. With me, they'll want to boycott Chinese products and buy those made by Stellar. This is how I can begin putting Stellar on the map."

"I like your negotiation."

Chris smiled and shrugged with confidence. Adam appeared before them wearing a suit and tie, clearing his throat to get their attention. His facial expression seemed skeptical and aggravated, as if he'd heard some of the conversation.

"What's going on, boss?" Adam asked.

"Mr. Carrington was just talking to me about a proposition," Noble replied.

"Which is?" Adam asked.

"Buying out Anywhere City's media company," Chris said.

"I get it now. You want to keep an eye on me," Adam said.

"That all depends on Mr. Noble," Chris insisted.

"I accept your offer, Mr. Carrington," Noble said.

"Just great. What about me?" Adam asked.

"You're fired. Get out of my building!" Chris demanded.

"I kindly offered you information. I kept being reasonable while you and the anemic bitch talked to me like a chump! You really are a piece of shit, just like they say!" Adam argued.

"You should do your research on anemia, moron. On top of being a typical asshead journalist, you have no respect!" Chris scolded.

"You won't get away with this, Carrington," Adam threatened.

"Like I said, come at me or Stellar, you'll be in shit up to your hairline," Chris replied.

Adam pointed at Chris, rolling his tongue in his cheek and snarling his nose. He said nothing as he turned around and walked out of the building. Chris chuckled and shook his head before turning back to Noble.

"Are you worried?" Noble asked.

"I'm creating a security team in league with Stellar, so of course not," Chris replied.

"Let's step into the office and make some calls, then."

"Thank you for this opportunity, Mr. Noble."

"You're very welcome."

Chris followed Noble into the office of the building, where both men contacted their associates that could make the deal happen. The entire board of the Anywhere City Media Corporation showed up, as well as Vincent DeGoran and some of his men from the Stellar company. The discussions and agreements were lengthy, but everybody agreed with each other. DeGoran handed over the money to purchase the place before deeds and agreement papers were signed by both DeGoran and Chris. One of the board of directors cleared his throat, and Chris stood up.

"That about covers it, then," Chris said.

"Yep. We look forward to the future," Noble replied.

"I guarantee things will improve," Chris assured.

"Glad you thought of this, Chris. We have business to discuss alone now," DeGoran said.

"Alright, Vincent. Without further ado, we'll let ourselves out. Enjoy the remainder of the day, gentlemen," Chris said.

Chris and DeGoran left the office, and then the building. When they were at their vehicles, the two men faced each other.

"Well, here we are. Let's talk," Chris said.

"The .45 Deagle is doing great. We can have it manufactured," DeGoran replied.

"Great! How about that rifle?"

"It's doing decent, but some makes are faulty."

"Not like we'd really need it. Anything else before I go?"

"Yeah, I'm really glad you done this. I know I said it already, but this is an amazing idea. I didn't know how to get the company up and going until just now. We can do anything with a media empire."

"Of course we can. Any other ideas for the company?"

"Not really. How about you?"

"We have Stellar Labs underway. That's a good one. We could also sell insurance and participate in public events."

"There aren't any boundaries with you, is there?"

"The universe is the limit. We put a man on the moon in 1969, and look at what year it is now."

"Some freaks think it was just staged."

"Ah, we must discuss that sometime. We also need to discuss the Liberal agenda in Anywhere City. Someone wrote an editorial to Commissioner Temple about how Stellar would be evil and how I wouldn't help matters. That's the last time someone doubts me. Yeah, I said this should be a Moderate town, but it'll be in the same disaster under control of the Liberal agenda."

"We'll discuss it later. We need some jingles, logos and slogans for now."

"I got you covered. Sierra is my little artist."

"We should do lunch or dinner sometime."

"Totally agree. I'll let you know on that, and I'll also let you know on everything else."

Chris and DeGoran got into their vehicles after the conversation. Chris left the premises and started driving back to the abandoned hotel. Once there, he got out and walked inside, using the elevator to get back to the suite. He walked into the suite and gave a sigh of relief after seeing Sierra, Amber and Bonnie still present.

"How did it go?" Bonnie asked.

"I bought out the media company," Chris replied.

"And Adam?" Bonnie asked.

"Unemployed," Chris laughed.

"I love you!" Bonnie said.

"Need help on logos and stuff?" Sierra asked.

"I was just about to get to that," Chris replied.

"You were gone quite awhile. What all did you discuss and sign to?" Sierra asked.

"A lot. I was also talking with DeGoran in the parking lot about things Stellar could do. There's the research labs, we're gonna participate in public events, sell insurance, and even more," Chris explained.

"A good public event would be a career day. Go to every school in Anywhere City and host something big. Pretty self-explanatory," Sierra suggested.

"I love that idea! It's a great community service," Chris said.

"I'll get my laptop out and start on some logo ideas and such," Sierra replied.

Chris nodded with a smile and sat down as Sierra went to get her laptop. She sat down on the couch and turned it on to begin working on the logo ideas. In the meantime, Chris made sandwiches for everyone except Lilly, who was at the hospital visiting Alonso and Dakota. As they ate, Chris stayed beside Sierra and watched her draw logos and slogans on her laptop's Pix document. Each time he was impressed, he let her know by whistling. When she was finished drawing and revising, she saved them to her laptop.

"I take it you'll want to use all of them, correct?" Sierra asked.

"I can find some use," Chris replied.

"Hey, are you worried about Adam Lane?" Bonnie asked.

"No way, but I'll keep my guard up. For the next few days, I want to do the training," Chris said.

"Just training and not business?" Bonnie asked.

"I'll ask DeGoran if he can handle business," Chris replied.

"What about the whole reason we came here?" Amber asked.

"We have reinforcements working on the gangs. They can handle it until my training is over," Chris assured.

"If you say so," Amber said, shrugging.

"I know some good places to go training, courses and otherwise," Bonnie suggested.

"I love the sound of that," Chris replied.

Chris and Bonnie smiled at one another, with Bonnie having a bit of a blush. He then picked up the story that still lay on the inn table, looking at it afterward. After skimming it with disgust once more, Chris ripped it into as many pieces as he could before throwing it into a garbage can while laughing.


	6. Chapter 6: Training Week

**Day 1**

Chris woke up with enthusiasm on a sunny morning. Bonnie had stayed the night once again, taking the couch as a bed. While waiting for Bonnie to wake up, Chris turned the TV on and prepared breakfast. He ate his own, which consisted of fried potatoes and sausage pieces, and then preserved Amber's usual fruit salad and some waffles, pancakes, French toast, oatmeal and eggs for everybody else. Chris returned to the living room and watched TV on a low volume, surprised he could hear it as if it were turned up. Sunlight penetrating the windows served as Bonnie's alarm clock, and she yawned and stretched so intensely that her face turned red for a brief moment.

"I'm surprised I can hear this so well on low," Chris said.

"Maybe the stuff enhanced your senses," Bonnie replied.

"That would be sweet."

"Do you notice enhanced eyesight?"

"Not really, but I suppose if we meditate and do all that Zen magic or whatever, I'm more likely to discover something."

"You're enthusiastic."

"Of course I am. I have this new incredible thing and I need to know my limits."

"According to Dakota, the old Chris Carrington would just be ready to nuke the world."

"She's starting to annoy me. When was that said?"

"Some weeks ago while you were out rummaging in those strange meteorites."

"Ah. In that case, never mind."

"Is there a specific thing you wish to begin?"

"Fighting styles and survivalist skills."

"Okay, I actually had dreams about things I could do to train you. I have to say, some of it would seem unnecessary, but it's very necessary to the trained eye."

"Go on."

"Do you know what a hot box is?"

"Oh jeez, please no."

"I take that as yes."

"I've seen enough Westerns with my uncle to know. He once said the actors back then had to have the heat tolerance to actually sweat and deal with it. Makes sense, seeing as everything in film is so fake these days."

"But seriously, I'm thinking it's necessary."

"Being born and raised in Vice City, I know how to deal with the heat, but I have limits."

"We'll explore those limits. It's like you said, so you must take your own advice."

"Fair enough."

Bonnie chuckled, got up, and went to the kitchen to eat her own breakfast. By the time he flipped through channels during Bonnie's meal, Chris figured the rest were going to sleep in for a little bit. While Bonnie ate, Chris spent time having a shower and packing necessary clothes and equipment for the training sessions. After Bonnie finished eating, she returned to see Chris dressed in activewear and possessing a couple of duffel bags.

"You're prepared. Good. You know that basic, at least," Bonnie said.

"Everybody should hopefully know that basic. Even if I were caught in a suit when trouble starts, I know to have a gun and an energized mind at my disposal," Chris replied.

Bonnie smiled and winked at him, then saw the rest of the clan exit their rooms. Sierra and Amber both yawned and sat on the couch while Lilly took the chair.

"Good morning, guys," Chris said.

"Sup?" Amber asked.

"Not much. It's training day for me. Well, more like training week," Chris replied.

"That's right. Forgot to mention that we won't be spending much time here during the week. Well, we don't plan to, but you never know," Bonnie said.

"Why not? Alonso and Dakota are coming home," Lilly said.

"Because part of this training means some time away from home. You never know when you'll be in the situation where you're out in the wilderness for however long," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I can get that, but I'm taking my phone," Chris said.

"No you're not, but you'll take a spare while we're out and about," Bonnie said.

Bonnie crouched down and reached into the pocket of the pants she'd worn the previous day, pulled out a flip phone, and handed it to Chris. He looked at it and raised his brow while smirking.

"This kind was my first new-age cell. It was 2003. I'd never been so fascinated with anything else, not even Tommy Vercetti's large gun collection," Chris said.

"The other point in this lesson is never use your real phone on the battlefield, because you never know what the enemy is capable of," Bonnie said.

"Hackers, huh? Figured that much," Chris replied.

"You know our numbers," Sierra said.

"Yep. I'll miss you guys. I'll be calling. Oh, but use the penthouse home phone if you can," Chris suggested.

"Will do. I'll try not to call as often. I'm gonna miss you the most!" Sierra replied, hugging Chris.

"I'll miss you all equally," Chris said.

Chris gave them all a hug before saying final goodbyes and walking to the elevator. While waiting for Bonnie to get ready, he fiddled with the flip phone and smirked at the memories it took him back to. Bonnie joined him, and he called the elevator, getting in with her when it arrived. They were silent on the way down and before they got into one of Chris' cars.

"Alright, where to?" Chris asked.

"West Oak," Bonnie replied.

"That's quite far out, but okay."

Chris started the car and set the GPS to West Oak, which was a remote district of the city. It was used as a getaway for citizens of Anywhere City, and Chris figured the area was a nice and peaceful place to train and meditate. The entire trip was silent, but Chris kept the radio going to avoid awkwardness. When they were there, Chris shut the car off and hopped out with his duffel bags. The scenery consisted of a hiking trail into some woods, as well as a small lookout cabin with a concession stand beside it.

"Lovely little place. What do you suppose we do first?" Chris asked.

"I think it'll be a lovely day, so let's start off with meditating," Bonnie suggested.

"Cool beans."

"You know how that works, yes?"

"Yeah, kinda like yoga."

"Yes, but slightly different. Come on."

Chris followed Bonnie, who walked a little bit past the lookout cabin to a developing weeping willow tree. Chris sat his things down and watched as Bonnie sat down and crossed her legs. After getting situated, he joined her and sat in the same manner.

"One of my favorite trees. They're especially pleasant during this stage of life," Chris said.

"Glad you like it. I figured you would, so that's a reason I stopped us here. Another reason is so we don't get lost," Bonnie replied.

"I don't remember this area much, but it can't be bigger than Middle Park."

"Straight to business, though. You know how this works, eh?"

"I close my eyes and let out all my demons through steady breathing."

"Yes. The real result is actually trying to confront your bad half. Do you know what I mean?"

"I think so. Kinda like having an experience out of the body, right?"

"Not exactly, but I do believe if you focus hard enough, it's possible. Close your eyes now."

Chris closed his eyes and sat in classic meditation form. He remained quiet to wait for further instructions.

"Now focus, Chris. Focus on everything that has bothered you. Focus on all your past violence, torments, and every other mistake. You know your comfort zones. As you confront these demons, it may take you back to that negativity and bring you down. Go to those comfort zones and pretend you're fighting them in those comfort zones."

"Great description. Okay, here we go."

Chris began to focus, doing the breathing process of the meditation along with it. The first thing that came to his mind was the two dreams that haunted him and his friends. He continued to focus, and it took him 15 minutes to cleanse from the dreams. In Chris' mind, his main comfort zones were the glamorous parts of Vice City, penthouses, and his old studio. At one point, Chris felt like he was having a supernatural feeling or an out-of-body experience. After a few hours, he began to come to.

"Okay," Bonnie said.

"That was fantastic!" Chris replied.

"You won't necessarily be over things, but this is way better medicine than a shrink or anti-depressants. It's free, too."

"You got that right. It also won't give me a high sex drive or need to drink."

"That's the spirit, although this has nothing to do with sex drive."

"Good, because I don't feel any different in that region."

"Next, let's do stretches to increase your flexibility."

"Oh, man."

Bonnie chuckled and stood up with Chris at the exact same time. Chris followed her directions as she started warm-up poses. After a few minutes, he yawned and started attempting the splits, easily able to do so because of a very high pain tolerance. Bonnie stood back with her arms crossed, watching as Chris stayed in the position for five minutes.

"I just hope this doesn't pull anything major," Chris said.

"Just eat your bananas and you'll be fine," Bonnie replied, laughing.

"The struggle is still real. Please no laughing."

"I'm surprised anyone could hate you. Your personality should give you tons of charisma."

"You hated me."

"I didn't hate you. I hate no one."

"I get what you mean. It takes guts to have your type of moral code. I don't mind putting assholes away, but I wish we had a great DA."

"I think I may know one who's looking for a job. Crime is real low where he worked, so it was affecting his career."

"I can only guess."

"Yep, the Street Gliders. Anyway, I'll give him a call."

"Thank you. Do you think he'd support those prisons I'm proposing?"

"Definitely. He's really passionate about the law, and believes regular prisons only offer special treatments."

"In a way, they do."

"Let's head to the gym. I want to test you on something."

"Okay, like what?"

"Speed and agility."

Chris nodded in agreement and acquired his duffel bags. Bonnie led the way down the trail they'd came, and Chris got into the car with her once they walked back to it. He stored his things in the back seat, started the car, and left the vicinity of West Oak. Bonnie remained quiet, figuring Chris knew where the local gym was. Unsure, he drove around for ten minutes before finding it and parking on the curb. Bonnie chuckled as she was about to speak up right as he found it. The gym, an unnamed dojo, was in Motor City, the district that was big on sports culture. Chris got out of the car with Bonnie and walked in, seeing that it was pretty much deserted.

"Wow. What the hell gives?" Chris asked.

"People are turning to guns and knives, sadly," Bonnie replied.

"Not everyone is fit for this kind of thing, though. I tell you one thing, and that's the fact it basically has no name. If they gave it pizazz and a catchy name, then people would roll in. It also needs a good cleaning. Smells like a stale gym locker at a school."

"You would know about that, huh? Err, I mean, the pizazz thing."

"Of course. By the way, what were you giggling about in the car?"

"I figured you knew this town, but we cruised for ten minutes. I was about to say something right before you pulled up."

"I see. You love the irony in life, I guess."

"It's okay. Let me go and talk to a manager, or whoever is in charge. I'll get us set up."

Bonnie walked toward the back of the gym while Chris waited patiently. He looked around some more, raising his brow at the atmosphere of the place. While waiting, Chris saw some of the local gang members pass the gym on their motorcycles. He stood back, hoping he was out of view. After a few moments, Bonnie walked out with Dom Brady, Alonso's restaurant business partner.

"Dom, what are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Looking to expand, dude. What are you doing without a suit on?" Dom jokingly asked.

"Not gonna ruin my best with sweat. Who's looking after that restaurant?" Chris asked.

"Charlie is. I came here to talk to you, actually. This deadbeat gym seems like the perfect spot to put an expansion of our restaurant," Dom replied.

"We'll talk about that later. Bonnie brought me here to test my speed and agility," Chris said.

"That I did. First, the slapping dummy," Bonnie said.

"Oh no," Chris replied.

"Oh yes. Just remember something, okay? Pay attention to the arms of it. The whole deal of the exercise is to teach people speed, and the fact you can't look into the eyes of your opponent during combat. That's where a large majority of people are undisciplined. Getting into a literal face-to-face verbal argument is a setback. Being that close to the opponent, you can't tell when they'll strike," Bonnie explained.

"Bonnie? I know this. It's just a matter of learning how to control this new power of mine," Chris replied.

"So much for a lecture," Bonnie said.

"Let's see what you got, big dog! I'm controlling the thing," Dom said.

Dom brought out the slapping dummy and its controls. Chris got into combative stance as Dom started the machine off simple. Bonnie and Dom both watched as Chris performed the exercise to maximum ability, not messing up once. Dom gradually turned the settings higher so Chris could have a better challenge. Even its highest wasn't a match for him. When Chris needed a break, he ducked from the slapping dummy and jumped away from it, then gave a signal to Dom that he was through.

"That was dope as hell, big dog! I wish I could move like that, but look at these guns. They slow you down," Dom said.

"With what I took, you'd be fast regardless of your guns," Chris replied.

"I'm impressed, Chris. I take back what I said during that shootout at the hotel," Bonnie said.

"You don't have to. I hadn't taken that stuff back then, so to be honest, I wouldn't perform this well without it," Chris said.

"Which brings me to my next set of advice. You can't ever doubt yourself, Chris. Some people will be as manipulative as they can, so with a weak mind, you're gonna lose physically as well," Bonnie explained.

"She's right, big homie. You lose and you win, but don't ever back down, bro!" Dom said.

"Actually, failure is not an option in combat, especially with what we're doing. Dom, you have a different life than us, so it may be okay for you, but in martial arts and combat, failure is never an option," Bonnie replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you, but everybody loves these big guns. They've never let me down," Dom said.

"I knew that, too, Bonnie. I wasn't doubting myself. I'm just saying the Red Mist gave me enhanced senses. I'm the kind who goes up against the odds if it means protecting people," Chris said.

"That's good. Let's move on, then," Bonnie said.

"I'm thinking some weight training and sparring," Dom suggested.

"Good idea. Does this gym have any dodge balls or anything of the like?" Bonnie asked.

"Tons of dodge balls, yeah. You know what that means, Chris!" Dom laughed.

"Bring it on. I think I'm finding a loophole," Chris smiled.

Dom walked to the back of the gym and carried out dodge balls and weights. Chris and Bonnie helped him get out and set up other workout equipment.

"Dom, who runs this place?" Chris asked.

"That's the thing. It just shut down yesterday because I... well, I bought it in order to build a restaurant expansion. Alonso doesn't know because it's a surprise," Dom replied.

"This would've been a great addition to Motor City had it had a name and some pizazz," Chris said.

"Is that gonna be your new word?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe, unless it already belongs to Alonso," Chris replied.

"Let's get down to hard labor, bitches!" Dom cheered.

"Oh yeah, let's see if either of you can wear me out within half an hour," Chris said.

Chris and Bonnie started off with sparring, and she taught him some moves in the process. They didn't spend long on this because Chris had the bet with them. All three worked out together, each taking turns on the machines and with the weights. For the final minutes, Bonnie and Dom kicked and threw dodge balls at Chris. He was able to deflect most of them with his feet or hands due to an enhanced hand-eye coordination, but some of the dodge balls hit him. When they were out, Chris yawned and walked to Bonnie, who pulled out a bottle of water.

"How you feeling?" Bonnie asked.

"Just thirsty," Chris replied.

"You done very well, and it's just the first day," Bonnie said.

"Does that mean I'll be an ace by the end of the week?" Chris asked.

"There's always something to learn. Life itself is your teacher," Bonnie replied.

"I like that," Chris said.

"You're one bad mumba jumba, bro," Dom said.

"Thank you, thank you," Chris replied.

"I have an idea, Chris. Let's get in touch with nature. How about camping out in West Oak?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure. Feels quite decent outside. We need a tent," Chris said.

"I know a small business that sells the perfect stuff for outdoor wandering. Let's go," Bonnie said.

"You all don't tell Al I'm here, please," Dom said.

"We won't. Besides, we're pretty much staying away from the city this week, or so we hope," Bonnie replied.

"It'll be nostalgia to me," Chris said.

Dom waved at Chris and Bonnie before they left the gym. Chris got into the passenger seat of the car so Bonnie could drive to the store, since she knew where it was. She set the GPS once she climbed into the driver's seat. Chris enjoyed the ride, then saw her pull up to the store, which was named Outback Outfitters. Bonnie smirked at Chris and got out, and he followed her lead. He observed the store as she walked to the camping supplies. They didn't waste time to pick a tent and check out, paying for it 50/50. Chris and Bonnie returned to the car with it, stuffing it in the trunk the best they could before getting back into the car. Bonnie drove back out to West Oak and parked in the same spot before getting out with Chris. Together, they got the tent from the trunk and started walking down the path they traveled earlier on.

"I assume you've camped before, right?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course. I was born in Vice City," Chris replied.

"Any fun stories to tell?"

"Most of it was just routine and cliché as far as outdoor wandering. Avery liked going more than my parents did. Even as a kid, he'd take me shooting practice in the woods. My parents were a tad bit Liberal, so they didn't like the idea of that at a young age, but with the city's history, they learned to accept it was for the best."

"Sounds like fun. I always done archery instead of shooting practice."

"Are you an ace at it?"

"I'm alright. If you're wondering why I don't use them on the field, it's because I never mastered at a level to where I could draw quickly."

"You're great with your feet and stealth, but especially your feet."

Bonnie chuckled as she and Chris began setting up the tent in the most secluded area of West Oak. The process took a little over half an hour, but when the tent was set up, it was very sturdy and secure. Chris wiped his forehead of sweat before sending a brief text message to Lilly on where they were. Bonnie let out a deep sigh when she sat down in the shade, wiping her forehead as well.

"In the morning, we should get lunchboxes for food and whatnot," Chris said.

"I agree. Oh, and hey, there's a clean body of water a few meters away from here. We can bathe there before heading out," Bonnie replied.

"Skinny dipping? Oh yeah!"

"In this case, it's bathing, but without soap or shampoo."

"Yeah, that's what skinny dipping is."

"Okay, sure."

Chris laughed as he saw a small blush come to Bonnie's face. He unzipped the tent before getting up and walking down the trail to the car, where he acquired his two duffel bags. Bonnie shrugged off his sudden disappearance and waited for him to return. After he returned to their campground, Chris put the duffel bags inside and walked on through the woods to find a good spot to watch the sunset. He found a comfortable spot to sit down where the blooming tree leaves weren't in the way of the sun. Bonnie followed his trail and joined him minutes later, sitting down and staring at the sunset.

"See, nature isn't so bad, is it?" Bonnie asked.

"I love it. What are you getting at?" Chris asked.

"It's nothing. Just a little corporate humor. You know, the stereotype about how big company owners destroy nature."

"I'd actually rather help it. That's one good thing Liberals aim at."

"So, what's your deal with them? You talk about them a lot."

"Gun control, mainly. Another is my uncle. He got flack for years because of them. I don't know how it happened, but they started getting more confident as time passed."

"I know a few. They aren't so bad. What would you classify yourself as, though?"

"Libertarian, Moderate, or independent thinker."

"I'm independent as well. If possible, I'd invent my own party."

"What would you call it?"

"I really don't know."

"Sierra could help. Nothing gets past her. Speaking of her, she loves this time of year. Her sister loved the opposite."

"You really cared about her twin."

"She deserved to live so she could see an improvement in her life."

"Everyone does."

"Sunsets remind me of new beginnings and possible hope the following day. There's no such thing as a future."

"So right. The only things that exist are the present and past. The future does not, because we have to make it."

"What do you say we get back to the tent?"

Bonnie and Chris watched the sun set completely before getting up. They walked back down the trail to their tent, which they inspected for insects because Bonnie had left it open. After finding nothing, they climbed in and closed the tent. Chris stayed in his clothes except for his shoes, as did Bonnie. Before the start of the day, Chris had packed some camping supplies, figuring they would be venturing out. He removed two sleeping bags from his duffel bag and unfolded them. Bonnie took one, got situated, and yawned.

"I'm glad this isn't weird to you," Bonnie said.

"It's just camping and sharing. The problem is people always assume something will go on between opposite sex members in situations like this," Chris replied.

"Way too many shows and movies that promote that way of thinking."

"You're right. It's an evil poison, believe me. Let's save that for a topic over a meal. I'm actually out of energy. Didn't think it was possible."

"Be thankful you have this new gift, even though you done it to yourself."

"I'm not for destiny, but I think this was meant to be."

Bonnie gave Chris a smirk before turning over in her sleeping bag. Chris done the same, making them back to back to one another. It took Bonnie no time to fall asleep, but it took Chris almost an hour. Toward the end, he thought about their meditation earlier on, which helped relax his mind and body. With that, he had no trouble falling asleep.

**Day 2**

A muggy morning awoke Bonnie before Chris. He woke up 30 minutes after her, finding all of her clothes in the tent. He chuckled at the sight of them as he grabbed a towel that he'd brought along. Chris yawned and stretched before leaving the tent with the towel. He walked to the body of water Bonnie told them about and saw that she was bathing in it, so he turned his back to wait for her to finish. As she finished, Chris' unexpected presence startled her and made her scream, which made him turn around instantly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see anything," Chris said.

"Good. I mean, I don't care as long as you don't take a picture on that phone of yours," Bonnie replied.

"I wouldn't do that even if I wanted to."

"Hmm, I trust you."

"So, is our plan for buying food still on?"

"We'll go to the farmer's market. You probably don't know where it is, so I'll take us."

"Lead the way, partner."

"Partner."

Bonnie slightly blushed before getting out of the water and drying off with the towel, all while Chris had his back turned. After she left, Chris removed his clothes and got into the water, being brief about cleaning up. He got out and dried off, then returned to the tent with his clothes, where he got into a red velvet tracksuit from his duffel bag. Bonnie was dressed and ready, and she walked to the car with Chris after he secured the tent and their campsite. They both got in, with Chris as the passenger, and Bonnie started the car and left the campsite. Chris enjoyed the scenery, making mental images so he'd remember where everything was, especially the farmer's market, which they arrived to in under three minutes.

"Looks like those general stores from the old days," Chris said.

"Right? This has been here for as long as I can remember. Trust me, food doesn't get any better than this. The fruits and veggies are fresh out of the garden," Bonnie replied.

"Does it do well? Because if not, I can always help keep it up, that way this can be a healthy town."

"It does decent, but won't a company like Stellar affect it?"

"I don't see how it could, but if there's a problem, I'll look out for this place."

"Good. Let's go."

Chris and Bonnie got out of the parked car and went inside together. To Chris, the place smelled like a garden, with tomatoes being the first thing he thought of since they were sold in the front of the store. The whole store consisted of one aisle from front to back. Toward the back of the store, Chris could see one area that was full of candy. He browsed the aisle with Bonnie, much to her impatience because of his walking speed. She let out a sigh and puff to let him know, which made him turn around.

"I'm sorry. I've pretty much seen everything in these places. Glad it has a place for candy," Chris said.

"That's okay, but I have to be precise on what I'm getting," Bonnie replied.

"Nothing like nostalgia as coming to a place like this."

"For sure. Got any more stories?"

"Every Sunday, I'd go to the farmer's market with my parents and uncle. There was one on the outskirts of Vice City that Tommy wanted to tear down one time to use for a drug operation. That's about the only time Avery got into his face. So glad he did, but I quit going when I hit my teen years. What we'd always do is buy a bunch of tomatoes and corn, then my mom would make stewed tomatoes and fried corn."

"Fried corn?"

"Oh yeah. I take it you haven't tried that, huh?"

"No, but I'm willing to give it a shot. How's it taste?"

"You haven't lived yet, that's for sure."

Bonnie smirked, and Chris went back to pick tomatoes and corn. Bonnie picked fruits such as bananas, apples, kiwi and oranges before regrouping with Chris. In the time they'd spent at separate ends of the store, Chris picked out vegetable oil and other veggies to make a salad. They were checked out up front by a young woman in jean overalls and a plaid shirt. After having their items bagged, Bonnie started to walk out, but Chris hesitated in order to start up a conversation with the cashier.

"Have a good day," the cashier said.

"Thank you. Uh, hey, would you say this store does well with business?" Chris asked.

"Could be better. People like that there fast food restaurant from the old days of Liberty City."

"I can assure you that Bolt Burgers is only popular right now because of some gamers that love the arcade machines they have set up, as well as toy marketing and bargain dollar menus. I'm gonna look out for that business, but I need to know this one will be okay as well."

"How's that?"

"If the owner wants, I could take this place off them and keep a close eye out for it."

"I know about you, now that I think of it. You're Chris Carrington!"

"Sounds like you want an autograph, am I right?"

"We'll see if you can hold up your end."

"I'll give you my info, and if something is needed, you tell the owner to call."

"Alright."

Chris used a pen and a piece of paper at the cash register to write down his own number and the Stellar Corporation's number. Afterward, he gave it to the cashier and nodded before leaving with Bonnie. They got into the car and left, but Bonnie drove slowly.

"Nice thing you done back there. Where are we going to make this stuff?" Bonnie asked.

"Let's drop by the suite. I want everyone to taste the fried corn," Chris replied.

"Gotta prepare for bragging rights if everyone likes it."

"You betcha."

Bonnie didn't waste time to drive to the hotel, which by now looked like a haunted tourist trap. Chris raised his brow as he noticed this, then got out with Bonnie and walked to the elevator with the bags. They patiently rode the elevator to their floor, got off, and walked into the suite, seeing only Amber and Sierra present, who both became excited upon seeing the two.

"You're back! Is training over?" Sierra asked.

"Nope, but we came back to make a salad, stewed tomatoes and fried corn," Chris replied.

"Fried corn?" Amber asked, seemingly confused.

"Oh yeah. It's kind of a southern thing. Trust me, I think you'll like it. Both of you. Where's the rest of the gang?" Chris asked.

"Alonso's coming home today, but he has to take it slow, to his dismay," Sierra replied.

"I do not want to be around for his whining. I love the guy, but he can't stand to sit around," Chris said.

"Also, some woman by the name of Emerald stopped by and said she was installing some upgrades on that funky car of yours," Amber said.

"Hey, hey! Its name is the Avenger. The upgrades are some non-lethal countermeasures, an advanced GPS, and some mounted guns," Chris replied.

"I feel bad for her. She didn't say much, but she said she's supposedly suspended from her work because they consider her overweight," Amber said.

"Yeah, she works for a weird organization. They have unique views on things. Nonetheless, I'm sure she's fine," Chris said.

"Still enjoying that cape, Amber?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh yes! I love it and you so much!" Amber enthusiastically replied.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Bonnie said, grinning.

"Speaking of that, Alonso wants to discuss it. He says he wants to be an innovator this fall," Sierra said.

"That guy. Of course he does. I'm gonna go get started. This should be a lunchtime meal even though it's still early," Chris replied.

Sierra and Amber both shrugged as Chris went to the kitchen. He unloaded the food and immediately started the stove. As it warmed up, he quickly chopped some of the tomatoes, lettuce and cucumbers for the salad. Bonnie chatted with Amber and Sierra for a few moments before slowly going to the kitchen door to watch Chris at work. Even though he was tossing and turning around the kitchen, he focused on what he was doing instead of Bonnie's presence. Bonnie chuckled to herself and quietly helped with the salad as Chris finished frying the corn and stewing the tomatoes. After both were done, he turned around to Bonnie's presence and almost became startled.

"Hello," Chris said.

"Hey. Did I stun you?" Bonnie asked.

"No, but how long were you there?"

"Not long."

"Thanks for the help. You have a good way of being quiet."

"Trained in stealth. What can I say?"

"Sooo... to many women, a guy cooking is considered porn. Do you feel that way?"

"No! No, don't even... wow."

"That's my answer."

"Oh, stop! Yeah, it's sweet when a guy does that, though."

Chris chuckled as he made plates for the four of them. He assumed Lilly and Alonso would get something on the way back, if they hadn't eaten before. The aroma of the stove lured the girls into the kitchen like clockwork. Both of them took a whiff of the kitchen air and immediately sat down side by side. After serving the fried corn, stewed tomatoes and salads, Chris and Bonnie joined them. Like a set of twins, Amber and Sierra took a bite of the fried corn at the same time after blowing on it.

"Oh my God! This is amazing," Amber said.

"That's a southern recipe. My mom did so much better than me, though," Chris replied.

"If it's better than this, I'd eat it every day," Sierra said.

"Thanks, girls. Knew you'd like it," Chris smiled.

"Take me to Vice City someday, Chris," Amber said.

"I definitely will. I know how you like the beach and all. I remember when you hated living in Alderney," Chris replied.

"We had a lovely home, but that place was hella depressing. Cloudy or overcast all the time," Amber said.

"I hear you. Apart from the stuff that was happening back then, I was homesick. That show was the only thing I had to remind me of home," Chris said.

"No rumor can keep Chris Carrington down. I know that one," Bonnie said.

"You got that right," Chris replied with a smile.

"Have you thought about any signature weapons you'll use as Red Wrath?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, I think it's called a sai," Chris replied.

"Good choice. I actually know someone who is a master of many martial arts weapons, especially those. I take it you'd wield two?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. Who is the master?" Chris asked.

"Nessa Zhan. She's been back and forth to San Fierro. I don't know where she is now, but I'll contact her," Bonnie replied.

Chris nodded with a smirk and finished eating. Amber and Sierra finished after him, and Bonnie was last. After the four got up, Sierra and Amber immediately began washing the dishes without even being told. Bonnie smiled and walked out to the living space with Chris.

"They're so responsible," Bonnie said.

"They love doing things together, even chores. Ever seen a love that strong?" Chris asked.

"Never in my life, and I mean that literally."

"Anyway, I'm refueled and ready for a session."

"I thought we'd do yoga and some training with weapons, since we were just on that topic."

"Okay, like what kind?"

"Staff and katana. Think you can handle that?"

"Of course. We'll give it a go. Girls, we're heading out!"

No response came from them, so Chris shrugged and left the suite, with Bonnie following close behind. They used the elevator to get to ground level, then went back to the sedan and got in. Bonnie served as the driver once more, and she took them back to the campsite. Chris hopped out of the car after Bonnie parked it and got out. Upon returning to the campsite, they saw nothing had been bothered. Bonnie unzipped the tent and removed her shoes and socks for yoga. After a few moments, Chris done the same and bowed to her, which made her laugh.

"Save that for later, silly. You know the basics of this, right?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course. I've had at least a round or two," Chris replied.

"It's all about breath control and releasing frustration."

"Tae Kwon Do is also about releasing frustration."

"Oh, do you want to learn?"

"Isn't it for use only under a threat?"

"Yes."

"I'll pass that one up, then."

Bonnie chuckled once more and slightly rolled her eyes before she sat down and instructed Chris do the same. They started off with some meditation before moving on to stretches and warm-ups. Throughout an hour and a half, they practiced many poses and positions, especially popular ones that could enhance balance. Among their last poses were ones that focused primarily on balance.

"You're doing great. Remember something, Chris, alright?" Bonnie assured.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Balance is pretty easy if you stare at something. It can easily be achieved this way. Say, staring at a large target on a tree. Non-stop eye contact is the key."

"Makes sense. May I stare at you to test it out? Can't get over that outfit."

"Oh, stop! You know the concept without practice."

"I don't think I do."

Chris stood in front of Bonnie and stared at her, trying out the position for balance. He kept his balance, but at the expense of making her feel modest. After a few moments, Chris stood in a normal position.

"How are we gonna train with the melee weapons?" Chris asked.

"We'll go back to the gym," Bonnie replied.

"Let's just take a trip out to San Fierro if Nessa is currently residing there. I can make for fast transport."

"Let me get hold of her. I'm gonna walk out a little bit so I can get a signal."

Bonnie walked away from the campsite as Chris stood and waited patiently. He waited 15 minutes for Bonnie to make the call and return. When she did, she had a smile on her face, which Chris assumed was a good thing.

"You were able to contact her?" Chris asked.

"Yes. She's in San Fierro, as I assumed," Bonnie replied.

"And she's willing to train me, or us?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go, then. This can be a good time to explore."

Chris and Bonnie put their shoes back on and started to disengage the campsite. It took 20 minutes to get the tent down and stored. They walked back to the car with the tent and duffel bags and stuffed them in the trunk. Bonnie allowed Chris to drive back to the hotel, only long enough so she could take the tent up to the suite. Once there, Chris waited for her to do so. Bonnie was brief, basically in and out. When she returned to the car, Chris drove straight to the airport and then to his hangar, where he parked the car inside. Bonnie looked around and got out with her things as Chris got out with his own.

"Don't you have that transformer thing?" Bonnie asked.

"Eh," Chris shrugged.

"What's the problem?"

"Any way can be effective."

"So we're taking a jet for this trip? What a waste."

"No, we're taking a Dodo. Complete with auto-pilot and everything."

"You certainly know your way around."

"I try, but no way am I making this a habit."

"Let's be careful. No matter who you are, you're screwed without a pilot's license."

"I plan to take enough lessons in order to get one. Would it be wise to just forge one?"

"Definitely not, no matter how low you are under the radar. No pun intended."

"Ha-ha! That's exactly what we're gonna do. We're gonna stay low. There's a detector installed that will tell us."

Bonnie shrugged and contained a sigh as she followed Chris to the Dodo that was sitting at the entrance of the hangar. He opened the pilot door and threw his duffel bag in, and Bonnie threw hers in. Once the both of them were secured inside, Chris equipped headgear and shades before taking a deep breath and starting the plane up. He slowly piloted out of the hangar, and Bonnie kept quiet and meditated to herself the entire time. Chris hit the runway, which appeared to be abandoned, and took off as he remembered his brief lesson with an acquaintance from outside their circle. After using the indicator as to how low-key they were, Chris made a steady path with a speed fast and safe enough to make San Fierro in a quicker time than an airliner flight. After setting his course, he turned the auto-pilot on and laid back a little.

"My hands are actually sweaty," Chris said.

"If we're alive, pinch me," Bonnie replied.

"We're alive. I'm a very serious person when focused, Bonnie."

"You continue to impress me. I had my doubts about this."

"No risks in life means no fun, and no accomplishment."

"You find the path around everything."

"Somebody has to."

Chris and Bonnie exchanged smiles, relaxed, and looked at the sky during the flight. From their altitude, they would be able to see landscapes as they zoomed across the American skies. At their seemingly subtle speed, the flight could be expected to end a little past midnight on Pacific time.

**Day 3**

Chris stayed awake for most of the flight, obsessively keeping watch on the GPS to avoid going above the radar and entering no-fly zones. Luckily for him, Bonnie was asleep by the time they reached the airport. Chris took the auto-pilot off and steadily landed on the runway, trying his best to avoid detection. In order to do so, he had to pilot the Dodo to a hangar as quickly as he could. Despite it being 1:09 AM, Chris didn't feel tired. He figured it was another ability from the Red Mist. After guiding the biplane to a hangar and shutting it down, he sat around for a minute. When he was ready, he grabbed his bags and nudged Bonnie.

"Yo, wake up. We're here," Chris said.

"Five more minutes," Bonnie muttered.

"We might not even have two. We have to abandon this thing."

"Did you even get us a place to stay?"

"Way ahead of you. I done that hours ago."

"Really?"

"Sarcasm. You know, lack of a smartphone."

"It was for our own good. Be cranky if you want."

"Speaking of that, I had no sleep. I'm still not tired, ironically."

"You have every right to be cranky, but it's like I said."

"I can tell you were sleeping well, because you're not making much sense. Do you even know this place?"

"I'm okay with it. It's like Liberty City for hippies."

"Joseph Fransvog couldn't have said that better."

Bonnie sighed as she grabbed her stuff and got out of the plane first. Chris followed her, and the both of them walked out of the vicinity of the airport, avoiding any kind of detection. Once they reached the road, the two made gestures to hail a cab. One stopped for them, and they climbed in with their stuff. Bonnie and the cab driver, a middle-aged Caucasian man, yawned at the same time.

"You as tired as me?" the cabbie asked.

"Nah, I just have to wake up," Bonnie replied.

"Where to?"

"Uh, Zhan Dojo."

The cabbie gave a thumbs up and started driving to the desired destination. Chris looked around the city from what he could see during the ride. In his opinion, the sky appeared to be polluted, even though it was dark. It wasn't one of Chris' comfort zones, but when they reached Chinatown, he smirked. Bonnie yawned to herself once more as the taxi stopped in front of the dojo, which was closed with the exception of a light being on. Chris looked at the meter and paid in full before preparing to get out.

"You folks have a good one. This place looks closed, though," the cabbie said.

"Thank you, and yeah, I've noticed that," Chris replied.

"Trust me, we can get in. I know the person. You have a nice night, too. Don't fall asleep at the wheel. Really," Bonnie said to the driver.

"I have 45 minutes left. I've made it over 7 hours," the cabbie said.

Bonnie smiled at him and got out with Chris. They watched the cabbie drive away before Bonnie went to the dojo and knocked on the door. Chris waited patiently, but carefully watched his back for potential dangers on the street they were on. Bonnie briefly done the same, but the door was answered by Nessa herself. She was a biracial woman of Caucasian and Japanese descent, and her hair was dark brown with blonde highlighted bangs. Upon seeing Bonnie, she immediately smiled. The two greeted with a hug before bowing to one another.

"It's been so long, Bonnie. How do you do?" Nessa asked.

"Just fine. Would be doing better if my town gets cleaned up," Bonnie replied.

"I know how that can be. Who's this?" Nessa asked.

"Oh, sorry. Nessa, this is Chris Carrington," Bonnie said.

"Hello," Chris smiled, shaking Nessa's hand.

"I watched every episode of your show. I loved it," Nessa said.

"Thank you. I'm glad you're familiar with me," Chris replied.

"And you're running for president next, right?" Nessa jokingly asked.

"Mayor of Anywhere City first," Chris replied with a chuckle.

"What can I do for you guys?" Nessa asked.

"Let's discuss it inside, if you'll kindly indulge us," Bonnie said.

"Of course. Welcome to my establishment and home," Nessa replied.

Bonnie and Chris walked in together. Nessa closed and locked the door after they were inside. Chris saw that many new weapons were on display, and despite Nessa having Japanese descent, the interior decorations of the dojo had more of a Chinese style.

"This place looks homey. I remember you saying it was your home as well," Chris said.

"Yes. I don't have enough for a regular place. Not like I would want one. This place is the best home I've had out of three others," Nessa replied.

"It's like something out of a movie," Chris said.

"Anyway, I take it by your expressions that what you need is secret," Nessa said.

"Chris here is studying to be a vigilante for our city. He wants to master some weapons, especially the sai," Bonnie explained.

"I somehow sensed that vibe. I heard some of your recent speeches. For the record, you and your company definitely have my support," Nessa said.

"Thank you. Uh, Bonnie, should we tell her the rest?" Chris asked.

"Of course. We can trust her," Bonnie replied.

"Yes, you can. I can keep a secret so long as it's not a crime," Nessa assured.

"It's a crime in some aspects. Do you ever think an experimental potion could give superhuman abilities?" Chris asked.

"Anything is possible. I believe there are things 40 years ahead of our time, hidden by secret facilities," Nessa replied.

"Well, there's this thing called Red Mist. It was developed by an organization in some remote area of China. Its goal is to be the ultimate healing drug, like for serious injuries. Well, there's been at least two guinea pigs for it. I was one of them, but it was done willingly. It's been overall effective. I've been able to perform physical activities to a great capability," Chris explained.

"I see," Nessa said.

"I have proof," Chris said.

"I can vouch for it," Bonnie insisted.

"Then I believe it. May I ask something, Mr. Carrington?" Nessa asked.

"Yes, and please, call me Chris. I'd like to think we'll be close friends now," Chris said.

"Very well. Did it hurt?" Nessa asked.

"The pain and discomfort was indescribable. I'd like to imagine the drug can be swallowed, but I injected it," Chris replied.

"I see. Years ago, I met a fellow traveler during a yoga session. He claimed to have come into contact with some kind of green substance. I personally believe that to be a similar drug to this Red Mist. You know, maybe it could give superhuman abilities," Nessa said.

"I think I heard about that. People were claiming lights were going across the desert or something," Chris replied.

"But anyway, what other weapons would you like to master?" Nessa asked.

"Hmm, the katana and staff. This could probably teach me to use any other weapons alike, right?" Chris asked.

"I don't see why not. However, you should already be able to use a baseball bat," Nessa replied, chuckling.

"I like this girl," Chris said.

"Beware of his boyish charm, Nessa," Bonnie replied.

"Oh, I don't mind. Compliments are a great part of life," Nessa said.

"I don't just mean compliments. Well, you'll get what I mean," Bonnie chuckled.

"Relax, I don't flirt with friends of my friends," Chris said.

"I probably wouldn't mind that, either. Let's spar," Nessa said.

"Can I finish out my nap?" Bonnie asked.

"Certainly. My room is just through that door," Nessa replied, pointing.

Bonnie smirked and yawned while walking to the indicated room. After she closed the door, Nessa walked to the mat with Chris. He removed his shoes and started performing warm-ups with Nessa. After that, they faced each other and bowed before having a quick spar, which was mostly a draw.

"Very impressive for a beginner. I can see the proof of your abilities," Nessa said.

"I didn't hurt you any, did I?" Chris asked.

"You're, uh, quite strong."

"I'm so sorry. Can you teach me to control my strength?"

"Absolutely. It's all in personal control, not just physical."

"I know. I've meditated and done yoga, but I need something more physical."

"You don't plan staying here awhile, do you?"

"Not really. Had you planned to come to Anywhere City?"

"I would for business, and for my friend and new friend. That is, if that's really what you want."

"It is. I'll pay you as much as you need. Money's never been an issue for me."

"Well, do you have a personal plane?"

"Yes, but we flew here under the radar."

"Not good. However, I am a licensed pilot. I like to prepare for every possible contingency."

"So do I. The thing is, the plane we came in only holds two."

"A Dodo, huh?"

"Exactly, but I could try to squeeze in. The plane must be returned because I'm renting it."

"Let's wait until Bonnie gets a nap out."

"Speaking of that, I'm curious as to how you responded so quickly to us."

"I sometimes don't sleep. Staying in a meditative state can make up for sleep."

"Hmm."

Nessa chuckled and sat down to wait for Bonnie to finish napping. Chris relaxed and ended up falling asleep himself, and Nessa used that time to pack some of her weapons and other things she would use to train with Chris. Nessa soon fell asleep as well, and all three of them ended up sleeping for six hours. Bonnie was the first to wake up, as she'd been the first asleep. She waited patiently as the morning sun shone through the windows of the dojo. Chris woke up, followed by Nessa, who'd taken a fetal position in the middle of her floor mat.

"Rise and shine," Bonnie said.

"What time is it?" Chris asked.

"Past 7," Bonnie replied.

"We've agreed to go back to Anywhere City," Nessa said.

"How?" Bonnie asked.

"We're gonna squeeze into that plane you guys came in. I can fly, and it'll all be legal this time," Nessa replied.

"Let's go. By the time we get back, the day will be gone," Chris said.

Nessa grabbed her things and signaled for Bonnie and Chris to walk out of the dojo first. After they were outside, Nessa locked the dojo up and led them to her car, a red Oracle XS. The three climbed inside and buckled up, and Nessa started the car and left Chinatown. She drove to the airport in record time and showed her pilot's license in order to get past security. This gave her clearance to drive straight into the grounds of the airport, and she drove to the hangars. Chris pointed past Nessa's shoulder to the Dodo, and she parked by the hangar and shut the car off. Once they climbed out, Nessa turned on the car's alarm. Chris handed her the keys to the plane, and she unlocked it and climbed into the pilot's seat. Chris allowed Bonnie to take the navigator's seat, but he himself struggled to squeeze in amongst their luggage, however still managing. Nessa started the plane and piloted out to the runway, where she contacted the control tower.

"This is private flight 303, requesting permission to take off for Anywhere City," Nessa said.

"Private flight 303, you are clear for takeoff," the control tower responded.

"Simple as that, Chris. You should get a license," Nessa said.

"I'm going to eventually," Chris replied.

"You can't get anything anymore unless you have passports, legal documents, licenses, diplomas, and so on," Nessa lectured.

"Now all that's left is doing something about illegal immigrants," Chris said.

"I agree. Hold on, now," Nessa said.

Chris tried to remain comfortable as Nessa hit the runway and took off. She gained altitude and followed a route to Anywhere City's Sisto International. To save fuel, Nessa flew at a similar pace as Chris upon his arrival to San Fierro. The flight nearly took eight hours, which used all of the biplane's fuel as Nessa landed and piloted to Chris' hangar. By this time, the sun was setting on the East coast. Chris figured they wouldn't have time to train more within the time left in the day, since he wanted to introduce Nessa to the gang. Nessa and Bonnie were led to Chris' car after abandoning the plane in his hangar. Chris got in as the driver and started the car.

"I'm good, huh?" Nessa asked.

"That was a close call. I don't want to keep that plane, though. It's kinda mine, yet I'm renting it. Complicated," Chris replied.

"I have no doubt you're a good pilot," Nessa said.

"Well, he didn't kill us on our way to Fierro," Bonnie said.

"Want to see how I can drive?" Chris asked.

"No!" Bonnie replied.

"Let's just take our time," Nessa said, chuckling.

"I need to work on my costume, so let's stay at the suite from now on," Bonnie suggested.

"I want to see it," Nessa said.

Chris smiled as he listened to their conversation. He arrived at the hotel and parked on the curb out front. He gathered his stuff, as did Nessa and Bonnie, and went to their suite after using the elevator. Upon arrival, Chris saw that Alonso was out of the hospital, but with his leg in a cast.

"Alonso!" Chris said.

"Surprised to see me out?" Alonso asked.

"Not at all. How many times have you complained about being on couch rest, though?" Chris asked.

"Too many," Lilly replied.

"Hey, now! Remember when you were sick?" Alonso asked.

"Don't remind me," Lilly said.

"Where's the girls?" Chris asked.

"Skate rink. Spurlock and two of your guys went with them," Lilly replied.

"Good, good. I hope that Spurlock has sense enough to not let Leningrad around Sierra. Guys, this is Nessa Zhan. She'll be crashing with us, if she wants. I've requested to have melee training," Chris explained.

"Hello," Nessa said to them.

"I'll show you my costume, Nessa," Bonnie said.

"Yes, I need a moment with Al and Lilly, please," Chris said.

Bonnie and Nessa both nodded and went into another room. Chris unloaded his things on his foldout bed and sat down on the couch with Lilly and Alonso. Since his order of business only involved himself, Lilly and Alonso, he made sure Bonnie and Nessa wouldn't hear.

"Well, who do you think shot you?" Chris asked.

"Who do you think?" Alonso rhetorically asked in return.

"I mean, are we absolutely sure of that? It's a definite answer that's important," Chris said.

"There's only one man who hates me that much, Chris. Luckily, the rest are dead," Alonso replied.

"Shouldn't we be planning against them right now?" Lilly asked.

"One chapter, faction, set, or whatever, of dead and/or busted Blue Bloods doesn't stop the entire gang. Hell, High-C is so successful that he can make it an organization. All of his fans could fall into his trap and join up," Chris said.

"It still wouldn't match the Street Gliders," Alonso replied.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be good if those two organizations started feuding. It could put lots of innocent fans in danger," Chris said.

"How do we bust someone like High-C? Lord knows he has lawyers to cover up his shit," Lilly said.

"We need to do some espionage, of course. That's how we've always done things. We need some proof that the asshole needs to be in jail," Chris said.

"Dakota has that handled," Lilly replied.

"Speaking of which, where is Rhonda?" Chris asked.

"Business has been expanded. Her record label is being marketed and heavily advertised. She's hardly kept in contact. I suppose she's really found her thing," Lilly said.

"As long as she's happy. Anyway, I think I'm hitting the hay early," Chris said.

"Can you sleep with all the noise?" Lilly asked.

"I've found a loophole. I can manage," Chris assured.

Lilly shrugged as Chris walked into the bathroom to wash up. He then proceeded to Amber and Sierra's room, where he lay on their bed and went to sleep to refuel for melee training the following day.

**Day 4**

Chris was awake early the next morning before everybody else. He indulged himself with his own brief breakfast of yogurt and a couple of bananas before sitting at the kitchen table to wait for someone to get up. When nobody was up within 20 minutes, Chris walked to the living room and saw a small tote. He opened it to see an improvement of a few Rogue outfits made by Bonnie herself. One of the tops was dark red and resembled a T-shirt with the Rogue symbol stitched on it, but Chris found out it was laced with a lot of carbon fiber, which gave it a sinister appearance. Chris raised his brow, wondering how it would be comfortable on Bonnie. Bonnie had slept on the couch once again, and she woke up as Chris messed around with her protective top.

"Sorry, just curious," Chris said.

"Good morning," Bonnie muttered.

"Morning. Where's Nessa?"

"She slept in the room with Lilly and Alonso."

"I see. Tell me about this top."

"What's there to tell? You've inspected it."

"You're great with this stuff. It's fully laced in carbon fiber."

"Yep. Standard material doesn't seem to do the job anymore. That's not my only one. I'm gonna make a lot more."

"Now I need help with some Red Wrath suits."

"You want at least one or two made of iron or copper, right?"

"Whatever will be comfortable and safe. Also, what I meant just now is how will this be comfortable in your chest area?"

"Work in progress. Besides, you do realize this is flexible material, right?"

"Bad mental image."

"Oh my God!"

Chris laughed to himself as Bonnie got red in the face. She snatched the top from him and put it in the tote, closing it up tightly afterward. Nessa walked out of the room she slept in and yawned before sitting on the couch beside Bonnie.

"Good morning," Chris said.

"Morning to you all," Nessa replied.

"Did you see Bonnie's Halloween costumes?" Chris asked, smirking.

"Chris, stop!" Bonnie bashfully scolded.

"Of course. Are you giving her flack for the chest thing?" Nessa asked.

"She's so shy sometimes," Chris laughed.

"He knows exactly how to make things awkward. I know he knows that breasts can be compressed comfortably," Bonnie replied.

"I've known plenty of girls who've done that, Chris. Sometimes when we were kids, we'd infiltrate clubs for boys by dressing as them," Nessa said.

"Ah, do you remember Dharma and Heather?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes! They done it so perfectly. So, Chris, when we were teenagers, two of our friends infiltrated a private group of boys to know exactly how they operate. For months, they pulled it off beautifully," Nessa said.

"Interesting. Was one of the intentions to know how to attract them?" Chris asked.

"Without a doubt," Nessa replied, giggling.

"See? I can do the same, Chris," Bonnie said.

"Oh, I know. I just wanted to give you shit," Chris laughed.

"Figures," Bonnie said, blushing a little.

"Let me get ready, and then we'll go out and train. How's that sound?" Nessa asked.

"I'll wait," Chris replied.

Nessa nodded with a smile and excused herself to the bathroom. Bonnie motioned to Chris that she was doing the same, and she left the room to go to the other bathroom. Since Chris washed up before bedtime, he went and got dressed in activewear. He grabbed some sports shades from his duffel bag and went to the elevator to wait. Bonnie and Nessa walked out moments later with their things, and Chris called the elevator. They grouped inside and were taken to ground level, where Chris led them outside to the same car he and Bonnie had been using all week. He acted as the driver and took them out to West Oak where he and Bonnie camped for the first couple of days. After parking the car, Chris and Bonnie walked down the trail with Nessa, stopping where their original campsite had been.

"This is a lovely and unique city from what I see," Nessa said.

"Just wait till Stellar redoes it," Chris replied.

"Don't rebuilt it too much. Just what is necessary," Nessa said.

"No worries on that," Chris said.

"Prepare to finally get defeated, Chris," Bonnie jokingly said.

"Now, now. It's just sparring and training," Nessa replied.

"Ready whenever," Chris said.

Nessa slightly bowed while nodding. She unpacked her supplies as Chris began doing warm-ups, which included extensive stretching, especially a full minute of splits. After he finished, he turned to Nessa, who gave him a collapsible staff.

"Sweet piece of equipment," Chris said.

"Thank you. I assume Bonnie gave you the most obvious trick in hand to hand combat?" Nessa asked.

"Pay attention to the movement of the limbs? Yes," Chris replied.

"I'm glad you remembered," Bonnie smirked.

"It's quite self-explanatory," Chris said.

"We start off slow at first," Nessa suggested.

"Shouldn't you help me with controlling this crazy strength I have?" Chris asked.

"We will after this. That's why I said start off slow," Nessa replied.

Nessa and Chris bowed to one another before getting into stance. She started off slow with him, working on things such as blocking and countering with such a weapon. Chris followed the pace, and once Nessa figured he got the gist, she sped up. After a few minutes of decent-paced sparring and training, Nessa backed up and nodded for Chris to follow her motions in learning how to handle the staff by spinning it around. Same as with the sparring, she started off slowly so he could follow, and gradually performed quicker. Toward the end, Chris chuckled.

"Having fun?" Nessa asked.

"Yes. The spinning thing reminds me of military parade training or something," Chris replied.

"This is so you can outwit your opponent on many levels. One is to confuse them so you have time to strike hard," Nessa explained.

"Isn't that cheating? Wait, I don't care," Chris laughed.

"No such thing as cheating in survival," Bonnie said.

"True. Don't ever underestimate yourself or your opponent," Nessa replied.

"Thanks, guys. I get that general idea, but I most want to learn how to control my strength," Chris said.

"One thing that can help is tai chi. It has many aspects of inner strength and coordination," Nessa said.

"Please show me," Chris replied.

"Very well. Follow my leads once more. An important move of this is called pushing hands," Nessa said.

Chris nodded as Nessa started doing poses. He immediately followed her lead, some of which included breathing exercises. Bonnie decided to pitch in as well, the three then standing side by side, equally spaced out so none of them overlapped personal space. Nessa performed tai chi with Chris and Bonnie for half an hour before turning to them and bowing, both of whom done so in exchange.

"Now, before I forget, we need to do the sweat box, Chris," Bonnie said.

"Oh, come on, Bonnie," Chris sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Nessa asked.

"I told him his heat tolerance should be tested and increased. The thing about the life we're living is that you never know what kind of situation you'll get in," Bonnie replied.

"Since Chris can perform at great levels and has other abilities, I'm sure his heat tolerance is naturally increased at those same levels," Nessa insisted.

"Fire a laser beam at me and let's see," Chris said.

"That would only be funny if you could pull yourself together!" Bonnie said, chuckling.

"Horrible pun, but it works. Anyway, I want to up my time at the sauna, so there will be plenty of times to test your little theory, Bonnie," Chris replied.

"We're doing this training thing for a week, right? How many days?" Nessa asked.

"Six, I suppose. I'd like to go parachuting and target shooting the remainder of the time. You know, we'll always be up in the gym or somewhere during free time," Chris replied.

"That's true, but I had fun this week so far," Bonnie said.

"So did I. It's been a trip. Excuse me for a moment," Chris said.

Chris walked away from the two, leaving them to chat. He wandered nearby the small lake, intent on urinating. As Chris made sure nobody was around, he started to do his business, but after finishing, he turned around to see Deadwood, which made him jump.

"What the hell?!" Chris asked in astonishment.

"I was nearby, and heard you talking about advanced combat training," Deadwood replied.

"How's that leg, you psycho?"

"Taken care of. It's been several days."

"Found your daughter yet? Oh, and if you're here to ask me about your goal, don't bother. She cut contact with us, thanks to you."

"I haven't found my daughter yet, and don't worry about it. I'll find those freaks myself."

"You have an amazing ability. Why would you hunt them down?"

"Feel like hearing a political lecture?"

"Uh, no. I'm a busy man. Quite frankly, I'm sick and tired of how PC this country has become. I think you should get over what they done to you, and instead move on to find your daughter, who most likely is in Washington state or Canada. Rumor has it a lot of people flee to those areas to escape."

"Funny thing. I can't imagine what idiot would willingly put himself through several minutes of complete inner body agony to gain abilities to do things he couldn't do while normal. A man who is willing to kill a few thousand people, then turn around only to wonder why he's bickering with Liberals over an impending big company."

"You are not my enemy, but boy, I won't hesitate to put you on my list! Now, what is it you want?"

"I'll help you with that training, in exchange for a favor."

"Fine, I'll give you information on Crystal, Inc. I know a lot through Sapphire."

"Not that. As I said, I will find them myself. I don't want or need your help on that. What I do need and want is for you to help locate my precious. I know you have the resources."

"Okay, I'll bite. You'll be busy with your kumuppins."

"I'm getting predictable. Gotta stop saying so much. Here's everything you should need on my angel. As far as your training, meet me at the airport tomorrow so we can start. No more little kid stuff. You need to experience real wet work. Have a good one, now."

Deadwood handed over a small packet of information before leaving. Chris decided to save it for later as he briefly watched Deadwood walk away. He then returned to Nessa and Bonnie, whom were both engaged in a deep conversation.

"Hey! Where were you?" Bonnie asked.

"Needed to leak," Chris replied.

"Eh, nice to know. What's that?" Bonnie asked.

"Information packet. Remember Jay Wilson? I saw him back there, and he's agreed to give me intense training in exchange for help in finding his daughter," Chris explained.

"Sounds shady. Do you trust him?" Nessa asked.

"We'll see. He seems mature despite his vengeful grudge with Sapphire and her organization. Then again, I think I would be, too," Chris replied.

"Well, alright. We're here for anything," Nessa said.

"I know. Let's take a break and see if we can get anything on this girl, whoever she is," Chris insisted.

Nessa and Bonnie agreed and followed Chris' lead. He got into the car with them and didn't waste time to get back to the hotel. They used the elevator after going inside, finding out there was a lot of noise after making it back to the suite. Chris walked in first, seeing that Dakota had been brought home. Alonso and Lilly were among the others in the room, all of whom waved upon seeing Chris.

"Dakota! Glad to see you out. I have a task for you if you feel up to it," Chris said.

"My fingers can still run, even though I can't for awhile," Dakota replied.

"Try some Red Mist. I guarantee you'll heal in no time. Also, meet the new addition to the team," Chris said, pointing to Nessa.

"Hello," Nessa said.

"Lilly was saying something about you. Nice to meet you, Nessa," Dakota replied.

Nessa gave a full smile and slightly bowed when she nodded. Chris sat down and got onto a laptop, logging in and pulling up basics so Deadwood's daughter could be researched. He opened the information packet, first seeing a few different photos of the girl. Being seemingly short in stature was something to be noted, even though Chris immediately crossed it out due to possible age progression. What stood out to him the most was her eye structure and hair, being amber with blonde streaks and slightly in an emo fashion. He studied the pictures more in case her hair had changed. To Chris, her other dominant feature was her small facial structure, especially chin. After some moments of quiet talk amongst the others, Chris nodded and looked at Dakota.

"Your study habits have improved," Dakota said.

"I have her face remembered now, even though her hair sticks out to me. Unless she's had some freakishly advanced plastic surgery done, I can't forget. Here, take a look," Chris replied, handing over the pictures.

"Hopefully a beautiful girl like this has some influential people in her life to prevent her from making such dumb, erratic decisions. I'll get right on this."

"Thank you."

"I apologize, Chris. All that shit I've been giving you? I'm sorry. You're helping some random person find his daughter. That says you're good for something. Really."

"I hope so, seeing as he's the same guy who burst in here several days ago, shooting and demanding to know where Sapphire was."

Dakota awkwardly smirked and looked at the rest of the information as she manned the laptop. Chris watched her for a few moments before stretching and relaxing while looking around and taking a mental roster call on everybody in the room.

"Rhonda still not back?" Chris asked.

"Nope," Alonso replied.

"She's too into that, but I'm glad. In case her gang fails, which probably will due to people like Loony Toon being in it, she'll have music to fall back on," Chris said.

"She texted me a few hours ago. She really enjoys working with the girls. So does Loony Toon," Lilly said.

"I'm sure Loony Toon does. Either he's all about seeing them booty dance, or just wants the money. Good thing he doesn't work with the Blue Bloods. High-C would be twice as powerful," Chris explained.

"This High-C is nothing. You just have to destroy his fanbase, if possible. Is that possible?" Nessa asked.

"You can't destroy a fanbase, but you can expose them to nasty truths," Chris replied.

"So do that. You're good with things," Nessa said.

"We can get to that next. Well, I'd be on that had you not given me this, but this is valuable time well spent," Dakota said.

"Yes it is. Not only are we helping a veteran, but he'll give me advanced training, as he says. I at least need to say we're putting in effort. He'll agree to show me stuff as long as we're researching it," Chris replied.

"I should do a check on him just in case," Dakota insisted.

"Right on. Say, where's my girls?" Chris asked.

"Skate rink once again," Alonso replied.

Chris shook his head and chuckled, saying no more. Several minutes of small chat ensued among those in the room as Dakota done her work. At that moment, Sierra and Amber walked in with three of Chris' guards.

"Hey! We were just talking about you two," Chris said.

"About how we spend too much time at FunkyTown?" Sierra asked.

"Pretty much," Chris laughed.

"It's a lot of fun. Didn't you skateboard when you were our age?" Amber asked.

"No. I rode bikes, but never any of that," Chris replied.

"Bummer. Seriously," Amber said.

"What are you all up to?" Sierra asked.

"We're gonna locate some random guy's daughter. Ask Chris," Dakota replied.

"Aww, that's sweet," Sierra smiled.

"I figured I'll actually help someone find a person that's important to them, since I failed last time," Chris replied.

"You didn't fail. Don't do that to yourself. We have the resources to find people now, right?" Sierra asked.

"If not, I do, with or without my supercomputer, which I'm still pissed about!" Dakota complained.

"I'm basically becoming a superhero detective, so I'll add that to our list of cases," Chris said, smirking.

"Don't forget it. Please!" Dakota begged.

"No worries. When Rhonda gets back, we need to ask if we have any other potential enemies in Liberty City. Al, do you know anybody?" Chris asked.

"Of course, you'd ask me," Alonso said.

"I'm not accusing you. We just need to rule out possible suspects," Chris replied.

"I don't know. The Five Families let me off. That Mexican crew probably came down with Crubrera. The Marx Syndicate is wiped out. I really don't know of anyone else other than those unknown sideshow freaks who hid in your mansion," Alonso said.

"Stacie Klebbitz comes to mind first. I put a word out on her, but apparently she's a drifter, so it's not like she knew about our activities," Chris explained.

Nobody replied. Alonso, Lilly and Chris sat around in thought as Dakota worked on the laptop. Sierra and Amber eventually went to their room and closed the door. As Bonnie and Nessa watched TV on low volume, Dakota started humming as she worked.

"Okay, I have many results. By the way, her name is Hannah Rayne Wilson. Five years ago, she was 12, thus making the next school year her final one. Well, assuming she got her credits. The problem is, she could go by any name," Dakota explained.

"Just tell me the results you currently have," Chris said.

"There's a Hannah Wilson that goes to Vercetti High School, and a Rayne Wilson and Hannah Rayne that both attend Leone High School. All three are around 17 years old."

"You can see pictures, right?"

"Actually, no. I'm in both school databases, but security is tight on pictures. I couldn't possibly bypass it without the FIB knowing something. Even if I could, the equipment that could be used would cost a lot. My supercomputer could have done it with ease. **Dammit!**"

"Just forget about it and get off there right now. Remember those names and the precise ages. I'll think of something. Thanks for the progress."

"You're welcome, but I want those perpetrators found."

"Maybe a new gang the LCPD doesn't know about is emerging."

"Yeah."

Dakota sighed in frustration and closed the laptop after shutting it down. Chris made a gesture to dismiss himself. He left the suite and saw that some of his guys were standing in the hall. One of them walked up to him and shook his hand as a greeting.

"Hey, man. Where's Winston?" Chris asked.

"No clue. I think he was meeting with a contractor," the guy replied.

"For a renovation downstairs?"

"Yep."

"Good for him. I ought to give him a raise. Anyway, we need to have dinner. I have lasagna in mind."

"I can do that, boss."

"Make enough for everybody in the room. Oh, and Sierra and Amber are in their room, so don't forget."

The guy smirked and nodded before going into the suite. Instead of following, Chris changed course and walked up the stairs that led to the roof. Once there, he looked out over the city, seeing the sky go into an overcast. The sounds of the city were peaceful other than sirens and shootings in the distance. Chris imagined all the ways he could improve the town's infrastructure, but remembered his acquaintances saying it shouldn't be drastically altered. After a little over half an hour, Chris left the rooftop and returned to the suite. The entire living space was flooded with the aroma from the kitchen, reminding Chris of a Liberty City pizzeria. In the time he spent on the roof, the smell had lured Amber and Sierra back into the living room.

"Smells good!" Chris said.

"Where were you?" Sierra asked.

"Went for some fresh air on the roof," Chris replied.

"That means you needed to think. What about?" Dakota asked.

"Not necessarily. I just... let's save it for dinner. Come on," Chris replied.

Chris led the way to the kitchen, the others following suit. The cook already had the table set for everybody, even Nessa. Amber and Sierra took their usual spots, sitting side by side. Once all were seated, Chris looked at the cook as he was about to leave.

"Hey, are you gonna join us?" Chris asked.

"Nah, I had Cluckin' Bell earlier," he replied.

"Suit yourself. I'm surprised I even had food in the fridge."

"Since this is basically your home for now, the boys went grocery shopping."

"Glad I can count on that."

The guy smirked before leaving. Side dishes included garlic toast, greens, and salad with Italian-style dressing. As the gang began to eat, Chris tried to hide laughter while looking at Alonso. The laughter being noticeable, Alonso looked at him, and then at his own plate.

"Oh, don't even, buddy," Alonso said.

"I was just gonna ask if this was one of your favorites," Chris replied.

"Food is food. As long as it fills me up and keeps me going, I'm good," Alonso said.

"I thought of getting us that mansion after these gangs are annihilated," Chris said.

"Cool! I need to figure out what my room theme would be," Sierra pitched in.

"I'm sure Bonnie could help with mine," Amber said.

"I'll do anything you want me to do, hun," Bonnie smiled.

"I like this, you know. It's like I got my family back," Chris said.

"We're glad we have this. We're the only two left of the Lucetto family," Lilly replied.

Chris nodded at her with a smile as the meal carried on. Once more, small talk was made. After everybody finished, all at different times, Sierra and Amber immediately started the dishes. Proud, Chris hugged them both before walking back out of the suite. Bonnie joined him before he went too out of sight.

"Hey, you," Bonnie said.

"Hi. I was just going up to enjoy the sunset, even though it was getting cloudy," Chris replied.

"What's wrong with the balcony inside?"

"Good point."

Bonnie chuckled and walked back into the suite with Chris following. The sunset made the sky appear pinkish purple due to a partial overcast, one that Bonnie refused to miss. She grabbed her smartphone before heading out to the balcony with Chris. He sat down on a chair, watching Bonnie snap a few shots before sitting down herself. Chris got back up and shut the doors before walking to the ledge and looking down.

"There was a time I thought everybody down there were just tiny ants. It's funny how the right people can change a monster," Chris said.

"You weren't a monster. I say you were just misguided from emotional burden," Bonnie replied.

"I spent a lot of money on an atomic bomb. That kind of money could fund two elementary schools for lunch food. Just imagine all the hungry children that could be fed for several years. Keep in mind that some of these kids don't eat when they're home."

"I know that. It's sad. A child shouldn't have to worry about going hungry. They shouldn't even worry about learning how to tie their shoelaces. It's a process that should just be easier, basically."

"I have a dream, Bonnie. I have a dream that would prevent kids from suffering that way. Their parents should take care of them, and whether they're irresponsible junkies or simply don't have the finances, I want to change that."

"I'm behind you all the way. I trust that you have good ethics."

"People shun big companies, but that won't stop me. I'll rehearse if I have to."

"That's the spirit. I almost can't wait until this town is turned around."

Chris smirked, looked over the skyline, and returned to his seat. The overcast remained until the sun went below the horizon. Even though a pink sky typically meant a sunny day was guaranteed the following day, clouds continued to engulf the sky. Chris and Bonnie walked back inside to see that Dakota, Lilly and Alonso had went to bed. Nessa, Amber and Sierra were the only other ones that remained in the living space.

"I want to take a walk. There's something about lasagna that makes me want to," Amber said.

"I hear you. I remember when I first tried it. Let's go, then," Chris replied.

"I'll come with," Sierra said.

"Okay. Let me grab one of my pieces," Chris said.

Chris walked over to his bed and grabbed one of his chrome-plated Classic .45 Pistols. After making sure it was loaded, he put it into his pocket and placed his arms around Sierra and Amber, whom were both standing at the door.

"Be back in a bit. If you two happen to go to bed, good night in advance," Chris said.

"You, too. Take it easy," Bonnie replied.

Chris gave the wink and gun gesture before leaving with Sierra and Amber. Since they were going for a walk, Chris decided to take the stairs with them. Outside, Chris looked around and came up with a route to take so they could end up circling back to where they started without getting lost. After planning the route, he started to walk it with them.

"This place would be lovely to come out at night," Amber said.

"Ditto," Sierra replied.

"Soon. Oh, soon. So, have you girls finished all your assessments?" Chris asked.

"Yep. Nothing to it," Sierra replied.

"We'll get you two adopted and into a nice school here. This will be our home. I'll also take you both to Liberty City whenever you desire," Chris assured.

"Ever think of opening up a school in your name?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to come off as conceited," Chris replied.

"It's not conceit. It's just advanced self-respect," Amber said.

"I like that one," Chris smiled.

The trio continued to cautiously walk for half an hour before ending up where they started, as Chris had hoped. They walked back inside and up the stairs again. Once inside the suite, they found that everybody else was in bed. Chris unsettled on his bed as the girls went to a bathroom to get ready for bed themselves. Bonnie seemed to have fallen asleep in a state of Zen, as her slightly upright posture clearly pointed out. After Chris was in sleepwear, he used the other bathroom himself, then ran into the girls when returning.

"Good night, angels," Chris said.

"Good night," Amber replied.

"We love you, Chris, or should we say... dad," Sierra said.

"Soon. Possibly the day after this training week," Chris replied.

"Yay!" both Amber and Sierra shouted with glee.

Chris smiled and hugged them before they went their separate ways. Little did he know, Bonnie had been awoken by the girls' excitement. She watched with half an eye open as he got into bed and covered up. She smirked, thinking he'd be a good father figure. With Chris' new abilities, he didn't require much sleep, but the past days allowed him to learn how to be able to control it. Using meditation, he fell asleep as if it weren't a problem.

**Day 5**

Early the following morning, before sunrise, Chris woke up to Deadwood, who lurked right beside the bed. His presence in a black shirt, hoodie and sweats startled Chris so much that he let out a loud gasp and almost fell out of bed. Chris checked the time, seeing it was only 5:30.

"How did you get in, and why are you here so early?" Chris asked.

"Early? The day is halfway through, greenhorn," Deadwood replied.

"Greenhorn? I'm quite experienced already. Must I call you sir, too?"

"Not required. You have anything on my precious?"

"Yeah, man. Scratch that a moment, though. How did you get past my guys?"

"I told them we were cool, and showed myself as having no weapons, which I don't. They're for sissies unless necessary."

"Well, alright. Good way to look at it."

"Take no offense to anything. Now, did you find results?"

"Yes. There's a Hannah Wilson that goes to Vercetti High, and a Rayne Wilson and Hannah Rayne in Leone High. All three are around your daughter's age, and either one could be her going under a slight alias, or just rearranged parts of her name."

"Did you see pictures? I assume not, because the FIB insists that school boards don't show them due to creeps."

"You're exactly right. No pictures, but at least we have names."

"Your effort thus far is appreciated. Let's get started."

"Let me get ready."

"You don't need to be clean. Just throw something on."

"I guess you're right."

Chris shrugged and found similar clothes to Deadwood's in his duffel bag beside the bed. After Chris changed, Deadwood left a note on his bed saying where he was. The two left the suite, and then the hotel after using the elevator. Chris was led to Deadwood's car, a red Manana, and got in with him. Deadwood wasted no time to get to the airport, where a plane waited for them on the runway. He parked the car and got out with Chris, who was led to the plane. Both men climbed aboard, and Chris saw it was a plane used for skydiving lessons, but it was packed with a lot of crates and target shooting boards. Within minutes, the pilot took off after the plane's doors were closed. As they gained altitude after takeoff, Chris looked at Deadwood.

"I seen this in a movie, I think," Chris said.

"Shooting falling targets while falling yourself? Yes, you probably did. Here, it's reality, and we're our own stuntmen," Deadwood replied.

"I hope there's parachutes, unlike that one action movie."

"Of course there's parachutes. Even men like us aren't invincible."

"So, we gain altitude at 30,000 feet, you push all this stuff out, and I shoot them?"

"Yes. Advanced moving target practice, as I said. Speaking of which, pick some guns. Might I suggest a Classic Carbine Rifle and two MP SMGs? Classic, beautiful, reliable. I don't give a damn what time period it is. These have never let me down. They'd never let anyone down if they knew true tactics and willpower. Could even be used in a war in space."

"I agree. I don't know if you're correct about the space thing, but I agree. Lock and load me up."

"Grab one of these utility belts, if that's what you and your nerdy friends call them."

"What do you call them?"

"Ammo belt, which they are."

"Either works for me."

Chris grabbed one of the belts and secured it around his waist. He then equipped twin MP SMGs and the Classic Carbine Rifle. Deadwood handed him a parachute, which Chris put on after taking off his hoodie. Next, he was given an earpiece and skydiving goggles, which he put on. Deadwood taped spare clips together on each of Chris' guns as Chris himself filled the belt with other clips. At this point, the plane was already elevated at 30,000 feet. Deadwood opened the door and looked down over what landscape he could see as he prepared to throw the targets out.

"Okay, Chris, some targets will fall slowly due to having small parachutes on them, and others will fall faster. This is to teach you about the commitment of speed and draw. It's also to teach you when to hold fire to aim," Deadwood lectured.

"I got you on that. The issue is hitting them," Chris replied.

"You'll do fine if you grew up in the south. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Can't believe we didn't get breakfast, though."

"World warriors only eat when convenient. That's the other lesson I wanted you to learn."

"Alonso definitely knows that one. I'm sure he could also teach me."

"Enough yapping, now. I'll throw targets out after you jump."

Chris nodded, counted to himself, and jumped from the plane. Deadwood immediately started throwing targets out in quick succession. As Deadwood had described, some fell slowly, and others fell quickly. Chris flipped so he'd be falling backwards in order to fire at will as a quicker response. He done so, hitting as many targets as he could. The ones that fell at a quicker speed were the ones he focused on first, figuring in real life, this would be the most dangerous type of adversary. Before the slower objects got too out of sight, he shot them secondly, most of which were just small, easily combustible crates. After a reload, Chris looked over his shoulder and flipped to dodge pieces of debris that were meant to be obstacles.

"Impressive! Well done. I'd say you've done this before," Deadwood said via earpiece.

"I kinda have, but it was all because of Alonso," Chris replied.

"You're doing good, especially the dodging obstacles without me telling you."

"I've been in enough shit to know."

"The way you shift those weapons is pure beauty. Okay, prepare for more."

Chris flipped again and fired at more targets Deadwood threw out of the plane. He carefully ceased fire when necessary, which furthermore impressed Deadwood as he watched via binoculars. By the time he needed to reload again, Deadwood was to a point of respecting Chris' innate combative skill. Chris repeated the process, along with flipping when necessary. When he had no more ammo for the two MP SMGs, he equipped the Classic Carbine Rifle, which was hanging securely over his chest. The experience with the weapon wasn't much different due to Chris' strength. In fact, he felt he could almost fire it with one hand. Chris was able to repeat this process as easily as with the MP SMGs. Once he was out of ammo, and when Deadwood ran out of obstacles to throw, Chris took a strong dive forward and opened his parachute when he thought it was needed most. Coincidentally enough, Chris landed near the trail he and Bonnie used to previously make camp. Moments later, Deadwood appeared right beside him.

"Fun stuff," Chris said.

"Glad you enjoyed it. You're the only other person I've met who found fun in working," Deadwood replied.

"Everyone says that. It's what got me this far. It's the key to get anyone to the temple to success."

"Between your effort of finding Rayne, as well as all that, you have my respect, and lots of it, which is why it'll pain me for what has to be done next."

"Which is what? Please not some sweat box."

"You'd like that compared to what you have to do."

"Just show me."

Deadwood motioned for Chris to follow him into the woods, and he slowly done so. When they arrived at two trees that were exactly adjacent to one another on the trail, Deadwood removed the custom backpack that had contained his parachute. He removed two large strands of rope from it and secured them on both trees at their strongest branches. By the time he was finished, it was a booby trap-like setup. Chris raised his brow as he looked at the noose on each rope. Deadwood turned around and looked at Chris, who showed a puzzled expression.

"I take it you haven't seen many martial arts movies," Deadwood said.

"Just a few, but this doesn't make sense. This martial arts related?" Chris asked.

"They done this to me when I was captured. After the Red Mist was a success, they tested as to how much pain tolerance I had."

"Sounds like something kinky. In which case, this just got totally weird."

"So little you know. It works by your feet being locked in those two nooses. Your legs will then be spread out as much as you can take."

"What?! Like, a flexibility thing?"

"Yes, exactly. Except with me, I was just a guinea pig to test that drug, which actually probably cures cancer."

"We're gonna have to talk about that later. I quite regret this. Is it required? I mean, I do flexibility exercises with the ladies."

"Think of the three of us as your duality. I'm the one showing you the rougher side of the field, while they show you how to control your strength. You never know what kind of pickle juice you'll dive into, Chris. If you know your level of pain tolerance, you'll know how and how not an adversary can get to you."

"Makes sense. Let's just get it over with. I hope this doesn't do any damage."

Deadwood smirked as Chris climbed into the two nooses. They were then latched tightly enough to hold him up, but loose enough to allow his blood flow to continue through to his feet. Chris took a deep breath and gave a thumbs up when he was ready. Deadwood pulled both ropes to gradually draw Chris up. He started off with something simple, that way Chris' muscles could adjust, even if he didn't feel any pain or discomfort. When Deadwood adjusted the ropes further, Chris' legs were stretched as much as they could be without sustaining to possible injury. After twenty-five minutes of the process, Chris could feel his legs tiring out, but Deadwood pulled him down without him even saying anything.

"You alright? You didn't complain at all," Deadwood said.

"Just fine, but I'm gonna feel that one, probably," Chris replied.

"You want to know a trick if you need more?"

"Yeah, enlighten."

"Take your leg and put it on a high surface. Say, a bar, for example. Stretch your corresponding arm to the foot of that leg, and hold it for as long as you see fit. You'll have flexibility, and your muscles and tendons will be adjusted comfortably enough to do the more complex martial arts kicks."

"Thanks. I think it'll come in handy."

"Either method can work, though. I have no doubt you can easily do martial arts. Both of us have this great skill. With it, it can take 75% less time to learn fighting skills."

"True that."

"Which ones are you doing, by the way?"

"Jeet Kune Do and Wushu."

"Those are good ones. Requires you to be fast-paced. They allow you to use the environment to your advantage, much like a lot of martial arts."

"What do you know?"

"I boxed since childhood, then I learned hybrid kickboxing styles in the military. Also, basic Karate."

"That's nice."

"The thing about knowing diverse styles is you can mix up your moves so opponents can't predict you as much. With our abilities, it makes it even more dangerous."

"Do you think there are any more like us?"

"Possibly. Who knows who those freaks have experimented on. Oh, you were about to tell me about cancer cures?"

"Let's discuss that over coffee."

Deadwood and Chris returned to the car, with Chris exhibiting a bit of a limp. Deadwood drove to the Little Liberty district without directions or GPS, as if he'd known the town all his life. Chris thought the exact thing as they pulled up to a Tarbrush Café and parked. Deadwood got out, followed by Chris, and they walked in together. The establishment was the only one in the city, and quite devoid of business. A cashier appeared to be surprised that customers walked in, but she tended to business anyway. She appeared to be in her early 20s, and had short brunette hair.

"Surprised to see customers?" Deadwood asked.

"Absolutely. I think this is the only Tarbrush shop in existence," she replied.

"They call this place Little Liberty for a reason. The old days of Liberty City are definitely present and reserved," Chris said.

"You said it. What can I get for you guys?" she asked.

"Coffee. Make it black," Deadwood replied.

"Bluh. Better you than me. Let me have coffee with extra vanilla kick," Chris said.

The cashier happily added them up. Both men paid separately, and she went to fill the orders. After a few moments of waiting, the cashier returned with their drinks with a friendly smile.

"Thank you," Chris said.

"Yeah, thanks. I hope something can be done with this place," Deadwood said.

"Believe me, so do I. This is a summer job. The economy of this place is rough, so nobody else is really hiring," the cashier replied.

"I know someone who could help with that. Yep," Deadwood replied.

"Tell him to help ASAP!" the cashier said.

Deadwood smirked and suggestively looked at Chris, who chuckled back at him. The two men took a seat, opened their drinks, and blew on them to cool them down. Chris took a few sips while Deadwood drank his own with more of a gulp, as if it didn't bother him. Chris saw, raised his brow, and lightly shook his head.

"So, what do you expect me to do to this place?" Chris asked.

"What are you doing with other places? Same thing," Deadwood replied.

"Doubt it could keep its name. I'd have to partner with other coffee companies and talk with them."

"So do that. About that cancer thing, though."

"Oh, that. Well, there's two scenarios. Up in Liberty City, a gang leader was brutally killed over possessing something that was supposedly some big weapon, but Sapphire believed it was a cure for cancer."

"Just had to mention that robotic bitch again."

"Details, details. It's required. Also, that stuff that made us who we are. Think about it for a sec."

"I have. I keep thinking there might be others like us. What if there's someone who was already very strong?"

"Good thing we have gadgets, then."

"Where do you suppose a girl like my daughter would run off to?"

"Well, what's she like?"

"A bit of a loner. She needs to have people in her life, but not big groups. Loves diversity, so I doubt rural areas would keep her happy after time."

"With diversity, probably San Fierro or Los Santos. That's assuming none of the three girls are her, though."

"I doubt so, but it wouldn't hurt to check."

"FIB clothes and a believable novelty badge, and we're good to spy out."

"I could do better than costumes and toys."

"You want to tell me what happened?"

"I had her on video chat a lot while I was over there. Chris, you don't even know what fuels my rage. We were called on a rescue mission while I was right in the middle of a chat. Supposedly, we were going after a group who were going to attempt genocide against any Christian with right-wing views. Anybody within a full 500-mile radius. When we got there, we saw that the whole thing was botched! Even the story was made up. All of us didn't have much of a chance to fight back. We were captured by them. **Them!** After an investigation, all of us were declared missing in action. The freaks had spy cams set on some of the officers who report to families. I remember one saying to my own family how it was a plan well thought out. In which case, they offered to take my family into Witness Protection. They accepted. The connection was cut, and that's the last I heard."

"So, Sapphire pretty much lied? She said your methods were unorthodox, cold, and whatnot."

"I twisted the rules from time to time, but that was just low, don't you agree?"

"I do. You know what their plans for this world are, right?"

"Of course."

"I mean, if they go through with that plan, anything can happen."

"Exactly, especially a New World Order. Sadly, China doesn't know that they are operating deep within Asian territory."

Chris looked at his hands, then sipped on his coffee some more. Since the drinks were both cooled down, Deadwood started off with sips on his own coffee before gulping it down all the way. Chris sipped his until the last bits, before drinking the rest down as if it were a shot glass. He sighed in relief and looked at Deadwood after crossing his hands on the table.

"I might be able to guarantee they're responsible for those disappearances as well," Deadwood said.

"Really? All of them?" Chris asked.

"Maybe not all, but a large portion, yeah. If only you knew what they possessed. They not only have advanced body armor and weapons, but fear toxins and loads of other serums that serve as unique ways to rehabilitate people, supposedly."

"That means they could have Lee and Layla. Lee was Lilly's boyfriend, and Layla was Alonso's girlfriend."

"Quite possibly."

"That's it! You and me have to make a deal."

"Which is?"

"I'll help you bring them down. Anything. Will you train some of my guys?"

"As long as you find my daughter."

"I will. It'll be a top priority."

"We have a deal on that, then."

"These people aren't a corporation. They're complete terrorists."

Deadwood nodded and shook Chris' hand to finalize a deal. Both men got up, threw their cups away, and went to the car. Assuming they had nowhere else to go, Deadwood drove to the hotel and parked in a spot that wasn't taken. Deadwood and Chris got out and went inside, climbing the steps to get up to the suite. Once they arrived and walked inside, everyone except Rhonda was present in the living space. All eyes fixated upon Chris and Deadwood, which made Chris wonder what was going on. He noticed that most of them were eager and exhibited frustrated expressions, except for Sierra, Amber and Nessa.

"Guys, what's going on?" Chris asked.

"Are you putting yourself before this crew?" Dakota asked.

"Excuse me?!" Chris angrily replied.

"Your actions are questionable, mainly because you're with him," Dakota said.

"Keep running your fat, four-eyed mouth, and I'll sew it shut for you! Shit, Dakota, I'm tired of it!" Chris lashed out.

"Guys, calm down. Please! We're here to help each other, not judge," Lilly said.

"Then kick this know-it-all out of the group! Shit, I come home and get immediate flack for no reason," Chris replied.

"You don't have to kick me out. **I quit!**" Dakota yelled.

"Dakota, your heart. Please calm down," Lilly pleaded.

"I'll be calm when I go back home where I belong. Dying alone in my warehouse is all I'm good for," Dakota said.

"May I say anything? After all, this does seem to be about me for some reason," Deadwood pitched in.

"Don't bother. That was enough. I knew Chris felt that way about me all along. Hell, I lost my virginity at 27. I'm nothing! Goodbye. I'll see you at home, Lilly and Alonso," Dakota said.

Lilly let out a sigh as she watched Dakota get into her wheelchair. Lilly and Alonso tried to stop Dakota, but she shrugged them off without words before going out into the hallway. Chris rubbed his eyes and looked at the rest of the group, all of whom were in awkward silence.

"Rhonda would kill me if she were here," Chris said.

"If this is too much trouble, I'll leave you alone, even though I don't know what I did," Deadwood said.

"No, please don't. She needs to stop being so judgmental. Figures she was the first to open her mouth. Wait, what **is** the concern anyway? Most of you were in the room when I mentioned helping this man. Dakota actually helped with the information on Rayne," Chris replied.

"Sapphire and her crew, you know? He's after them," Alonso said.

"We both are now. We made a deal," Chris replied.

"The point is, Dakota done some thinking and changed her mind about helping him out. Due to the history between Crystal, Inc. and Deadwood, she fears it'll put us all in danger. We agree to a certain extent, but not much," Lilly explained.

"Except for me, Amber and Nessa," Sierra said.

"Dammit, Dakota. God!" Chris griped.

"Listen, I know that everything that comes my way leads to destruction and death, but we'd do well as a team," Deadwood said to them.

"How many people are with this agency?" Alonso asked.

"At least 2000 and counting, including two or three very shady leaders. Thought to be trained to the teeth, and extremely dangerous. I've seen most of the stuff they possess. Not pretty if misused," Deadwood replied.

"And we can trust you? You tried to kill us at first," Lilly said.

"I do apologize for that. I would've used conventional interrogation to find her," Deadwood said.

"Yeah, whatever. I saw the look in your eye. What's important is that things happened the way they were supposed to," Chris said.

"You guys can do a background check, or whatever. I have nothing to hide," Deadwood said to them.

"I'll look further into that. Dakota was too tired to do it last night," Bonnie replied.

"Very well, then," Deadwood said with a nod.

"They'll be sorry about it, sir," Sierra said to him.

"Dakota did come on about it quite strong and irrationally. She just gets like that sometimes," Alonso said.

"Part of the deal me and Chris made is that I'll train some of his men as well," Deadwood replied.

"I should probably see Dakota," Chris said.

"Nah, we'll talk to her. She's in a state where she won't listen to anyone, especially someone or something that offended her," Alonso replied.

"Hey, I didn't mean it. It's just... I'm gonna have enough problems when this company gets on its feet. Corporations have bad reputations as it is," Chris said.

"Don't worry about it," Alonso assured.

Chris shrugged and nodded. He walked out of the suite, and up to the roof for fresh air. After spending a few moments alone, Deadwood joined him. Chris briefly smiled and nodded before turning back around to look at the views of the city that were noticeable from where they were standing.

"Bonnie's doing a check right now. Figured I'd kill some time," Deadwood said.

"I feel calm now, but as soon as Dakota is proven wrong about you, I'm gonna want to rub it in her face," Chris replied.

"No need. The problem with this country now is all the ego people have. Egomania is directly related to narcissism."

"Revenge is different, yeah?"

"Definitely, because karma can't always wait. Billions of people's freedom are at stake in this situation."

"So, you're basically a freedom fighter? I respect that a lot, you know. I want to do great things of the same sort. Doing good things just isn't enough these days."

"Agreed. I can honestly hope that my daughter has had the best experience of her teen years as she possibly could. She'll be an adult, and I missed most of it because of those apes."

"They're more than apes. Just let the racist comments flow. I won't judge."

"Nah, no need for harsh words. I'm surprised China has no clue about their presence."

"I would ask if you think they know, but are just hiding them, however you know enough about them. I don't know as much as you do."

"Crystal, Inc. isn't a private militia, if that's what you're thinking. They're freelance terrorists who think something good will come of their goals."

"I can't believe I wanted to conceive a child with Sapphire!"

"What the hell?"

"I wanted kids in order to pass on my legacy."

"You won't have a legacy if we fail. So many of these false patriots are claiming our own government is the only reason for the global problems. However, I can assure you that Crystal, Inc. is responsible for a rough 15% of the problems. They're killing politicians, world leaders, gang leaders, they plan to cause civil wars, urban warfare, and God only knows what else."

"Uncle Avery always said nothing brings down real estate prices like a gang war, so I can understand how they'll cause civil wars and urban warfare."

"Did you ever follow in your uncle's footsteps?"

"Sometimes, but these last few months have changed me."

"That's good to hear."

"I was always a hard worker. All the crap I've taken almost turned me over."

"Have you ever worked with someone who wanted more when they had everything? I've known the kind, and you can usually tell when they're young."

"Yes I have, but I don't regard age as an outcome of future behavior. You can't predict what people will become."

"You're right. Any amount of willpower can stop those types, though. Anyway, let's head back inside."

Chris and Deadwood walked back inside. They descended the steps and arrived back at the suite, seeing that Dakota wasn't present. Chris didn't mention anything about it as he saw Bonnie look at them with her hands crossed over the closed laptop.

"Well?" Chris asked.

"He's good. He told nothing but the truth," Bonnie replied.

"I told you I had nothing to hide," Deadwood said.

"Dakota's gonna hate that. Where is she?" Chris asked.

"Still in the hall. Both of us tried to talk with her. Ain't gonna happen tonight," Alonso replied.

"You know, I think I'll spend the night out," Chris said.

"Where?" Lilly asked.

"Anywhere away from here, so things will cool off with her. Think of it as punishing myself," Chris replied.

"You don't gotta do that. We all know you didn't mean it," Alonso insisted.

"But I did. I've been biting my tongue for awhile. At the same time, I didn't," Chris said.

"That makes no sense," Lilly said.

"It doesn't have to. Love you all. Tomorrow's the last day of basic training," Chris said.

"It's been a long week because you aren't around," Sierra replied.

"I know. I'm sorry for that. We'll spend more time together real soon," Chris said.

"Oh, I got a call while you were out. It was Elliot Stufford, that DA I told you about," Nessa said.

"He wants to meet?" Chris asked.

"Yes, at earliest convenience," Nessa replied.

"Got it. Arrange a personal meet the day after tomorrow," Chris said.

"Are you serious about spending the night away?" Lilly asked.

"Yes. Speaking of which, bye. See you all later. Jay, come with me. You'll be my alarm clock," Chris said.

"Okay," Deadwood replied.

Chris walked to a bathroom and washed up before grabbing the things he needed for a night out. He made final goodbyes to the gang, as well as giving Amber and Sierra a kiss on their cheeks before leaving with Deadwood. Dakota was around the corner of the hall where the elevators were, facing the wall unresponsively. Seeing her made Chris awkwardly turn around and take the stairs. Deadwood smirked and just followed along. Chris walked to Deadwood's car when they were downstairs, and both men got in and rode away from the hotel once it was started.

"Where to?" Deadwood asked.

"Anywhere but here. Preferably West Oak. Me and Bonnie camped out there the first two days," Chris replied.

"West Oak it is."

"This week had better pay off. I hate not being around them."

"Ever think of settling down?"

"A few times in my life, yeah."

"Once to Sapphire?"

"Sadly, I considered it once, at a time when I was lost after my last girlfriend died."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Just one more reason I'm going against gang life. Those Mysterios were responsible. Them and that wrestler, Flame King."

"I heard about that. Again, sorry."

"Alonso was the one who found her. Her death would've been slow and painful had he not been there. They, uh... they dragged her from behind Flame King's car. Alonso said she was all messed up, as if she'd been partially flayed."

"Sickos. We don't have to talk about it, though."

"It's all good. I've realized she's most likely in a better place."

"If she was a good person, she is."

"She was. She was studious, considerate, you name it."

By the end of the conversation, Deadwood was in West Oak. He coincidentally parked his car in the same spot Bonnie used as a parking space in her and Chris' previous days there. The two men got out and went down the trail Chris had walked down the numerous times during the week. Deadwood himself seemed to already be prepared, even before Chris mentioned spending the night out. He carried a large backpack as if he were a soldier in training. Once they were at a suitable spot devoid of insects and other ground creatures, Deadwood unsettled and revealed sleeping bags for the both of them. Chris took one and smirked as he prepared to tuck in.

"I know what you're thinking," Deadwood said.

"What?" Chris asked.

"That I'm way too prepared."

"Pays to be."

"Back in basic training, I would've assumed someone like you were just some corporate turd who wouldn't fancy outings like this."

"I'm glad you're not that judgmental anymore."

"The military gives you personal power beyond physical. Of course, some brothers and sisters in arms don't return the same way. For the worse, I mean. The death, torture and horror messes them up, much like it would anybody. It can cause a prejudice against the entire group of people you're fighting against, even if they aren't all bad. That's where war is dirty and inhumane. All because of rich, blood-sucking leech sociopaths who won't go toe-to-toe with the leader they're disagreeing with."

"Nicely said. If freedom fighting doesn't work out, become a motivational speaker and create a political party that is actually effective."

"Duly noted. I may even create a base in every city for the National Guard."

"Except Liberty City. Mayor Barstow refused to ever have a presence up there."

"He'll receive flack for that sometime. Why does he feel that way?"

"The corruption that used to be present in the city."

"I can understand that, but I hope he doesn't expect those Avenging Angels to last."

"That issue has come up many times. I doubt it'll work, either."

"You're an interesting guy, Chris."

"Not so bad yourself. Good night to you."

"Good night."

Chris tossed and turned for a few minutes before situating himself on his back. He looked up at the overcast sky in order to meditate himself to sleep. After making sure it wasn't going to rain, he fell asleep. Deadwood looked over at him, feeling completely restless. He attempted the same procedure Chris did in order to sleep. After forty-five minutes of complications, he was able to do so.

**Day 6**

Despite Chris being the first asleep, Deadwood was awake a couple of hours before him. After taking a nature walk and sitting around for that amount of time, he lightly shook Chris to wake him up. The sky still being in an overcast, but with a bit more sun, Chris stretched and loudly woke up.

"Welcome to the last day," Deadwood said.

"About time. What's in store?" Chris asked.

"Personal coordination."

"I've covered that with the ladies."

"Oh no, I don't mean that type."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Have you ever been fascinated with professional stunts?"

"Not really."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"I see. I'm gonna be put through ten tons of crap today."

"Don't worry, you'll like it."

"Hope so."

"I spent the last couple of hours making some calls. I have some equipment we'll use to do all this. Most of our activities will take place in Motor City."

"Let's get down to it, then."

"I'll take you to the ProLaps truck that's waiting."

"Does that mean I don't have to change into something?"

"You don't have to. There's gear provided."

"Alright."

Chris got up and folded his sleeping bag as neatly as he could. Deadwood packed the sleeping bags in his backpack, and then put it on his back before walking with Chris down the trail. Both men got into the car, with Deadwood serving as the driver. He didn't waste time to get to the Motor City district, where a large ProLaps delivery van waited just a little bit away from the race track. Deadwood got out with Chris and led him to the van. Once it was opened, supplies for parachuting, bungee jumping and other stunts were visible to Chris. He looked around, nodding as if he understood the general concept of what they would be doing.

"I see now," Chris said.

"I told you it wasn't going to be easy," Deadwood replied.

"That's totally okay, as long as it teaches me something."

"Trust me, it will. If not, think of it as facing your fears, as well as incredible possibilities."

"Do I have a choice on what we start with?"

"Sure, I'll let you take first dibs."

"Bungee jumping, or whatever else those supplies are intended for."

"Perfect!"

"For some reason, I'm not too afraid."

"That's good, but that's just your new physical power getting to you. Don't let it. Nobody is indestructible."

"You lead the way on what you have planned."

"There's a new sports arena being built. Let's play Vinewood stuntman on one of the cranes. This can help your coordination. See, most people lose theirs at great heights due to fear, nervousness, vertigo, etcetera, etcetera."

"Boy, oh boy! Well, let's get to it."

"Great. I also asked for some professionals to help get us situated for this montage."

"Thanks for saying that. Helps."

Deadwood chuckled as he acquired the cords and equipment for the stunt. Those that had been hired to assist Chris and Deadwood began helping them get into special uniforms and the bungee cords. They were then taken to the construction site, where no union officials were due to being paid off for the training sequence. Chris and Deadwood were safely situated at the top of the crane, where Chris constantly looked down.

"Feeling vertigo yet?" Deadwood asked.

"Nope. I'm gonna take that as being normal," Chris replied.

"Given our physical situations, yeah."

"I have balance. What's the purpose of this?"

"If you do this stunt with ease, then you'll see."

"Just don't have me parachute off buildings or something."

"I said this wouldn't be wet work, so you have to be prepared for anything. That's what being in this life is all about. Now, head's up!"

Chris raised his brow, but immediately had to dodge punches and kicks from Deadwood. A few of the first swings almost made Chris fall, but he successfully dodged most of them before almost losing balance and falling. In the process of it, Deadwood performed many leg sweeps that Chris had to dodge. Their botched sparring was a successful duel resulting in neither men falling or stumbling.

"Very good. Makes me wonder why you even need training. We are two of a kind. Two titans," Deadwood said.

"I promised myself a full week of training," Chris replied.

"That would mean all seven days. This is the sixth."

"And final. I have to meet that guy tomorrow."

"Suit yourself."

"What's next?"

"The lesson of estimation. Don't ever underestimate."

"I don't."

"Oh, you do."

Deadwood immediately pushed Chris, making him fall without even stumbling. Chris felt his heart skip as he plummeted down and retracted and bounced on his bungee cord. After he stopped bouncing and screaming, he looked up at Deadwood with a shocked expression.

"Really?!" Chris shouted.

"Yes, really. Small talk should never be made. This is why quiet people end up being millionaires, even if they don't have friends or girlfriends in high school," Deadwood replied.

"Ah, I see what you did there. I'm a billionaire, and I was the opposite in school."

"Like I said, you're one of a kind."

"But the small talk shouldn't be a thing. Lesson learned."

"Good. The next thing is actually riskier than the next stunts I have planned. Let's get down from here."

"I'll look back on this and laugh someday."

Deadwood laughed to himself. Both men were helped down and taken to the race track. Chris saw that many stunt cars were prepared for them, some of the cars having ProLaps, Sprunk, and _Liberty City Rampage_ as sponsored decals. He wondered what they would be used for. His first thought was that they would partake in a dangerous race, but due to Deadwood's unpredictability, he didn't assume anything more.

"Vehicle jumping and hijacking," Deadwood said.

"Like in Jack Howitzer and Arnold Steelone movies?" Chris asked.

"Yes, only this is the real deal. You never know when you'll have to hijack a moving vehicle, and unlike those Vinewood pansies, we're our own stuntmen."

"Some of them do their own stunts. We using cords or suspenders, or something?"

"No. This is why it's the riskiest. Anything goes."

"So, my life and safety is all about chance with this stunt, eh?"

"Just like when you're a vigilante, yes. You take the risk of encountering know-it-all cops, you take the risk of dangerous criminals and other kinds of animals, and you take the risk of being injured while saving people. The last one is very worth it, though. Make no mistake about that. This is a very selfless business."

"Selfless is everything I am. Nobody should have to go through some of the things I did. No complaints here, but I hope my luck in Venturas is still good."

"We have professional drivers for this. It's all about coordination, Chris. That's what today's lesson is. There are many aspects to coordination."

"I got it, man. Let's get started. No small talk, remember?"

"Very good."

Chris and Deadwood changed attire via the ProLaps van. Their attire consisted of protective stuntman suits. This assured that even if Chris had an accident, he could survive due to his peak physical condition, and the fact the suits were practically made entirely out of carbon fiber. The professional drivers got situated on the tracks and used lights at the starting line for Chris and Deadwood to prepare. Deadwood took the position inside a car, giving a thumbs up to Chris to be prepared. Chris returned the gesture, and the cars took off. He held onto the last car, which was being led by two others, one of which was being driven by Deadwood. Chris took a chance and jumped after the cars were sped up. He barely made the car, his feet dragging the ground and almost touching the back tires. Despite sweating, he kept his calm and climbed on the top of the car, then forced himself into the passenger's seat regardless of the safety bars that were in the way. Deadwood motioned at him, and Chris climbed back out while the car was at top speed. His last target was jumping onto Deadwood's car and making it into the passenger's seat. Even though Chris made the jump, Deadwood didn't make it easy on him. He purposely swerved the car, trying to shake Chris off. Chris screamed in frustration and anxiety, but used his strength to force himself into the passenger's seat. After the cars slowed down and stopped at the finish line, Chris took off the helmet that was part of the protective suit.

"What the hell, man?!" Chris scolded.

"That was realistic, no?" Deadwood asked.

"Uh, I almost fell numerous times!"

"Realistic training is the best preparation. Why do you think they yell at us in the military?"

"To get you motivated to work out? That's what our couches always done in gym classes."

"Not only that, but it's also to prepare us for confrontations. Mother insults, personal insults, and all the rest is to build a strong will. How many physical fights are started due to personal insults? Thousands. How many times does it escalate into murders or attempted murder because the fight was premature due to the persons not being able to handle verbal confrontation? Yet again, thousands."

"Well, that's good to know."

"Of course, we'll discuss that type of motivation later."

"I don't need that kind."

"You might when it comes to Liberals questioning the motives of Stellar."

"Ugh! Okay, maybe you're right on that one. However, some of them are cynical and paranoid who need to be medicated. That's what I tell myself. What's next?"

"Parachuting."

"Done that yesterday."

"Different kind."

"Let's go, then."

Chris and Deadwood got out of the parked racer and went to the car they arrived in. Before getting in, Deadwood acquired the gear for skydiving and loaded it into the car. He then got in and drove to Sisto International Airport, where a plane waited for them. Chris abandoned the car with Deadwood and boarded the plane, which soon started taking off. Aboard the plane was a skydiving instructor, who wore goggles and protective headgear. After the plane reached over 30,000 feet in altitude, she opened the door and looked down. She then looked at Chris and Deadwood as they readied parachutes on their backs.

"You fellas ready?" she asked.

"Certainly," Deadwood replied.

"I don't see the point of this, Jay. Is this a fear-conquering thing?" Chris asked.

"Partially. You have to fear for the life of another," Deadwood replied.

"I don't get it. You mean you?" Chris asked.

"No, I mean her," Deadwood replied, pointing to the instructor.

"What?" the instructor asked.

"Hold your breath, ma'am," Deadwood said, immediately pushing her out of the plane.

"**Asshole!**" she screamed.

"Dude!" Chris scolded.

"Time's a'wasting," Deadwood replied.

Chris groaned and jumped out of the plane. Just like the day before, he made a nose dive to fall faster in order to catch the skydiving instructor. After rapidly falling at a few hundred feet, Chris caught her and latched on tight.

"You okay?" Chris asked.

"That guy is so banned from this!" she angrily replied.

"I take it this wasn't a part of the plan on your side."

"I may have goggles and headgear, but that's basic procedure. Damn, what the hell was that anyway?!"

"Long story. He's my mentor, trying to toughen me up by putting me through a series of tests on possible events that could happen in life."

"He's still banned. He could've at least asked for participants!"

"He has a unique way of tough love."

"I feel sorry for you. Really, I do. Good luck to you."

"Thanks for that."

The two enjoyed the freefall for a few moments before Chris pulled the string on the parachute. They safely landed near the electronics store that had been burned down months back at the hands of the Jaded Spades. Chris took the parachute off and slung it on the ground, unsure if he should wait for Deadwood to find them. After a short while, Deadwood found them and parked the car on the side of the road. The instructor spared Chris' frustration and confronted Deadwood before he could.

"He told me what the deal was, but you still aren't allowed to do this again!" she scolded.

"That's fine. Never fancied the pastime," Deadwood replied.

"Asshole. And you, have a nice day. Good luck!" she said to Chris.

"Thank you. Same to you," Chris replied.

The instructor walked away from them, and Chris got into Deadwood's car. Assuming Chris wanted to return home, Deadwood immediately started driving back to the hotel. The entire trip was silent, which was why Deadwood tried to make the drive brief. Chris wasted no time to get out of the car once it was parked on the curb. He returned inside and used the steps to get up to the suite. Deadwood took the same approach, arriving a few moments after Chris, who saw that Rhonda and Loony Toon had returned from Liberty City.

"Training week is over!" Chris announced.

"Hey, congratulations," Alonso replied.

"Good to have you back, Rhonda. How's business been?" Chris asked.

"Just great! With your connections, it's been a breeze. It's almost like this is all a dream," Rhonda replied.

"Glad you're doing something you love. In case the gang falls, you have something to look forward to," Chris said.

"Gang ain't gonna fall, son. We worked things out. This music business is how we're gonna take down High-C and his goons right here in Anywhere City," Loony Toon replied.

"Wouldn't that be putting the girls' lives at stake?" Chris asked.

"Have you organized that private army, or whatever?" Rhonda asked.

"I've been busy. You know that. Tomorrow, I'm meeting a DA who can change this town. Well, supposedly," Chris replied.

"He called again. He's taking this as a job interview," Nessa said.

"Pretty much is, so at least he's prepared," Chris said.

"So, how was your last day?" Bonnie asked.

"Just fantastic," Chris replied with hidden sarcasm.

"He's been head over heels today," Deadwood said.

Chris instantly looked at Deadwood, giving him a sour expression. The tone of Deadwood's voice was clearly sly, meaning his sentence was a pun referring to when Chris was pushed off the crane. Rhonda, Alonso, Nessa and Bonnie noticed Chris' expression, all looking at one another and shrugging during the pause.

"See you later, Chris," Deadwood said.

"Mhmm," Chris quietly replied.

More silence was a wake up call to Deadwood. He didn't waste time to let himself out and shut the door behind him. Chris sat down on his bed and unsettled, laying back subtly. The feeling he got was one that made him feel as if he hadn't slept for two days. Despite his obvious fury with Deadwood, nobody said anything to him. After the room cleared out a bit, Bonnie sat on the bed, seeing Chris slightly open one of his eyes to make sure everyone had left.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Guy's good, but an asshole. He pushed the skydiving instructor from the plane, and said the life of another person was my final test," Chris replied.

"Wasn't planned, huh?"

"Nope. He acted out of spite most of the time, but he said realistic training is best."

"He's the tough love kind of trainer, then. Looks like me and Nessa are the ones with the more subtle side."

"You got that right."

"Let's catch Rhonda up with Nessa."

"The rest of the day being a break? I so need it. The real deal is about to begin."

As hoped, the gang spent the rest of the day hanging around the suite, eating, talking, watching TV, and playing games. Since Chris limited his meals that week, he had a big lunch and dinner. Dinner was a lengthy meal, being filled with both eating and talking, mostly tales of what happened throughout the week. It was a catch-up for Rhonda and Loony Toon, even though Loony Toon seemed quite bored while hearing about it. At the end of the day, Chris was relieved to be finished with the week. More intense martial arts training would follow, but it would be simple compared to the basics that were covered over the course of the week. He could now focus on getting a legal team together in order to preserve the future peace in Anywhere City.


	7. Chapter 7: The L Team

Chris woke up to a partly sunny morning, feeling relieved the week was over. One thing that didn't seem to change was him being the first one up. The first thing he done was check his smartphone, handling any texts and emails he may have received. Afterward, Chris went to the kitchen to see what he could find for breakfast. The fridge and freezer were stocked with new groceries, as his guy said. Chris picked a few frozen breakfast entrées and started heating them up in the microwave. In a similar pattern as the previous days, Nessa and Bonnie were the ones up after Chris. He waved at them with a smile as they entered the kitchen, and both responded with the same gestures.

"Good morning! Today's a good one," Chris said.

"Training isn't over, buddy," Bonnie replied.

"Hey, I had fun, but business really needs to go on," Chris said.

"Elliot is dying to meet you," Nessa said.

"It's mutual. Did he say where he wanted to meet?" Chris asked.

"No. He figured you had a personal office," Nessa replied.

"Ha! If only. I mean, I will, but it's not done yet, of course," Chris said.

"If Stellar doesn't have an HQ here yet, how are they operating?" Bonnie asked.

"DeGoran is supposed to be handling construction of the HQ. I haven't received anything from him. They have guys here, but they still operate out of the Midwest where I met them," Chris replied.

"I'll text Elliot," Nessa said.

"Thank you. I'll be on the run, so I made something quick. Bonnie, if any of you are still hungry afterward, please make the rest of the gang something," Chris said.

"Gotcha," Bonnie replied.

After the frozen entrées were done, Chris removed them from the microwave, stirred the necessary contents, and went to a bathroom while his own cooled down. Chris started a quick shower, which actually felt like it was his first proper one in days. After he was cleaned up, he eased into the girls' room where some of his clothes were, picking out a black pinstripe suit, pink dress shirt, and black shoes. Chris quickly dressed in the outfit and returned to the kitchen, sitting down and starting to eat his breakfast entrée.

"Haven't seen that side of Chris Carrington in awhile," Bonnie said.

"It feels so right. Nessa, any word from your guy?" Chris asked.

"Yes. He wants to meet in Old Miami. Apparently, he knows about a building your company is constructing for a headquarters. He says it's safer to meet there than City Hall, where Commissioner Temple might be," Nessa replied.

"I assume he knows a guy who can take Temple's place, speaking of which," Chris said.

"I suppose. You'll have to work the details out with him yourself," Nessa said.

"Right. Goodbye. Take it easy, now," Chris said.

Chris gulped the rest of his entrée down, seemingly swallowing before even chewing. He left the kitchen in a jiffy, making Bonnie and Nessa giggle. Chris used the stairs and got to ground level in no time. He hopped into one of his random cars outside, started it, and began to make his way for the Old Miami district. Once he arrived, he saw that a new building was indeed going ahead of schedule. Chris abandoned the car and briskly walked to the building, where a man appeared from around one of the corners. He was dressed similar to Chris, with a charcoal pinstripe suit and light blue dress shirt. Chris studied his face, thinking he looked younger than a college student had it not been for his sideburns and five o'clock shadow. It was safe to say the two men shared the same style and passion for justice, according to Nessa. Chris immediately shook his hand, both men smiling upon doing so.

"You must be Mr. Carrington," the guy said.

"Yes, and you are Elliot Stufford?" Chris asked.

"Affirmative. Nessa has been telling me about you. Shall we walk and talk?"

"That would be nice."

Both men put their hands into their pockets as they started taking a walk together. They stayed on the same street as the construction site of the building, and tried to stay in the shade due to the morning temperature.

"I didn't really know my company was setting up shop so soon."

"I heard about them, Mr. Carrington. Looks like they'll do well."

"As long as I'm standing and breathing, yes. Now, tell me about yourself and what you want to do."

"I'm as passionate about the law as yourself. I served as an ADA for a short time in California, but as you know, some of those falsely heroic groups just steal thunder. I read about this city, and thought of the up-and-coming Stellar Corporation and yourself. I want you to hire me for Anywhere City's top DA. I guarantee no violent criminal will ever go unpunished."

"I like the way you talk. You seem to have an understanding of the law at an omniscient level."

"Pretty much. I also have ties to people who want to work here and help you and your company."

"Let's get right on that. Do you know someone who can replace our corrupt Temple?"

"Yes. He's worked here for many years now, with dreams of doing something more to help the community. Temple doesn't like him, which is why we have to bring the egotistical asshole down as soon as we can. Our guy's name is Benjamin Moscow."

"Ah, interesting, interesting. How do you know him?"

"After hearing about my work, he contacted me when my firm laid me off. He also knows some people who are dying to meet you. They're fans of the late show."

"I don't even want to talk about that. Who else are you talking about, though?"

"The one wanting to meet you the most is an adolescent named Rose Bishop. She's a proficient in her social studies classes, majoring in a law scholarship. I assume you have a sedan that can seat four, so how about we go and meet them?"

"No time wasted. Follow me."

Chris led Elliot to the car he arrived in. Both men got in, and Chris waited for instructions after he started it up and turned the air conditioner on.

"Around this time, Moscow should be hanging around the apartment complexes in Ashlington, Mr. Carrington."

"Haven't really been there yet."

"Now you will be. He has an obsession with preventing domestic disturbances."

"I take it they occur a lot over there."

"You'd be surprised."

Chris started driving, taking hand signals from Elliot as a navigation. Once they were there, Chris inspected the surroundings. The district was mostly distinguished by apartment buildings, playgrounds, and two schools, Ashlington Elementary School and Rickdale Middle School. Chris wondered why no high school was present, but he figured it was due to the city's poor funding. He thought of what was said about a school being in his name after seeing a condemned building in walking distance of Rickdale Middle School. The thought left his mind as he pulled up to an unmarked cruiser. Chris honked his horn, and a detective wearing linen pants, loafers and a polo shirt got out. He followed the classic undercover cop fashion, with a full mustache and gelled hair. As he walked to the car, Chris rolled down the window and held out his hand.

"Hello, Detective. I'm Chris Carrington," Chris said.

"Yeah, I've heard about you. Nice to meet you," Moscow replied, shaking Chris' hand.

"We're forming a legal team for Anywhere City, and your name came up," Chris said.

"That's right. I told him you were totally legitimate, Detective. Your label will soon be Commissioner Moscow," Elliot pitched in.

"That's nice to hear, guys. Thanks for mentioning me, Stufford. You know what that means to me," Moscow replied.

"Hear any disturbance yet?" Elliot asked.

"Nope. It's totally shit today. All the usual rowdy tenants must be playing grab ass. Grab ass one day, reality TV show the next," Moscow replied.

"Oh boy, that's a good one! Hop in, good sir," Elliot said.

Moscow got into one of the back passenger seats and buckled in without question. Not knowing where Rose might be, Elliot said no more. Chris drove around the district to do sightseeing, which was when Elliot saw a girl playing alone on one of the playgrounds. He sat up in his seat to take a closer look, identifying her as Rose. Elliot stopped Chris by tapping his shoulder, and the car came to a halt. Chris and Elliot got out and walked onto the playground, first making Rose nervous. She wore a tank top and loose sports shorts, being barefoot and having her amber/strawberry blonde hair tied up. Rose had a minor cleft chin and an innocent and bright smile, her fashion-forward glasses just adding to a look of innocence. Despite this, she still took herself quite seriously. Upon eye contact with Elliot, Rose shook his hand.

"Nice to see you," Rose said.

"Likewise. Look who I've brought to meet you today. This is Chris Carrington," Elliot replied.

"What?! **Thee** Chris Carrington?!" Rose enthusiastically asked.

"That would be me, dear. I was told you were a fan. In which aspect?" Chris asked.

"Loved your show! I loved _I'm Tired of Sex_. It actually made me cry. So did that one where you brought that Shaundi girl on. Actually, I think that's the episode she appeared on," Rose replied.

"You remember her name? Wow!" Chris said.

"Of course I do. Anyone who doesn't remember that episode is a fool. A complete, godless, emotionless fool!" Rose said, stomping her foot.

"That's very sweet of you. Really. Why don't you come with us, though? We'll talk and drive," Chris assured.

Rose happily shrugged and grabbed her flip flops, which were beside a bench. She got into the car after Chris and Elliot, buckling up. Chris slowly drove away and got onto a road as if he were heading toward Clifton Park.

"I was so mad when your show got taken off. Almost made me homophobic," Rose said.

"Please don't be like that. I felt that way just as much, but you can't be openly hateful these days. Hate doesn't solve anything anyway," Chris replied.

"I just wish there were some show I could appear on with you. I mean, there is a teen reality show being developed through MeTV, but who knows what that is," Rose said.

"It's gonna be called _Teen Court_. Supposedly, the host will be an adolescent who has skills in negotiation to help solve problems before they get out of hand," Moscow pitched in.

"I could get into that," Rose replied.

"That can be your summer job or something," Chris said.

"It's not coming until a little bit after school starts," Moscow said.

"I still want in. Keep me posted, alright?" Rose asked.

"Sure will," Moscow replied.

"Where we going?" Rose asked.

"Let's go have a view," Chris said.

Chris drove back to the hotel, parking the sedan in the same place he found it. He shut the car off and got out, then led the way to an elevator inside. The four got in together, and Chris was surprised no questions came from Rose, Elliot or Moscow. Once at the top floor, Chris got out and went to the roof, with all three of his guests following. He walked to the edge and looked down, then all around the city.

"Guys, straight to business, okay? I own this city. It's mine. I saw what kind of state Ashlington is in. It's not bad, but it could be better. There's no high school present. That condemned building is a suitable spot for one," Chris said.

"Yeah, the middle-schoolers kinda have to share with the high-schoolers. Other classes take place in shared rooms at the university," Rose replied.

"I can only imagine what kind of problems occur due to that. What makes a city is its loyal staff, media, and legal team. You guys are part of the legal team. I want to make these barbaric animals suffer. Having a DA to throw them in jail and discard the key is what we need. We also need a good police commissioner," Chris said, pointing to each person as he named things.

"What about me? Am I just some pretty, awkward face?" Rose asked.

"God, not another Dakota," Chris whispered to himself.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"Nothing. You're nothing like Dakota. You can't be. However, Rose, you can be the one the young crowd in this town look up to. I already know you're a smart girl," Chris replied.

"I do have a 3.5 GPA, and I would have 20/15 eyesight had my astigmatism not worsened. It's the grade point average that matters more, though," Rose said.

"What else, Chris?" Elliot asked.

"We need a judge, non-biased news reporters, and halfway decent cops. Then again, that is your job, Detective Moscow," Chris said.

"That it is. Some of my co-workers are so lethargic that it's not funny," Moscow said.

"What about a mayor? Trust me, Cunningham isn't gonna last," Elliot said.

"She wants to do something else, yes, but there's really nobody else qualified. DeGoran, maybe," Chris replied.

"Isn't he the current CEO of whatever Stellar is now?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, but he has a fondness for politics. He actually sold the entire company to me once he knew I'd go through with Stellar Labs," Chris replied.

"You'll have to fill us in on all that sinister stuff you have planned. We'll also have to discuss how to keep radical Liberals from nosing around," Elliot said.

"I have some secrets to handling those new-age psych peyote lovers," Rose replied.

"You and Dakota will get along well, that's for sure. I already know you aren't annoying like she is, though," Chris said.

"Do you and this Dakota fight a lot?" Rose asked.

"She's a braggart who's quick to judge, so yeah," Chris replied.

"I'll put her in her place if it comes to it," Rose said.

"You might even be her replacement. Yeah!" Chris laughed.

"Wasn't there something about huge prisons?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, superjails, super-prisons, or whatever you want to call them. Let's get down to the suite. I'll give a brief to everybody," Chris replied.

Chris walked back inside, leading the way down the steps to the suite. Once he walked into the suite, he saw that everybody except Dakota was in the living space. Chris gave a brief greeting and introduction before he sat down with Moscow, Elliot and Rose. All three new guests observed their surroundings while Chris went to get coffee for Elliot and Moscow. He returned with the cups of coffee, handed them to Elliot and Moscow, then sat beside them.

"So, where's this Dakota?" Rose asked.

"Rose, not now, please," Chris sighed.

"No, it's okay," Rose said.

"She's been in our room," Alonso said, pointing.

"This isn't a debate team meeting. She always pouts for at least two days when a major argument occurs. It's nothing big or out of the ordinary," Chris said.

"And she's how old?" Rose asked.

"She's 27," Chris replied.

"Why are you guys doing extremely dangerous work with an overgrown child? No offense," Rose said.

"No offense? No offense, but she's been bullied a lot," Rhonda pitched in.

"Grab some popcorn, guys," Chris said.

"I'm bullied all the time, but I refuse to be a victim, so they end up giving up when they see it doesn't bother me. When I do better than them, they'll realize it. When I have a better car, house, husband, children, live in a better area, I'll know I was successful. I'll know I was the better person," Rose said.

Chris looked down to hide an awkward smirk. Rose appeared to be unaffected by the so-called debate, as she just took out her mobile phone and started fiddling with it. Dakota stood at the doorway of the room Alonso and Lilly used. Nobody spotted her, which made her mood get even worse as she sat down on the bed. Bonnie whistled to break the silence of the room as Nessa turned on the TV. Elliot cleared his throat before finishing his coffee alongside Moscow.

"Sooo... this sitting around is killing me. I may get a bionic replacement," Alonso said.

"Slow down, buddy. Stellar Labs isn't operational yet," Chris jokingly replied.

"I'm sure there's someone somewhere that can suit me up," Alonso said.

"Hey, Rose, have any good mobile games?" Amber asked.

"Not really. They need to make _Grand Theft Aero_ for it," Rose replied.

"They have a few, but they're faulty," Amber said.

"They should make one that isn't," Rose said.

"Ever been to FunkyTown?" Sierra asked her.

"Once, resulting in a broken tailbone," Rose replied.

"Oh, man. My own hurt just thinking about it," Sierra said.

"Trust me, if you think a broken kneecap or ankle is the worst, you haven't had a broken tailbone. Everything regarding your lower back and butt hurts for quite some time. Heck, I spent most of the time at home for two weeks straight. What's worse is there's nothing they can do for it. Nothing except for anti-inflammatory painkillers. You know where they go wrong with that, though? Some people have become addicted because the pain is so intense. It's a funny world we live in," Rose explained.

"That last part does sound funny. Has that happened enough for the news to cover it?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah. Look it up. Key words are pretty self-explanatory, but if you want a good story, look up the incident with the cloned meds back in 2008 and 2009," Rose replied.

"Pardon the interruption, but I have a question for Rose," Chris said.

"Shoot, Mr. Carrington," Rose replied.

"What exactly does the city hope to accomplish by having high school kids and college kids go together? Better yet, mixing middle school and high school?" Chris asked.

"Just didn't have the funding. What you'll find more interesting is the reason they have two colleges," Rose said.

"What's the purpose of that? Oh, they don't have the funding for a high school, but can afford to have two colleges. Makes sense," Chris said.

"They separated the boys and girls so they wouldn't be having sex. Frankly, it doesn't matter either way. They end up sneaking around or meeting up. The goal itself is right on the money. Preventing unwanted pregnancies so kids can afford to stay in college is a top priority in this nation. However, it's received criticism due to a supposed increase in bisexuality and homosexuality," Rose explained.

"Gotta get some somehow," Amber said.

"Oh my God!" Chris awkwardly laughed.

"Well, Chris, we've had our cup of Joe. I think it's time for you to meet Maury Rosenberg and Judge Reinhold," Elliot said.

"Alrighty. Rose, do you want to stay and get acquainted with my two girls?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great. I could really use some friends," Rose replied.

"Let's go, fellas. Adios, familia," Chris said.

Chris got up and left the suite. Moscow and Elliot were close behind as they walked to the elevator and got in once it was called. Once at ground level and outside of the building, Chris got into the same sedan with the two, started it, and waited for instructions.

"City Hall, my fashion twin bro," Elliot said.

"Oh, Downtown. How do you meet these guys, Elliot?" Chris asked.

"Through Captain Cartel right here," Elliot replied.

"Gee, thanks. Don't give me a hard time about my mustache and shirts. Anyway, yeah, Rosenberg and Reinhold are usually hanging about City Hall at this time," Moscow said.

Chris drove into Downtown and to City Hall. Unlike most other city districts, it was devoid of gangs, but crime still occurred at points. It was a clean area of the city, having a strict policy against littering, and elite community service for helping preserve the cleanliness. Chris parked in a proper spot in a small lot across the road from City Hall. The three men got out and walked across the road, then into the building. Chris looked around at first, perceiving it as a typical civic building. Elliot spotted who they were supposed to meet and pointed them out to Chris. Maury Rosenberg reminded Chris a lot of Ken Rosenberg. They were quite close in physical appearance, minus the fact Maury looked physically fit, had a full head of hair, and didn't wear glasses. Judge Reinhold was elderly, but was gracefully aged. He didn't take himself too seriously outside of the courtroom, that way he couldn't be stereotyped for his line of work. The three approached them subtly and maturely, intent on getting down to business quickly.

"Mr. Rosenberg. Mr. Reinhold. Hello," Elliot said, holding his hand out to both men.

"Elliot Stufford, is it?" Rosenberg asked, shaking his hand.

"Yes, sir. I seem to have a bit of a reputation, at least," Elliot said.

"Who's the new guy?" Reinhold asked, shaking Elliot's hand.

"This is Chris Carrington. He's the one who's gonna turn this place around," Elliot replied.

"By selling real estate? That's only half the problem. Heck, not even half," Reinhold said.

"So you're familiar with my previous work, sir? Actually, mortgage and real estate is a problem. Many times, my uncle used dirty tactics to start gang wars in order to make it easier. Due to the gang wars in this place, it's hard. In Vice City, the gang violence typically took place in one area. Here, it's in most districts. People don't want to live here due to all the violent fallout. Luckily, citizens have been encouraged to defend themselves," Chris explained.

"The matter at hand is that we're creating a big legal team," Elliot said.

"It's good you came to us for help. Hell, I'm the only decent lawyer in this town. I make that known by wearing flashy suits," Rosenberg said.

"You may have a young and ambitious sidekick real soon. Say, are you of any relation to Ken Rosenberg?" Chris asked.

"Nope. The only thing I could think of is that we're both Jewish," Rosenberg replied.

"Weird. You're practically the same person. You may not defend gangsters, though," Chris said.

"No way! I defend people I know are innocent," Rosenberg said.

"If that's how you operate, I want you to be a part of the team," Chris said.

"So, your honor, how was your day?" Elliot asked.

"You don't have to call me that outside of court. It was great. I put away a 20 year old punk for domestic violence. I gave him fifty years for battery against his girlfriend and child. Let's see how damn energetic he is when he's in his early 70s," Reinhold replied.

"Doesn't seem like enough. You should've made it life. Then again, once they find out why he's in, he'll take some savage beatings from time to time, so it's practically a slow death. In which case, I want you on this team, sir. Sometimes, these gangsters surrender, so with a tough judge, they'll get theirs," Chris said.

"We'll more than happily oblige," Reinhold said.

"Great to hear!" Chris enthusiastically replied.

"Looking for a good reporter?" Rosenberg asked.

"Yes. This city deserves better than that jerk Adam Lane," Chris replied.

"There's a young lady named Lucy Stillwater, who goes to Sorority Row Women's College. She's majoring in journalism, and may be looking for an internship," Rosenberg said.

"Thanks for the info. I'll look her up sometime," Chris said.

"I'll talk to her. I know my way around the Sorority Row district," Elliot said.

"Good. You handle that for me. I own the local news, so I'm looking to hire anyone who's enthusiastic for truth and real justice," Chris said.

"Like all the rest of us," Moscow replied.

"This will be our city," Chris said.

The four nodded amongst themselves. Chris led Moscow and Elliot back to the car, got in, and started it up again. He was thinking it would be a good idea to have Moscow on surveillance, but didn't mention it. It would be too risky for his personal alter-ego, which he wasn't ready for the new team to discover. Until he made a decision, he couldn't reveal the idea. Chris dropped Moscow back off at his unmarked patrol car, and Elliot in Sorority Row. Afterward, he smiled to himself as he headed back to the hotel. Not only did he have his circle of friends to help with the gangs, but he also had a legal team to put away the non-violent criminals and gang members. Constructive action was within their tight grasp.


	8. Chapter 8: Doctor's Disorders

Three weeks after assembling the legal team, Chris was spending a cloudy morning working on designs of Red Wrath suits with Bonnie and Sierra. Many of the suits used enhanced technology, some of which were already used in fields, and others experimental. The ones Sierra and Bonnie agreed on most were made of carbon fiber. Sierra had drawn many computerized diagrams of basic and advanced suits. At that time, Chris' cell phone started ringing, so he picked it up.

"Hello," Chris answered.

"Mr. Carrington, this is Dr. Dahmer. It's been awhile since our meet," Dr. Dahmer said.

"Oh, hey! Yes, it has been. Do we need to come in?" Chris asked.

"Oh no," Sierra sighed to herself.

"If it's convenient. Tell me how she is, though. I can pretty much evaluate over the phone," Dr. Dahmer replied.

"No change whatsoever. She's resorted to being out of the house a lot, though. Going cold turkey wasn't easy," Chris said.

"And she feels fine, yes?" Dr. Dahmer asked.

"Better than fine!" Sierra pitched in.

"Yep, she's happy and active, unlike a lot of girls her age, who are moping around indoors over a boy," Chris said.

"That's a good one! Listen, though, I've heard developing rumors about that drink. I figured you're the man to investigate," Dr. Dahmer said.

"What kind of rumors?" Chris asked.

"Tons of things. For one, that they're putting mind toxins into it. Harmless stuff, but enough to make people support them," Dr. Dahmer replied.

"I've never heard about mind toxins outside of science fiction and comic books. In reality, such a thing would probably just be used to make food and beverages addictive. If that were the case for the soda, it's probably put in Flash Berry. It's the most popular type of Flash soda. Anything else sounds like a theory made up by a crazed hater," Chris said.

"Couldn't hurt to investigate," Dr. Dahmer insisted.

"I know just the gal. Bye, now. We'll come by if we need anything," Chris said, hanging up.

"Thank God I didn't have to go in!" Sierra said.

"Come on, it wasn't so bad last time," Chris said.

"But I hate the reminder that I can't have my favorite soda anymore. It also may be tainted. Would they really put something funky in it to make people addicted so the market and profit increases?" Sierra asked.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find something out," Chris replied.

"Heading out?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to Lucy for help," Chris said.

"Why not go as Red Wrath? That is, if you'll be messing with a dangerous group of celebrities," Bonnie suggested.

"Psh! Dangerous celebrities, my ass. More like dangerous wannabes. I'm telling you, they're like any other person or group. If you hit the right weakness, they'll come tumbling down. It's like a game of dominoes. Of course, it isn't my job to take them down if they need it. I just want to find truths, as well as test Lucy's willingness as an investigative reporter," Chris explained.

"But still, if they find out you're messing with them, they may try to ruin you," Bonnie said.

"Okay, okay. I get where you're coming from. I'll go in what I've been using," Chris replied.

Chris went to Sierra and Amber's room where his stuff was. He suited up as Red Wrath, situating his Voice Box 3000 and a pair cargo pants under tactical armor stolen from the late S.E.I.G.E. After putting the mask on and adjusting the voice device, Chris put on a recently custom-made utility belt and left the building via the window with a grappling hook. By now, Jessup Lane wasn't too populated, so Chris could easily access his signature car, the Avenger. Until underground construction was complete, the car's storage spot was the small carrier truck it came in. Chris activated the truck, releasing the noticeable armored car. He got in, checked its updated systems, and drove off. Due to its upgraded speed, Chris arrived in Sorority Row in no time. He tried to make the search for Lucy brief, because the car instantly gained widespread attention the second it arrived on campus. Chris parked the car on the curb once he spotted Lucy walk out of a coffee shop. He got out and walked to her, which made her noticeably uncomfortable at first. Chris had met her as himself two days after the creation of the legal team, but the new group was yet to know about his alter-ego. Lucy was a young amber-blonde woman with amber eyes that changed from dark to bright. Since she preferred natural beauty, she never wore makeup. Many of her acquaintances, including Chris, agreed that it matched her personality. Chris briefly waved and held out his hand, but Lucy shrugged away.

"Good day, ma'am. I'm sure you've heard of me," Red Wrath said.

"Somewhat. What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I was about to ask the same. Shouldn't you be on summer vacation?"

"What, getting drunk and high to hide the fact I'm just a loser who can't meet decent people anywhere else but college? I'll pass."

"I've got a proposition for you. I heard you're about to pick up a job at the local news. You could use a good story."

"You're connected to Mr. Carrington, right? What's the story?"

"Yep, we're friends. Word on the street is something sinister is in the popular Flash soda."

"No shit. Everyone's saying that."

"What if I had proof of it? If not that, something close to it."

"I'd say prove it to me."

"Let's go for a ride before people take any more pictures of me and the car."

"It's nice, by the way. Looks like you're ready for the post-apocalypse."

Chris didn't acknowledge with a reply as he got into the car with Lucy. They buckled up before Chris hurried out of the area away from the gawkers. He drove into the Parducah district, which had a low percentage of English-speaking residents. Even though it was just a rumor that the Street Glider syndicate was planning a move to Anywhere City, Chris figured they would use Parducah to keep a low profile. The district mainly spoke German and French, with less than 1% who spoke English. Chris' eye was caught by a blank delivery truck backing into a Sprunk factory. He pulled up to a curb and waited to see if anything occurred. Soon after, an actual Sprunk truck pulled up. Chris and Lucy saw three men with baseball bats get out of the Sprunk truck and approach a few people that were already lurking at the entrance of the factory. He prepared to get out as he saw guns get drawn on the men with bats. Chris equipped his dual chrome-plated Classic .45 Pistols, got out, and ran to the altercation.

"Nobody move!" Red Wrath yelled.

"Well, look who it is. This isn't your concern, you nerd!" a gunman yelled back.

"Peace and preservation is my business! Now, want to tell me what's going on?" Red Wrath asked.

"These are the Street Gliders. They're planning to move their false prophet business in even more American cities!" one of the Sprunk drivers answered.

"I figured that much. That's not gonna happen, though," Red Wrath said.

"That a fact? What exactly are you gonna do to stop us, you fascist? The Street Gliders have billions of dollars and a big fanbase," the gunman replied.

"Money and fandom isn't worth jack here. I'm what matters in this town, and it's not big enough for Red Wrath and the Street Gliders. Make a choice!" Red Wrath said.

"We can do business wherever we want!" the gunman yelled.

"I'm a friend of Mr. Carrington's, and he says no. It's a simple word. Only two letters. Is even a word that simple too hard for you bumbling bozos to understand?" Red Wrath asked.

"Piss off!" the gunman yelled.

The three gunmen went to shoot, but Chris was faster in the draw. He quickly shot the assailants in non-lethal places, then ran to the factory door. The Sprunk drivers had already taken cover as Chris forced his way inside. To Chris' surprise, the only Street Gliders that were armed were the ones he subdued. Other Street Gliders were alerted, so he worked quickly in order to prevent them from picking up the guns dropped by their fellow gang members. Using acrobats and martial arts moves he'd been learning over the few weeks, Chris managed to weaken the numbers in the loading bay. A final henchman walked out with a crowbar and looked at Chris, who wasted no time to jump to him and take the crowbar away. Chris struck the man with it a few times before slightly bending it to make it unusable. This shocked the henchman, giving Chris time to pin him to the wall and deliver several heavy blows to his face. This caused immediate bruises, but Chris picked him up and threw him against the truck.

"Now, you tell the Street Gliders that we won't tolerate business in Anywhere City. The Flash soda is illegal in most places I know of, and they won't be smuggled! Got that?!" Red Wrath threatened.

"I'm not really in the ranks in the organization. Either way, they don't take kindly to those who brutalize one of their own," the henchman replied.

"Listen, what's the deal with Flash?"

"For the last time, nothing! We're tired of narcissistic Liberals all over us!"

"Funny coming from you. Your organization prances around thinking people have something to owe them. They're only nice to fans."

"You got bad information. It's Sprunk that's been through a hell of a bad time. When our drink kills someone, then start questioning us."

"You'd be willing to let someone die over it?"

"Don't treat us like drug dealers. It's the people who buy it. They put it into their bodies. The ingredients are on the can."

"No offense, but the way you're talking sounds like a drug dealer. Don't put this on Mr. Carrington. I'm the one who's freelance. It's either him or me. You're lucky I'm the one who got to you first. He's the one with a lot of money."

"Street Gliders have more."

"That doesn't matter. Honestly, you'd better watch your backs. You think the government will let regular people have close to a trillion dollars? Nobody stays at the top forever. Remember that. I catch you all on Anywhere City soil again, you'll die. Let this be your one and only warning."

"You want a tip? You shouldn't trust Dr. Dahmer."

"Excuse me?!"

"Break your connection with him... Mr. Carrington."

The henchman chuckled, but this provoked Chris to shoot him in the head. Since the last bit was whispered, nobody else heard. Chris groaned and took no chances with the rest of the Street Glider members. He ruthlessly shot and killed all of them before rushing back to the car. Lucy was ducking, but looked up and over the dashboard when Chris returned. He wasted no time to leave the area, leaving Lucy in question. After getting back to Sorority Row, Chris stopped the car and slightly groaned, making a scary sound due to the voice device being set at a cybernetic voice effect.

"What happened back there?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing. Sorry, but there won't be a story," Red Wrath replied.

"That's okay. That's sometimes the way in journalism. They taught us that a story can't always happen, much like a bad court case. The key element is patience, which I'd like to believe I have a lot of."

"You should do well at _Anywhere Today_, then. Mr. Carrington really wants you working there."

"It'd be an honor! I want to speak with him again soon. If you see him, tell him."

"I will. Have a good one, now."

"I feel safe with you, even though that seemed like pointless violence."

Chris laughed as Lucy got out of the car. He turned it around by making a U-turn, then headed for the doctor's office to check his suspicions. Chris parked the car in a shadowy area in a multistory car park, where it wouldn't immediately get spotted from afar. He abandoned it, looked for a suitable window, and then used his grappling hook to latch onto it. After rising up and grabbing hold of the ledge, he used his strength to hold on with one hand, and picked the window lock with the other. Chris pulled himself up and into the room, seeing files left behind by Dr. Dahmer. He looked at them and saw Sierra's file, set to be delivered to a place called Crystal Research Complex. Chris lightly gasped, immediately assuming Crystal, Inc. He took one of his guns out and checked the chamber before putting a silencer on it. Lucky for Chris, it was Dr. Dahmer and his assistant who walked into the room. All three startled one another, prompting Chris to draw the gun on them. Once he saw it was them, he took his mask off, revealing an angry expression.

"Mr. Carrington? How, uh... may I help you?" Dr. Dahmer asked.

"Shut up! I knew Rhonda was right. We should've never trusted you," Chris angrily replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sierra's papers are set to go to a Crystal Research Complex. Rhonda told me something was fishy about you, but I didn't know you would have her sent off or something."

"That place is researching next steps in human evolution. Sierra shows great signs of that. Although she's never had an accident or anything, she's naturally enhanced. She's a very special child. Don't you want her to be protected?"

"I'll protect her! **Me!** I'm adopting her, so I love her like she's my own daughter. The only person who knows what's best for her is me. I already know that place is linked with Crystal, Inc."

"It is, but you have to see the bright side of things, Mr. Carrington."

"There is no bright side when it comes to those degenerates!"

"I can honestly say that, despite her fears, she'll live a normal life. She has a slow aging process, but her body is strong enough to withstand it. Yes, other monstrous and evil companies would jump at the chance to do tests on her, but that wouldn't happen with Crystal Research Complex."

"It won't happen anywhere! I'll take care of her. I'll build a place for anybody like us. Society will never be open-minded enough to accept gifted people, but that's where I come in. Times are changing and human evolution may move forward, but there's a reason for that. This world needs superhumans. I mean, we've been on the verge of destroying ourselves many times. It's about time we have some real heroes. I'm not letting either of you continue this. Where's Sierra's blood work?"

"It remained at the lab."

"I'll be sure to have someone pick that up. Now, any last words?"

"Only that you're making a mistake."

"I hear that a lot lately."

Chris smirked and shot Dr. Dahmer's assistant first, and then Dahmer himself. Dr. Dahmer's body made an impact on the door, so Chris holstered the gun, took Sierra's files, and left via the window. Chris put his mask back on and continued to the car, quickly getting in. He started it, put it in gear, and rushed out of the car park. On the way home, Chris thought that he could look back on the senseless violence committed, but he was a man of conviction who promised to protect Sierra at any cost. Chris parked the Avenger in the carrier truck and got out. He sealed it up after walking out, then used his grappling hook to get back up to the girls' room. He made his entrance, unsettled, and got into regular clothes. Chris returned to the living space, seeing Nessa, Amber, Lilly, Bonnie and Sierra together.

"Hey, dad!" Sierra said.

"Hey, princess," Chris replied.

"Find anything?" Bonnie asked.

"Not what I went for, but I made another shocking discovery," Chris said.

"What's up?" Bonnie asked.

"Some Street Glider goons planned to use the Parducah district for business. I guess they figured since it isn't an area that speaks English, that nobody would say anything. Man, they think they're so damn smart. Shocking thing is somebody there knew my secret identity. I took no risk. I put them all down," Chris explained.

"How the hell would someone know?" Sierra asked.

"Dr. Dahmer. Dude gave me an accurate tip about the guy. I went to the doctor's office and saw your file, Sierra. It was about to go to the Crystal Research Complex, which is run in part with Crystal, Inc. He tried to convince me it was for the best," Chris replied.

"What?! Kidnapping me, you mean? Did you shoot the asshole?" Sierra asked.

"Without hesitation. Well, we had a little exchange first, but yeah," Chris answered.

"So, what the hell is wrong with me? Am I gonna die or something?! Dad, please! **I don't wanna die!**" Sierra said, getting hysterical.

"Princess, you're not gonna die. He said you'd live a healthy life, but you were born special. You have a gift God wants you to exhibit somehow. I personally believe this world has come to the point where we need extraordinary people. In this age of fear, willpower has gone down. The world needs people like us," Chris said.

"I have limits. What exactly is my trade? What am I meant to do?" Sierra asked.

"Life is purely about one's own choices, but I guess when the time comes, you'll know. Whatever you want to do with your life is probably what fate means for you to do," Chris replied.

"Everyone has their limits, Sierra. Even Chris. He admits that. It's nothing to be afraid of," Bonnie said.

"I know I asked this already, but do any of you think there are others like us?" Sierra asked.

"Everything special about my abilities came out of a bottle. Nonetheless, I believe there are others born like you," Chris replied.

"Same here, sis," Amber said.

"So do I," Bonnie said.

"And me," Nessa pitched in.

"Definitely me. Me and Al have seen some shit," Lilly said.

"Society would not treat us kindly. What would we do, hypothetically?" Sierra asked.

"I would personally build a community for the gifted, which would be heavily guarded by Mars agents. Superhumans could be our only hope for future generations," Chris replied.

Feeling comforted, Sierra smiled at Chris. He sat down and hugged her, but then remembered that he needed her blood work retrieved.

"I need to get your blood work somehow, though. No risks can be taken," Chris said.

"I'll slip in and get it. I can pass for a nurse. Where is it?" Nessa asked.

"At the lab right across from the doctor's office," Chris replied.

"I got it. Don't you worry about it. I'll be in, out, and back in no time," Nessa said.

"Thank you, Nessa. Now, what do you say we continue work on those awesome superhero outfits?" Chris insisted.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Sierra replied.

"Now, why wouldn't I?" Chris rhetorically asked.

Sierra, Bonnie and Chris picked back up on where they were on the Red Wrath suits. Nessa waved at them before leaving for her task. As they worked, Chris figured Dr. Dahmer and the Street Glider members who knew about his identity were connected. Nonetheless, he most likely stopped the word from getting out when he killed all the members at the Sprunk factory. As far as he was concerned, they were killed in self defense by the owners of the factory, therefore it wouldn't cause an unnecessary war. Chris was sure that, with Red Wrath's positive reputation, the factory owner and employees would use such a cover story.


	9. Chapter 9: A Death In the Family

The following morning, the entire suite was awoken by a panicking Lilly. Chris, in his usual fallout bed in the living space, woke up and briefly snorted as Lilly hysterically ran through the suite.

"Lilly, what is it?" Chris asked.

"It's Dakota. I can't find her anywhere!" Lilly panicked.

"Maybe she needed some air."

"I know you two haven't been on good terms, but can you help me find her, please?"

"Of course. She's still a part of the team regardless of how I felt."

Chris got up and put on a sleeveless T-shirt and sweat pants with sneakers. After that and grabbing quick snacks, he rejoined Lilly in the living space with a Service 9mm pistol and nodded that he was ready to leave the suite to search for Dakota. They first looked all through the hallway and around corners, as Dakota sometimes had a habit of sitting in corners with her face pointed to the wall. After they saw she wasn't on the same floor, they used the elevator to get to ground level, looking all over, yet still finding nothing. Lilly angrily groaned and rechecked her phone for any voicemails or texts from Dakota. They proceeded outside to look around the building complex and very close premises, first seeing nothing.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Lilly griped.

"No note or anything? Do you think she's still mad?" Chris asked.

"She can't be. She's been acting fine. As fine as Dakota can act."

"I certainly hope so. She does have a tendency to bottle up until she lashes out, but even then, it isn't too bad."

Chris sighed and looked around some more. Lilly suddenly looked up at the building, then began screaming at what she saw. Since Chris wasn't facing the same direction, he jumped, turned around, and looked up as well. A body was apparently hanging from the roof by the throat, which Lilly and Chris immediately assumed was Dakota. Chris wasted no time to run back inside and ascend the steps as quickly as he could, which almost made him trip several times. Once he made it to the roof, he saw a grappling hook stuck on a tiny hole in the ledge. He frantically pulled the body up, which in fact turned out to be Dakota. Lilly made it to the rooftop in no time, slightly sweating and panting from running up all the stairs. Chris failed to find a pulse, but he didn't have to count on finding one for an answer. Dakota's skin was quite pale and frigid, which was the most obvious sign of clinical death.

"Lilly, she's... gone," Chris slowly said.

"**No! Nooooo! No, no!**" Lilly cried.

"She hasn't been gone long, though. I'll, uh, call somebody, okay?"

Lilly didn't respond. She continued to cry hysterically while holding Dakota's body in her arms. Chris lightly touched her shoulder before leaving the rooftop and calling 911 for an ambulance, giving them brief details about the discovery of a dead body. On the way down to the suite to inform the others, Chris groaned loudly and punched a hole in a wall. He continued to the suite, seeing that nobody seemed concerned about Lilly's screaming. Ironically, Chris' appearance made everyone confront him.

"Not good, guys," Chris dreadfully said.

"What is it?" Alonso asked.

"She... she hung herself with a grappling hook. Possibly one of mine. I don't know, we'll work that out later. Right now, we're waiting on a coroner and ambulance. We also need to find out what her motive was," Chris replied.

"This has to be a joke," Rhonda said.

"No, Rhonda. I'm sorry," Chris said.

"She can't be gone. She can't be! **She can't be gone!**" Rhonda screamed.

"I promise I'll find a motive, even though I feel like it's me," Chris said.

"Don't blame yourself. It's bad enough I was the self-loather at one point. We can't have any more self-loathing," Alonso said.

"It was that little bitch! That, that... Rose Bishop, or whoever! I think maybe Dakota was so embarrassed about what she said during that first meet. She probably overheard her talking!" Rhonda replied.

"Rose is a good person. She wasn't even trying to insult Dakota that day. Besides, why didn't Dakota talk to us? We're all family," Sierra said.

"I don't know, but just in case, I don't want to see Rose ever again!" Rhonda snarled.

"Why'd she have to be so proud and stubborn? Sierra's right. She could've talked to us because we're family," Alonso said.

"Let's not start some debate right now. I have a plan to find a motive. Everyone, look around for all possible evidence. Check her accounts, Bleets, anything you need to. I'm gonna go check on Lilly," Chris said.

The group dispersed, intent on fulfilling the task. Chris returned to the roof to see Lilly laying down in a fetal position, gasping as if she had cried herself to dehydration. After hearing a siren, Chris walked to the ledge and looked around. Close to the vicinity was the ambulance, coroner, and some police cars responding to his 911 call. Chris then tended to Lilly, trying to pick her up gently. Her body was dead weight due to hysteria, which made it difficult to handle her without awkwardness.

"Lilly, please come on."

"I know she was bullied and all, but she had a boyfriend! She lost her virginity, which was what she wanted to fulfill. Was it because of that one girl?!"

"Rose? No. Even if Dakota overheard, there's no way Rose's words got to her. The girl is blunt, and the comment about Dakota being an overgrown child was a bit much, but the rest of what Rose was saying sounded more like advice."

"Don't care! Calling her an overgrown child was more than enough."

"I tasked the gang to look for a motive."

"How could she be so selfish?! We're her family, and she didn't talk to us! This had to have been foul play! She would never do this to herself!"

"Sapphire had a device that could give us that answer. It simulated past crime scenes. If there was foul play, that device could simulate it."

"Go kill the bitch and steal the device! I want to know what happened!"

"We can't get Sapphire yet. I'd love to have that device, though."

Lilly lightly coughed as Chris held onto her. He took his phone out and was about to call Deadwood, when a grappling hook suddenly latched onto another part of the roof. Startled, Chris put the phone in his pocket and immediately pulled out his gun. Sapphire herself appeared on the rooftop dressed in a summery outfit and blonde wig as a disguise. Chris flared his eyes, but put the gun down.

"Speak of the she-devil. What do you want?" Chris asked.

"I was on my way here again when I heard you from ground level. Both of you," Sapphire replied.

"On your way here again? When were you here, and what the hell do you want?!" Chris eagerly asked.

"Heard about your plans. You'll get yours eventually, courtesy of us!" Lilly said.

"As long as you attempt it, that's all that matters, huh? That's not the point. The point is... I saw her before her death," Sapphire said.

"What happened, then?!" Lilly demanded.

"No foul play. Trust me on that, at least," Sapphire replied.

"Ohhh, wait a second. No! No, I won't trust you! We're plotting against your radical terrorist cult, meaning you had every motivation to kill the brains of the operation!" Lilly argued.

"I knew you'd say that, which is why I recorded the incident," Sapphire said.

"Prove it, then. **Now!**" Lilly demanded.

Sapphire removed a small device from a purse she was carrying. She plugged the device into a Fruit player and showed it to Chris and Lilly.

"Think about what you're doing," Sapphire said via recording.

"I have. It's just old. Besides, what do you care? My group and your group are not at all friends. We're planning to stop you," Dakota replied.

"Even though I'd advise not to pursue that false goal, your friends still need you."

"Also, why do you care? You're such an emotionless robot! The way you talk, the way you walk. You have no feelings whatsoever! You're even willing to start another world war just to falsely cleanse this world. I hate you and what you stand for!"

"A hypothetical world war will not start by what we're planning to do, Dakota. What will happen is mainly focused on America, not the world. Some of America's people set this world back. With the right kinds of people, the world can cleanse. Without these false idols and unintelligent beings, the world has hope."

"You're sick! What you're saying makes no sense. You're trying to save me, but you'll still kill us? Work on your skills in logic."

"That's the thing. You're up against something big, so you might die anyway. If you feel inclined to take the easy way out, do so."

"When Chris, Jay, and all the rest are ready for you, there won't be a safe place on this planet you can hide!"

"It's sad you're doing this all because of some teenage girl who spoke out against your embarrassing, childish antics."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw your note. Pathetic, really. You're a grown woman. You should have a stronger mind than that."

"Suppose I don't, huh?"

"It's people like your tormenters whom we're aiming to eliminate. So, in retrospect, I do care about your kind."

"What's my kind, exactly?!"

"The weak-minded. Technically, you all are just as bad as the bullies. You won't stand up to them because of some self-imposed fear of getting assaulted or embarrassed. Regardless, it is still our job to protect people like you."

"Goodbye, now."

"If that's how you want it, then okay. I mean, listen to yourself. You sound like a stubborn teenage girl who's mad at her boyfriend. Is this vile, idiotic, selfish act something you still want to do?"

"Yes. I'm not changing my mind."

"Well, have a nice journey. May the peaceful light that is God the Father be with you. Farewell."

After a few moments, the video ended right after Dakota jumped off the building, which was full proof her death was a suicide. Chris and Lilly were both shocked, and Lilly herself was shaking and couldn't speak. Chris put the Fruit player into his pocket and pointed his gun at Sapphire as he stood up and looked at her with an angry expression.

"Please give it back," Sapphire said.

"Screw you! How dare you just let her do that! Better yet, how dare you encourage her!" Chris scolded.

"Yeah, you could've stopped it in an instant!" Lilly pitched in.

"Life is all about chance, you guys. Why would I let someone keep suffering if they didn't wish to continue living? Even if she were medicated, there's a prime chance her depression and sorrows would return. It's injustice to allow that kind of suffering," Sapphire explained.

"Oh, you're a duality type of person, I see. That still doesn't give you the right to leave a person's life to chance!" Chris angrily replied.

"That's not at all duality, little boy. It's Free Will. Familiarize yourself with philosophy and mythology, and then you'll know the difference," Sapphire said.

"What types of people are you planning to execute?" Chris asked.

"The uneducated, street criminals, corrupt public officials, religious fundamentalists, people with low IQ, and so on. Before you call it evil, let me just say that infants and younger children in unstable homes will be saved," Sapphire said.

"That's basically genocide. I don't know what you people believe, but just because you don't agree with a group of people doesn't mean you go and kill them all. You're totalitarians!" Chris argued.

"Call it what you will. I can't believe a man such as yourself can't see that this is for the best," Sapphire said.

"I'm keeping this Fruit player to show to our group. Our family. I suggest you leave now," Chris said.

Sapphire shook her head and proceeded over the ledge with her grappling hook. Chris lightly kicked another part of a ledge before putting the Fruit player into his pocket. For the next two hours, the hotel roof was turned into a crime scene. Despite knowing the cops wouldn't be any help, Chris answered their questions honestly. The only thing he wasn't honest about was the Fruit player, which they wouldn't have thought about either way. Chris and Lilly returned to the suite, where they showed the entire group the recording. Everyone showed the same amount of shock that Chris and Lilly had exhibited, and Rhonda passed around a note left by Dakota. It read:

"_Dear friends, this is the last time we'll meet. It's been a pleasure being in this crew. It's not even a crew. It's a family. It pains me to have to make this decision, but I have to. All the awkward moments I have made that made you all laugh were actually moments of pain for me. Moments of dwelling on the past, moments of sexual frustration, moments of memories of the past I cannot let go of. Rose may be blamed for this, but she got me thinking about how I really am weak-minded. Heck, I never really had a mental state to go to college. I've suppressed a lot in my mind just to keep from hurting people. I'd rather die myself than do that to anyone. I wasted at least five years of my life just sitting around. When I started to try again, it was the same old thing over and over again, just like middle and high school. Even though it's mainly about social moments, that's all I can hang on to. Family or not, I'm forever damaged because of my past, which is why I'm probably going to burn in hell for this decision. Just imagine dwelling on something over and over again. That's how I feel. Trying to find love, sex, or friends, and then failing repeatedly has a significant toll on a person. It makes them think something is wrong with themselves. Let's finish what we started, though. Let's make this city safe, and let's bring down Crystal, Inc. If that can be done, which I have hope that it will, then I will die happy. I love you, my family. Goodbye. For what it's worth, I want Sierra to help with the technical stuff. Also, I wish to be cremated. Many of our acquaintances are, and that way I don't have to be in one spot, since we're travelers. Hoping to see you all in a better place than this._"

By the time everybody had gotten the chance to read the note, they were all in tears, even Nessa and Bonnie. Since the note was powerful enough to render them speechless, Chris figured he had to be the one to break the silence.

"She was family, so let's give her what she wants. Let's make the arrangements," Chris said.

"I wish this were just a bad nightmare," Rhonda said to herself.

"Nessa and Bonnie, will you stay here with the girls?" Chris asked.

"We certainly will. Anything to help out," Bonnie replied.

"I hate moments like this," Alonso said.

Nobody acknowledged with a reply. Alonso, Chris, Lilly and Rhonda went to get ready to make arrangements for Dakota's service. Alonso and Chris dressed in black suits, and Lilly and Rhonda dressed semi-formal. They regrouped in the living room, with Alonso releasing a sigh of dread and frustration from using a single crutch for his leg injury.

"We'll be back when we can, guys," Chris said.

"Hey, take your time. We'll happily hang out here with the girls as long as it takes," Bonnie replied.

"Thank you. That means more than you might think," Chris said.

"We'll miss you. Be careful," Sierra said.

Chris lightly hugged Sierra and nodded, then left with Alonso, Lilly and Rhonda following close behind. The note was left on the inn table, which Sierra glanced at. She wiped her eyes and picked up the note, thinking of where to store it.

"That note could change the world. We should keep it," Nessa said.

"Those are just words to the majority of the population. How can we expect to change the world, when humans are just overworked beings with the attention span of fish?" Amber asked in rhetoric.

"That sounds a little bit like what that Sapphire was saying in the video, but I agree," Sierra replied.

"There's always someone willing to listen," Bonnie said.

"I wonder why she left it all to me? I don't know anything about total cyber... whatsit," Sierra said.

"She must've known you had the smarts for it. You can learn," Amber said.

"I can't believe she done this all over bullying and peer abuse she couldn't get past. You know what, I think that's what I want to do with my life," Sierra said.

"Fighting against bullies?" Nessa asked.

"No. That's already happening. It goes nowhere. There's a battle, but there is no war. Battles can be stalemates for years and years, even endless decades. A war, however, is more serious, and extreme measures are taken to end its purpose quickly," Sierra replied.

"I'm all for it, sis," Amber said.

"I wonder if we should tell everybody else about this?" Sierra asked.

"I can text them," Amber replied.

Amber took her phone out, first checking and deleting notifications before texting Rose. She figured Rose would end up telling the rest, so she put the phone down after a few exchanges with her. Sierra got onto Dakota's laptop and messed around with her password, getting lucky after five minutes.

"Finally! I can't believe I thought to think of that, though," Sierra said.

"What was the password?" Amber asked.

"Foreveralone27. It's been changed, I think. Quite possibly a few weeks ago," Sierra replied.

"That's sad, to be honest," Amber said.

"It's hard to think about Sapphire. I can't believe she left a human's life to chance! Sounds like she thinks she's an angel, and if she interfered, it would be violating Dakota's Free Will," Bonnie said.

"Sounds like she has a problem with narcissism, or some type of God complex," Nessa pitched in.

"I can't wait till she's stopped," Bonnie said.

"Seeing as that creepy doctor wanted me sent to them, I'll gladly help," Sierra replied.

No one said any more as Sierra browsed Dakota's laptop. She looked at some of her programs, which included proxies and other spyware that could allow hacking. Spending no amount of time looking at them, she proceeded online to check Dakota's social media. Sierra found no other signs, not even on Bleeter. Before turning the laptop off, Sierra changed the password. After it shut down, she closed it and sat it on the inn table.

"You changed the password?" Amber asked.

"Yep. It's ForeverAnAngel27," Sierra replied.

"Aww, that's sweet, sis," Amber said.

"Yes. I haven't met many girls your age as nice as you two," Nessa said.

"Thank you both. The password just needed to be more suitable. I don't know how sin and suicide works, but if she was remorseful about doing it, then she is an angel," Sierra said.

Amber lay her head on Sierra's shoulder and put her arms around her. Bonnie and Nessa smiled right at the time a knock came to the door. Bonnie got up and answered it, seeing it was Rose. It appeared as if she'd been biking or running excessively, as she was panting and had a slightly sweaty forehead.

"Hey, you came here quick," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I used my bike. I got here as soon as I could, riding like a triathlete or something," Rose replied.

"Come on in," Bonnie said.

"Thank you," Rose replied, walking in.

"Hey, boo!" Amber smiled.

"Hey, hey. I rushed myself to death for you," Rose giggled.

"You really didn't have to. It'll be quite some time before they'll be back," Amber said.

"You might've made the right choice by rushing. Tensions were already getting a little high before they left," Sierra said.

"What and how do you mean?" Rose asked.

"A couple of them were... pointing fingers at you," Sierra replied.

"Lilly and Rhonda?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Damn, you're good," Sierra said.

"I'm a good judge of character, and from the start, I knew they were the two emotional ones. I can tell Alonso used to be, too. Also, that Satanist used to have extremely violent tendencies at random, am I right?" Rose asked.

"Basically so, according to the stories. Don't call her Satanist, though. She gets really mad, plus she isn't one," Sierra replied.

"Sorry. I try not to sound judgmental, but it happens. I discovered I was like this at age 10, which made me take courses in Karate. Well, my parents pretty much made me, too," Rose said.

"Cool. What rank and belt are you?" Nessa asked.

"Third degree black belt. I figured I'd go as far as I could, since I love to debate and whatnot. I personally know how to walk away, but if someone swings, I'm not taking the chance of getting hurt," Rose replied.

"That's good. Smart girl," Nessa smiled.

"I have a feeling there will be debate, if not swinging," Amber said.

"I don't have to be here if I'm not welcome. I like you girls, but still," Rose said, shrugging.

"No, you shouldn't have to go. It wasn't your fault. Dakota clearly stated you had her thinking in a good way. That's how I took the note, at least," Amber said.

"Yet she's gone. I don't get how that's positive," Rose said.

"You'd have to actually be Dakota to get everything that occurred inside that twisted-but-brilliant head of hers. Here, read this note," Sierra said.

Sierra handed the note over, and Rose pulled her glasses down to read it. As she read it, she put her hand over her mouth, shaking her head toward the end of it. Rose sighed and handed the note back, then pushed her glasses back up.

"That's powerful stuff. Sounds like a good tearjerker poem," Rose said.

"I know, huh?" Sierra replied.

"I'm real sorry for your loss. Hey, I know quite a bit about computers, too," Rose said.

"Do you want to help me innovate some of my... never mind," Bonnie said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing," Bonnie awkwardly replied.

"I could give it my best effort," Rose suggested.

Bonnie and Sierra made silent hand and lip gestures at one another, trying to hide it while Rose had her back turned to either one of them. She ended up noticing, which made the situation awkward for all four of them.

"What on Earth is going on? Also, why is this hotel abandoned?" Rose asked.

"It's a very long story, Rose," Sierra replied.

"Do tell. I mean, I never asked questions from day one, because the hotel was recently shut down, plus I assumed Mr. Carrington had nowhere else to stay in Anywhere City," Rose said.

"If you want to hear it, stick around," Bonnie said.

"I definitely will," Rose said.

"This won't be good," Amber said.

"Listen, I'm not afraid of an argument, and I most certainly am not afraid of threats from Lilly or Rhonda. I never strike first, and I would hope they're civilized enough to not hit a teenager," Rose replied.

"This is a bad day, so you'd be surprised," Amber said.

"That doesn't have an effect on my decision at all," Rose said.

"Suit yourself, bae. Besides, nobody touches my boo anyway!" Amber said.

Rose smiled until she blushed a little. Since she was present, Sierra couldn't openly work on the designs of the Red Wrath suits. Bonnie was also out of luck, since Rose and the rest of the legal team still didn't know about the secret identities of Bonnie and Chris. Until Chris and the others got back, the girls watched TV and ate snacks. Among the two things they watched were _The Kingpin_, biopic of Tommy Vercetti, and a remake of _Vice Squad_, a police drama about Vice cops. As they finished watching three episodes of _Vice Squad_, Chris, Lilly, Rhonda and Alonso returned.

"Hey, guys," Sierra said.

"Hey, princess. Gosh, what a rough one," Chris replied.

"Now do I get to hear some stories?" Rose asked.

"What's she doing here?" Rhonda asked, seemingly bitter.

"As expected. I came here to give condolences, but then everyone started acting weird. I then questioned why the hotel is abandoned. When we first met, I assumed you all had nowhere else to go, and given Mr. Carrington's celebrity status, I figured the hotel owners allowed you to crash here," Rose replied.

"I wasn't ready for this, Sierra," Chris sighed.

"No, don't blame her. It was me. I was the one who asked Rose if she wanted to help me with... something," Bonnie suggestively said.

"I wasn't ready to tell them yet," Chris said.

"Tell what? I can keep a secret. I swear to God, and I don't swear to God unless I can absolutely hold down a promise," Rose said.

"Should we, Bonnie?" Chris asked.

"She looks certain, plus she's a good person," Bonnie replied.

"Okay. Rose, Bonnie and me are partners on the field. I'm... I am Red Wrath," Chris said.

"No way! Really, now?!" Rose enthusiastically asked.

"Yes. I take it Bonnie was gonna ask if you wanted to help her with her Rogue uniforms. Rogue is her alter-ego when we go out on the field," Chris said.

"That is so cool, dude!" Rose replied, grinning.

"Please, no autographs," Chris chuckled.

"Doesn't Red Wrath have superpowers? I've heard rumors already. Someday soon, it'll be an urban legend," Rose said.

"Yeah, that's the thing. I can perform things at a superhuman level due to something I injected myself with. It gave me this incredible ability. Well, abilities," Chris explained.

"That explains everything. That explains why Red Wrath is the way he is, and I suppose this abandoned hotel is like one of those lairs or something. I mean, I thought I picked up the scent of new lumber when I came in, so obviously it's under construction. I promise I won't tell anybody. A secret this cool is something I swear my soul on," Rose said.

"I was born with similar abilities," Sierra said.

"Really? You gotta show me!" Rose enthusiastically replied.

"**Hey!** This is not show and tell. One of our own is dead, and I'll be damned if some little kid will replace her!" Rhonda yelled.

Rose looked at Rhonda, and was about to reply, but Amber nudged her and shook her head insisting not to. Chris and Alonso both loosened their ties and took them off. Chris sighed and sat down as the silence continued.

"No, let her say something, Amber," Rhonda said.

"She just somehow knew you'd be going off," Amber said.

"Well, here Dakota just died, and we're sitting here adoring a fangirling child whom we haven't even known a month. But, oh, let's go and tell her personal secrets that could have us hunted by secret agents and terrorists!" Rhonda angrily replied.

"That's not gonna happen. I won't tell a soul. I won't even tell Elliot," Rose insisted.

"I don't care. Today, tomorrow and the next day is all about Dakota," Rhonda said.

"I was told fingers were pointed at me for this, but may I remind that I swung by to offer condolences. Sierra and Amber are especially my friends, and they let me know I'm welcome here. If they didn't want me around, then I wouldn't be around. Yeah, you've known me a month or less, but I love Sierra and Amber so much, and I'm not going anywhere," Rose said.

"Sounds like her heart is in the right place. Let's not condemn her," Alonso said.

"I'm not! It's like I said, today's about Dakota, not how we're a bunch of circus freaks!" Rhonda griped.

"Really, Rhonda? Circus freaks? Could you be any more rude?" Chris asked in rhetoric.

"So not cool, R. Bae, let's go to our room," Amber said.

"At least I'm a bae, whatever the strawberry apples that is," Rose smiled.

"If you want to be on _Teen Court_, you gotta know these slang words, honey. Come on, I'll educate," Amber replied, giggling.

Amber and Rose got up and walked to the girls' bedroom. Sierra slowly got up, giving Rhonda a bitter look before following them without a word. After the door slammed at the hands of Sierra, Chris looked at Rhonda.

"Look, I... didn't mean it," Rhonda said.

"Dakota's gone, and we're all sad about it, Rhonda. However, if this makes you return to your old ways, you're not welcome to stay here. I'm a busy man, we're in deep with these gangs, Red Wrath has a big reputation already, so I'm not gonna tolerate your craziness. If that means Lilly and Alonso must follow suit, fine. I'm just saying, guys. Think about where I'm coming from," Chris replied.

"I can see where you're coming from," Alonso said.

"So do I," Lilly pitched in.

"I won't return to my old ways. I have things to think about, too. I'm managing a teen band, and I can't have them in danger any more than us. You bunch of geniuses!" Rhonda said.

"See, that was good. You kinda hesitated on the last part, so you should've thought before you said it. The rest was good, like I said," Chris sarcastically replied.

"Whatever, man. I'll go mourn Dakota elsewhere," Rhonda said.

Rhonda stormed out of the suite, slamming the door when she left. Chris looked at the door with the same bitter expression that Sierra had shown to Rhonda. He then rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on her. She's being completely illogical," Chris said.

"We'll look after her," Lilly replied.

"Good. Anybody hungry? We thought of stopping by Bolt Burgers to get everyone something, but we weren't sure," Chris said.

"We've been eating snacks and watching TV," Nessa replied.

"Ah, okay. What were you watching?" Chris asked.

"_The Kingpin_ and _Vice Squad_," Nessa said.

"The remake, I hope," Chris said.

"There was an old one?" Nessa asked.

"Yep, and it sucked so bad it almost made an actual Vice cop commit suicide by gangster, and almost made some drug dealers commit suicide by cop. You know, matter of fact, we should show it to all drug lords," Chris chuckled.

"Oh, Chris! So cruel, yet so funny," Bonnie giggled.

"We've been in drugs before. Don't forget it, buddy. It's just a different type of commodity to some people," Alonso said.

"An illegal and dangerous one. Dangerous to both public health and the economy," Chris said.

"Al, let's go find Rhonda," Lilly suggested.

"Alrighty, sis. Be back in a bit, guys," Alonso said.

"See you, and good luck with that," Chris replied.

Alonso and Lilly left the suite to look for Rhonda. In the meantime, Chris found something to eat and examined other Rogue outfits Bonnie made in the recent weeks. For several hours, Alonso and Lilly didn't return. Chris thought about it, wondering if Rhonda was mad or had come to her senses, but was too embarrassed to face everybody. When Alonso and Lilly returned, Chris stood up from where he sat, waiting for news since Rhonda wasn't present.

"What happened? Is she mad, or just shit-faced embarrassed?" Chris asked.

"Embarrassed. Embarrassed as hell, actually. However, she's made the decision to go back to Liberty City after the service. She wants to take the urn with her," Alonso replied.

"Is that decision based on her embarrassment or anger?" Chris asked.

"More like a fed up look in her eye," Alonso said.

"Hey, we all are, but that doesn't give her the right to be insulting. I, for one, don't care, but Sierra was born different, and I'll be damned if anyone talks down about it. She needs support," Chris said.

"So, are you basically saying you don't care?" Alonso asked.

"No, I'm not saying that. I guess I'm a little cross, but I know I can get over it. I'll say sorry if she does," Chris replied.

"She did say sorry," Lilly said.

"I forgive her, then," Chris said.

"We're still going home, though. I've decided to buy back the land and mansion we had in Alderney," Alonso said.

"That place may still be condemned until the cops get what they want on that serial killer case. Speaking of which, I think I want to be the one who finds and takes them back in. They'd be great additions to the super-prison in The Pentacle I have planned," Chris explained.

"Good luck with that," Alonso said.

"It was great acquainting with you," Nessa said.

"Thank you. This is still our little family, but we need to be back in Liberty City for awhile," Lilly replied.

"Let's enjoy, or try to enjoy, your last couple of days staying here," Chris said.

Alonso nodded and grunted while sitting down. Sierra, still in the bedroom with Rose and Amber, opened the door and stuck her head out.

"Dad, Rose will be joining us for dinner," Sierra said.

"That's good. Alonso and Lilly have made the decision to return to Liberty City. After we receive Dakota's urn, they will be leaving," Chris replied.

"I take it Rhonda's going with them?" Sierra asked, trying to hide a bitter expression.

"Yeah. About that, she's sorry," Chris said.

"How nice for her. Lilly and Alonso, I'll miss you guys. Hey, Al, Amber wants you to make those hooded capes a fall fashion. Please try to do so," Sierra said.

"Okay, I'll look into that," Alonso chuckled.

"Good. She'll be your number one fan," Sierra said.

Sierra smirked before closing the door. Chris chuckled and looked at Alonso, who had a skeptical expression on his face.

"Looks like she doesn't return the forgiveness," Alonso said.

"Can you blame her? She just found out she was born different. It's not like me, since my abilities were self-inflicted. We're talking real, unique genetics with Sierra," Chris replied.

"We'll stay for dinner, too. Rhonda won't be joining," Alonso said.

"I'd be embarrassed, too. Shit," Chris said.

"We're adults, here. We don't have to talk about it," Lilly said.

"Ditto. What do you all want for dinner?" Chris asked.

"Baked chicken," Nessa replied.

"I was thinking fried," Bonnie replied.

"I was thinking tacos or Chinese takeout," Lilly said.

"Yep, Chinese," Alonso agreed.

"You can tell you two are from Liberty City. No two people agree on Chinese takeout like that. Only natives of Liberty," Chris jokingly said.

"Hey, it's good!" Alonso replied.

Chris laughed and went to the kitchen to search for coupons on takeout. After finding some, he placed the order for everyone except Rhonda. Instead of having delivery, Chris chose to pick it up. After doing so, he returned to the suite to see everyone waiting as patiently as possible. This made him laugh as he unpacked the food and got drinks in the kitchen, bringing them back on two trays.

"This was some of Dakota's favorite," Lilly said.

"Well, this can be a double honor for her," Chris replied.

"Too bad Rhonda isn't joining," Alonso said.

"Who cares?" Sierra whispered to herself.

"As I said, if I embarrassed myself like that, neither would I," Chris said.

"Let's make a toast in her name," Lilly said.

"To Dakota, and all the other fallen," Chris said, raising his cup.

The gang tapped their cups together and continued the rest of the meal in silence. After dinner, the night was filled with family activities. Watching TV, playing board games, and telling stories were among many of the things they occupied themselves with, which lasted until bedtime.

**Two Days Later**

Early in the morning, the gang was well-dressed and ready for the final day of mourning. Chris, Amber and Sierra rode in the dark red Kuruma, and Alonso, Lilly, Bonnie and Nessa rode in a black Oracle. For two days, Rhonda hadn't spoken to them due to embarrassment, and she went to great lengths to hide it, such as staying at a cheap motel and ignoring all contact until the day of the service. Once both cars arrived, they saw that she was the first one at the church, which was in the Saints Square district. Everybody got out of the cars and joined Rhonda, but Sierra seemed to avoid eye contact with her.

"Hey," Rhonda said.

"Hello," Chris said.

"Ready to go home after this?" Alonso asked.

"Ready as ever. Come on, let's get inside," Rhonda replied.

The gang walked in together, seeing an empty building other than the pastor, who stood beside Dakota's urn on a small table. He was an elderly man with thick glasses and thin gray hair, who had a kind and patient face. The group seated up front, and the pastor got behind a podium to start the service.

"Good morning, I'm Pastor Rickets, here for the service of Dakota Moselewski. First off, my condolences to you all. I'm told some of you were friends with Dakota for a long time, and others were more recent. It's never easy losing someone prematurely, but I can honestly say it's even worse when it's to suicide. The Bible is clear about how much of a sin suicide is. Personally, I believe if a person is remorseful and begs for forgiveness before such an action, redemption is possible. Rhonda, a close acquaintance of Dakota, showed me a note left by Dakota. Now, I'm no psychologist, but she was obviously suffering a burden that she could easily hide. Uh, Rhonda, would you like to come up and speak on her behalf?" Pastor Rickets asked.

"Of course," Rhonda replied.

Rhonda got up and walked to the podium. Pastor Rickets stood aside as Rhonda took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Dakota was an amazing friend. She was high-strung, but friendly nonetheless. I can't believe I didn't see it, to be honest. The note clearly stated that those moments we thought she was humorous and cute, were actually moments of anger and pain for her. Boy, was she good at hiding that. They say that, uh, the same things that make us laugh also make us cry. Dakota was never that way. She always made us laugh. In all honesty, the times she said she made a pact about suicide if she hadn't, uh, lost her... innocence by 27, I never really took seriously. She said it in such a silly manner. She said most things in such a manner. When you watch comedy movies, you see that people who talk like that are never capable of such a thing. I guess I was too focused on being used to that cliché. It hurts to know that I relied on movies that much, and not reality. Because of that, I feel like I lost one of the only people I have close to me. From this day forward, I'm gonna feel lost, broken, empty. They say time heals, but I guess we'll have to see. It's not the same for everybody. I feel so embarrassed that I blamed someone else for this. She isn't here, but to Sierra and Amber, I want you to let her know I'm sorry. My life has been so full of mistakes, and I'll keep making them till the day I die. That's just the kind of person I am. I am admitting that, so I hope there's redemption for me. Some people go their whole lives and don't admit it, but for Dakota, for my friends here... I'm sorry for how I acted the other day. Just so you know, if I act differently, this is why. It's quite obvious, but my world changed forever when Dakota done this to herself. I have only my career and family to look forward to from this point on, but without them, I have nothing. I am nothing. I may be told otherwise, but it's how I feel. It's how I'll feel for a long time, or for the rest of my life. Dakota, you're gone, but not forgotten. I wish I could've stopped your pain somehow, possibly from the very beginning. I love you. We love you. I pray to God you're a beautiful angel. Knowing that is the only way I'll be able to sleep at night from this point on," Rhonda said, crying more with each word she said.

"Thank you for those lovely words, Rhonda. Anybody else?" Pastor Rickets asked.

Sierra slightly raised her hand and got up, walking to the podium after Rhonda sat down. Before speaking, Sierra cleared her throat as well.

"I didn't know Dakota as long as her original friends, but I knew she was great to have around. I also thought she was just being lighthearted when she said things that were actually emotional moments for her. Reading her note made me ill to think about. What made me ill is the fact she suffered prolonged peer abuse. I've been down that road, so I know how it feels. In her honor, I want to build a foundation to fight against this. Nobody else should have low self-esteem because of people who have it themselves. Dakota, you'll be noticeably missed. I sincerely hope you're in a better place," Sierra said.

"Beautiful words, Sierra. Thank you, and I wish you the best of luck on your movement," Pastor Rickets said.

Sierra smirked and nodded before sitting down. Pastor Rickets retook his spot at the podium to prepare to speak again.

"I know it's hard sometimes, but through every dark day like this, brighter days await. It may not seem it, but it's true. Believe it or not, Dakota will remain inside you all. She's gone, but still lives in your hearts. Rhonda, please remember that for the rest of your days. Dakota wouldn't want you being miserable. She's the type who would want you living life to the fullest. It may not feel like enough right now, but I know it will in time. At this time, I'll pass her on. Thank you to those who had words, and thank everybody for coming," Pastor Rickets stated.

The gang stood up and proceeded forward. Pastor Rickets handed the urn to Rhonda, who walked outside before everybody else. Pastor Rickets shook hands with everybody before they left. Outside, silence stood among them. Despite no one saying anything, Rhonda still seemed like the quietest one as she held Dakota's urn tightly in her arms.

"Ready to go home, Rhonda?" Alonso asked.

"Sure. Nothing is there, though. Nothing is here, either, so it really doesn't matter either way," Rhonda replied.

"Listen, we need you, hun," Lilly said.

"I know the pastor meant well, but he doesn't know how it feels to have virtually nothing. Sierra probably won't accept my apology, who knows if my record label will even last, plus we don't even have anything to remember her by, except for this and a note. Some assholes destroyed her supercomputer, which we don't even have a lead on. Most likely, the trail is long gone," Rhonda said.

"I'll do my best to find a trail, and possibly the suspects," Chris assured.

"Thanks for that, but I can assure you it's too late," Rhonda said.

"Hey, I forgive you. I'm not gonna be pouty on a day like today," Sierra said.

"I know I was out of line, so don't use today as an excuse if you still feel angry," Rhonda said.

"I don't. I've gotten worse, and I'll be criticized again and again somehow. It's not gonna change who I am, though, and definitely not gonna hold me back. Even if you meant it, it wouldn't keep me back," Sierra said.

"You're noble, and I appreciate you making a movement in honor of her," Rhonda replied.

"We should get started on that soon," Bonnie said, smirking.

"Are you taking a passenger liner back to Liberty? I can give you a free flight in my private jet. It's the least I could do," Chris said.

"Whatever works. We'd appreciate the free flight," Alonso replied.

"Good. I'll call one of my guys and have him meet you at my hangar at Sisto International," Chris said.

"Okay. We'll see you again soon, guys. Good luck with stuff here. It's gonna get crazy. That much I know," Alonso said.

"It will, but don't worry about us. You focus on getting that leg back to brand new. I'd have lent you some of that Red Mist if I had some more," Chris said.

"I've come this far with it already. No need to waste a few drops," Alonso insisted.

"Take care, all. Sierra, make us proud. Good luck with what you're gonna do," Lilly said.

"Thank you," Sierra replied.

The gang said their final goodbyes to Lilly, Alonso and Rhonda. The trio got back into the black Oracle, all waving one last time. Chris, Amber, Sierra, Nessa and Bonnie watched them drive away as Chris took the time to send a text to his pilot in order to make a flight to Liberty City. Afterward, Chris sighed and put his arm around Sierra.

"Princess," Chris said.

"Dad. I love you," Sierra replied.

"I love you, too. What do you say we get to work on your inspirational movement?"

"Sounds good. The rest of today can be about that, because this is Dakota's day."

Chris nodded at Bonnie and Nessa, who done so in return. Chris, Amber and Sierra got into the Kuruma, squeezing Bonnie and Nessa in as well. Chris started the car and drove away in the direction to go home.


	10. Chapter 10: Course of Inaction

For a few days following Dakota's services, Chris and Bonnie personally worked on renovation of the abandoned hotel and concepts of their uniforms. It was agreed by Chris, Bonnie, Sierra and Rose that they would rename the hotel the Cyprian Tower, which would be slightly designed as a religious building as a front. To hide the fact that it was a hideout, it would offer confessional services to people. The four of them sat around on Dakota's laptop at dusk, working on blueprints of a secret underground bunker that served as a garage, shelter and storage.

"This is pretty basic. Nothing to it at all," Rose said.

"Would you keep your guns up here?" Sierra asked.

"Some of them. We need a flow of munitions. Chris Carrington can't, as that'd be skeptical, but Red Wrath needs to have some ties to somebody," Chris replied.

"Ammu-Nation is the best source. I don't know what you ordered that one day, but it may not be a good idea to do business with someone states away," Bonnie said.

"Ammu-Nation it is. Now I just have to find some way to make a deal with them as Red Wrath," Chris said.

Amber was in her room at the time, but rushed into the living space. She almost tripped over new drapery laying about, which drew attention to her. Since it was sudden, her heart rate shot up, and she had to catch her breath before speaking.

"You okay, sis?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah. Shouldn't have ran, but something is happening. There's like, a huge standoff with gangs and cops," Amber said.

"And I'm assuming the cops are yet again getting their asses handed to them," Chris replied.

"Of course. They're asking for Red Wrath, pronto. The news is already on it, so that's how I know," Amber said.

"Looks like we're needed, Rogue," Chris said.

"Using a gun still feels problematic for me," Bonnie replied.

"Come on, Bonnie. There may not be another way," Chris said.

"Bonnie, just do it. You'll be saving lives in the long run. I'm not saying be a maniac like a typical LSPD officer, but if there's no other option, it will be for the best," Rose suggested.

"We'll go in the Avenger. Me at the controls, basically doing all the fighting," Chris said.

"Fine, but the way you said that makes me feel worthless," Bonnie said.

"Not trying to. Okay, we'll talk about it after we deal with this. Can't let any more cops die or get injured," Chris said.

Chris and Bonnie separated to get into their respective uniforms. Since they were now at a shortage of house guests, Bonnie and Nessa were sharing Rhonda's room, and Chris was using Alonso's. Since Chris' advanced Red Wrath suits hadn't been developed, he got into what he last wore to appear as Red Wrath. Bonnie dressed in a custom-made gold metallic skirt, red leggings, futuristic biker boots, a long-sleeved carbon fiber armored top, and one of her red hooded capes. They met up in the living room, said goodbyes, and used their grappling hooks to get to ground level via the balcony. Chris took her to the truck with the Avenger, activated it to get the car, and got in with her.

"Emerald done some great work on this," Bonnie said.

"I know. It has an advanced GPS, installed minigun, you name it," Chris replied.

"Speaking of which, where's this incident happening?"

Chris turned all of the systems on and activated the police scanner to listen in on crimes in progress. It took moments for a call to come in, which made Chris almost grow impatient due to Red Wrath being needed.

"We have a large-scale gang shooting in the middle of Red Jersey Street. Available units, please respond urgently," Dispatch said.

"Sounds like us. Lock and load!" Chris said.

Chris started the drive to Red Jersey Street. He made it to the vicinity as quickly as he could, seeing many police cars brutalized by bullets. His presence gave the remaining cops hope and joy as he turned on the car's red ground effects and activated the minigun, which popped out from the trunk. He wasted no time to fire at the enemies, who started going down in countless numbers. Many waves of what appeared to be Blue Bloods got more challenging with each round, with a few final gangsters possessing rocket launchers. Chris quickly took out RPG-toting enemies, then hopped out of the car when he drove it behind enemy boundaries. He saw that there were quite a mix of gangsters – twenty of them being affiliated with Slow Ryde, and all the others from the Blue Bloods and Love Loathers. Shocked, Chris grabbed an injured gang member for interrogation.

"What happened here?!" Red Wrath demanded.

"It's called war, you idiot!" the gang member replied.

"No shit! What was the motive?!"

"Man, twenty-something Slow Ryde members tried to make an alliance. Those motherfuckers are supposed to be ghosts! We wouldn't having it. They old news."

"You're a Blue Blood, I see. Listen, this is my town, and I'm not having any more zoo play!"

"War's broken out between many factions already. Red Wrath? Pathetic! Nobody's seen you in days. Innocent people have died, more factions are moving here, even."

"Which ones?"

"Some Lupicino, even though they damaged. Also, some Armenians. You should kill us all while you can. I, for one, think you're just a phony-ass in some SEIGE armor and mask. You couldn't even stop two Armenians from killing an innocent dude. Read about it to find out how useless you are."

At that time, a gunshot to the gangster's head killed him. Chris quickly turned around to see King Blake slowly walking toward them with a Pump Action Shotgun. Chris drew one of his pistols and aimed it at Blake's head because he was wearing a bulletproof vest.

"Put the gun down!" Red Wrath demanded.

"This is my goddamn block! I'm sick of these punk-ass bitches rioting on it! Here people are, talking about how good you is, but yeah, nobody's seen much of you in days! If you aren't gonna do something about it, **I will!**" Blake preached.

"He was a key suspect. You just ruined potential incriminating evidence!"

"Why don't you take off that mask and show the world who you are. This city is so full of nerds! Virgin-ass nerds! Superhero wannabes who are nothing more than humans in costume! I said this to a small group of folk before, and I'll say it to you – stay the hell off my block! I catch you here again, I'll kill every single one! **I'll kill everybody!**"

"You need help. Get back inside before I end you! I have a clean shot right between your eyes."

"This is my only warning, freak! **I mean it!**"

Blake walked back into his house, and Chris put the gun away. He punched one of the Blue Blood cars hard enough to dent it, then went to check on the cops. Some were slightly grazed by glass, so he stayed until paramedics arrived. Afterward, he returned to the Avenger after giving a thumbs up to a news chopper that was high in the sky. Sierra, Amber, Rose and Nessa were watching when the news crew had a zoomed shot of this and the Avenger speeding away from the scene. Once Chris arrived to the truck and drove the car in, he sighed in frustration.

"Well, what was it all about?" Bonnie asked.

"Slow Ryde isn't wiped out. They're extremely crippled and desperate, so they tried making an alliance to rebuild their gang, but the Blue Bloods wouldn't have it. Apparently, we lost some Love Loathers that still remain in town. They must've intervened during my absence," Chris explained.

"Rhonda didn't tell them she's back home? Damn, that's kinda low. Then again, so are the three of them."

"Hey, are you disrespecting Lilly and Alonso? They haven't done anything to you."

"They act weird, is all."

"Lose your entire family, and see if you don't."

"I like Lilly and Alonso, but I don't like Rhonda,"

"Rhonda's okay, but I doubt she'll be in the long run. She and Dakota were close. That guy back there got to me a little. He mentioned how Red Wrath hasn't been in action. Due to that, he said some more factions are trying to use all this power struggle as a way to make a move on Anywhere City."

"What kind of factions?"

"Some Armenians and the Lupicino. Man, those Lupicinos! I guess they're figuring they can rebuild here. No way!"

"Let's just get inside, Chris."

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't let you do anything. You saw how crazy it was."

"It's fine, but I don't want it to be a habit. We're a team for a reason."

Chris nodded and got out of the car with Bonnie. He locked the truck up before walking to where the balcony was. The both of them used their grappling hooks for a quick boost up. Bonnie put her hood down, and Chris took his mask off while confronting the group, who had looked to them for news the second they heard Chris' and Bonnie's grappling hooks.

"We're falling behind. Two minor crime factions are trying to muscle in amidst the chaos with the other gangs," Chris informed.

"You done an awesome job staying with those cops until help arrived," Nessa said.

"It's what I do. Obviously, not enough. Apparently, two Armenians killed an innocent boy for whatever reason," Chris said.

"I read about that. Would you like to see the story?" Rose asked.

"Yes! Please show us right away," Chris replied.

Rose sat down on the couch and logged onto the Internet with Dakota's laptop. She went to the Weazel News page and clicked on the story, which was titled _Young Man Killed In Cold Blood By Apparent Armenian Gangsters._ Chris' heart sank upon reading the title, but he waited for Rose to give them details.

"It says 19 year old Jacob Rancid was brutally shot to death by suspected Armenian mobsters, whom police are still searching for. According to his girlfriend, Hanna Flack, two men were arguing with two others when she says she was struck in the face by one of them, apparently accidental. Her boyfriend then proceeded to beat them, running the other two, suspected Lupicino mobsters, away. After the two suspected Armenian mobsters got up and ran a few meters, they both pulled handguns and shot Rancid to death, running in a panic and leaving a frantic Flack to call 911," Rose said, reading the main report.

"I could've stopped that. I didn't even know other factions were in town," Chris said.

"It's not your fault, dad," Sierra replied.

"Yeah, let's not let all that spiritual training go to waste," Bonnie said.

"Play time is over, guys. We have to focus on these gangs. Nothing more," Chris said.

"Maybe we could've gotten more done without your other three friends. Well, at least without Rhonda," Rose said.

"Alonso and Lilly are not to blame! This is exactly what I mean by play time being over. We sit here and talk all the damn time, sometimes even unknowingly repeat each other, and innocent people die because we don't have enough surveillance," Chris said.

"Dude, I like Al and Lilly. It's Rhonda that has problems. I'm so not worried about that, though. I'll help in any way I can," Rose assured.

"No more people can die. If criminals question Red Wrath's absence, then soon enough the people will as well," Chris sighed.

"I know how you feel. Even a hero feels worthless at points, but even I knew about Red Wrath before meeting you. He's already popular, and he's a good person," Rose said.

"Thanks, Rose. I appreciate the support, but we really do need to step up our game. Speaking of Rhonda, she left some of her men high and dry. Never told them she was going back to Liberty City, so now some of them lay dead with the other gang members. I assume Tarban is still in town, so I have a great assignment for him. Excuse me," Chris said.

Chris dismissed himself into the hall and got his phone out. He called Tarban, hoping the latter was still in town. After a few moments of ringing, the call was answered.

"Hello," Tarban said.

"Hey, you still in town?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, but not for long if somebody doesn't give me a damn job."

"Good thing I called, then. I have an assignment for you, since Rhonda and Loony Toon are back in Liberty City."

"They have some balls. Loony Toon was in with one of those gangs here as an undercover thing, right?"

"As a matter of fact, he was."

"I had a fallout with Rhonda. I got onto her about leaving some of her guys here. I know one of your own just died and all, which I offer my condolences to, but she should remember her own gang. I mean, common sense tells you that. She's not a very good gangster or gang leader. I said to her, I say, that her ugly ass would get killed, then we got into a cursing argument."

"Probably shouldn't have done that."

"I'm not scared of her. She's lucky the FIB didn't find out about her during all that HALO shit in Vice City."

"Yeah. Listen, enough talk. Will you meet me somewhere, please?"

"For a job, anything. Cluckin' Bell in The Rectangle, okay?"

"Be there when I can."

Chris hung up and walked back into the suite, where he changed into jeans and a striped blue polo shirt. He gave a brief to the gang before walking back out and using the elevator to get to ground level. Chris got into one of his sedans and made good time to the Cluckin' Bell in The Rectangle, a district slightly mimicking The Strip in Las Venturas. Once he was there, he got out and went into the restaurant, seeing Tarban sitting alone. Chris sat down with him and sighed.

"Greetings," Tarban said.

"Hey, man. No time wasted. I want you to infiltrate Club Pain. It's supposedly a legitimate biker club, but it's just a front for an underground fight club. I assume you can fight well," Chris replied.

"I can, yes. I first enrolled in hand-to-hand combat courses at age 5. By the time I was 13, I was basically a champion. I never really fought unless needed, but if it's to help you out, I gladly will."

"I want information on them. Get close enough to the chapter president to find out as much as you can. I'm surprised all-out war hasn't torn the streets apart, seeing as they're fighting with the Yakuza. I hear this Matt Dixon is way worse than Taylor. They're vengeful because the Yakuza were set up."

"Thanks for details. If you want, I'll go there right now. Due to the time, it should be fight hour."

"Please look into it. I'll pay whatever it takes, but God knows I can't do this one."

"I understand. I am loyal, and for payment, I'll stick my neck out however far it needs to be. I'll batter them like a ProLaps punching bag."

"You set your price, man. Thanks a lot."

"Want to order anything?"

"Nah, I may eat at home. I could use some rest, because it's been a rough night already."

"Don't let setbacks get to you. You know what you're up against, my friend."

"That I do. A little rest will have me feeling good as new. Again, thanks."

"Hey, it is me that should be thanking. I need this opportunity, and if I go to Liberty City, I just may kill Rhonda. Since she's your friend, I'd have to hold back, so she'd probably kill me first."

"Whatever happens, happens. I'm just worried about this city because of the oath I made to Mayor Cunningham."

Tarban nodded and shook Chris' hand. The two got up and walked outside, then went separate ways. Chris got back into the car and started it up, but hesitated to drive. Everyone told him not to soak in self-pity, but the only way to end his mood was by getting sleep. He put the car in gear and headed to the hotel, avoiding any kind of thought. Despite his sense of humor and good nature, hearing about the senseless violence ending in the death of a young man bothered him enough to put all of that aside and purely focus on annihilating gang life in Anywhere City.


	11. Chapter 11: Rome Was Built In a Day

Chris woke up the following morning with the intent of meeting with DeGoran and the current board members of Stellar. He made breakfast for everybody, and waited around to make a formal goodbye. The gang joined him in the kitchen in the order of an assembly line, then sat down.

"Good morning, gang!" Chris said.

"Slept well, I take it," Bonnie replied.

"Yeah. Last night may have been problematic, but I'm spending today discussing the company with DeGoran. I have some eyes on the street, which will buy a little bit of time on those gangs," Chris said.

"Rome wasn't built in a day, Chris. Good quality takes time," Nessa said.

"Rome wasn't built in a day because they didn't have the tools to make it quick," Chris replied.

"Dad really knows how to have things built quick. Trust us on that," Sierra said.

"I have some stories about it, but it'll have to wait. What does everyone else have planned today?" Chris asked.

"We're gonna teach Rose how to skate," Amber said.

"Don't hurt the girl," Chris laughed.

"She's our bae. She won't get hurt," Amber replied.

"What's, uh, that word mean? I've been hearing it a lot lately," Chris asked.

"It's a European word for crap. That's the clean version of it. If you want something funny, look it up online," Bonnie chuckled.

As they ate, Chris looked on his phone's mobile network. Upon getting many search results of the term, he started laughing.

"This is the best one. It says "bae" is a word that means poop in Europe, which Americans think is cute, as well as being an abbreviation for babe," Chris said.

"It is cute! They're just dissing the word," Amber replied.

Chris chuckled once more and shook his head as he continued eating. After the meal, Sierra and Amber done the dishes as usual. Chris used that time to take a shower and get ready. He dressed in a black suit, striped light blue dress shirt, and a yellow tie. He grabbed some accessories, including a Service 9mm, his phone, and shades.

"Guys, I'm heading out. Have a good day," Chris said.

"Looking snazzy!" Bonnie smiled.

"I have to do some catching up, right? All that time training almost got me used to tracksuits."

"You know you enjoyed our training week."

Chris nodded and gave a wink, almost making Bonnie blush. He left the suite and used the elevator to get to ground level. Once outside, he put his shades on and got into the dark red Kuruma. Before leaving, he gave a brief text to DeGoran to meet him with some board members at the construction site. After an exchange, Chris started driving there. First to arrive, he waited in his car for DeGoran to be next. It took half an hour for DeGoran to show up, and Chris got out and shook his hand after meeting face to face.

"Been distant. Sorry about that," Chris said.

"It's okay. The headquarters will come together well. I assume that's what this is about, right?" DeGoran asked.

"Somewhat. Stellar will be an empire, no doubt about that. It's time to bump up production."

"You want to do so much with this company. Where do you wish to start?"

"Mars Security."

"A security team, huh?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about getting some ties to Ammu-Nation."

"I could easily do that. Let me make a call."

"Take your time."

DeGoran walked a short distance away from Chris to make some calls. Chris looked up at the building, seeing it was coming together better than before. He calmly leaned against his car, enjoying the breeze of the morning. The phone call took a little longer than 15 minutes, and DeGoran walked to Chris to explain the results after he was finished.

"As far as Ammu-Nation, we're good. I bought some permanent stocks for you. There's enough in there to take over, or even start your own side company or manufacturer," DeGoran said.

"Thanks for that! Really, that's good because I want to make mass productions of some new weapons," Chris replied.

"Now you can do whatever you want. Pick one of the options to get started."

"Now for that thing you're most interested in."

"Stellar Labs? Enlighten me."

"A full research and development part of the company. Armor, guns, etcetera."

"I'd hate the Liberals to know anything about that."

"Right? It'll be secret, though. Pretty self-explanatory."

"What if the left media tried to do a cover?"

"We'll deal with that when the time comes. The only guy I was worried about was Adam Lane, and now that I own the local news and have fired him, he's not a problem. He sets foot in this town with a camera, and I'll book him for whatever I feel like. Hell, I'll try to say he was being a pervert. That would ruin him without redemption."

"There's a rumor going around about some red substance. Have you heard? I figured you may know something."

"Why or where would you get that idea?"

"Uh... those criminals that crashed at your old mansion. LCPD confirms they were there, and that they're possibly serial robbers."

"I put out a word on Stacie Klebbitz. She is or was a young drug dealer. Sophie, her partner, was busted with HALO distribution after the police found out she sold to Sierra's aunt and uncle. She and her crew hid out there, and that much I know."

"That's quite a lot, Chris."

"It doesn't stop there. My main concern are two loose serial killers."

"The Silencer and Maneater, correct?"

"Right, you are! I want them back in Hobbes Asylum or a super-prison."

"What is this super-prison stuff about?"

"I've given you some details, but it's more complex now."

"That's something we can't do ourselves. It's beyond the control of state. It's a federal matter, Chris."

"So call the President."

"You're serious?"

"Dead serious, Vince."

"This would be big."

"You know me by now, Vince. I'm about wet work. I'm not about small affairs."

"This might or might not be a big step up in history, but I'll vouch for you."

"Call the news and set up a press conference. I don't know where those board members are, but tell them to meet up at City Hall. I'm gonna get a thing started on social media."

"Good luck with that. I'll let them know. See you at City Hall."

"Wait a moment."

"Yeah?"

"What were you on about some red substance?"

"It's funny how none of the perpetrators died out there in The Pentacle. There's not much going around about it, but a few conspiracy theorists believe they used some sort of experimental drug or serum to withstand the harsh weather conditions. On top of the heat and adrenaline, there's no way a normal human could survive what they did."

"Okay, just curious. Frankly, I have no opinion. See you in a bit."

Chris and DeGoran separated. Chris got into his car and left for Little Liberty, which had the only Internet café in the city. Once he arrived, he got out of the car and walked inside, taking a seat at a free computer. Chris opened up social media accounts and started spreading the word around with hashtags. Afterward, he created an official page on Stellar's website to further promote the proposition. Chris logged off of the computer and left the Internet café, smiling at the employee and leaving a tip. Since the process didn't take a lot of time, Chris slowly cruised around before going to City Hall. When he arrived, he saw Lucy was present, and immediately walked to her upon parking and leaving the car.

"Mr. Carrington," Lucy said.

"Hey, Lucy. You know, you can call me Chris," Chris replied.

"Is that very professional?"

"I say it is. Why are you here?"

"I saw something you were doing on Bleeter."

"Why don't you come work for the local news?"

"I'll happily take an internship. I have one last year left before I possibly graduate."

"I believe you can make it. There aren't many reporters with excellency as you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Gut instinct. Let me go prepare."

Chris walked away from Lucy when he saw DeGoran. They shook hands and looked at the news team arriving in several sets of vans. Mayor Cunningham walked to Chris and DeGoran, shaking their hands as well.

"Let's hope this goes better than last time," Cunningham said.

"I hear you on that," Chris replied.

"Press is here. Let's get it started," DeGoran said.

The three stayed together as a press podium was set up for Chris. Before the news cameras started rolling, each of them were given a cup of water. Chris skimmed the crowd, hoping he didn't see Adam Lane anywhere. The cameras started rolling, and Chris faced the microphones.

"Hello, Anywhere City. I'd like to thank Anywhere City News for coming today. The last conference didn't go all that well. Between that time and now, it's had me thinking that even public functions are dangerous. The purpose of this conference? I'd like to change how we use the justice and penal system. There's a new step that I, along with Stellar, hope to accomplish. It's called the Superjail Initiative. If you heard about that incident in The Pentacle, you may support this. No corrupt guards, higher security, including sentry guns, and total loss of rights. Just a few many things that come with an advanced jail system. I'll answer questions," Chris said.

"Mr. Carrington, does the federal government know about this?" a reporter asked.

"Not yet, but we're definitely contacting Congress and the President. It's a matter to be discussed," Chris answered.

"Would the inmates get mistreated?" Lucy asked.

"Personally, they throw away their rights when they inflict hurt on society around them. Whatever happens in prison is karma, and time for them to think about what they done," Chris answered.

"Any particular places these penitentiaries would be located?" Lucy asked.

"Places that would be very difficult to escape. The Pentacle is one example. Even though sentry guns would play a big role, you never know how smart a criminal is. They may be smart to bypass them, but they're only human. Places with harsh climate is ideal," Chris replied.

"You said they'd be advanced. Does that mean they would have some sort of futuristic vibe?" another reporter asked.

"It's possible. Detail designs have not been worked out, but I'll say that they're called superjails because they'd be built very big, thus increasing difficulty to escape. Who knows, it may also decrease the need to have jails elsewhere. Fitting more prisoners in decreases the population of regular prisons," Chris explained.

"How do you feel about the current prison populations?" the same reporter asked.

"There are a lot, but that may be partially due to corruption and too many strict laws. Let me just say that injustice leads to anarchy," Chris said.

Many journalists and reporters recorded and wrote down Chris' answers. It was silent for a few moments as Chris waited for more questions. When there weren't any more, Chris stepped aside and let DeGoran take the microphone.

"I'll be answering some questions if you have any," DeGoran said.

"Did you decide on this Superjail Initiative as well?" Lucy asked.

"It was Chris' idea. He deserves full credit. To be honest, I've thanked him in a big way. I've taken a big risk of handing over the company to him. My main plan is being mayor of Anywhere City," DeGoran answered.

"Mayor? What about Cunningham?" a reporter asked.

The crowd became riled up, and looping dialogue occurred as the journalists and reporters asked questions at the same time. DeGoran stepped aside and allowed Cunningham to take the podium in order to come out, an action she wasn't ready for. Chris saw the dread in her eyes, then comforted her by tapping her shoulder and nodding.

"One at a time, please," Cunningham said.

"Mayor Cunningham, are you resigning?" a reporter asked.

"Yes, in time," Cunningham replied.

"What is the reason for it?" the same reporter asked.

"It's not for me. It's DeGoran who is more suitable for this city. His Moderate and Libertarian views is what it needs. It's a stressful job. I also discovered something about myself that the city's previous political groups wouldn't allow," Cunningham explained.

"Please note that the city is changing for the better. What is it that you found out?" the same reporter asked.

"I... I'm bisexual," Cunningham answered.

The crowd became riled up once again. The commotion was mostly positive, but Cunningham still came to tears. Chris and DeGoran comforted her during the live broadcast, which was witnessed on TV by Chris' acquaintances at the abandoned hotel.

"Mayor Cunningham, that's still no reason to quit. We have you covered!" a student said.

"Mayor Cunningham, you have our support if you want to remain mayor," a reporter said.

"Thank you all, but I would still rather do something else," Cunningham replied.

"Thank you for your time. Much appreciated, Anywhere City," Chris said.

Despite Chris' words ending the press conference, reporters and journalists still attempted to follow the three as they went into City Hall. Chris watched as security calmly held them back, which made him smirk. Once they were in Cunningham's office, Chris shut the door and grinned and clapped.

"That went well, right?" Chris asked.

"I wasn't ready, but yeah, way better than I expected," Cunningham replied.

"I hope that wasn't pressuring or anything," DeGoran said.

"At first, my heart dropped, but I feel a lot better now," Cunningham smiled.

"Intolerant right-wingers have no place in my city," Chris said.

"I appreciate it. It feels like a load has been taken off. Maybe now I can drop a few pounds," Cunningham chuckled.

"We're glad we could help. What is it you wish to do, though?" DeGoran asked.

"I have no clue. I was born into politics," Cunningham replied.

"Why not come work for Stellar? I'm sure there'll be lots of positions open," Chris offered.

"I'll have to think about it, but that sounds convincing. Thanks for the opportunity," Cunningham said.

"Always open," Chris smiled.

"Due to this, emergency reelection may await," DeGoran said.

"Meaning I'll be hella busy with Stellar," Chris replied.

"You may own it, but you aren't alone. I'll pitch in. Treat her good, Chris," DeGoran said.

"This company is the second most important thing to me, the first being my family," Chris said.

"You're a good man. I'll ban anyone who says otherwise," DeGoran said.

"No need, Vince. Thanks, though," Chris laughed.

"We'll be going, ma'am. Need anything, let us know," DeGoran said.

"Will do. I can handle supportive crowds," Cunningham replied.

"I'll be looking forward to handling the critics. Believe that. Have a good one. Thanks for giving the opportunity," Chris said.

Chris and DeGoran left Cunningham's office together. Outside, they worked their way past news reporters and journalists, but just made positive gestures and smiles. After managing to get into their vehicles, they sped back to Old Miami. Chris and DeGoran faced each other again after arriving and getting out of their cars.

"We made good. People will start listening and respecting Stellar now," DeGoran said.

"Supporting Cunningham for being bisexual will take all heat off me from that homophobia rumor. I'm pretty sure it already was, but once people see that, the haters will shut their sheep mouths," Chris replied.

"Just six months ago, I thought you were gonna take over the world, but now I see you're trying to help it."

"People will read into anything these days, even if they have little understanding as to true value."

"You being a man of truth will make the liberals shut their mouths, as you said."

"I meant anybody in general, but okay. You're right, though. Second order of business is where to put Stellar Labs. I know one good place, but many places are even better."

"Where's this one good place you speak of?"

"It's somewhere I have to keep secret, even from you, Vince."

"Be logical, Chris. You never know when something will fail if it's in the wrong place."

"Logic is my expertise, so don't worry about that. What we need is a connection in Washington, because I feel like Fort Cheyenne would be a perfect spot for a secret lab."

"That's very cliché, don't you think? Secret lab in a military base is been there, done that."

"It's not like any nosy new-age hippies would even think to look or question, though. The Pentacle is one of the worst, barren places in America. Anybody who's anybody will die there."

"Except those serial killers and their accomplices."

"I'm fixing to find out where they, are and how on Earth they survived, whether or not I decide to use that theory you were discussing earlier. The matter is where we're putting Stellar Labs, though."

"I'll look into some places and give you a call. I'll also contact some big guys."

"That's a good plan, especially for the Superjail Initiative. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, Chris. You take care."

The two separated for the final time. Chris got into his car and subtly cruised to the hotel. He got out after arriving, then used the elevator after walking inside. Upon walking into the suite, he was immediately greeted by the gang.

"Chris, what a noble speech!" Bonnie said.

"Dad, I'm so proud of you," Amber said.

"Cunningham feels so much better. I'm glad it went down that way, and besides, this will shut up anyone still on that homophobia issue. Hey, I thought you girls were taking Rose to FunkyTown?" Chris asked.

"We decided to go later on. Good thing, seeing as we got to see your speech," Amber replied.

"I see. And yeah, good call," Chris smiled.

"No way can you be homophobic after all that. It'll bump your popularity," Sierra said, smiling.

"I hadn't thought of that until DeGoran unwittingly blurted his plans for being the mayor, but it fell into place perfectly," Chris replied.

A knock came to the door, and Chris gestured to excuse himself. He answered it, seeing it was Elliot.

"Hello, Elliot," Chris said.

"I have good news for you. By the way, Rose told us everything. She knew deep within we could be trusted. Please don't be fierce with her. You can trust us with that secret. Reinhold and Rosenberg aren't aware, though," Elliot said.

"Well, it'll be hell for us all if the word gets out, but I trust you. What's up?" Chris asked.

"The papers came through for the adoption. You are officially and legally a guardian of Amber and Sierra Carrington!" Elliot replied, showing him the papers.

"Oh my God! It's about time. Girls, come here!" Chris happily said.

Amber and Sierra walked to them, apparently aware of what was going on.

"Say hello to father of the year. You two are legally adopted!" Chris cheered.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Sierra happily said.

"We're sisters! This is so awesome!" Amber replied.

"Congrats, y'all. Really," Elliot smiled.

"Thank you, Elliot," Chris said.

Elliot nodded with a smile and left. Chris, Sierra and Amber shared a group hug in excitement, with both of the girls crying tears of joy. After the hug, the three sat on the couch.

"Congratulations, guys," Nessa said.

"Thank you," Chris replied.

"You'll be a great dad," Bonnie smiled.

"Already is," Sierra said.

"Now, you promised no more hookups. Please hold that one up," Amber said.

"I'll just go to their place," Chris laughed.

"Better than us hearing it," Amber replied.

"Ever consider settling down, Chris?" Bonnie asked.

"Aw, you asking me out, Bonnie?" Chris jokingly asked.

"Oh my gosh! Seriously, though, would you?" Bonnie asked, slightly blushing.

"I've thought about it. Sadly, once with Sapphire after Alannah's death," Chris replied.

"Gross! I'm glad you didn't end up with her. Besides, she's an emotionless cyborg," Bonnie said.

"That's the thing. Other than that, I mean it'd be nice, but really, who else is there? There was this one woman named Rosie, but she hasn't returned any of my calls or emails," Chris explained.

"Oh. Sorry about that," Bonnie said.

"It's okay. I wouldn't give all the effort, but she said she was pregnant, and that I was the father," Chris said.

"Uh oh. Think she's just disowning you?" Bonnie asked.

"Possibly, but at least I've given some effort at staying in contact. She has no reason to act childish. It really depends on her motive. I don't know anything," Chris replied.

"What did your day consist of?" Nessa asked.

"There was the press conference, which was the highlight of it. Me and DeGoran then discussed other plans for Stellar, such as the R&amp;D facility, and how to counter possible liberal criticism," Chris replied.

"They're not your only problem. Anyone can criticize," Bonnie said.

"And we'll handle them all accordingly," Chris said.

"Remember what we said," Nessa said.

"Rome was built in a day, because I'm Chris Carrington, and Stellar is my company," Chris said.

"Good confidence. Don't let it grow too much, though," Bonnie said, smirking.

"So you said. No worries, Bonnie. My next goal is making a reputation in Anywhere City's underground, and I don't mean as a criminal. I mean like nobody has done before," Chris replied.


	12. Chapter 12: I Am Red Wrath

**Precognitive**

Dreams were a prime focus on Chris' recent life. He and his acquaintances seemed to be characterized by that one nightmare in which he were President of the United States in the future. Scenarios always differed – from nuclear incidents, alien invasions, murders, and conspiracies. The one thing that remained default was Chris' presence in a white suit, something particularly cliché and ironic about supervillains in popular culture. In Chris' case, many of his friends labeled him as wanting to be the savior of the world, thus giving them the sixth sense to see him as one of the heroes who carry out necessary evils, such as lying in order to protect those who are easily afraid.

Chris walked on a beach in Vice City. The tone of the atmosphere was a whitish-blue hue, indicating that it was the present time or the near future. The cars appeared to be advanced, especially sports cars, yet there were also a ton of classic cars that were fully restored. Chris was wearing the same white suit and glimpsing at the cloudless sky from behind his sunglasses. As he saw billboards of the worldwide Stellar Corporation, he took them off and squinted with a large smile of pride. Around him, no graffiti, bullying, gangs, crime or corruption was in sight. Kids were playing, friends were happily hanging out, and people were asking Chris for autographs. This was Chris' dream world, which were past that of what visions Avery once had. Despite the perfection, Chris saw a dark figure that appeared to be wearing a long cape. He walked closer to it, seeing it was Sapphire the moment he fully approached. He smirked like a know-it-all and spread his arms out, but this triggered no response from the motionless Sapphire.

"I told you mass murder and genocide weren't required for a better world. Duplication and perfections to your H.O.P.E. Formula eradicated mental disorders. Experimentation with the Red Mist has increased health and longevity. What was your purpose? You had no purpose other than inventing such serums. Face the fact that you lost, Sapphire," Chris said.

"Have I? How long will such peace last? Do you have a plan after that?" Sapphire asked.

"Peace will be forever after. My media empire reshaped this nation. No more bigotry and bias. No more ego and over-sexualization. Nuclear weapons are kept safely in space, with no more needing to be built. This has decreased the world debt by trillions. I'm Red Wrath, but there's no need for violence anymore."

"I guess you got me."

"I didn't even need to kill you, either. How's that?"

"You can't simply inject humans with serums and expect overnight results. Humans are naughty and sinful by nature. As long as this remains a mortal world, there will be problems."

"And we'll solve them the way they were meant to be solved, that way evil can be stopped easily."

"There is still the inevitable fate of human extinction."

"Not with Stellar's bio-reverser project, mining and industry on Mars, Project Icarus, terraforming machines... should I go on?"

"Please don't. You still haven't faced the fact that you aren't God. You're false. There is still more to come, hypothetically."

"I never claimed to be. There will be Rapture, and with increased moral values, hardly anyone will be left behind. Who knows, maybe there won't even be a need for Tribulation. In the event of it all, though, it's still inevitable for some."

"Is that the kind of stuff you tell little Amber and Sierra at bedtime? Rhonda is dead, Dakota is dead, Lilly disappeared, you've been through two partners as Rogue. You're cursed. Everyone is cursed with something."

"Which is used to turn it into something good."

"You couldn't have done any of this without my stolen Red Mist. Something will go wrong somewhere. Since you value red so much, let me show you what will happen in the long run. Not everyone is going to agree, and when tensions are repressed enough, things go right back to square one regardless of some serums. H.O.P.E. Formula does not protect against egomania and anger. That is what you fail to see, Chris."

Sapphire raised her arms, which seemed to turn the sky turned red. All that was perfect started turning to stone and fire, to Chris' dismay. Within the blink of an eye, his suit's color was all black. He gasped as the oceans turned red with blood, and the sand suddenly became a field of human bones.

"You see, Chris, anyone can be a believer in God and the Afterlife. What can't be changed is the nature of humans. Like I said, you can pump their veins and blood full of whatever, but it doesn't change the fact that some people are inherently bad. Evil and imperfection can be taught, but it's a real struggle when one is born that way."

"Choices are made! You can't predict what people will become, but it also depends on their surroundings."

"You pretty much can from late adolescence. Whether someone be selfish, evil, reserved, gay, straight, happy, unhappy, and so forth."

"People are always changing. You haven't the right to inflict this kind of damage!"

"Which you know nothing about. For years, America has been hypocritical. We've never been united. Not since the Civil War, not since the two world wars, and not ever unless some groups become obsolete."

"See, there you go talking genocide again."

"A second war among people must commence. In our personal opinion, the problem has always been southern America. When corporations like yours try to pitch in and help with poverty, most of them assume you're just trying to take their land. What kind of imbecile assumes that? The more developed states will secretly be given technology at our expense. Those who haven't adapted to this world will be but mere dust in the wind."

"You're talking about wiping out farmland and millions of people in southernmost states. The south are a proud part of this nation, and America is about diversity! Not every part of it needs buildings and such!"

"Farmland would remain. The said groups will not. I never said anything about renovation of the land."

"You won't do it. You won't!"

"It will be too late. If you make one wrong move, there won't be a Red Wrath or Anywhere City. One maniac can wreck the entire city, and after such an incident, that's where Crystal, Inc. comes into play."

Sapphire snapped her fingers, which changed the setting. Chris stood in ruins of Anywhere City, apparently affected by a single nuclear bomb. He was still wearing the black suit, except with a dark red shirt and tie. Chris tearfully skimmed the ruins, then teleported to the Weazel News station in Liberty City. A live TV headline read "_Bomb Detonates In Anywhere City, Killing Millions._" Chris fell to his knees in hysteria and screamed, but nobody heard him. Lucy was in the newsroom in Liberty City, who went on air.

"Good evening, I'm Lucy Stillwater. Tonight, an American crisis like no other. Without Red Wrath to protect Anywhere City, the crime rate became worse. Former Outside Samaritan, King Blake, apparently set off a nuclear bomb that was inside of his Red Jersey Street home. For the longest time, the trio of vigilante crime fighters, which also consisted of Spurlock and Leningrad at one point, went head to head with Anywhere City criminals. After they disbanded, likely due to the Stellar Corporation's intervention, mainly that of Chris Carrington, Blake was said to become very unstable. After the murder of Chris Carrington, who was the Red Wrath, the city fell to its knees. Blake apparently stated that Anywhere City didn't deserve a chance to continue, saying that starting from scratch was the only hope. Due to this incident, millions are dead and the town is in ruins. This is a day not to be forgotten," Lucy said.

"**Lucy! Lucy, right here! Lucy!**" Chris screamed.

Lucy didn't respond. Chris fell through the floor, which took him to the Oval Office. There, Sapphire was sitting at the desk wearing all white formal apparel. He looked at cameras set up in the office, which contained a headline reading "_Serina Sutton Elected As First Female President._" Shocked, Chris looked at Sapphire at the desk, who was given a signal to begin speaking.

"Good morning, America. First of all, thank you to all my supporters. History has been made by electing me, and will continue to be made under my presidency. I see nothing but good things for this world, starting with the full reconstruction of Anywhere City. A new era will arise. We'll put an end to crime, hate, evil, and childish ways. I really look forward to these few years, and maybe even a second term. Let's start with some real change," Sapphire said.

Chris shook his head in shock and awe. He looked at the date, which was 2017. A mere blink slightly changed the setting. Still in the Oval Office, Chris saw Sapphire get up from the desk and look out of the window. He picked up a device that resembled the format of a newspaper. He then realized the piece of technology was an electronic newspaper, and that old ones were obsolete. The date was 2020, and a headline revealed that the world's nations would come to peace with the destruction of third world countries and the Middle East. Suddenly, he saw missiles flying across the skies of Washington, which were headed overseas. A satellite map on the desk revealed them to be heading for the specified destinations, especially the Middle East.

"Sapphire, don't do this!" Chris begged.

"Glad you could join me, Chris. I told you my ways were necessary. With you, the nations weren't at peace," Sapphire replied, turning around.

"This is madness! Millions, or even close to a billion will die!"

"Yet to save us all. Newspapers are obsolete, southern religious fundamentalists are extinct. Gender equality is worldwide, and everything you sought is still here."

"Is it worth it?"

"Affirmative. With this kind of superpower, we could take on an alien race. Hypothetically, that is. Also, without nuclear terror, we can make one big nuclear peace treaty. All will be kept in space, as you envisioned. Crystal, Inc. is well known, and is the main police force of this globe."

"A New World Order?"

"Freedom and peace, not tyranny. This country has seen a civil war, but the right states prevailed with the help of our advanced weapons. Hardly any casualties came from the winning side. So, see, we both had great goals, Chris. If we agreed and teamed up, we could've thrown this world into peace agreements much faster."

Chris once again shook his head in awe. Sapphire began laughing, which was another highlight of the moment. As Sapphire's laugh deepened like an echo, Chris woke up in a tizzy. He wiped his head of sweat, almost blacking out due to the vertigo that came from a high pulse and waking up right out of REM sleep. This resulted in noisy panting that alerted Bonnie, who wore a bathrobe. She rushed into the room and sat on the bed, showing concern through her facial expression.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, just a nightmare. One from hell, that is," Chris replied.

"Tell me about it in the Avenger."

"Where we going?"

"You said you wanted to increase Red Wrath's reputation, so how about we go cruising for real?"

"Sure. Give me a few."

"Shouldn't take you long."

"Nope, seeing as I'm still wearing that replica of Hawke's armor."

"We need to make those Red Wrath suits."

"For real."

Chris yawned and got out of bed, then proceeded to one of the bathrooms. He washed up, returned to his room, and got dressed in his Red Wrath costume. Bonnie wore one of her capes, which was velvet goldenrod on the outside and white nylon on the inside. With it, she wore one of her tunic-like armored tops that was dark red, along with carbon fiber shoulder and elbow pads. Her custom utility belt held up her skin-tight cargo pants, which were worn with protective biker boots. She and Chris used the balcony window with their grappling hooks, then walked to the truck with the Avenger inside. Chris activated the truck's doors to open, then got into the car with Bonnie. After starting it and backing out, Chris activated the controls to lock the truck back up. The ground effects were turned on, along with the advanced radar and police scanner.

"The other cape is much better. Red doesn't stick out as much in the dark," Chris said.

"I just picked something," Bonnie replied.

"Hey, any which one works."

"Tell me about the nightmare."

"It was the near future, possibly six months to a year from now, or a few years. I don't know, but Stellar was a worldwide company. Red Wrath was not only a praised hero, but cultural icon as well. I was home in Vice City with that suit I always have on in mine and Alonso's past dreams. I see Sapphire in a dark cape and walk toward her, and we have this lengthy conversation, pretty much a debate. We went on and on about progress, and there were many instances in which things switched. I was on the beach. The sky turned red, the sand turned to a field of bones, and all around me was destruction. She spoke of a plan to cause a second civil war. Pretty much the same stuff we were told in reality. Later on, I was dead. Anywhere City had been nuked by King Blake, and with her organization's money, it was rebuilt. Later on, she ran for presidency under the guise of Serina Sutton, and was indeed elected. Even later on, in 2020, she and a reformed superpowers would agree to world peace should they all nuke the Middle East. She said that with my methods, there still wouldn't be world peace, but with hers, it was achieved. Her laugh became loud and demonic, echoing and fading, then that's when I jumped awake."

"Wow."

"Right? I know the meaning behind it, though. It could be either precognitive, or the fact I feel pretty obsessed with taking the bitch down."

"Either or. Dreams can definitely be precognitive. With what we've studied, I know you have a spiritual connection."

"So a world without me is horrible. Eh, that figures. I wonder what the deal with Blake was, though."

"The fact we think he's a deranged psychopath who has tantrums for absolutely no reason?"

"Sounds about right."

Bonnie chuckled. Chris didn't comply any further due to focusing on the police scanner. Despite the violent status of the city, it was quiet for ten minutes.

"Attention units, we have a possible gang incident in Clifton Park at, uh, 106th Street," dispatch said.

"Sounds like we're needed most," Bonnie replied.

Chris nodded and made sure his Voice Box 3000 was properly adjusted. He sped up and got onto the specified street. Even without sirens, traffic that was still on the street for the time of night seemed to move and pull over at the sight of the Avenger. Chris saw that the incident was occurring at a place named Dixie's Bar, where seven men in protective motorcycle jackets were beating up four other people. Chris parked the car, squealing tires on purpose to alert the assailants. He and Bonnie hopped out and confronted the attackers in stance.

"Enough! You're unlucky you got us instead of the police," Red Wrath said.

"You ain't nobody, either, nerd American!" an attacker replied.

"Sounds like Armenians, Rogue," Red Wrath said.

"Definitely. Hard or easy way, gentlemen?" Rogue asked them.

"We have protection, too. More of us, less of you," the same attacker replied.

"Okie dokie," Red Wrath said.

Due to confidence in their skills, Chris and Bonnie didn't waste their time. They quickly subdued the assailants and tied them up with zip ties. Before the police arrived, the two tended to the victims, whom were all severely injured and nearly unconscious. In a nutshell, both the police and paramedics arrived. Since the situation was serious, Chris was hoping the news wouldn't be involved, because a big report would revolve around him instead of the investigation. When a police officer walked to them, Chris was intent on expressing his concern about it.

"Evening, officer," Red Wrath said.

"Red Wrath! You never cease to amaze us," the officer replied.

"Thank you, but this isn't about me. It's about the victims. They're seriously injured by what me and Rogue here believe are Armenian gangsters. Now, I have a suspicion about something, so I wish to be a part of the investigation. I'll meet the paramedics at the hospital, if you will," Red Wrath explained.

"Sure thing. We need to keep the news out of it, though. Lord knows when you come around, it's a spectacle. That's one of many reasons the commissioner despises you," the officer said.

"I hope he can come around. Come on, Rogue, we'll follow the ambulance to the hospital," Red Wrath said.

"Alright," Rogue replied.

"Hey, the victim count is too high, and no more ambulances can dispatch at this moment. Some of the officers are giving them a ride to the hospital," the officer said.

"No worries," Red Wrath acknowledged.

Chris and Bonnie hopped back into the Avenger and started following the ambulance and police cars once paramedics patched up the victims enough for transport. The nearest hospital was Latter Day Regional, which was in the sister district of Saints Square. Chris followed them at their pace and parked in an available spot once they were at the hospital. Due to Red Wrath's reputation, the paramedics didn't mind Chris and Bonnie following them to the hospital. The two costumed heroes allowed time for the victims to get checked out. After 90 minutes of waiting, which consisted of hiding from suspected paparazzi and giving autographs on occasion, a doctor confronted them.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Forsythe. I must thank you both for pitching in when you did, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation. One of them is awake and wishes to give a statement to you personally, but he won't be awake long," the doctor said.

"Okay. Lead the way, doc," Red Wrath replied.

Dr. Forsythe led Bonnie and Chris to the room of one of the victims, then walked away after pointing inside. The two walked in and saw the young man, who was already fully bruised and swollen. Apart from the obvious injuries, the young man appeared to be baby-faced, and had blonde hair. Barely awake, he lifted up a bloodshot hand as a greeting.

"H-hello, Red Wrath. Hell of some bruises I have, eh?" he asked.

"You should see the other guy. He'll need plastic surgery. What's your name? What happened?" Red Wrath asked.

"I'm Dustin Kenning, and what happened was we were possibly close to finding out who murdered our friend," Dustin replied.

"Tell me about this friend. I recently heard some news that sounds similar to that," Red Wrath said.

"Our boy's name was Jacob Rancid. Some Armenians shot him for no apparent reason," Dustin said.

"I heard there were a couple sides to the story. The mainstream story is that an Armenian gangster accidentally hit his girlfriend, and he reacted in a fit of rage. I'll gladly investigate further if you wish," Red Wrath offered.

"Not like the police will do anything. What happened was, we confronted three of those men at Dixie's that fitted the description based on outfit. We just wanted to get to the bottom of it, but it turned into... this," Dustin said.

"Kid, you should never play white knight unless you've made a good enough plan. When it comes to possible Armenian gangsters, you should let actual detectives handle it," Red Wrath replied.

"Point taken from now on. It's just not fair that Hanna had to see it. It's unfair it happened to him. I mean, he was crazy about her, but he was the best guy I know," Dustin said.

"We are sorry for your loss. Trust us, we can get to the bottom of it," Rogue insisted.

"Thank you. I think I may pass out from all the medicine in a few short minutes, so yeah," Dustin said.

"We'll leave you be. Take care, now," Red Wrath replied.

"I know I look like shit, but before I black out, take a selfie with me. I don't think my phone was damaged during all that. Look in that closet thingy," Dustin said.

Chris went to the closet, which had Dustin's phone in it. He chuckled and got it out, then walked to Dustin and took the picture with him in a superhero-like thumbs up pose. Afterward, Chris put the phone back into the closet and closed it up. Dustin didn't have a chance to say goodbye, because the medicine kicked in and made him go to sleep. Bonnie and Chris let themselves out and returned to the Avenger, which Chris cranked up. He backed out of the parking space and cleared the scene before anyone, fans or otherwise, called the press.

"Strange how that's connected," Bonnie said.

"But very good. I'd like to solve this thing. We can't have any more factions rolling in," Chris replied.

"That's for sure. I wonder what all the stories to this are?"

"According to what evidence we have now, the Rancid kid was just some white knight who thought those Armenians purposely hit Hanna. Misinterpreting incidents is a sure way to get you killed, and sadly it did him. If that's the case, that's just part of the equation. The real deal is stopping these thugs from starting a business and getting off the ground."

"Let's take a nap and start looking into it when daylight comes."

"Sounds good."

Chris drove them back to the abandoned hotel, activating the truck doors and ramp with the touch of a button in the Avenger. He drove the armored car into the truck, got out with Bonnie, and closed it up. They used their grappling hooks to get back up to the suite, where everyone still slept soundly.

"See you in a bit," Chris said.

"Nice napping," Bonnie replied.

**White Knights**

After a five hour nap, Chris woke back up. At about the same time he woke up, he was called by Deadwood. He let it ring for a few moments before actually answering, giving his body time to kick in a couple of yawns.

"Hello," Chris said.

"I have some things you may like," Deadwood replied.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Meet me in that alleyway I almost killed you in."

"Yeah, you wish, buddy. Be there in a bit."

"Don't come dressed like it's Halloween. Not yet, at least."

"Gotcha."

Chris hung up and got dressed in a tank top and cargo pants. He packed his Red Wrath equipment into a duffel bag and put it around his back. Bonnie, already prepared, walked into his room the same way.

"Morning, Bonnie. How'd you know not to suit up yet?"

"Heard most of it. Seriously, we shouldn't communicate business over regular phones."

"I'll be sure to upgrade, Miss Proxy."

"It's not a joke. Some criminals are all over that, what with the police having the ability to hack and trace."

"I know it's serious. I'll buy a cheap one or something. Let's go."

"Taking the Avenger?"

"Yep. This street is strangely deserted now. Make it quick and there won't be a problem."

"I trust it."

Chris nodded and took the lead, walking to the elevator that still remained operational in the complex. They repeated their usual process, with Chris activating the truck to open before they walked out of the building. Before entering the truck, they each looked around to make sure nobody was looking. Chris and Bonnie hopped into the Avenger and made a quick flee from the area. He drove to their desired destination and parked the car in the alleyway, all while trying to avoid any attention. Chris got out with Bonnie, and they both faced Deadwood, who wore a black hoodie with the hood up.

"Whatcha got for us?" Chris asked.

"I stole some high tech shit from Sapphire. Some you may recognize, others not so much," Deadwood replied.

"Good work! Next time, just kill her for us to finish the job."

"That's not honorary. Got anything on Rayne?"

"Close, man. We're assuming she lives in Los Santos with a group of other school kids."

"Like, a children's aid sort of thing?"

"Yeah. The second we find out for sure, I'll call and we'll go out there together, if that's even where she is."

"I appreciate it. I really do. Maybe some of this equipment can tell for sure."

"I'll check it out in the car. Take it easy."

The three separated. Chris and Bonnie got back into the car, where they began checking the duffel bag given to them by Deadwood. Among the equipment were advanced crime fighting and forensic tools, starting with the same device Chris witnessed Sapphire use earlier on, which could virtually reconstruct crime scenes. Some of the gadgets served as countermeasures, and others were deadly, such as a cutting laser.

"Wow, Bonnie, this is beyond space age."

"We're gonna have to test them out somewhere."

"I now believe that anything is possible to the absolute fullest."

"What are we focusing on, though?"

"The Armenian case. You know what, instead of bothering people, let's see if one of these devices can tell us what we wanna know."

Chris dug around in the bag and pulled out a device that was labeled as a locator. He turned it on and inspected it, then hit another button that connected to all the world's satellites and systems.

"Hmm, well then," Chris said.

"Good morning. The time is 9:09 AM. Who are you looking for today?" an automated voice asked.

"Hanna Flack of Anywhere City."

"One moment, please."

Chris looked at Bonnie and awkwardly smiled. Bonnie done the same with expanded eyes, fascinated and shocked by the device. They both waited patiently as the device made sonar noises and bleeps.

"One result found. Hanna Flack of Anywhere City lives in Pine Hill at 506 Drury Street. Approximately 18 years of age."

"Let's be on our way. She'll expect Rogue and Red Wrath, so let's change, if possible."

Chris put the device away after turning it off and setting the GPS. He and Bonnie struggled to get into their costumes, but still managed. After doing so, Chris drove out to Pine Hill, a suburb, and parked the car on the side of the road at Hanna's house. Everyone that was outside gawked at the car, and some even went into their houses. Chris and Bonnie got out and went to the front door, with Chris knocking as Bonnie looked around for possible signs of trouble. Hanna answered the door in loungewear, first astonished by their presence. She had brunette hair, glasses, and was short in stature, her appearance of which followed a nerd stereotype, which was evident by her _Impotent Rage_ T-shirt.

"Can I help you?" Hanna asked.

"Hello, I'm Red Wrath. This is Rogue. We heard about what happened to your boyfriend. Our condolences go out to you and your friends," Red Wrath replied.

"Oh wow, a real life superhero! Well, superheroes. Please come in," Hanna said.

"Thank you. It's a little uncomfortable standing here. Someone may pull a gun," Red Wrath said, walking in with Rogue.

"For real. This is one defensive neighborhood since that Ammu-Nation blowout. So, uh, I don't like talking about this, but I'll tell you what you wanna know," Hanna replied.

"As you may know, some of your friends were attacked last night. They thought some Armenian men were the ones responsible for the murder," Rogue said.

"Yeah, I heard that. I assume that was the two of you. Listen, Jacob was a real white knight. He always wanted to help people, which was why he had a ton of enemies at school, and a reason I considered breaking up with him one time. You never know who in this town is a gangster, rapist, killer, mob boss, or just whatever. It was kinda his fault this time, though," Hanna said.

"Please tell us your side," Red Wrath said.

"I heard an argument as we were walking by the four men. Two were dressed like mobsters, and the supposed Armenian men looked like racecar drivers. These mobster men apparently wanted control of Motor City in order to take advantage of sports games to make money for whoever they are affiliated with," Hanna explained.

"That's called rigging, or racketeering," Rogue said.

"Probably point shaving as well. It's all the same to me," Red Wrath implied.

"Yeah. Anyway, they couldn't come to an agreement. Those scary European dudes, the Armenians, want total control of the stock racing that goes on here. We walked by, and one of the Armenians that was throwing his arms around accidentally hit me. Yes, it was an accident, but they turned around the second I was hit. You know, no matter who you are, if something like that happens, you're gonna turn around to see who or what you hit. They may have even apologized. Jacob seemed agitated before we even walked past them, so he just attacked both of them, and those mobster guys ran off before he could get to them. They cursed, pleaded, then got up and ran a very short distance before pulling guns, and then... Jacob was shot to death," Hanna explained.

"This is a very good lead, Hanna. We appreciate it, and sorry again for your loss," Red Wrath said.

"Thank you. If this makes me an informant, please don't mention my name. Please," Hanna said.

"Don't worry, hardly none of them will even make it to trial. These are violent men who won't surrender," Red Wrath said.

"Thanks. I'm glad I could help. I won't ever stop loving him, but I don't think he was the one. He had too big a hero complex. I told him he had to realize he couldn't save everyone, otherwise he'd end up with lots of enemies. He had enough in one school alone, even though they were mainly bullies," Hanna said.

"Bullies end up becoming criminals if they don't have their asses handed to them. Hopefully he done those types a good service. Have a good one, now. Your name won't ever be mentioned. Totally anonymous," Red Wrath promised.

Hanna smirked as Chris and Bonnie left. They got into the Avenger, and Chris started it back up. He quickly fled the neighborhood before slowing down just outside of the district.

"Those are some stupid criminals. Hanna alone gave us more than enough leads we could use, and she's just a simple girl," Bonnie said.

"You said it. We could move on them today if we wanted. Sounds like the Lupicinos have FIB trouble. If they didn't, they wouldn't leave a major city like Venturas for one like this. I know I wouldn't if I were a criminal," Chris replied.

"It's your choice. Who do you want gone first?"

"I want the whole Lupicinos down. They're a reason I started this crime fighting thing. Sierra's parents did not deserve that."

"The sports here aren't that popular. I wonder why they'd even want to racket things?"

"That's exactly why. Think about that for a second. If you could reform and possibly own a sports team, would you? Think of how much money those goons could make if they made that possible."

"Good point. I'm not into sports other than martial arts, though."

"Let's check out Motor City. I'm surprised the Cobras aren't taking care of it for us."

Chris drove out to Motor City, where he saw dozens of bikers. He tried his best to avoid them as he took shortcuts to Stadium X, an arena that served the purpose of professional wrestling and basketball. Chris saw a dark Cognoscenti parked outside the arena, which drew his suspicion. He parked the Avenger and locked it down after getting out with Bonnie. Both of them engaged wall cover at the back entrance before Chris purposely opened the door to draw attention. They used signals to communicate during the stealth approach, many of which they made up themselves. Two mobsters walked to the door, but were choked out when close enough to the frame. They were tied down before Chris and Bonnie proceeded inside, using tiptoes to minimize noise. Bonnie pointed to the many uses of cover in case they needed it. Approaching the office, they heard voices, which made Chris pull out his two guns. He checked to see if the door was locked while trying to be as quiet as possible. It wasn't, so he threw it open and held four Lupicino mobsters at gunpoint. Bonnie held out two of her own devices, which made them feel equally matched, thus not reacting. Held hostage was a middle-aged businessman, who acted as if he'd been a bit brutalized by the mobsters.

"You like this? Two of us, but four guns," Red Wrath said.

"What's going on here?!" Rogue asked.

"You that Red Wrath I've been hearing about? You don't look so tough," one of the mobsters replied.

"Which is exactly why we're laying in a puddle of our own blood," Chris sarcastically said.

"Answer the question or we'll really shoot!" Rogue threatened.

"Since the FIB loves ruining legitimate casinos, we're taking over the sports game in Anywhere City. This place is terribly underfunded, so it's not like anyone would notice," the same mobster explained.

"If the Cobras know you're here, there won't be any business," Red Wrath said.

"The purpose of a Mafia is staying under the radar. Besides, it's all legal. The Feds no longer have nothing on us. Nothing! Also, Arthur will take care of those outdated hicks," the mobster said.

"Moron! That'll give these dorks a hard time finding the rest of us, won't it?! He'll have your ass," another mobster griped.

During the brief argument, the businessman caused a distraction, which gave Chris and Bonnie a chance to hop to the other side of the room and quickly subdue all four of them. Chris used excessive force to knock two of them out before tying them up, but still had the urge even after they were down, out, and tied up. He done so, but Bonnie instantly grabbed him to get him to stop.

"That is enough, Red Wrath," Rogue said.

"Thank you, folks. I'm tired of these goons always extorting people. They'll do anything these days. I'm Laurence Klein, a former couch of the Saints team," Laurence said.

"We are the urban legends that's flooding the streets," Red Wrath replied.

"Yeah, everybody's heard something. At least something," Laurence said.

"How are the Saints doing these days?" Red Wrath asked.

"Not good. Not even in Los Santos. Actually, they're about dead. I almost wanted to take these assholes up on the offer, but I also thought of the Cobras," Laurence replied.

"I have a friend named Carrington. He was talking sports the last time I saw him. You should take him up on some sort of offer," Red Wrath said.

"Heard he's building some type of company. If that can save the Saints, I'll definitely do so. Do you have his number?" Laurence asked.

"How about I just give him yours?" Red Wrath asked.

"Good idea. Duh, Laurence!" Laurence replied, chuckling.

Laurence handed over a business card, and Chris shrugged and put it into one of his utility compartments.

"Hey, they had more guys. We'd all better make a good escape," Laurence said.

"Okay. I'll lure them away if I can. I don't know what you drive, but how about you come out the back with us and take the Cognoscenti parked out there?" Red Wrath suggested.

"Alright, lead the way."

Chris and Bonnie took the lead. Laurence followed close behind, watching their backs from the opposite direction they were going. They made it outside, and Laurence quickly got into the mobster Cognoscenti and tried hotwiring it. With no luck, Chris done it for him, then gave a thumbs up.

"Go on. Don't stop for anyone," Red Wrath said.

"Thanks again," Laurence replied.

Chris nodded and watched as Laurence drove away. He and Bonnie quickly got into the Avenger when they heard commotion from inside the arena. Chris activated the minigun, but was cut short when he saw someone around the corner of the building. Lupicino mobsters ran out of the building, but the person in hiding started shooting them with dual .50 Pistols. The shooter wore a tan dress jacket, a striped tank top, black trousers, and white loafers. Chris knew that if any other attackers remained, they wouldn't come out the back. He dug around in the duffel bag, finding some goggles. Trying them out, he saw that they could provide X-ray vision. Correct on his assumption, other goons were coming out of opposite ends in order to stun the shooter. Chris swung around to the other side and used the minigun to down them, then looked through the goggles to see if any more remained. The only skeletons he saw through them were the ones they subdued inside, so he swung to the other side of the building where the shooter was. Both Chris and Bonnie got out to confront the man, who had short hair, a goatee, and wore brown sunglasses.

"Hell of a job you do here. Sweet ride. I wish to have one. I am Petrov, friend," Petrov said.

"I suppose you're enemies with the Lupicinos. Why?" Red Wrath asked.

"Arthur Kellerman. He and his business goon make trouble for us to go to Las Venturas," Petrov replied.

"Which is?" Rogue asked.

"Which is fucking what? Listen, can I even trust someone who dress like it's Halloween time?" Petrov asked.

"Yes, you can. As long as whoever you're in with doesn't make business here, I don't care," Red Wrath replied.

"We have no interest in weird place like this. It's Venturas and Santos we have eyes on. Anyway, Kellerman's partner is this Dave Brolin. When the casinos were up, they had a third named Lucas, but he's supposedly dead," Petrov said.

"He definitely is. Thanks for this information, Petrov. Get clear of here. This is biker turf. I want them to see that a bunch of mobsters tried doing rough business on their turf. Maybe it will make them send a squad to finish them off in their own town," Red Wrath laughed.

"I have contemplated a little something. Do wish me luck with it," Petrov said.

"I wouldn't recommend it. I know it's nothing good," Rogue replied.

"Bitch, wasn't speaking with you. I get gone, now. Stop wasting my fucking time. Much welcome for the information. So long," Petrov said.

The three separated, with Chris and Bonnie getting into the Avenger. Chris shook the scene as quickly as he could. Lucky for them, he was driving so fast that the car was basically a blur to other bystanders, because a load of Cobra gang members were rushing to the stadium in response to the commotion. Chris got off radar and then slowed down.

"We work well as a team, huh, Bonnie? I'm sorry I almost lost control."

"That's fine. I know the story as to why. Not a very good tactical decision, though. If the Cobras go to war, it'll be hell in another city."

"A city that's always been hell anyway."

"So that probably wraps up things here. Interesting guy that was."

"I was giggling behind the mask. He's a funny guy. Probably doesn't get taken seriously in whatever gang he's in."

"Looks like we're done for the day, yeah?"

"Yeah, I guess. Let's at least have some lunch."

"Good plan."

**Wipeout**

In wake of the shootout, the Cobras responded to see the dead bodies of the Lupicino mobsters. Matthew Dixon, chapter president, was already angry at the sight of them. The bikers scoured the premises and found the subdued mobsters in the office of the stadium, whom were all coming to. Matthew pulled out a chrome Pistol .50 and cockily knelt down.

"About time you rednecks arrived. You just missed some mutual friends," a mobster said.

"Yeah, and who might that be, you Alderney fuck?" Matthew asked.

"You know, costumed freaks. And hey, anyone with a brain knows we're the Lupicinos. We're from Carcer City!"

"Thanks for that info. For being on our turf, you don't even have half your brain. Arrivederci!"

Matthew ruthlessly shot each mobster in the head, causing a gory mess in the office. With his brothers, he calmly walked back outside to his bike and manned it as the cops responded to the earlier commotion. They rode away from the scene and back to Club Pain, erected in Motor City. Matthew got off his bike and held his arms up to call for a speech.

"Brothers, it looks as if some fancy pants wanna make settlement here. They acted like they had a right disrespecting what it means to be a Cobra. Can you believe those fuckers?! I know brother Mack ran things differently, but we've been getting walked on a lot lately. Sure, we've only been holding back from those inferiors, but if the cops are all over us, we won't be able to make money for weapons. However, I say we have enough to go up there and give them a taste of their own medicine. We're Cobras, and we bite back! **Who's with me?!**" Matthew preached.

"We're with you!" the gang shouted.

"And when we get back, we finish off those inferiors. For brother Mack!"

"For brother Mack!"

"Let's get some supplies inside and ride! No stops whatsoever."

Matthew and the brothers went into the club and gathered heavy artillery for the hit. They loaded the guns and ammo in duffel bags, then returned to their bikes. Matthew had several more members include themselves in the hit, and they all hit the road for what became a fast-paced trip for 16 non-stop hours. Each of them were completely tireless from the beginning to the end of the trip. Even after the trip, Matthew was entirely focused on wiping out the Lupicino Mob. They were conveniently situated in a neighborhood that appeared to be run by the Mafia, which also included an Ammu-Nation store. The bikers equipped the most powerful firearms that they each carried in their own duffel bags, then started walking tall in the vicinity. Matthew wielded an automatic shotgun with explosive shells, seeing that every civilian outside went to nearby shelter.

"Lupicinos! Come out, come out, wherever you are! You think you can come to our spot in Anywhere City and just take it over without us finding out?! We know how to invade as well, so come out and fight like men, you Perseus-loving has-been pansies!" Matthew shouted.

Matthew's shouting prompted one last noise of an innocent tucking into nearby shelter. He cautiously looked around and put the shotgun on his shoulder. Suddenly, dozens of gangsters created a human road blockade directly across from where the bikers stood. Matthew stared them down, slowly holding his shotgun with both hands. Each gang stared in Western fashion before the Lupicinos went to draw. The bikers were faster, so they got ahead first by gunning them all down. Matthew's shotgun was powerful enough to leave a gory mess with one shell, which was the biggest advantage for the bikers, if anything. Two of the bikers used cars to form a road barrier as an even bigger advantage in the gang warfare. Matthew assumed a position, but the tricky part was knowing for sure where each wave would pour out from next. Due to the dark atmosphere of the city, this proved to be another difficulty of surviving. The entire street was straight and seemingly narrow, each end being connected by another. During the pause, there were three gunshots and a yelp of pain coming from one of their own. Matthew got up and ran to where it was, seeing one of the brothers gunned down. The source came from the Ammu-Nation clerk, who Matthew ruthlessly gunned down with his Pistol .50.

"Ugh, no!" Matthew griped.

"Brother Matt, what is it?!" one of the bikers yelled.

"Garrett is down! It was the Ammu-Nation clerk. I'm gonna raid that place!"

"Hurry, brother!"

"I'll hurry, alright."

Matthew went into the gun shop and began raiding all of the goods. Some of the brothers assisted him in robbing the store, both the money and the guns. Carts were present in the shop, so they used them to roll the guns and ammunition outside. Matthew searched the establishment and found many duffel bags in the back with lump sums of cash, and almost instantly found out the store was jointly owned by the mob they were targeting. Matthew took the entire amount and returned to the front of the store.

"Store's kinda owned by these assholes. I want it burnt to the ground, brothers!" Matthew said.

"Won't be a problem at all," one of the brothers replied.

"Their little gang will be fucked all to hell now. Let's finish it!"

Gunfire continued to ensue from another wave. They poured in from the opposite side of the street Matthew was at when turning the corner to get back to the road barrier. He ducked behind a car and used his explosive shotgun to quickly lower the numbers. One of the carts full of guns had been rolled to Matthew, and he searched it, finding a SAW. He took it out and loaded it up, then began an assault on the attacking Lupicinos that kept the whole neighborhood awake.

"Who says this has to be obsolete? Either way, you **die, die, die!**" Matthew shouted.

"Sounds like July 4th, brother," one of the bikers said.

"**God bless America!**" Matthew shouted.

The next waves became trickier, as the mobsters started arriving in sedans. Matthew noticed this, so he pulled the cart to the curb and up onto the street. His instinct proved to be an advance, because the mobsters destroyed the roadblock by running their vehicles through it. Matthew used his explosive shells to quickly eliminate the threat, thus leaving the cars in a charred inferno. Within a few seconds, Matthew heard another inferno, which was that of the Ammu-Nation shop being burned down. The bloody battle ended after Ammu-Nation was in full ablaze, and the bikers stood around to make sure since there were still no sirens. Matthew's phone vibrated, and he looked at it to see it was a text from an anonymous person.

"There has to be a leader. Take the big dogs out, then they'll be bound for hell," a biker said.

"About that, I'm just getting word from a tipper that a Dave Brolin is in protective custody right here in town," Matthew replied.

"Where?"

"Some large mansion. It gave me a picture and says it stands out, so I say let's go torch it. No more shootouts. Let's just literally bomb it to the ground!"

"What about the guns?"

"Go find a truck big enough and load it up. Shouldn't be a job for all of you, so let's say some of us go ahead and ride on over to that place."

Matthew got onto his bike and throttled it up. He led the way for three other of the brothers to follow, and eventually found the mansion, which was a heavily guarded four story Witness Protection house with a large yard. Matthew and the brothers stayed in hiding behind some shrubs as he looked around and thought of ways to fire rocket propelled grenades in successfully, since the fencing was very top-notch. There was only one shot at it, but it required actually shooting the front gate down, or frying the controls to make it open. Matthew sneaked over to the control booth to try it. It was successfully done by cutting all wires, which even disabled the security cameras. The gate was open from the short-circuiting, but Matthew hoped the others would arrive with a truck or van in time before being suspected. A large moving van arrived five minutes after, and the brothers frantically acquired RPG launchers.

"I see some Feds looking out of the windows. Let's hurry and get this done, brothers!" Matthew ordered.

"What about the guns? There's still a lot of ammo," one of the bikers said.

"We take them. No way am I leaving all of this behind. The bikes are stored in the van, so we're taking it all back to Anywhere City!" Matthew replied.

"We have to do it now. They just spotted us!" another biker said.

"Do it, brothers! Blow the ground level so the whole goddamn thing falls!" Matthew ordered.

Matthew and the rest of the posse took their places and fired rockets at the mansion all at the same time. The foundation was instantly compromised, eliminating the need to reload. Within seconds, the entire house blew up and collapsed, creating noise loud enough to wake up two entire districts. One of the inhabitants ran from the burning house, screaming from being ablaze, prompting Matthew to check his phone. The man dropped to the ground, and Matthew checked him to see if it fitted the description of Dave Brolin before the corpse was too charred. After he confirmed it was the target, Matthew motioned for them to shake the scene. The bikers threw their RPG launchers into the back of the moving van, some got onto their bikes, and they stormed off before anyone, cops or otherwise, caught a lead.

**Carmageddon**

Chris' new mission was confronting the Armenians. He'd taken some time off to test his new gadgets, some of which he found problematic to use. After the gang fallout in Carcer City, which was yet to be reported on, Chris suited up as Red Wrath. He exited his bedroom to see Bonnie and friends on the couch watching TV.

"Chris, where you going?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm gonna face those Armenians," Chris replied.

"Want me to come?" Bonnie asked.

"Nah, this is a one man job. I have a gut feeling about something, and if I'm right, I'll so enjoy what I have planned," Chris insisted.

"Have fun being a badass, dad, but be careful," Sierra said.

"Always, pumpkin. I love you all. Be back when I can," Chris replied.

Chris left the building via the balcony with his grappling hook. Before touching down, he activated the truck to open. He manned the Avenger and shook the scene, intent on heading to Motor City. At the racetrack, Chris found a bunch of Armenians in customized sports cars. He got out of the Avenger, which was drawing their attention, and assumed his role as Red Wrath while confronting them.

"What do you want?" one of the gangsters asked.

"I want you out of my city!" Red Wrath demanded.

"You ain't nobody. Fuck off before you be a dead nobody!" another one replied.

"I'm enough of somebody to get all of you killed. Better yet, do the killing myself. Who here was responsible for the death of that young man?" Red Wrath asked.

"You mean kangaroo boy? Ha! That was me. Proudly me. The name's Eris. What's yours, weird man?" Eris asked.

"Ah, like the shoe? You know who I am," Red Wrath replied.

"I tell you what, Robot Man – if you can beat us in a race, we leave. If not, you die along with the other gangs we will be taking over," Eris said.

"The Avenger against those pieces of shit? You're on!" Red Wrath agreed.

"No cheating. Nitrous is okay, but no pitting or guns. One lap will determine all the fate," Eris said.

Chris gestured a taunt and got into the Avenger. He situated behind the start line with the other competitors, who revved up their engines. With nobody to start the race by giving hand signals, the racers took off after the loudest rev. Due to the Avenger's good takeoff, handling and top speed, Chris managed to get a lead. He was equally aligned with Eris' car, which was an Infernus racer. The two bitterly eyed each other down, but Chris looked forward and activated a nitrous when appropriate. The car could easily crash when taking on curves, so Chris let up on the gas when going around them. Despite there being one lap, it was lengthy due to the size of the track. Toward the end, the racers attempted to get violent, but Chris won fair and square based on Eris' rules. Chris used a spy camera on the Avenger to look into Eris' car, seeing him angrily speak into an earpiece.

"Kill him!" Eris ordered to his men.

"Come on, little boys!" Red Wrath said to himself.

All twelve racers, whom also carried a passenger, began shooting at the Avenger. Many bullets hit it, but deflected any noticeable damage. Chris activated the minigun from the trunk and quickly took the cars out, as some of the shooters had grenade launchers. He saved Eris' car for last, but the explosion didn't kill him due to the Infernus having an eject seat. Despite escaping, Eris still got caught in the blast radius, thus severely injuring him. Chris hopped out of the Avenger and walked to Eris, who lay by the burning Infernus. Chris pulled out a recording device and knelt down to Eris.

"No cheating, huh?" Red Wrath asked.

"Fuck you! I wish I could be there to watch the boss cut you up," Eris replied.

"Which would be who?"

"Looks like I'm dead anyway."

"True, but I can make it slow if you don't talk!"

"Listen, it's all our fault. The boss advised against it, but we needed money. I brought this small crew here on my own. There is no money coming in in Liberty City due to that Avenging Angels thing."

Chris had been recording Eris' reply. He stopped the device and put it into his pocket, smiling underneath his mask.

"That's a good sport, Eris."

"You think you can just try and help everybody. You think you can try and take down every criminal organization you can. This Messiah complex won't get you far, even though you have all that stuff."

"Don't underestimate me. Do you have last words?"

"See you in hell!"

Chris stood up and stomped on Eris' head. Since he was close to the car fire, it would leave him to burn once it spread. The track and nearby grass was full of the burning cars, which would soon draw attention. Chris wasted no time to hop back into the Avenger and leave the track. He swung by the police station in Downtown to drop off the evidence he recorded. It was placed in a package Chris had in the car, and then dropped off in the mailbox in order to keep his anonymity. After the business was handled, Chris started for home.

**Aftershock**

The following morning, Chris lay in bed, but was awoken when Bonnie walked into his room and tapped him.

"Chris, wake up. You gotta see this," Bonnie said.

"What is it, Bonnie?" he asked.

"Just come, please."

"What, uh, time is it?"

"It's a little past ten."

"Has everyone eaten breakfast?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Give me a moment."

Bonnie nodded and walked out. Chris yawned to fully wake up, then put on a house robe and walked into the living room. There, everyone watched a breaking news story. Chris waved at them, but proceeded to the kitchen to get a snack and make coffee. He made coffee as quickly as he could, poured some into a mug, then joined the gang on the couch beside Sierra and Amber.

"What's up, gang?" Chris asked.

"You need to see this," Bonnie replied, turning the TV up.

"A devastating massacre in Carcer City has police and FIB stunned. Within the past year and a half, gang violence has been ravaging major cities in America. First, it was Vice City, then Liberty City, now Anywhere City, and recently, Carcer City. Authorities are clueless as to what happened, but they're positive it's gang related. Hordes of members of the now-minor Lupicino Mob were brutally slayed in Carcer City, where they held a racketeering business that was foiled by the FIB, starting in Las Venturas when they had a stake in Caligula's. The disappearance of joint owner Lucas Kelly-Lupicino may have been a start, but not even IAA knows his fate. His business partners, Arthur Kellerman and Dave Brolin, were indicted in the incident, where they agreed on plea bargains that all their revenue from the casino would be given up. In Carcer City, residents who were witnesses of the massacre claimed the attackers were bikers, but not sure as to which gang. When asked about it, no witness said they remembered seeing a logo, but authorities suspect it was The Lost, Street Gliders, or Cobras MC. What they are worried about is that a nearby Ammu-Nation store, joint owned by the Lupicino, was burned to the ground with all weapons and money taken before the inferno. After the incident there, the bikers supposedly went to a Witness Protection mansion, where it was shot by numerous rocket propelled grenades. Dozens of FIB agents were killed during this, and the charred body of Dave Brolin was discovered in the debris. It's currently unknown as to if Kellerman and Brolin were continuing illegal activities behind the backs of the judges, but if so, this could mean corrupt agents were protecting Brolin. Authorities wish to speak with Kellerman and find out more information. I'm Kristen Atkins, with Weazel News," the report described.

"The Cobras!" Chris said.

"The Lupicino bodies they discovered must've caused a misunderstanding. That was your plan, though. I'm just gonna put that out there," Bonnie replied.

"They assumed they were muscling in on their turf, and with Matthew Dixon in charge, things are worse than with Taylor's leadership. Dixon is more bigoted, egotistic, fiercely loyal, and violent. That could solve our Lupicino problem, as I'd hoped, but after that, Dixon will be more unstable," Chris said.

"Do you think they kept those guns?" Bonnie asked.

"I know bikers, and I know that they will take any kind of artillery that they can. If they have rocket launchers, they'll be brutally attacking the Yakuza now. It'll be a blood bath if we don't do something right away," Chris replied.

Chris' cell phone started ringing, which he heard from the room he left it in. He finished his coffee and excused himself to answer it. When he entered his bedroom, he picked the phone up and saw that it was Loony Toon, which made him raise an eyebrow. He was hesitant, but answered the call.

"Loony Toon?" Chris asked.

"What's up, bro? I got some info for you," Loony Toon replied.

"Shoot, man. I could do with it, especially if it involves the Blue Bloods."

"It ain't about them, but we working on that. It's about Slow Ryde."

"They're wiped out by now."

"No they ain't. They on the run from the FIB, but at this moment, something big is going down."

"Hurry and cut to the chase, then, please."

"They gonna make a deal with the Ballas. If that happens, it won't be pretty."

"Shit."

"There were a lot still hiding in Anywhere City, but at this moment, they've taken a major airliner pilot hostage. I suggest you hurry."

"I wanna know how you know all this, but that'll have to wait. Thanks, and bye."

Chris hung the phone up and put it down before frantically going to the bathroom to wash up. He returned to his bedroom and dressed as Red Wrath, then equipped two .50 Pistols and a classic Carbine Rifle. Chris ran into the living space and out to the balcony, where he used his grappling hook to get to ground level. He was so quick about leaving that nobody even had the chance to say anything, which left them skeptical. Chris activated the truck and hopped into the Avenger, wasting no time to take off and get to Sisto International. The Avenger blazed into airport grounds, where two liners were already running. Chris put on the X-ray goggles, which had been left in the car, to see which one contained the Slow Ryde gangsters. When he confirmed which one by seeing hordes of skeletons with guns, he drove toward it. The plane wasn't going fast enough to require a car, so Chris used this to his advantage. He stopped, got out, and jumped on the landing gear with a few of the tools Deadwood had given him, including the goggles. A key tool he needed was the laser cutter, which would give him access to the inside of the plane. He used the goggles to see where the storage compartment was, then started cutting a hole big enough to comfortably slide in. Chris worked fast before the plane ride started getting too bumpy during the takeoff. He slid inside of the plane and used a special gel that was included in Deadwood's stolen supplies to fix the damage. The gel worked like a superglue, but instantly fixed holes without complication. Afterward, Chris stood up after holstering the gel, and proceeded to find a way up to where most of the gang members were.

"This is your co-pilot, saying welcome to Gangsta Airlines!" a gang member said over intercom.

"Immature showoff," Red Wrath quietly said.

Chris equipped his Carbine Rifle and quietly found his way up to where the main gang members were. He engaged wall cover until the plane took off, then used his X-ray goggles to get ahead. With confidence, Chris popped out of wall cover and whistled, which made him get spotted instantly.

"What the hell?!" a gang member said, astonished.

"It's Red Wrath!" another one shouted.

"You're all under arrest. Either that, or under death!" Red Wrath replied.

"You're the dead one. Get him, fellas!" a gang member demanded.

Chris immediately went into wall cover as the gangsters started firing at him. Using the goggles, Chris crouched down while behind cover and started a blindfire attack. Due to his strength, he could control recoil a lot easier, thus increasing his accuracy. Even though the gangsters played it smart by ducking behind the seats for cover, the bullets tore through them and struck the attackers behind them. Chris made a brief reload, stood up, and started firing with one hand while still using the goggles. With the method he used, it was tricky to hit lethal areas, especially while trying to avoid hitting any windows or latches on emergency doors. The gunfight was lengthy, but no more than how long without the gadgets Chris possessed. He went through several reloads before the gang members were down. He cautiously walked through the class and examined the bodies. Some were dead, and others were severely injured. In order to avoid further confrontation with the ones that were alive, Chris worked quickly to dismantle as many weapons as he could. He got through dismantling half of them before a wave of gangsters from the next class found him and started an attack. Chris' armor was struck a few times, but he drew fast and shot his attackers dead. He ran to the next class, where a gang member bumped into him. The two started a grappling duel, but Chris overpowered him and took him hostage. With the goggles turned off, Chris used the hostage to confront the class full of gangsters.

"I have one of your bitches! Do what I say or he dies!" Red Wrath threatened.

"Fuck you, robot-sounding dork! Once we deal with the Ballas, you and everyone you love are dead!" the gang member replied.

"This could've been a lot worse. You're taking a pilot hostage just to carry all of your sorry asses to Los Santos. Are you that desperate to rebuild? Do you not think you'll get discovered by the Feds for this incident? Either way, your pathetic gang can't get out of this one. Think about it."

"You crazy, man."

"Am I? Airports monitor who gets off of airliners. Won't you think it'd be peculiar to security that a bunch of gangsters are getting off? Did you even pay off authorities to make them look the other way? I doubt you did."

"Shit, man."

"What an intelligent conversation. You have no other plans, do you? Even if you kill me, you have the actual police to deal with. I wish you'd face facts that your time in power is over. The 80s are over, the 90s are over, and the 2000s are over. You have no income or leader. The FIB want you gone, and by all means, LSPD have always been aggressive."

"We'll take our chances. When you got nothing to lose, you don't care about any of that shit. Cops are getting smoked every day, and the public hate them as well. We're Slow Ryde. We ride together, for life and death!"

The captured gang member looked at his comrades and nodded. Chris already knew it was some sort of agreement, so he mentally prepared to fall back into cover. The gang members shot the captive, as Chris expected. He quickly done back flips and cartwheeled into cover. Once again, Chris activated the goggles and used the same blindfire techniques as he did with the first class. The same results occurred, and Chris dismantled every dropped enemy weapon due to there not being but three other gang members left. He put his Carbine Rifle over his back and pulled out the two .50 Pistols before proceeding to the cockpit. Chris forced his way in, risking getting shot, but only took a few bullets in his armor as he got a lead on two of the three gang members that held the pilot hostage. Once they were dead, Chris pointed his guns at the last one standing.

"Put 'em down, fucker! I doubt you can fly a plane as big as this if I have to shoot this man," the gang member said.

"I... I have a family. Please!" the pilot said.

"Shut up!" the gang member yelled.

"What were you trying to accomplish? You won't make it to Los Santos," Red Wrath said.

"You may have killed my boys, but your armor can't last forever," the gang member replied.

"I single-handedly took them down. The cops will find any remaining members," Red Wrath said.

"I'm tired of you freaks. **I'm tired of it!**" the gang member shouted.

"Then make my day!" Red Wrath daringly said.

The gang member nervously went to draw, but Chris drew faster and put him down with a single shot to the chest. With the assault ended, Chris holstered the two pistols.

"You just saved me and this plane," the pilot said.

"It's what I do. I can't let these gangs keep expanding," Red Wrath replied.

"Thank you. How on Earth did you manage all this? I mean, I know there have been quite a lot who've made Stuff of Legends, but you're quickly making a reputation out there."

"I just can't stand to see innocent people fall victim to barbarians who shouldn't be a part of society. I'm the voice of those who can't speak up for themselves. Enough of speeches, though. Can you get this turned around and back to Anywhere City?"

"Of course I can, but it'll be tricky."

"I'll be a navigator if needed."

Chris sat down in the co-pilot seat. The pilot smiled at him, prompting him to nod that he was ready to act as co-pilot. The pilot carefully turned the plane around, but was in a nervous sweat while doing so. The way back to Sisto International took 45 minutes with an increased speed. When they landed, Chris saw that the cops and NOOSE agents seemed to be waiting for the plane's arrival. He figured his car gave it away, but was unsure whether he'd get positive or negative feedback. The plane was safely landed, and Chris and the pilot got off of it to confront the authorities.

"Hello, boys. Am I under arrest?" Red Wrath asked.

"Don't arrest this man! He saved this liner and myself," the pilot said.

"There are about 125 bodies of Slow Ryde members on that plane waiting for you. I hope this town doesn't have a shortage of body bags. If so, just cremate them. It's really all they're good for," Red Wrath explained.

"Hold back, guys. The Red Wrath is not a suspect," a NOOSE commander said.

"**The** Red Wrath. I like that," Red Wrath chuckled.

"Care to give a statement on what went down?" the NOOSE commander asked.

"I received a tip that some Slow Ryde were going to Los Santos to cut a deal with the Ballas in order to rebuild their gang. I don't know how, but those approximate 125 members hijacked an empty airliner and forced this man to give them a lift out there. I really think airport security should be upgraded. Either that, or the brains of everyone who works here. Set up a NOOSE operation or something, like they have in Liberty City. Anything to avoid terrorist incidents like this," Red Wrath replied.

"I'm taking it Slow Ryde is pretty much wiped out," the NOOSE commander said.

"I certainly hope so. They're so desperate, so I think whoever remains will argue amongst themselves and kill each other. They tried an alliance with the Blue Bloods, and then the Ballas. That kind of desperation is sure extinction," Red Wrath said.

"You're free to go, Red Wrath," the NOOSE commander said.

"Hey, buddy, you take it easy. I'm sorry about all that damage done to the plane. I'll, uh, find a way to repair it if I can," Red Wrath said.

"Thanks a lot. The airport will probably handle it, though," the pilot replied.

Chris nodded and gave a salute gesture as a farewell. He returned to his car, got in, and left the scene. To his luck, reporters were yet to be involved. After making sure it stayed that way, Chris made his trip home a quick one. He parked the Avenger in the truck and locked it up after leaving the car. Using his grappling hook, he made it back up to the balcony and entered the suite. Chris took off his mask and Voice Box 3000 before sitting down on the couch. Everyone in the room still remained, but said nothing.

"Sooo... is anyone annoyed that I played secret agent man like that?" Chris asked.

"What was that about, dad?" Sierra asked.

"I got a tip," Chris replied.

"About?" Bonnie asked.

"Loony Toon called and said hordes of Slow Ryde hijacked an airliner to get to Los Santos. There, they were gonna make a deal with the Ballas in order to rebuild," Chris explained.

"We tried calling. You left your phone," Bonnie said.

"I know. I had to. I used that laser cutting tool to get inside the plane. During the lengthy fight, I took some shots. I could really use an update. Bonnie, you have connections. Can I have a uniform made pronto?" Chris asked.

"I'll take some designs to them, yes. Anything for you, Chris," Bonnie replied.

"I'd like to utilize the contents of these goggles into one helmet and mask. It'd be much easier to have them built in," Chris said.

"Is the vest you've been wearing the last you have?" Bonnie asked.

"I may have one more," Chris replied.

"What will we do about the Cobras?" Bonnie asked.

"Tarban is infiltrating Club Pain. If things with the Yakuza escalate, there won't be a Club Pain," Chris said.

"I'd like to think Rhonda has the Blue Bloods covered. I just wish there were something the paparazzi had on High-C. He's no saint to the public," Bonnie said.

"I think his time will come. Speaking of the Cobras, I'm gonna call Tarban," Chris said.

Chris excused himself to his bedroom. He got back into his house robe and called Tarban. After calling his number, he waited for an answer. The line was busy for a few seconds, but was almost instantly answered.

"Hello," Tarban said.

"Hey, man. How's it going with that thing?" Chris asked.

"Swell. I'm moving up to a championship. Finals are tomorrow night."

"I'd like to witness that. I should pose as your promoter or something."

"That might blow your cover."

"Not if it's in disguise. I can't go as Red Wrath, but I can play dress-up."

"It's really not required. I mean, I told them I'm freelance."

"Shit. Well, something big might be about to go down."

"Yeah, I heard a lot of them bragging about how they hit Carcer City."

"So it was them. I knew it! Man, the cops are so clueless. They have them as suspects, but also suspect The Lost and Street Gliders."

"Cops aren't that bright, man."

"I'd still like to see these finals. I'll go as a crowd member, I guess. I'll find a way."

"Be warned about the possible consequences."

"In this life we're living, everything is purely about chance anyway. Take it easy, okay? See you tomorrow night."

"Okay."

Chris hung the phone up. He shook his head, thinking of the arrogance and pessimism some of his acquaintances had. He could easily buy other clothes and go to the fight unnoticed. Chris looked in the mirror in the room to decide how to dress. The club attracted all sorts of fans, so it didn't matter which clique he chose to improvise. After much debate, he made a mental decision. The other thing he had to prepare for was a possible gang attack by the Yakuza. With a lot of artillery, the Cobras had every reason to attack them. Chris thought it was possible that while he was busy with the Slow Ryde incident, that the Cobras may have attacked the Yakuza in some way. Either way, there was still a declaration of war.

**Bloodsport**

The following day, Chris prepared for his night by visiting a variety of clothing and costume shops. Deciding to pose as a college student, he had bought a wig, skull cap, baggy jeans, checkered sneakers, a short sleeved plaid shirt, and a long sleeved T-shirt to go under it. With the outfit was a new pair of sunglasses and makeup to change the pigment of Chris' skin to a paler complexion. Around 8pm, Chris started getting ready. He first applied the makeup with the help of Sierra, then got dressed. He looked in the mirror in his bedroom, nodding in satisfaction when he almost couldn't recognize himself.

"You should consider this look on a regular basis, dad," Sierra said.

"No way, cupcake. I think Alonso should try it, though. Given his recent changes in fashion, I don't think he'd look half bad in it," Chris replied.

"He loves his Panic jersey."

"That's for sure. Do you think it's hot in that club? This makeup cannot wash off. I'm toast if it does."

"I doubt it is, but it's probably a little warm due to all the people. This makeup is made to withstand a certain amount of heat. I doubt that kind of heat is in the club, though."

"Alrighty. I'm off now. I'll be back when I can."

"Be careful, dad. Are you gonna take a gun?"

"Oh, good idea! Thanks."

Sierra chuckled and nodded. Chris grabbed a Service 9mm pistol and tucked it under his shirt. He left his room and the suite, then proceeded to the elevator. Once he was at ground level, he went outside and looked around. Nearby was a Huntley Sport, which Chris picked for a cover vehicle. He got in easily due to it being unlocked, but it had to be hotwired. He done so and pulled away from the curb. Upon arriving at Club Pain, Chris saw it was full of people standing around outside. He parked the SUV, got out, went inside, and considered taking his shades off because of the club's slightly dim lights. To him, the inside of the club was a typical biker bar, which the Cobras obviously used as a main base of operation. Most of the population consisted of bikers, but with a mix of fans, Chris managed to blend in. While looking for the bathrooms, he saw some Japanese guys, but ignored them despite his suspicions. Tarban was in the bathroom, getting ready by wrapping his knuckles up and performing air punches.

"Tarban, it's me, Chris," Chris whispered.

"What the hell, man? This doesn't suit you, but it helps blend in," Tarban whispered back.

"I know it doesn't, but survival requires doing things we don't like."

"Tell me about it. Last night, you missed the big part. I went head to head with six people without a break. It's just one tough guy tonight. I'd rather have the six, because they say this guy has killed numerous times."

"Shit. How about I step in there with him and see how he functions? I'm responsible for you."

"I know you're strong and all, but this guy seems invulnerable."

"Just keep laying the pressure on him. Don't stop. Target weak spots such as his knees. The bigger they are, the harder they fall, and that starts with the knees. A person's knees tend to be the weakest if they have a bulky upper body. Over time, this will cause serious knee pain for them, so if he's been big all his life, I think by now those are the weakest points on him."

"I know, man. Thanks anyway. I'll target those knees. The only things illegal are eye gouging and groin strikes. Everything else goes."

"What's this dude's name?"

"They call him Goliath. Huge Asian dude who has quite a reputation in Liberty City underground brawling."

"Yeah, I saw some Japanese guys before I came in the bathroom. May be coincidence, but I hope things don't pop off tonight."

"Knock on wood."

"Yep."

Chris knocked on a stall door, which was made of wood. He and Tarban laughed before Chris tapped his shoulder and left the bathroom. Club Pain was a big building that had many aspects. When walking in, it was like a regular bar and biker club as a front. There was an upstairs, which served as domestication for the bikers to dwell in. This couldn't be reached by the first part of the building. The second part contained the ring where the underground fighting took place. Chris explored the club before the big match, intent on having a drink first. He sat down at the bar and skimmed the drinks the establishment had, seeing nothing that pertained to interest. The barkeep, a biker unaffiliated with the Cobras, tended to Chris.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"I know you don't have my typical stuff, but do you have strawberry Vodka?" Chris asked.

"Nope, none of that."

"I should probably go with water, then. I'm here alone."

"Water it is."

Chris smirked and got some money from his wallet as he waited. The barkeep gave him his order and watched him gulp it down. Chris took out extra money for a few refills, and the barkeep done so.

"You're probably the only one who's ordered water tonight," the barkeep said.

"Beer isn't really my thing. Tried it once and almost puked. The hardest I can go is strawberry Vodka, but is that worth anything since it's sugary?" Chris jokingly asked.

"Not at all! Hey, we all have different taste, though."

"True that. Nothing makes me thirstier than when my blood is boiling from an impending fight. I heard about this Tarban dude, so I figured I'd give this place a shot. I usually don't come to this part of town, but I know there's nowhere else to see this kind of stuff."

"It's easier in Liberty City because there's so many places. The cops have a knack for underground fighting here."

"I don't like cops, so if something happens to this place, it wasn't me who talked."

"Liberty cops hate street racing, and Anywhere cops hate underground fighting. Ain't that something?"

"That's kinda ironic."

"I think the fight's about to start."

"I'll be on my way. Make sure these folk drink responsibly."

"Nah, I'll let them do it. Our security will gladly teach 'em some lessons if they start shit in here."

"Necessary beatings. I like that even better. So long, now."

Chris got up and slid the money to the barkeep. He walked back to the ring, where most of the crowd were packed in. Chris saw the same Japanese guys, who wore suits and were sliding on leather gloves behind their backs. Nobody noticed due to the excitement, but Chris made sure to stay alert. He noticed that some of the crowd were underage and dressed to look older. He shook his head in thought of it, then looked up at the announcer.

"Folks, thanks for coming! Tonight, we get to determine if the new superstar talent, Tarban, gets a shot at being underground fight king! It's not gonna be easy, and is quite peculiar. The fight was made last minute by undisputed Liberty City fighter, Goliath. Goliath stands at almost 8 feet tall and weighing at over 400 pounds, mostly muscle. Our Tarban is a distinguished boxer, a kickboxing champ, and took some Krav Maga in his home of Israel, but can that be enough to take on the giant? We'll see right now! Please give a warm welcome to Goliath!" the announcer said.

"Boooo!" the crowd shouted.

"Or not! Who cares? It's not legal anyway," the announcer laughed.

"I would've loved this place when I was younger," Chris whispered to himself.

Goliath walked into the ring wearing nothing but shoes and track pants. Chris contained astonishment and tried to remain optimistic for Tarban. He took a close look at Goliath, who appeared to have a tattoo covered up with skin tone makeup. Chris' suspicions grew, but he went along with minding his own business. Goliath made no gestures as he was waiting for Tarban to walk in. Tarban done so, and the two stared at each other. Goliath delivered an odd smirk, which made some audience members gossip. Tarban took a deep breath and went into fighting stance, but Goliath just stood in place and chuckled.

"Come on, Tarban! You have a lot of fans, but don't feel pressured. You can do it!" the announcer said.

Goliath tried to deliver attacks, but none connected due to his size. Tarban was quick, laying in on pressure with numerous kick and punch attacks. None seemed to affect Goliath, but he still continued. Weapons were then thrown into the caged ring from over the top. Among them were bats, Tiki sticks, brass knuckles, and almost-humorous improvised weapons. Tarban picked up the brass knuckles and fitted them on his right hand, which was his dominant one. He continued his attacks, which were mixed in order to be unpredictable. Goliath was more affected by attacks with the brass knuckles than any other attack Tarban was laying on him.

"Lay it on him, Tarban! Nothing can be held back now. Go for a spine buster!" the announcer said.

Chris looked at the Japanese men, who seemed to be agitated. It was now obvious to him that something would go down if Tarban won. The men seemed to be planning to shoot up the club by the way they were acting. They looked up at the balcony to scope out bikers, but didn't do it long in order to avoid being suspected. Chris' main concern was making sure Tarban would be safe, along with the rest of the innocent crowd members. He kept his hands behind his back, ready to pull out his gun if and when trouble started. Tarban weakened Goliath enough to stun and jump on him, then swirled around to where he was behind him. He quickly went for the spine buster, successfully doing so.

"Ohhh yeah! This is gonna change everything... I hope," the announcer said.

Chris rolled his eyes from behind his shades. Tarban started wailing on Goliath when he was down, but was thrown off. The crowd was shocked at how far Tarban was thrown, but he got back up and picked Goliath up, whom was slowly trying to get up. Tarban grappled him and started doing a kickboxing routine, but he was thrown off. More weapons were thrown into the ring, which included a barbed wire bat. Tarban picked it up and started hitting Goliath with it, much to the crowd's wishes. This bloodied Goliath up, but didn't seem to affect him. He managed to counter a strike from Tarban, taking the bat away from him and attempting to use it against him. After Tarban avoided every swing, Goliath broke it in half.

"You have got to be kidding me! Guys, what is this monster made of?!" the announcer commented.

Like some sort of psychic, Chris knew that major trouble drew even closer. He kept his heart rate elevated and was ready to draw his pistol. Tarban stood back and flexed his muscles, then started charging for Goliath in an attempt to deliver a superman punch with his right hand. The attempt failed when Goliath clotheslined Tarban, which stunned the audience.

"Oh, no! Oh no! Oh no! Tarban, get back up!" the announcer shouted.

Tarban appeared to be knocked out, but Goliath walked over to him. Chris saw Tarban twitch a few times, which made his heart sink. Goliath laughed and performed a back breaker on Tarban, which made him take a loud, deep breath before instantly dying. As soon as the audience and bikers were distracted, the Japanese men pulled out MAC SMG pistols and attempted to start shooting. Chris whipped his gun out and shot them, which made their guns go off as they fell down. The crowd panicked and started scattering in order to get out of the club.

"Disperse!" the announcer said.

"Yakuza!" a Cobra gang member shouted.

Chris ran out with the crowd, hoping the bikers wouldn't target him. He ran to the Huntley Sport and got in, then hotwired it once more. After most of the people left the club and scattered, several cars full of Yakuza rode up. Chris made good his escape, but the SUV took a few bullets from the Yakuza gang members, who started shooting up Club Pain afterward. He got to the racetrack and abandoned the SUV, then used the highest bleacher to try and see what was going on at Club Pain. He took his shades off to see better, but he could hear more of a shootout than visual detail. Angry, Chris decided to take a risk and go back to the club. After descending the bleachers and getting back into the SUV, he drove back. He parked down the road from Club Pain, slid out of the SUV, and took cover behind it to see what was happening.

During a pause of gunfire, Chris peeked around from where he was covered. He whipped out his gun again in case he was spotted. Knowing he shouldn't be acting out of emotion, he took deep breaths in order to calm down. Tarban had been his responsibility, and he felt like it was his fault that it happened. The night was peculiar from the start, but confronting the men in the club wouldn't have been the best approach. Chris saw that, against their will, the bikers were leaving the club in order to move due to the damage it already received. The Yakuza were brutally slain, which gave the bikers time to leave. Chris slowly went toward the devastation with his gun drawn, seeing that the only Yakuza gang member alive was Goliath, who slowly picked himself up off the ground after getting shot a couple of times. He watched as Goliath went back inside with a pack of matches, with the obvious plan to burn down the remains of the building. Chris stealthily looked into the entrance and saw him throw a lit match onto the booze that was spilled due to the chaos. Chris ran away from the club, but Goliath noticed him and roared to get his attention. Chris turned around, then drew his gun as the flames engulfed the club.

"You like this, big guy? Can you not talk?" Chris asked.

Goliath grinned at Chris and said nothing, only shaking his head.

"I guess not, so I guess you don't have any last words," Chris said.

Chris shot Goliath with the rest of the gun's bullets, but it didn't affect him. Shocked, Chris threw the gun down, but didn't hesitate to charge Goliath. Chris attacked him with a variety of rapid middle and spin kicks, especially on the knees. Even though Chris repeated most of his offensive moves, Goliath couldn't counter. It took a couple of minutes to wear him down, and when Chris had him pinned, he started wailing on Goliath with his fists. Goliath twitched once, and Chris performed a deadly pressure point to knock him out. By this time, the entire bar was in an inferno, so Chris threw Goliath's unconscious body into the flames. Sirens started drawing close, so Chris picked up his pistol and scurried to the SUV and left, since the engine was still on. Chris sped back to the hotel and kicked the ignition of the SUV to shut it off. He hurried up to the suite via the stairs, sweating some of the makeup off. Nessa and Bonnie were the only ones up, and they showed concern when Chris rushed in.

"Chris, you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"No. It's total war now. The Yakuza attacked Club Pain. It's an inferno," Chris replied.

"Meaning the Cobras have no income, right?" Nessa asked.

"Pretty much, but they aren't gonna stop there. They have a lot of money due to robbing that Ammu-Nation, and they have guns. They'll retaliate against the Yakuza, and they'll retaliate soon," Chris said.

"Club Pain was their base of operation and dwelling. I wonder where they'll go now?" Bonnie asked.

"I have a bad feeling about that. They'd never take over a Yakuza safehouse because Dixon is too prejudiced," Chris replied.

"Knowing them, they would take over somewhere with a lot of cover. Perhaps a bunker or something," Nessa suggested.

"Oh, no. No... no, they wouldn't," Bonnie quietly said.

"What's that?" Chris asked.

"I know the mission house has been attacked, but the guys were able to go back. Do you think the Cobras would try to lead an assault and take it over?" Bonnie asked.

"It's possible," Chris replied.

"We have to go," Bonnie said.

"There's a chance they won't, though," Chris said.

"I said we have to go!" Bonnie frantically replied.

"I'm without a suit, even though I picked the bullets out," Chris said.

"Well, put it on and hope it doesn't take any more damage," Bonnie replied.

"Gee, that's reassuring. Okay, let's go change," Chris said.

Chris and Bonnie separated and went to change into their alter-egos. Chris thoroughly washed the makeup off and changed into his uniform. He and Bonnie met up in the living space and left the balcony with grappling hooks. Chris activated the truck to get the Avenger, then climbed in with Bonnie. They quickly left the scene and set for O'Connor Avenue in Saints Square, the street that the old mission house was on. By the time Chris got there, gunshots were going off. Hordes of bikes outside confirmed Bonnie's fears. She gave a whimper, hopped out, and ran inside, where no bikers were. Instead, dozens of 316 Fleur members lay dead. Bonnie covered her mouth with tears in her eyes, then fell to her knees. Chris knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but she stood up and grabbed one of the two Chrome SMGs he brandished. Chris was shocked, but wasted no time to follow her to make sure she wouldn't get hurt.

Both wielding their Chrome SMGs, Chris and Bonnie proceeded down the stairs to the main dwelling of the Fleurs, where they heard and saw the Cobras ruthlessly killing unarmed members of the vigilante group. Angered, Bonnie picked good timing and started killing every biker she saw. Chris pitched in without a word, and the both of them fell back into cover in order to make a reload. Bonnie gripped the submachine gun tightly and angrily as she continued to shoot the bikers dead. Chris assisted her until all the bikers were down, but three in hiding remained, which included Dixon. With a special mask Bonnie had, she activated thermal vision and saw that they were behind a wall. She removed a flashbang from her utility belt and threw it to where they were, then got into cover with Chris. They covered their ears when it went off, then stood up and jumped down to where the bikers were. Chris incapacitated the two foot soldiers by pressure point, then tied them up. Bonnie started to savagely kick and punch Dixon, weakening him by several blows to the groin.

"How's that feel, tough guy? You like killing innocent, unarmed people, huh?! Is that what you false patriots define as American?! I'll remove your goddamn manhood, you testosterone-filled **son of a bitch!**" Rogue shouted.

"Rogue, that's enough," Red Wrath said.

"No it's not! They like violence, well here's violence!"

Bonnie continued to wail on Dixon, so much that his nose broke and spewed blood. When she went to deliver an axe kick to kill him, Chris tackled her to the ground. Dixon got up and started limping away, but Bonnie removed something from her utility belt and shot Dixon with it, but he didn't feel it. Chris noticed, seeing it was a chip on Dixon's neck that sank into his skin. Due to this, Chris let him get away. He got off Bonnie, and she climbed over to a wall and sat up against it.

"I'm a monster," Rogue cried.

"No you're not. You done what was necessary," Red Wrath said.

"Do these assholes have no sense of morality at all? What did the Fleurs ever do to them?!"

"These guys are desperate, and they know the Fleurs are out to stop them. They have no mercy."

"If I go to hell for this, then maybe God is not worth anything."

"Don't say that. I said that once, but we're doing what we have to do to survive."

"Can this be forgiven?"

"I certainly believe so."

"I feel remorseful, yet I also feel good."

"People can only take so much. These are your friends and acquaintances, so that was your limit. Are there any more Fleurs?"

"Plenty more. This entire district is full of them, especially the old Synagoth club."

"They may not know about that one. Wanna go on home?"

"Yeah. I can't even think right now. I need to be alone."

"Let's go home and rest, partner. It's gonna be okay."

Bonnie smirked as Chris helped her up. As they returned outside, Bonnie speed-dialed 911. Chris made the return to the hotel and locked the Avenger up in the truck. He and Bonnie used their grappling hooks to get back up to the balcony. Before they separated, Chris patted her shoulder.

"I'll spend time in your room if you want," Chris said.

"No thanks. I know how it works – sad woman, alpha male says sweet words, extreme comfort, then hanky panky," Bonnie replied.

"I wouldn't do that if you didn't want to. Besides, I made the girls a promise, remember?"

"I'd still like to be alone."

"Not a problem. I'll be in my room if you need anything."

"We take this city starting tomorrow!"

"I still need a new suit. But hey, how about you work on that while I finish the task of finding Rayne."

"Sounds good. It won't be made that fast, but I'll work on it with the people I know."

"Thank you. Goodnight to you."

"Goodnight to you, too."

Chris smirked from behind his mask and continued to his room. Instead of undressing, he waited for Bonnie to fall asleep. Once everyone in the suite were asleep, Chris started to sneak back out. He acquired the Avenger, got in, and started to drive back to the old mission house. He got out and went back down to where the incapacitated bikers were, whom were both coming to. Chris removed a tool from his utility belt and ripped the jackets and shirts off both bikers.

"Back for more, asshole?" one of the bikers asked.

"You will know the meaning of true pain. You and your inbred gang caused a lot of damage tonight," Red Wrath replied.

"Say that while we're not tied up!"

"I am Red Wrath. You remember my name. I want you to tell the police and all the rest of your hick brothers who I am!"

Chris used the tool he had to start burning hollow double crescents into the chest of the first gang member. The biker screamed in agony during the process, which made Chris laugh demonically, but only as a result of his Voice Box 3000. The second gang member was so afraid that he had tears in his eyes, but Chris started torturing him in the same way. After he was done, Chris put the tool back into his utility belt and looked at his work.

"Are you afraid now? Trust me, this is nothing compared to where you're going for killing these innocent people," Red Wrath said.

"You're the devil! It don't get no worse than this!" one of them replied.

"Oh, it will. Until that day, be afraid. Be very afraid of the suspense of the fate of your soul. Vengeance has a name, and that is Red Wrath. I am vengeance, and I am karma."

Chris left the two behind, whom were still crying and whining. He laughed when he left the area, surprised that authorities still weren't present. At the hotel, Chris stored the Avenger and went back up to the suite by grappling hook. He undressed in his room and lay down, looking out of the window. In the sky, he saw that the moon was in a crescent, and that it was experiencing a lunar eclipse, making it appear red. Chris stared at it until he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13: Reunion

Whilst eating breakfast with the gang the following morning, Chris focused on using the locator device to precisely search for Rayne. He found that it could be used in a variety of ways, even by connecting a wireless device, such as a cell phone. Chris possessed a picture of Rayne on his cell phone, and he plugged it into the device as he finished breakfast in the living room with everyone else.

"Hannah Rayne Wilson," Chris said to the device.

"Search in progress," the automated voice replied.

"That's so cool," Sierra whispered.

Chris smiled and nodded at her in agreement. The device's bleeping noises carried on for several minutes. Chris waited patiently and kept an eye on Bonnie due to her silence.

"Hannah Rayne Wilson lives in Del Perro Beach, Los Santos in children's aid with Marchelle Wallace, Inez Bohan, Tristan Locket, Jordan Pruitt, Misty Stufford and Ashton Masomochissett," the automated voice said.

"Sounds kinda like a group home," Nessa said.

"Protective custody," the automated voice replied.

"Yes?" Chris asked the device.

"Repeating results: Hannah Rayne Wilson lives in Del Perro Beach, Los Santos in protective children's aid with Marchelle Wallace, Inez Bohan, Tristan Locket, Jordan Pruitt, Misty Stufford and Ashton Masomochissett," the automated voice repeated.

Chris rolled his eyes and wrote it down. He shut off the device and unplugged his cell phone from it, then stood up. Without a word, Chris walked out to the balcony to make the call to Deadwood. He quickly went to his contacts and hit the call button while fiddling his fingers.

"Hello," Deadwood answered.

"I found her, Jay," Chris said.

"Rayne? You found Rayne?"

"Yes. She's living in some kind of protective children's custody in Los Santos."

"Let's go. I have to get there now."

"Wanna take a flight, or ride my private jet?"

"The jet will be free and a bit quicker, most likely."

"That it will. Be at Sisto International at my hangar, okay? I'm gonna pack some things. I'm prepared to stay there a day or two if you need. Anything for my gratitude."

"I really appreciate it. I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay, see you when I see you."

Chris hung the phone up and looked at the sky before walking back inside. He had a brief shower, then started packing a couple days worth of outfits. Chris dressed in a green and blue Hawaiian shirt, linen pants and loafers, then returned to the living room.

"We're going to Los Santos. I said I'd spend a day or two there in case," Chris said.

"I would ask if we could come, but I don't wanna sound selfish," Sierra replied.

"I'd love for you girls to, or all of you, but something's up with this specific group of kids," Chris said.

"Plus I'm working on your suits," Bonnie said.

"I also want you to take it easy and text me if you need anything," Chris insisted.

"I will. You told me to look out for some supplies, yeah?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, it's taken them long enough, so my luck, it'll be in while I'm gone. I'm off now. Love you all," Chris replied.

"Love you, dad," Amber said.

"I love you mostest!" Sierra said.

"Love you all, too. See you again soon," Chris replied with a smile.

Chris made his final goodbyes and left the suite. He used the elevator to get to ground level, then walked outside and got into the same sedan he'd been using for many weeks. Wasting no time, Chris started for Sisto International, texting his pilot along the way for the favor he and Deadwood needed from him. At his personal hangar, he saw Deadwood waiting. Chris stopped the car and got out to face Deadwood. Upon contact, they shook hands.

"Hey, man," Chris said.

"Hi," Deadwood replied.

"Let's, uh, go ahead and go."

"Good idea. I really appreciate this."

"I promised you I'd do it. I never break an agreement."

Chris saw that, like clockwork, his pilot was in the hangar taking a break. The three got onto the private jet and prepared for the flight. The plane was started up and slowly taken onto the runway, where it took its time to take off. After the plane got into the air, Chris put his Wayfarers on and looked out the window. As altitude gained, Deadwood took a deep breath.

"How do you feel?" Chris asked.

"Nervous. I don't know why. It feels like she hates me," Deadwood replied.

"I doubt that. You couldn't help being abducted by those fascists."

"You ever hear music play in your head when you're about to do something major?"

"Yeah. My fondest memory was my first time. We were wild, man!"

"Well, I guess that can count. What I meant is that it feels like I'm in a final moment of some type of crime movie, you know? The final moment where something huge is about to go down. It's like some prophetic blaze of glory."

"We're going to meet your daughter, not start a gang war."

"Yeah, but still. It's just... I don't know."

"Listen, you're a good man and a good father. It's definitely not your fault you had to miss her golden years. What matters right now is now. The past doesn't matter, because the present is our only hope. We can only hope she's had the best years of her life with you in mind."

"Why did people dislike you? I've never heard a 30 year old spew stuff like that."

"I learned to interpret what to do with my pain. A hero turns that pain into something good, but a villain uses it as an excuse for evil. Pain is inevitable, but suffering is optional."

"Pretty much right."

Chris smirked and slouched back in his seat. With a faster speed than normal passenger airliners, the flight took less time. Seven hours later, the private jet landed at Los Santos International Airport. Chris and Deadwood got off the plane with their things and went through the terminal. After being checked through, they hitched a cab together and were taken to Del Perro Beach. Chris paid the cabbie in full and got out with Deadwood, who stood around aimlessly looking at houses.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"There are a ton of houses," Deadwood replied.

"The thing didn't say which one despite how advanced it is."

"Some good that is. It's not like we can go peeping into houses."

"This is a perfect setup for whatever type of group they're in. If they're in criminally troubled families, would criminals even dare to look in a perfectly normal neighborhood like this?"

"You'd be surprised. Who are all these people she lives with?"

"I have no clue, but one is related to Elliot. They share the same last name."

"Let's just take the risk and look around. I have a forged police badge."

"Subtle."

"If it works, what's it gonna harm?"

Chris shrugged and started looking around for any sign of Rayne. Coincidentally, she walked out of one of the houses, which made Deadwood freeze when he saw her. Chris looked at Deadwood, and then whistled at Rayne before he missed his chance.

"Rayne!" Deadwood yelled.

"What the... dad?!" Rayne said, astonished.

"Princess!"

"Dad!"

Rayne ran to Deadwood and jumped into his arms. She seemed shocked, but acted more out of emotional-but-happy spite. After the tearful hug, Rayne let go and looked at Chris, who nodded at her.

"Rayne, this is Chris Carrington," Deadwood said.

"Hi! I've heard of you. I saw some episodes of your show. Some went hella viral," Rayne said.

"It's nice to meet you. Yeah, the thing didn't last long, but we had some that just went off the charts. Sadly, the most controversial one was when I made a homophobic slur," Chris explained.

"I heard. I believed your apology when nobody else did. Anyway, what's going on? How'd you find me?" Rayne asked.

"Long story, princess. I'll tell it if you'll indulge us," Deadwood replied.

"Yes. Please, come," Rayne said.

Rayne led Deadwood and Chris into the house she walked out of. It contained many windows, especially sliding glass doors. An island bar was the first sight when walking in, which Rayne used to get tea for the three of them. Chris took his shades off and put them on his shirt as he looked around the house from all that could be seen where they stood. He found it peculiar that Rayne immediately got them something to drink without them even asking. Nonetheless, Chris accepted the cup of tea and took sips of it.

"For real, how on Earth did you find me?" Rayne asked.

"It's all on Chris," Deadwood replied.

"We came into contact with some new technology. I have this device that connects to all satellites around the planet, and it works a variety of ways. I found you by hooking up my cell phone to the device, then using a picture of you to triangulate your location," Chris explained.

"Wow," Rayne said.

"What kind of place is this, Rayne? Where is your mother?" Deadwood asked.

"Strange stuff started happening. People kept calling the house and hanging up. The fuse box to our house was even cut one time. I got sent here because we figured whatever happened to you, that those same guys would come after us. Mom lives here, but we have to be a little distant as a rule. I had this feeling that you... that you weren't in captivity. You never give up without a fight, dad. You never surrender," Rayne replied.

"You got that right. What's with all these other kids? Are they troubled?" Deadwood asked.

"No, most of them actually aren't. They're a lot of fun to be around, too," Rayne said.

"Where are they, by the way?" Deadwood asked.

"They went out to get groceries. Again. I refused to go because it's boring, plus we always spend way too much when I go," Rayne replied.

"That's usually how it works when you're hungry," Chris chuckled.

"For real," Rayne said.

"Do you have fun here? Tell me about how these five years have been," Deadwood said.

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun. At first, I stopped living for awhile. I didn't want you to miss anything, but I realized you wouldn't want that kind of repression. I've had about two boyfriends the entire five years," Rayne replied.

"Impressive. I take it you're still, uh... well, you know," Deadwood said.

"Yes! I'm still not ready for that. I think Ashton, our 'Big Bro' and housemate, is hot, but it's not returned, so please don't kill him. I mean, he thinks I'm cute like a little sister, but nothing more. He still really likes some woman named Ricki, who I personally think is a whore by how he talks," Rayne explained.

"Good. There aren't many guys like that in this silicone town," Deadwood said.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Rayne asked.

"Pretty much the same stuff you were told by that officer. These guys are very bad. They have technology that, if they were discovered, they'd have drones from every major nation floating over their headquarters. I was one of their guinea pigs for a drug that is meant to be the ultimate healing serum. Not anything to bring one back from near death, but it heals rapidly. Instead of me being forced to swallow it, they figured they'd try to inject it. The process was very painful. I almost died," Deadwood explained.

"Wow," Rayne said.

"Same happened to me, only I done it to myself willingly," Chris said.

"I, uh... I'm missing something, aren't I? What was the result?" Rayne asked.

"Chris and I have enhanced abilities. Abilities that no government could ever know about," Deadwood replied.

"You're like, superheroes or something? Superpowers are real?!" Rayne asked.

"Yes, I've seen it all. Both of us have. You must keep this a secret between the three of us only. Nobody else. Don't even tell your housemates. This is serious stuff, Rayne," Deadwood said.

"I promise I won't. What are you doing with your life, though?" Rayne asked.

"Nothing yet. Been trying to find you. I've thought of nothing but you, but I need to make some money. I've been offered some, but I don't wanna mooch off Chris," Deadwood replied.

"It's open any time. That goes for all of you, but I like the sense of pride exhibited there," Chris said.

Rayne smirked right as she heard a car pull into the driveway. She looked outside and saw that it was her housemates, so she finished her tea and unlocked the front door. Chris and Deadwood made small conversation as Rayne helped the group with the groceries. Rayne and her housemates made conversation of their own as they worked together to put the groceries in their respective places. During the process, some of them were startled by the presence of Chris and Deadwood. When the group finished up, Rayne instructed them to meet in the living space. Without being told, Chris and Deadwood joined them.

"Guys, I know you're wondering who these two strange men are. This is my dad and Chris Carrington," Rayne told them.

"Hello," Deadwood said.

"How do you do?" Chris asked.

"Are you that dude who ran out the mob from Venturas?" Ashton asked.

"Nope, that was the FIB. I hope my name isn't in the middle of that. Venturas has some of my business interests, and I'm glad those freeloaders are out, but I had nothing to do with it," Chris replied.

"Is the new girl here yet?" Rayne asked.

"Nope, but she's on her way," Ashton replied.

"New girl?" Deadwood asked.

"Alexis Stillwater. She's coming in from Liberty City to stay with us because she foiled some stabbings in a park, and they think they're gang related," Rayne said.

"I know her big sister. I'm trying to get her to work as a reporter for Anywhere City News," Chris said.

"Yeah, those guys she foiled were pretty scary dudes. See, all of us are here on an experimental FIB program. It's a group home for kids who have been witnesses to crime, or lived the life of crime, either born into it or otherwise," Rayne explained.

"We look after each other, but not in those false ways street gangs do," Marchelle pitched in.

"That's Marchelle. She's never been in trouble, but she's from Grove Street. The violence and drugs out there was affecting her school work, so she volunteered to stay with us. This is Misty. Her school was pretty bad, bullies and otherwise, so she joined up as well. That's Inez. Her brother really got into it with the Street Gliders, and she didn't have anyone else to go to. Tristan's dad got involved with loan sharks, and they're all in another Witness Protection program. Jordan doesn't tell us much, but all we know is his sister turned to gang life, so he was sent here to stay safe. Ashton hasn't been through as much as the rest of us, but he was involved with that lady named Ricki, who was the target of the Mafia in Las Venturas," Rayne said, introducing her housemates.

"I experienced a supposed UFO encounter once, but I never remembered details. Not like they can do anything about that, but just saying," Ashton replied.

"Jordan, I hope your sister isn't in Anywhere City," Chris said.

"Nah, she's in Liberty City. The bitch created the gang. I doubt they're even a real thing, but all the people she has are fans of Flame King," Jordan replied.

"Doesn't sound too good. I have some friends who participated in a match against him. I hope they don't target those friends," Chris said.

"I honestly hope she gets shot dead. She loved that homophobic ass wrestler so much that she hated cops after he was shot down. Just couldn't function after his death," Jordan said.

"If she's in gang life in Liberty City, it won't last. Anyway, you all seem like good kids," Chris replied.

"And intend to stay that way. After so many kids our age were getting caught up in criminal lifestyles, even against their will, the FIB thought it would be a good idea to start this kind of program. We're safe, we each get checks, and they check on us twice a month," Rayne explained.

"Seems like teens became even more fascinated with the criminal lifestyle when the _Vercetti High Crime Family_ movie series came out. They just don't know what being affiliated with crime takes from them. Those who are straight-edge really need to talk or beat some sense into them," Jordan said.

Chris smirked and nodded while listening. He skimmed their faces to get to know them well, and was especially drawn to Ashton, Misty and Rayne the most. Rayne hadn't changed much since the picture Deadwood had given him. Ashton was a blonde young man who fitted a beach boy stereotype, but didn't have the accent. The silence of the ones who hadn't spoken stood out to Chris. He assumed they were the ones whom were highly affected by traumatic experiences, or were just shy to strangers.

"Mr. Carrington, do you have any businesses out here?" Ashton asked.

"Ah, no way. I mean, it's not a bad thing, but my uncle was killed for having interests in only a couple cities. It's not like I'm worried about that, but the East coast is where I'm meant to do my business. The FIB done a fine job with those casinos," Chris replied.

"Weren't you involved in some scandal? Like, that you were homophobic?" Misty asked.

"Yes, and none of it was true. Also, your uncle will be working with us," Chris replied.

"Keep an eye out for him. He's more passionate about the law than you think. He'll take desperate measures," Misty said.

"That's what I like to see," Chris said.

"I'm about to call this Alexis," Rayne said.

Chris smirked and checked his watch. At that time, he looked outside and saw a familiar face. Stacie, the young drug dealer he'd done business with so many times, was walking down the street to a pink Coquette. Just like the last time Chris saw her, she had a scene style, both hair and clothes. Stacie had blonde shoulder-length hair with black highlights at the bottom, and wore a _Hawk Man_ T-shirt, gray stonewashed skinny jeans and black canvas shoes. Chris cleared his throat and left without notice, leaving the others wondering. He quickly hailed a cab and gave directions to follow the pink Coquette Stacie was driving. After three miles, she became suspicious and stopped her car. Chris paid the cabbie the fare with a tip, then got out and walked up to Stacie's car.

"Hello, there," Chris said.

"Well, well, if it isn't Chris Carrington," Stacie replied.

"Yes. Fancy seeing you here."

"You a cop now?"

"No way. However, I am interested in you."

"You look like a beach pedo."

"Even if I was, you wouldn't do anything for two reasons – you're legally an adult, plus you're a criminal. Let's cut this childish charade and have a little talk."

"Alright, fine. There's a diner I've been to once or twice while here."

"Excellent."

Chris got into Stacie's car, which made her roll her tongue in her cheek. He chuckled at her hesitation, but she continued to drive off. Stacie drove to a restaurant named Casey's Diner, where she parked in a free spot. They got out and went inside, then sat at a table to look at menus. After several minutes, Stacie shook her head and put the menu down, as did Chris.

"Do you not want anything?" Chris asked.

"I'm good," Stacie replied.

"Same here, but still, I'd pay."

"I could get my own, dude. Thanks anyway."

"Listen, I heard about Sophie. I'm sorry. Regardless of how expensive HALO is, she shouldn't have tried to sell it."

"I write to her. It's fine."

"How are you other than that?"

"Fine. Just fine."

"You sure about that? What's this I hear about a series of heists going down?"

"No clue. This town was having a lot of those two years ago, so you know."

"I sense copycat robbers, though."

"Copycat?"

"This crazy couple that went across the country back in the 90s and... eh, forget it."

Stacie shrugged with indifference and looked away. Chris saw a young waitress walking toward them, but held up his hand as a sign they didn't need anything. Stacie awkwardly looked down while fiddling her hands and twitching her feet. Moments of the awkward silence continued to ensue, but Chris kept a calm and patient demeanor.

"Stacie, I know what you do. I don't know your whole life, but I know some of your activities."

"I thought we'd be business partners once, Chris. I crushed on you, too."

"I have an age limit. Also, I considered that proposition as well, but the second you were dealing with HALO and messing around with Sapphire, no way."

"She's a bitch."

"I found that out the hard way. She's evil walking on Earth. I wouldn't be surprised if she were Lucifer."

"I lost my girlfriend. She disappeared, and I think Sapphire had to do with it because I took some stuff off her."

"Is it true you're going around robbing?"

"Since I have history with you, I'll just admit it. Yeah. Yeah, that's me and my crew."

"That commodity doesn't pay unless you have a good crew."

"They'd hate that I'm speaking to you because we fell back in your mansion to hide out."

"That mansion is worth nothing due to it being a crime scene on many occasions. I couldn't even sell the place for a dollar if I wanted to. Like, literally. It's completely worthless for my company to be dealing with."

"At least you don't hate me for that."

"I wanna know why you do this."

"It's kill or be killed. I'm gonna quit. This isn't an addiction."

"I figured you'd be in some other place than Los Santos. You seem like the type of girl who likes snow."

"Something's going down. It's one last gig, and we're done for good. Peace at last."

"I don't want you to get hurt. You probably have enough to stop right now."

"Just this one last score."

"That's what they all say."

"Hey, it's gonna be okay!"

Chris calmly shrugged. Stacie looked around, seeing her slightly raised voice gained some attention. She said no more, then looked to her right and crossed her arms while slouching in her seat. Chris kept his patient demeanor, which made Stacie look at him again.

"You've changed a lot, Chris. You used to be angry."

"Doesn't pay to be angry. Anger is one big storm that ends up leaving everything devastated."

"Glad it's easy for some people to not be angry at the world and its state. What do you think of dreams?"

"How do you mean?"

"I have this recurring dream where I'm always naked. I'm usually at school, and everybody's looking at me and turning away. It's embarrassing. I feel insecure. Every single time, it's realistic."

"That's you feeling like you have nobody, and feeling like there's something you don't want people to know, and if they did, they'd lose respect for you."

"And you?"

"Me? I have this recurring dream, along with some of my friends, where I'm this big white knight. I'm always wearing a white suit and performing violent acts. This last one, however, I fulfilled my goals without a ton of violence. Sapphire was there, playing a role of some sinister false prophet. She told me how people are inherently bad, and that irredeemable ones must be killed."

"Does she really feel that way?"

"Yeah. She's planning something really bad."

"Bitch. I wish I could kill her myself. If I see her again, I will. No offense, but if you stand in my way, you're going down, too."

"I like that challenge. We should really team up, but it sounds like this world has your heart hardened up."

"The only thing I cared about is gone, so I want to find peace after my goal is finished."

"I just wish you'd see it from my point of view, because I was like you at one point. It wasn't that long ago. I was on a bad path, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"What's it matter? You just told me what my recurring dream meant. It means no one gives a fuck about me!"

"I do, Stacie. You have a lot of potential to still be going after whatever you've been into since we last met."

"Oh... buzz off! You're just a corporate whore with calm swag, when really, you want to grab this world by the balls just like I do. At least I'm honest about it."

"I have that same goal, but in a different way. A heroic way. People need someone to believe in."

"Screw that. People aren't worth shit. You can't tell real from a player, and players only love you when they're playing, and they're damn good at it. Fuck the whole world and everyone in it."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I feel like I should keep a closer eye on you, because if whatever you have planned means that dozens are gonna be hurt, you're the one who's going down, Stacie."

"I'm certainly not going to jail. It'd be like back at home. You know what it was like at my home? I had to share a house with so many little shits. I had to share a room, I had to share a shower, I had to share food, a bathroom, and just about everything else. Is sharing bad? No. However, I'm telling you, they only loved me when I was acting stupid enough to hurt myself so they could get a kick out of it. I had to share a shower with at least two other people at the same time, so going to prison would be like going back home, which I refuse to do. Wanna stop me? You'd have to put me down."

"Never too late to get over all that pain."

"My girlfriend was the way, but she's gone. Just save your breath."

"I recently went through a loss. That person kinda felt the same way you do. She left this note that left the whole room in tears. Since then, I've wanted to save people in emotional pain. If you can get past the pain, imagine the good you could do."

"No. It's too late. Like I said, save your damn breath."

"Meeting adjourned?"

"Meeting adjourned."

"I know you have enough optimism to still be alive, so I wish you could use it, even if it's just a little bit, and see that there's hope."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do. Despite how I feel, I respect you. I wouldn't have such a shitty attitude if there were more people like you in the world."

Chris smiled at Stacie, which made her lightly smirk. The two didn't say another word. Instead, they decided to order something and eat in silence. They done so, paid, and left the diner. To Stacie, it felt like a date, and she acted as such by her bashful and modest expressions. At her car, she hugged Chris for a few moments before getting in. Neither of them spoke, but Chris put his hand on her car door as she was about to shut it.

"Stacie, think about something, will you?"

"What?"

"What if you're the only surviving member of your friends, crew, or whatever?"

"Then I'll come find you."

"And why is that?"

"Because I have nothing left. I only have them. I don't wanna give anybody else a chance. I can't give anybody else a chance."

"You don't wanna be alone. You're afraid."

"I'll gladly admit I'm not perfect, and am definitely afraid of that hypothetical situation. All the money in the world can't buy real friends and real people. Truth is, I'd rather go down with them, because if I can't find you, I may just throw myself in harm's way. There's no point in living life with all that money if it's gonna be a lonely one."

"But why me?"

"Because you're the only one who understands."

"Why can't you see that now, at this very moment?"

"Because I can't abandon them, dude. I love them to death. If it comes to it, though, I'm gonna come find you."

"Feels like you're taking this as a love interest instead of advice from a concerned citizen."

"You just now figuring that out?"

"As I said, I have an age limit."

"I know, and I'd respect that, but I refuse to be alone anymore. Have you ever been in a room full of people yet still felt alone? That's how I felt at home. I don't with my crew. I don't with you."

Chris smirked, but done so as if he felt awkward. Stacie got out of her driver's seat and kissed Chris on the lips, but he didn't return it. Despite how awkward she'd been acting, she was straightforward after their meal. Stacie smiled at him while closing her car door and backing out of the parking lot. Chris put his hands in his pocket and watched her drive out of sight. He then started walking miles and miles before coming to an Ammu-Nation store. There, he stared at the doors and hesitated to go inside. When he did, he took money from his wallet, looked at the clerk, and pointed to a Hawk &amp; Little Pistol. Without words, he made his purchase on the gun and a single clip of bullets, then left the shop after tucking it under his shirt. Chris walked the entire distance to the house Rayne lived in. When he entered, he fanned his shirt and saw that the residents were all spread out. Deadwood and Rayne were downstairs, and all the others in different parts of the house.

"Chris, where were you?" Deadwood asked.

"Just went for a little ride. Uh, hey, let's spend a couple days here," Chris replied.

"You sure? Your city needs you."

"It'll be fine for a couple of days. I want you to spend time with your daughter."

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just a little heat exhaustion because I walked the entire way."

"It's not like that bothers us as much as regular people."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shhh. Only the three of us, remember?"

Deadwood nodded. Chris looked around and made a decision to go for a walk on the beach. He put his shades on and walked alone in the sand, seeing the happiness that surrounded him. Clearly bothered by his encounter with Stacie, Chris thought of how cruel life actually was despite the so-called paradise that was Los Santos. To some, it was literal heaven on Earth. To those who were emotionally damaged, it made no difference where they went. Stacie was one of those people, and Chris felt there was hope even though she was stubborn. Deadwood peeked out the sliding glass doors to make sure Chris was okay. Chris just stood in place, looking out over the horizon while deeply breathing in the small gusts of wind from the water.


	14. Chapter 14: Paradise

Two days passed, but Chris was still waiting for Stacie and her crew to pull their supposed heist. He never revealed his motivation for staying in town, and done his best to keep his new gun hidden. For the sake of keeping up with Stacie in case she had to be pursued, Chris rented out a Cheetah. After the two days in Los Santos, Chris actually began to hope for something big to occur, as he felt having the sports car would raise suspicion. Despite his paranoia about it, nobody seemed to even notice, let alone question it. Deadwood had been staying at the house with Rayne, as was Chris, but he spent most of the time out cruising as much of the state as he could. The nights reminded him of old times in Vice City due to the neon-lit avenues and crowded streets at nightclubs. Chris took advantage of his ability of being somewhat immune to fatigue, but had been taking naps in the house when nobody had the chance to engage in conversation with him.

Chris was cruising the avenues alone, listening to a CD compilation of late 90s and early 2000s soft alternative and pop music. He used the music to try to mentally adapt to Stacie's mindset. Throughout his weeks of personal training, Chris learned a little bit about psychology, but was never as fascinated with it as he currently was. Feeling as if he could personally relate to Stacie, he kept thinking about her since their encounter. At a red light, Chris looked out his window as Ashton's car, an orange Buffalo, pulled up, which contained Inez, Jordan and Misty. Ashton honked, prompting Chris to roll his window down and wave at them.

"Fancy seeing you, dude. You've been distant these couple of days. You okay?" Ashton asked.

"Just fine. This is a lovely city, so I'm cruising it and the surrounding lands," Chris replied.

"Beautiful, it is. Better in Los Santos than the surrounding areas. Lots of different types of fine ladies."

"Shhh, there's kids in the car."

"Just playing, bro. Well, sorta. Mr. Wilson is concerned about you."

"Tell him I'm fine, will you? We go way back, so he worries."

"Right. Well, light is about to turn. See you when I see you, big pimp."

Chris chuckled and nodded. He rolled the window back up and kept on driving after the light turned green. Chris' and Ashton's vehicles stayed side by side for 100 yards before Chris turned and drove into a more remote area. He drove in circles for the fun of it before making a U-turn and driving back to Del Perro Beach. Chris shut the car off when he arrived back at the house, then went inside through the back. He raided the fridge to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with milk. As he began to eat it, Deadwood walked into the kitchen through the living room. He nodded at Chris, who returned the gesture as he ate the sandwich.

"There you are, my friend," Deadwood said.

"Ashton back? I told him to tell you I'm okay," Chris replied.

"He texted and said he'd be a bit longer. Told me all that in the text, though, yeah."

"Sorry if I'm worrying you."

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

"It's nothing."

"I know better. You and I both know that isn't true. We're both trained to read faces, body language, and other aspects of behavior."

"Let's walk and talk, then. I don't want anyone else knowing."

"Why didn't you say so?"

Chris finished his sandwich and milk before walking out to the beach with Deadwood. The two walked some distance away from the house, enjoying the sights of the beach. Children playing, teenagers laughing and getting along, and the diverse age groups without complications were some of many things both men enjoyed seeing. Chris took a deep breath and briefly spread his arms out to catch a breeze.

"Nice place, isn't it?" Deadwood asked.

"Indeed. People seem happy here," Chris replied.

"I know I said it's a silicone city, but all it needs is a little makeover."

"Impossible. Even if one could afford to buy out every single company that ruins our society, no way would such companies agree to major changes. They want what will sell, not necessarily what's good and moral."

"Is that what it's really all about?"

"Pretty much. Glad I have a different commodity."

"The only commodity I know would be bounty hunting."

"Do you think you're qualified for anything else? I do. Think of Rayne before making a choice like that."

"I was a wild child. I could never sit still. God forbid anything else. At one point, I didn't even like walks and talks like this."

"Can you write? Why not write about your experiences in the military? That will definitely sell."

"Never gave it thought."

"I'll always call on you for a favor, but only if absolutely necessary. It took you this long to find Rayne, even with my help."

"You're right. I can't lose that girl again. I'm a big boy, though, and I'll figure something out. What I want to know is what's up with you. Tell me."

Chris hesitated and put his hands into his pocket. He then took them out and put them on some bars that were part of workout equipment. Leaning forward, he looked out over the calm waters and took another deep breath. Deadwood waited patiently, unsure if the deep breaths were good, or if they came with emotional thoughts.

"What if you were given two choices?" Chris asked.

"What do you mean?" Deadwood asked back.

"If you knew someone was going to get clipped unless they ran away with you, but all they want is a romantic relationship, yet you don't... what would you do?"

"Is this hypothetical? Well, I mean, hypothetically I'd convince them I was not interested, and that there are more options and more people to start relationships with."

"I've tried that. This person will not change their mind."

"Well, is it a guy? An underage girl?"

"It's a girl, but she's legal. I just don't feel for her that way, and if something did happen with a woman, I promised my girls it wouldn't affect our family. I think being affiliated with this girl would have a bad effect on the family."

"Describe this person."

"She used to be a drug dealer who I used to have some dealings with. I stopped when she stole some Red Mist off Sapphire, but she now has a crew that once used my mansion as a hideout."

"I see."

"She acts like she's in some sort of trouble, and that I can bail her out or hide her."

"She didn't say?"

"Nope, but she's suicidal, and I don't want it to happen. She seems to believe that something might happen to her crew, but she won't want to live life if it has to be alone. She's cynical, meaning she won't give anyone else a chance, not even for a relationship."

"If she stole from that Sapphire, no wonder she's in trouble."

"I have a feeling that's only part of the equation. Seems like it's something bigger."

"Nothing's bigger than Chris Carrington taking on Crystal, Inc. Come on."

"I may be special, but I'm still just a human."

"So you met her here, explaining why you went off like that the other day."

"Yes, and I'd rather be the one to deal with her than her be captured, tortured, and suffer when she really doesn't deserve it."

"She's exactly how old, now?"

"Probably 19 by now."

"Ever had any sort of feelings for her? Is she a good person?"

"No I haven't, and she is good despite being misguided. She said her girlfriend mysteriously disappeared, which is why she doesn't value life anymore."

"Sapphire could've been responsible for that disappearance. Pretty simple."

"I'm determined to find that one out."

"This is a big state, so who knows if you'll even see her again. You have duties anyway, Chris."

"That's why I've been out and about a lot."

"If you really want to find her, I wish you luck."

"Thank you."

"Chris, remember to be realistic and sensible. If it's one thing that matters in this immoral and crazy world, it's that everything needs a limit. You can choose where you go, but know that wherever you end up has rules that must be followed. Basically, if this girl's life will be dangerous to your own, think about your family first."

"That's exactly why it's so hard. My life is meaningless without those girls. I can't live without them."

"Do you wish to be alone now?"

"Yeah, I think I'll go cruising again."

"Okay, bud. You let me know if you need anything."

"Same with you."

Deadwood nodded with a smile, but Chris just smirked. Chris watched as Deadwood walked back up the beach and into the house. While walking out further to get a better whiff of the air, Chris' footsteps uncovered a pure gold coin. He picked it up and looked at it as it shone brightly in the sunlight. Chris looked around before putting it into his pocket, but saw that an elderly man was actually trying to find buried trinkets or treasure. He glared at the man, made a judgment, and confronted him.

"Good day, sir. Find anything yet?" Chris asked.

"Nope. Slow day. There could at least be coins or a new cell phone some spoiled brat didn't want. I'd pawn it, and maybe even sell it," the man replied.

"For future reference, don't pawn anything. Hell, don't even sell it at a pawn shop. Pawnbrokers are cheap and sleazy, and they hate paying their arm and leg for products, even if it's real and authentic. If a piece of prehistory were presented to them, they'd still rip you off."

"Yeah, good people like me work all their life and never think to rip off a single soul, yet this right here is what it comes down to. I'm lucky to even be out here for retirement. I want my grandchildren to not suffer like I did."

"I found a real gold coin. Looks new, even possibly unmarked. That could or couldn't make it worth more. I don't know, that's not my expertise. I'm okay with economics, but marketing and media is where I excel most. You be the judge."

Chris removed the coin from his pocket and handed it to the man. He twirled it around in the sunlight, seeing the marked date was 2014. Chris smiled as he saw the man inspect it as if it were exactly the kind of treasure he'd been looking for.

"Says it just came out last year," the man said.

"But if it's been through the system or not is a different question," Chris replied.

"I didn't expect this."

"I really don't need it. You need it more. Your grandchildren need it more. I've worked all my life as well, but I admit I've had it easier than most."

"Thank you. This is a really selfless act nobody else in this town would perform."

"I'm not conceited, but towns like this need more of me."

"With an action like this, that's not conceited. You've clearly backed it up."

"May God be with you. Don't spoil those kids too much, eh?"

"I just can't help that, but I know my limits."

"Remember that saying no to them will be rough, but it'll really help."

"That's for sure."

"Have a good one, now."

Chris smiled and walked away from the man. He went to the Cheetah in the driveway of the beach house and got in. Once more, he continued his cruise around the city. On the same CD, Chris listened to one particular song that stuck out. He put it on repeat, which increased his urge to look for Stacie. Even though it was a romantic song, it gave every motivation for him to find her. Whatever kind of trouble she was in, Chris wanted to save her in some way, even if it meant taking her down. The thought of it made him clench the steering wheel as he drove a little bit out of city limits. He continued onward, coming to the same pink Coquette parked on the side of the road in Chumash. Chris' heart sank, but he wasted no time to get out and spot Stacie and another woman looking out over the water. He cleared his throat, which caught their attention.

"Chris?" Stacie asked.

"We meet again," Chris replied.

"Chris, this is Talia Reeves," Stacie said.

"Ah, the cop killer," Chris said.

"Two Federal agents, bub. Don't get it twisted just because they were a higher rank. I wish I could've killed so many more!" Talia said.

"How nice for you. Is this the crew you mentioned, Stacie?" Chris asked.

"More like a duo now," Stacie replied.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"Bad stinking shit. What do you think? The cops just busted our crew," Talia replied.

"Isn't that what they do best? But yeah, she basically just said it," Stacie said.

"Stacie, I've been looking for you. I know you're in some sort of trouble," Chris said.

"You don't even know the half of it. Hell, not even a quarter," Stacie said.

"That's okay, because we'll kill them all," Talia insisted.

"Kill who?" Chris asked.

"There's a big contract out on our heads. Hell of a lot of money, and people are going crazy trying to get us now," Stacie replied.

"I have to admit, I put out a word on you, but that was to actually find and talk to you. I knew that after you hid in my old mansion, you'd be afraid to talk, but I didn't want you dead, as you know," Chris explained.

"Stacie told me about you, which is why there isn't a bullet in your head right now," Talia said.

"Given the lack of gun in your hand, and me standing this close, I don't see how that's possible. Then again, I know how you criminals work. Once you've killed cops, there's a line called the point of no return. Some think that, when crossed, they're tougher than they are. Without a doubt, I know you're one of them," Chris said.

"Let's not fucking fight! Talia, I'll kill you myself. Knock the tough talk off. He doesn't like it at all," Stacie said.

"All good, Stacie. I refuse to argue with a fugitive. No offense to you, though. Anyway, this all must have come as a shock to you. I'm sorry," Chris said.

"I expected it. This crazy bitch is all I have left," Stacie replied.

"I could always go my own way. I'll make plans myself," Talia said.

"Are you joking?" Stacie asked.

"No," Talia replied.

"Then go! I'll just go with Chris," Stacie said.

"And ruin his life with you being marked? Ha! I can't even," Talia said.

"Well, I know you're willing to leave me. I have nobody else," Stacie said.

Talia chuckled and was about to say something when a gunshot went off. She let out a groan, and it became apparent she'd been struck by a sniper bullet. Both Chris and Stacie ducked down and pulled Talia behind something with them.

"I just knew that'd happen. It was a matter of time," Chris said.

"Fuck you, Carrington! You're just a rich asshole," Talia said.

"One with at least half a brain," Chris replied.

"What the hell?! Is everyone after us? Oh, wait!" Stacie sarcastically said.

"I have a gun, but it's one round," Chris said.

"There's heat in the car," Stacie replied.

"Don't mind this. Let me, uh... help out," Talia said, trying to ignore the pain.

"Chris is right. You had it coming!" Stacie scolded.

Stacie ran to the Coquette and acquired a TEC Machine Pistol for herself, and a MAC SMG for Chris. They both sought out the sniper, but Chris was the only one to see where the shooter was hidden. He couldn't gamble with their lives by wasting time, so he aimed, fired a few rounds, and heard another round go off as the sniper was downed. At that moment, two cars rode up. Four assailants got out of each car and started firing rounds. They were unknown targets, having on gloves and ski masks, and quite possibly clothes they wouldn't usually wear. Chris looked through his peripheral vision to see Stacie attempting to fight back with blindfire. He knew that she was doing everything wrong, but didn't address it. Since he had no gear, and rounds that held 40 bullets, he took a unique approach to the defense. Getting on his stomach and firing from underneath the car was ideal. Not only could this include some painful shots to the enemy's lower body, but Chris hoped Stacie would be smart enough to take advantage of it as covering fire, thus being able to pick them off without blindfire. Chris managed to severely injure half of the enemies, which gave Stacie the time to pick them off while they were distracted. She killed the half Chris hadn't shot, then hopped in her car.

"Stacie, wait!" Chris yelled.

"It's too late, cowboy. She's all alone now," Talia replied.

Chris didn't reply, as he was busy watching Stacie squeal tires while leaving the scene. The look in her eye before speeding away was clear. Her dilated pupils were enough for Chris to have sympathy pains. He knew that her heart was racing, and that her palms were at least a little bit clammy. The ultimate moral dilemma was either losing Stacie for good, or letting Talia die slowly. Chris looked at Talia, and then at his rented Cheetah.

"Go after her, dude. Please don't let her get hurt. I'm sorry for threatening you. It's just... I don't know," Talia said.

"Despite the brief shootout, you've still lost a lot of blood. Some vital organs were definitely hit, maybe even a vein or artery," Chris replied.

"I don't want you to play doctor on me. They'll find me and the other bodies. I'm just another casualty of crime, but right now, a girl who loves you is getting away."

"But I don't love her that way."

"You made it abundantly clear you aren't fond of me, but I know you are of her. She's scared. She'll do something she'll regret."

"I think you all have."

"I don't regret killing those two corrupt agents. They were corrupt, and one of the lowest circles of eternal torment is for those who abuse power."

"Way to be honest in your final moments, at least."

"Dude, just go! I'm not gonna make it, but make sure Stacie at least has a chance to say better final words if she must go, too."

Chris said nothing more. He gave Talia one last glance before getting into the Cheetah and driving away. Stacie's trail would be a little cold due to the short conversation with the dying Talia. Chris found it pointless to have even wasted time in such a manner. He detested her, and she'd been growing pale at a rapid pace. The search for Stacie wouldn't be a problem due to the unique color of her car, but her direction could've been anywhere. Chris was frantic because it was the final hours of the day, meaning it would be trickier to locate her during the night. On the same road to Los Santos International, Chris saw a pile-up involving three cars, and he immediately knew by instinct that Stacie had passed through. He followed the road and saw tire tracks long enough to spot her trail. To his surprise, Stacie was trying to drive onto airport grounds. He caught up with her and threatened to ram the front of her car, which prevented her from driving right on in. This forced Chris to let off the gas pedal, because the swift move would make him lose total control of the car. Despite saving Stacie from serious legal trouble, Chris' move gave her time to attempt to lose his tail.

After the Cheetah was stopped, Chris immediately started after Stacie again. He wasted no time, so her trail had no chance of going cold. The chase took them through the largest and longest streets of Los Santos, and then to the Alamo Sea in Sandy Shores. The hot pursuit ended when Stacie's Coquette bottomed out bad enough to cause the car to stop dead in its tracks. Chris stopped the Cheetah and got out with his gun drawn before Stacie could hop out and shoot him. They were both out of their cars at the same time, and also drew at one another at the same time. Stacie knew Chris had a clear shot for her, which was why she hesitated to fire. It was then evident to him that she had some sort of value on her life.

"It's over, Stacie," Chris said.

"Then do it," Stacie replied.

"If you had no value on your life, you would've tried to pull the trigger. Based on what you said, I know you can't bring yourself to kill me without thought. Now, what is going on?!"

"I pissed off the Street Gliders."

"How?"

"Part of the shipment we robbed had some of their stakes in it. Knowing them, they found out immediately and easily found us. Instead of death, they took us to the boss."

"Was this before or after your crew got taken down?"

"After. I figured we could quit at that point, but it doesn't look like it, huh?"

"I'm still confused. Why are they after you, then?"

"In exchange for our lives, we had to hand over everything we've worked hard for. I'll stop there, because it's obvious what they wanted."

"And you refused to pay up, I guess?"

"You're goddamn right. They don't need it! They're almost trillionaires! Have you even heard of that word? No. That's because nobody other than old ass politicians are that rich."

"I've had some Gliders get up in my face as well."

"They think they own the world."

"You need to disappear. Going somewhere where they'd never think to look is the best option."

"That would probably be a snowy place somewhere in the Mid-West."

"As I said, you look like a girl who likes snow."

"I promised myself I'd never see snow again once I left home."

"Still, you need to go. If I have one more run-in with them, I'll handle them. You, however, need to get as far away from sunny metropolises as you can. Luckily, we're by a sea harboring a few boats."

"The irony of life."

Stacie hurried to her totaled car and acquired a few duffel bags. Since they were heavy, Chris helped her load them onto a Jetmax that was in the water. For every vehicle that passed by on the road closest to them, Stacie held up her TEC Machine Pistol. She let out a sigh, and Chris gave her a hug before covering her while she hopped onto the Jetmax and hotwired it.

"Since it's getting dark, your journey to the coast should be easier," Chris said.

"I was a fan of those greedy whores and bastards! My life couldn't get any worse," Stacie replied.

"This is your last chance. You crashing near a body of water that leads to the coast was an act of God."

"I don't know how this will play out. This will just lead to another part of the West coast."

"Okay, when you see good enough civilization again, get off there, get in disguise, and then catch a plane to somewhere cold and snowy."

"I'm going back on a big promise. I do not want to see snow again!"

"This is the only way you can survive. Take my advice, play it cool, and lay low for as long as you can. Make some friends. A few good friends will watch your back no matter what."

"Thanks for this, Chris. I'll try to do that, but life will never be the same without her."

"There's a big chance she'll turn up again. For some reason, I have faith in that. Get going."

Stacie smiled, then gave Chris a kiss on the cheek. She looked at the evening horizon before waving at Chris and piloting the speedboat up the canal leading to North Chumash. To ensure her safety, Chris watched her until he lost sight of the Jetmax. Letting Stacie go on her own was just as risky as any other option, but deep down, Chris was glad he didn't have to be the one to take her down. She had exhibited a clear sign of valuing her well-being, even though her words said otherwise. It was apparent that Chris had gotten to her in some positive way. He could only hope she would find beauty in wherever she ended up staying. The chance that she would find happiness where she was going was enough to make Chris feel somewhat calm about the situation.


	15. Chapter 15: The Million Dollar Scandal

**Revelations**

After Stacie went into hiding, Chris had no purpose in Los Santos. At 4am, he boarded his private jet and sent a text to Deadwood, knowing the latter would want to stay with Rayne. Chris slept most of the way, having a dream about Stacie at one point. It was a first person dream set on the beach, with only Chris and Stacie occupying it. She was barefoot in a white dress, and was looking up at a cloudless sky. The dream ended when she kissed Chris and walked into a snowy mist. He woke up to find himself back in Anywhere City. After the jet was landed and in the hangar, Chris got off and found that his sedan still remained. He quickly got in and started it, eager to go home. He arrived at the hotel and looked inside, seeing much progress had already come to what would be known as the Cyprian Tower. Chris got out and walked inside, first smelling new lumber and paint from the renovation. He went up to the suite via elevator, then walked in to see Bonnie and Nessa, both of whom immediately became enthusiastic as he sat his stuff down on the couch.

"Chris!" Bonnie said.

"Hello, hello. Where's my girls?" Chris asked.

"Sierra is hanging out with Rose. Amber... she kinda wants to keep it secret," Bonnie replied.

"No, I need to know what she's doing," Chris said.

"She's been on a couple of dates with Leningrad," Bonnie sheepishly replied.

"That's not bad, but Sierra would probably take it poorly. Okay, I see why she said it's a secret," Chris laughed.

"We found out something," Nessa said.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"We looked up the name Serina Sutton. You know, the name you said was in your dream about Sapphire," Nessa replied.

"Yes, and?" Chris asked.

"It's really her. Same person. Apparently, all her history has been deleted, but despite that, some of the information is still within the deep web. Serina Sutton was born in Carcer City, lived there her early years, then transferred to San Fierro. She was abused by everyone her entire childhood. When she was 14, her school records stopped. We can assume this is when Crystal, Inc. took her in," Nessa explained.

"I knew there had to be information in the system somewhere," Chris said.

"I wonder if she is the way she is because of the abuse, or some type of brainwashing," Bonnie wondered aloud.

"Brainwashing, no doubt," Chris replied.

"Now we must remember this information," Nessa said.

"I appreciate it, guys. I need some dirt on what scumbags remain, though. Also, how you holding up, Bonnie?" Chris asked.

"Just fine. I've come to terms with it," Bonnie replied.

"I still won't force you to kill if you think it can be avoided," Chris insisted.

"I know, Chris. I'm gonna do what's necessary. If I think a suspect is better off dead, then I won't hesitate," Bonnie said.

"I know that feeling. Well, kinda," Chris said to himself.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"I'll tell you later," Chris replied.

"Well, hey, we got news from Rhonda. Apparently, High-C is feuding with G13 in a subtle way. He'll be releasing another album in the same fashion and theme as G13's. What's weird is he's using Elaine Way to help with it," Bonnie explained.

"How on Earth does she know all this if he's not even finished recording?" Chris asked.

"She had one of her boys sneak into the label as a janitor," Bonnie replied.

"Smart move. I can't believe those two are working together, though. She wanted to at first, but he called her fat, then G13 stuck up for her. Also, wasn't she applying to be in that other band?" Chris asked.

"I guess it didn't come as soon as she wanted," Bonnie said.

"Who would put someone off? It should be either yes or no. I tell you, 69 Titans are a weird bunch," Chris said.

"Seems to me this Elaine would be a better country star. I saw her picture online from that incident you speak of," Nessa said.

Chris nodded, but with indifference instead of agreement or otherwise. He walked to the kitchen to find something to eat, but instead found himself dealing with the same level of indifference. He wasn't sure if this was from being concerned about Stacie, or not having an appetite. Chris skipped out on eating and returned to the living room, where he turned the TV on. As he flipped through the channels, he came to a Weazel News story.

"Good afternoon, I'm Trish Vega with your entertainment news. A very raunchy video is sweeping social media and video sites, going rapidly viral in the short time it's been up. Of course, moderators of these sites want it down, but lonely, unlovable folks want it to stay up. The moderators refuse to give them their wishes. So far, this is not a matter for the police, and most likely will not be. In other news, rapper High-C is recording his next album, which he says should be released later this year. He's yet to give detailed information about it, something his fans are..." the news report said, as Chris switched it off.

"Poor guys need to find their porn elsewhere," Chris said.

"That's for sure. They love things in live action. I mean, don't porn stars get old to them?" Nessa asked.

"I don't know, and particularly don't care. I prefer the real thing," Chris laughed.

Bonnie, who'd went out to the balcony sometime after Chris went into the kitchen, walked back in. Chris lightly nodded at her, but received a call from Rhonda, which made him raise a brow. He hesitated, but answered it after walking to his bedroom.

"Big R, what's up?" Chris asked.

"I have something you'll like," Rhonda replied.

"Enlighten me. I heard about what you were doing. Thanks for that, alright?"

"Yes, that's exactly what it's about. When my boy went into the studio, he saw High-C and Elaine kissing!"

"What in the world?"

"So then I told him to try and find anything else that may have been going on. Wouldn't you know, I'm just getting a word from him that a video on Elaine's phone matches something I just seen on Weazel News."

"That sex tape on social media? Whoa, do you think High-C is sleeping with her?"

"What else could it be, Chris?"

"I need more information. We could nail him this way. Isn't she underage?"

"I think so. This is exactly why I called, because with him inside, his gang can crumble."

"That would be a big win. Do you think you can get that video cleared up?"

"Possibly. I'll see what I can do."

"Hey, if you do, I want that video sent to the police."

"Vice may love it."

"Just send it in. I don't care who gets it. Lord knows there are a lot who want High-C nailed to the wall."

"I'll do it. Let me get back to you."

"Thanks a bunch, Rhonda."

Chris hung up and shouted out while laughing. He knew he was heard, but would wait until after a shower to talk to Bonnie and Nessa. Chris washed up and returned to the living room in his bathrobe.

"Great news," Chris said.

"I heard," Bonnie said.

"Really?" Chris asked.

"By the shouting and cackling, yes. What is it, though?" Bonnie asked.

"There may be a way to nail High-C. Remember that thing we saw, Nessa?" Chris asked.

"That pointless viral video? Yes," Nessa replied.

"Rhonda's boy found Elaine and High-C making out when he infiltrated High-C's studio. He then took Elaine's phone and found that same video. I told her to try to do some stills and clear up their faces, then send it to the police. With Elaine being a minor, he could be in for it. This just may be his downfall," Chris explained.

"Rhonda's still working for us on this? Nice to know," Bonnie said.

"I feel like making a personal trip there, but we have business here. Who knows when it'll go down with the Cobras and Yakuza," Chris said.

"It'd be nice to have a conspiracy on High-C. His gang is here, too. We can't forget that," Bonnie said.

"This talk of justice has me hungry," Nessa said.

"Let's swing by Bolt Burgers, then. I have to look after that investment, so it'll be one stop," Chris suggested.

"I haven't heard anything from the rest of my crew. I hope they're okay. At least it's been calm here, surprisingly," Bonnie said.

"Let me go get ready, then," Chris replied.

Bonnie and Nessa nodded. Chris got dressed and returned to them, forming a trio and leaving the building. Using the same sedan, the friends went to the restaurant Chris had investments in. Along the way, he engaged in a conversation with them about the trip to Los Santos, especially the part about finding Stacie and convincing her to go into hiding.

**The Complication**

In Liberty City, High-C was indeed intent on defeating G13 through music. Later that same day, he and Elaine finished a long recording session. High-C had a knack for the Burger Shot in Holland, which was where he was eating with Elaine. Meanwhile, Rhonda was finished with the decoding of the video. A certain pause allowed her to make out the faces of High-C and Elaine, confirming their affair. She done this at her Hove Beach apartment, then intended to drop the evidence at a police station. The closest station was in Hove Beach, so she dropped it off there. Little did she know that someone was onto her due to Elaine's phone being reported missing.

A very sloppy tactic Rhonda used was dropping the evidence at the nearest police station. Either way, it didn't make a difference due to someone having a lead on her. High-C's resources were expanded, even in the police department. The person that had been tailing Rhonda was a shady policeman on High-C's payroll. The officer wasn't one bit hesitant on contacting High-C and informing him the situation. This ensured Rhonda would be marked no matter her location in town. As she rummaged and lounged around in her apartment late that night, she heard quiet footsteps at her door. Knowing it couldn't be any of her acquaintances, she went to the bedroom, grabbed her customized classic .45 Pistol, and hid under the bed. Rhonda's gut instinct was that the footsteps would kick the door in, and seconds later, her gut proved to be correct. She contained a gasp as her heart rate shot up, but she remained calm.

"Satanist, satanist, come out wherever you are!" a gang member shouted.

"Who the fuck are these guys?" Rhonda whispered to herself.

Rhonda remained seemingly calm until the gang members became angry and started busting the place up. She wanted to wait for the police to be called by a neighbor, but she was unaware of the entire situation. This was the biggest danger to her. Each second and minute that passed was more of a giveaway on her hiding spot. Her heart rate increased more and more as they entered the bedroom and started smashing it up. By this time, the entire apartment was vandalized. Rhonda saw that a total of six gang members were in the apartment, four of which in her room. She couldn't wait another moment. With the gun aimed, she started shooting. Some of her bullets missed due to being nervous, but her accuracy was still enough to disarm the four in the room. She carefully watched for the other two, being ready to disarm them as well. They ran in, and she took her shots, being accurate with hitting them in non-lethal but painful areas. This would cause them to black out. After the gang members were blacked out, Rhonda identified them as being affiliated with the Blue Bloods. Most of them had silenced tactical MP SMGs, which Rhonda acquired along with all the ammo they carried. Her top priority was making sure that it was the last of them.

Rhonda, wearing nothing but skinny jeans and a tank top, attempted to get to her shoes. Little to her knowledge, loads of Blue Bloods waited for her. They were alerted because of her gunshots, and burst in before she could grab her shoes. With fire opened on her, she felt as if she were being engulfed. Since arriving back to the city, Rhonda had an urge for occasional drinking, which was an explanation as to why she wasn't performing well, despite currently being sober. Each gunman had different stopping points for reloading, so Rhonda just used the blindfire technique from behind a wall. The success rate was low, but bullets still struck some of her attackers. From her wall was the overturned couch, so Rhonda had to take the risk of diving while shooting. She reloaded the silenced MP SMG and took the risk, which critically injured two gang members in the process. With numbers bumped down, she gained confidence and fired from behind the couch with a better success rate. After the assailants were down, she proceeded out of the apartment, knowing it wasn't over.

"Up the stairs, homies. Move, move, move!" a gang member shouted.

"Shit! Where are the police?!" Rhonda griped to herself.

Rhonda heard dozens of footsteps walking up the stairs. To save ammo and possibly her life, she had to try the elevator. She frantically pressed the buttons, and an elevator arrived right as several gang members spotted her. She dived and landed on her back, shooting at them as the elevator door closed. Many had been hit during this, so Rhonda sighed with relief. By this point, she knew the police wouldn't get involved, but she hoped the Russian gangsters in the area would intervene. At ground level, Rhonda wasted no time to run out of the elevator, and then outside where her new Dominator was. More gang members lurked, so she was out of luck on getting into her car subtly. With the windows being up, she still had no choice but to run and dive in with her feet. She done so, breaking the glass and injuring her feet. The keys were in the ignition, and despite her pain, she started the car and drove off in the midst of gunfire.

As she drove, Rhonda huffed and puffed from the pain. She was still clueless, but intended to seek Alonso's help even though it was very late. On a bridge, she put the car on cruise control and texted Alonso and some of her gang members for assistance, knowing she'd likely be found again. After having some exchanges with them, Rhonda tried to put the pieces together. She had every suspicion on why she was being targeted, but the one thing she didn't think of was the reason she was actually being hunted. Rhonda started driving to Middle Park East, but was stopped in the park by a cop. She made a sigh of relief, hoping help would be coming her way without the help of her gang members or Alonso. To follow procedure, she kept both hands on the wheel and both of her guns in the seat. The same shady cop walked up to her car, and she rolled the window down, which had somehow not been shot out during her getaway.

"Officer, thank hell you're here," Rhonda said.

"You have a shattered window and headlight. One in the tail is missing, too," the officer replied.

"Yeah, that's what I need your help on. I was attacked. Some guys just came into my apartment, started smashing it up, and I had to run and jump in my car. My guns are here in the seat. I had to defend myself. I'll just admit that."

"Listen, the boss wants you to fuck off. Since you have a long history of not butting out, he figures I should just kill you."

"What?!"

"Leave the boss and Elaine alone."

"Ah, you're working for him. Great! That's what all this is about. I thought of everything except that."

"You're not very smart. Then again, any broad who dons a side-shaved head ain't too bright."

"I won't go out like this!"

"Freeze!"

"Fuck you, bent prick!"

Rhonda floored her vehicle, and the officer immediately ran back to his cruiser and gave chase. She had no other plan, but done her best to improvise. With the feeling that help wouldn't come to her, she hatched a plan. The Cluckin' Bell in The Triangle was near, and with any luck, she could park her car right at the door and hop out and use it for cover. She attempted this, shattering the glass doors in the process, but forming a nice battleground. The corrupt officer caught up, then got out and started shooting at Rhonda. They returned fire at one another, but Rhonda got down on the ground and fired from underneath her car to try and hit the cruiser's gas tank. She managed to eventually do so, which severely injured the officer as he tried to run away. The glass from the Cluckin' Bell door injured parts of Rhonda's arms as well, but she had to bear it as she went to face the injured officer. Rhonda slowly slid over her car hood and confronted the officer, who had minor ringing in his ears. Drawing the MP SMG at him, Rhonda intended to extort information out of him. He was mostly injured in his legs, so she took advantage of it and put her foot on them.

"It's over! Where's the evidence?!" Rhonda demanded.

"Matter of time before reinforcements find you," the officer replied.

"I have my own as well. Give me the evidence!"

"The boss will kill me slowly and very painfully."

"I can do the same, so you're doomed either way."

"Okay, take your evidence, you whore, but good luck getting it out there. **Officer down! Officer down!**"

"Shut the hell up!"

Rhonda was given the evidence, but heard the police scanner on the officer's speaker. A second problem not anticipated, she started to run as quickly as she could to the car. The run was a brisk limp, but she got to the car through the passenger's side and hopped into the driver's seat. Rhonda gave no thought to several shards of glass being in her back tire, but after a few blocks, it became apparent when the tire blew out. She gave a deep groan of frustration, but managed to make it to Alonso's apartment in Middle Park East. She abandoned the car and used the elevator to instantly get up to their loft, seeing both Alonso and Lilly about to leave to back her up.

"Rhonda! Oh my God, what happened?" Lilly asked.

"Bad ass shit, that's what. High-C's gang are after me. The cops may be onto me, too," Rhonda replied.

"The cops? Why?" Alonso asked.

"High-C had a bent one on his payroll. I faced off with him, but his radio thing was active, indicating he was calling it in. I have the evidence to get High-C, though. One of you must take it to Weazel. I can't walk another moment," Rhonda explained.

"I'll take it," Lilly said.

"No, let me. The last thing I need is for something to happen to you. I know we can't lose each other, but I got this, sis," Alonso said.

"Be careful, bro," Lilly said.

Alonso reassured with a nod, taking the evidence. Rhonda tried to heed her gut feelings, but the pain censored any of it out. Lilly helped her to the couch, then rushed to the bathroom to get a first aid kit. While she done so, Rhonda picked all the shards out of her skin, clenching onto a pillow while looking away. She worked quickly so Lilly wouldn't have to do it, since Lilly had a decreased tolerance for blood. Lilly returned with a bucket and large first aid kit. Rhonda managed to ignore her pain and pick all the shards out of her skin, leaving Lilly with an easier part.

"Okay, let's see what's, uh... going on," Lilly said.

"I got all the glass I could. I know how you are with this lately," Rhonda replied.

"Yeah, but I would do it for you. You're like my sister."

"I messed up."

"How?"

"The drinking I've been doing lately. I done poorly tonight. I used to take on hordes of assholes tougher than them."

"Don't be blaming yourself. Hush, now. I need some quiet for this."

Rhonda slouched back and continued to clench the pillow. Lilly worked for almost half an hour to patch Rhonda up, with neither of them saying anything. Even though Rhonda done the most cringe-worthy part, she could tell Lilly was unintentionally picturing what it was like seeing the glass puncturing Rhonda's skin. After her wounds were cleaned and wrapped up, Lilly took a deep breath and patted Rhonda's shoulder.

"There we go," Lilly said.

"I hope all this was worth it. We need to find a way to link High-C to gang life. That would up his prison sentence if this one doesn't work too well," Rhonda explained.

"Yeah, hopefully there's some way."

"Dear God, please don't let this put the girls in danger. I don't know what I'd do."

"I'd like to think High-C isn't a monster who'd hurt thirteen innocent people for revenge."

"He's trying to win honestly, at least. I should've butted out. I never do, and that's why I'm a nothing. That's why I'm gonna be a dead nothing soon."

"Don't say that! Hey, I know this was painful, but you missed everything major. You almost hit a vein in your right foot, but you didn't."

"Pure luck."

Lilly nodded and lightly chuckled. At that time, Alonso returned home and arrived up to the loft. He looked at Lilly and Rhonda with an expression of confirmation.

"It's done," Alonso said.

"Good work, bro. Any trouble?" Lilly asked.

"Nope," Alonso replied.

"Tonight was a close call. I can't leave this loft until this is taken care of, either. We must call Chris," Rhonda said.

**Something to Talk About**

At the crack of dawn, Chris lay in his room only half asleep. His cell phone rang, but he didn't acknowledge it for a few minutes. After becoming aggravated, he sighed and picked it up, seeing it was Rhonda. Chris let out a gasp, then answered it instantly.

"Rhonda, hey. Any news? Well, of course you have news, but you know what I mean," Chris said.

"Yes. There was a big complication, but Alonso managed to turn the evidence in anonymously. At least, I hope anonymously," Rhonda replied.

"Good, good, good. I owe you big time."

"How about some protection for the girls? I don't think High-C will go that loco, but just in case."

"Of course. I'll send some good guys, and maybe even some vests for them to wear."

"Good man. Just thought I'd tell you."

"What was the complication?"

"A bent cop was working for High-C. He'd been following me and managed to take the evidence when I dropped it at the Hove Beach station."

"You sound loopy, like you're on painkillers. Were you hurt?"

"Very minor. I had a shootout with some Blue Bloods. They wrecked my apartment. The worst part is I had to take a dive into my car with the windows up. I was barefoot."

"Damn, Rhonda. Try not to walk much for a few days."

"Give me some of what you got. That, uh, you know."

"I would if I could find more. Take it easy, now."

"Keep your eyes peeled for a viral Weazel News story."

"Most definitely. See you later. I'll text you when I have the boys ready to get to you and the girls."

Rhonda and Chris hung up on each other. Chris continued to rest a bit, but got up and performed his morning routine. After eating his own breakfast, he waited in the living space in front of the TV. He hardly blinked, appearing to be obsessed about Weazel running the news. Even though High-C had lawyers, Weazel had tons more, so Chris knew they'd run such a story without remorse. Some of their agenda was ruining the lives of celebrities for money and publicity, and such a thought about High-C made Chris grin. Bonnie was the second one out of bed, like clockwork. She yawned and sat by Chris, smirking and holding her hand up to wave.

"Morning," Bonnie muttered.

"Good morning," Chris replied.

"You're already in a good mood."

"High-C will be ruined today."

"Good riddance, really. No gang leader means no gang at all."

"I have a feeling most of their income is from shares off the entertainment industry. High-C may not like running drugs or guns anymore because the city is even more on to the black market."

"You're right. Most of the income is from him being an entertainer."

"How many cities are these bozos in?"

"This one and Liberty, I know that much."

"Any others may just be pointless street turfs. Without a flow of money, they're crippled for good. They might have guns, but without money to buy ammo, there's just no point."

"You're quite the tactician."

"All because of my uncle, even though I work differently now."

Bonnie smiled at him, and he returned it. She bit her lip to show some sort of attraction, but his attention was immediately diverted to the TV when Weazel News came on. This forced Bonnie to contain a sigh, but she happily started watching it as well.

"Weazel News!" the announcer said.

"Good morning, America. I'm Trish Vega, with a breaking story in entertainment. Yesterday, social media was baffled due to the raunchy video widely shared. With an update on that, we were given evidence that those involved in the video was Liberty City rapper, High-C, and an up-and-coming star, Elaine Way. We have no clue who gave us this, but it's clear the video has been thoroughly enhanced, even with stills of the faces of the two sexually involved. It's too early to determine what the outcome will be, but stay tuned to find out," the report said.

"Thank you, Rhonda and Alonso!" Chris cheered.

"Do you think that'll ruin Elaine's career?" Bonnie asked.

"I hope not, but you never know," Chris replied.

"I hope it doesn't, because if it does, this was not the best option to nab High-C and take down the Blue Bloods," Bonnie said.

"You're right, but gossip comes and goes," Chris said.

"In Elaine's case, I hope that's true. Most of the time, girls like her become ruined. I've seen it every single time," Bonnie said.

"What's that mean? Wait, wait, do you think we made the wrong decision?" Chris asked.

"I'm not saying we made the wrong decision. It's just that... never mind," Bonnie replied.

"I think I know what you mean. No need to further commentate it," Chris said.

Bonnie raised her left eyebrow, but was positive Chris understood her point. As Bonnie watched TV, Chris started thinking about the dangers G13 and Rhonda were in. The more he thought, the more he found it necessary to make a trip to Liberty City. Chris let out a sigh and made up his mind. He would have to ensure their safety since he was in on the plan to take High-C down in the form of a scandal. He had a quick shower, then got dressed in a navy suit and lavender dress shirt. He looked in his new supplies that had been ordered months back, and saw a carbon fiber ballistic vest. He packed it into a duffel bag with a classic Carbine Rifle and many rounds, then returned to the living space, where Bonnie had a smirk on her face.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I have to make a trip up there. It has to be quick, though, meaning I need Nessa," Chris replied.

"She's in the kitchen now," Bonnie said.

"Nessa! Can you come here, please?" Chris yelled from the living space.

"Good morning," Nessa said, walking into the room.

"I need to make a trip to Liberty City. A quick one. That's where your expertise is," Chris replied.

"Do you still have that biplane?" Nessa asked.

"Yes, should have," Chris said.

"Let me get ready," Nessa smiled.

Chris nodded as Nessa went to a bathroom. With the duffel bag over his back, he sat down and waited for Nessa. Out of nervousness, Bonnie tried not to flirt again. She hid the fact that she felt bad about the past things she said, such as Chris' libido and sexual history. Being a changed man, she knew he knew the meaning of no, which she'd said quite a lot. Both of these facts may or may not have contributed to Chris missing the hints. She wasn't sure, but as she was about to say something, Nessa walked into the living space.

"Ready to go?" Nessa asked.

"More than ever. Bonnie, watch my girls," Chris said.

"Of course, Chris. I'll be like their mother," Bonnie laughed.

"In time, they may actually consider you one, if not already," Chris chuckled.

_If only_, Bonnie thought to herself. Chris and Nessa left the suite and went to the sedan after leaving the building. Chris drove to the airport and straight to his hangar, seeing a Dodo was sitting outside of it. It had the same color as the one he used for the trip to San Fierro, but he wasn't sure if it was the same one. Either way, it was parked and possibly abandoned. He and Nessa hopped in, and she started the small plane up and hit the runway. After calling in to the radio towers for clear takeoff, she done so. With a quick but safe speed, Nessa and Chris made it to Liberty City in a little over three hours. After calling in at Francis International, Nessa landed safely. She and Chris abandoned the plane, then walked out to the main road without going through the terminal.

"Do you have guys here?" Nessa asked.

"Yep. I was just about to give them a call," Chris replied.

"I didn't think coming here would be that easy."

"Some places are different. Sisto International sure needs to up its security, though."

"You know your way around this place better."

Chris didn't acknowledge with a reply. He got his phone out and speed-dialed one of his men to pick them up. They waited a few minutes before the guy showed up, which seemed like an unrealistic response in Nessa's opinion. Chris directed his backup to Alonso's apartment in Middle Park East, where he immediately got out after thanking him. Nessa followed close behind Chris as he got into the elevator that went straight up to the loft. There, he saw Alonso, Rhonda and Lilly watching TV.

"Hey, Chris!" Rhonda said.

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

"We saw the news. I hope it's not traced back to Alonso," Lilly replied.

"It was totally anonymous. No way will it be traced unless High-C is smarter than we think," Alonso said.

"We can't underestimate this guy. He has cops working for him, so he's probably got more brains than we're aware of," Chris said.

"Hopefully that was the only cop working for him. What are you doing here?" Rhonda asked.

"The more I thought, the more I felt I needed to pitch in and help out. The girls really need protection just in case High-C puts two and two together," Chris replied.

"You'll have to see Kobi on your own. I'm on couch rest for a few days, eh?" Rhonda insisted.

"No problem," Chris said.

"Want me to tag along?" Nessa asked.

"Nah, I'll talk to you later. Thanks so much for flying me up here, though. I shall return," Chris replied.

"See you, bud," Alonso said.

"Take care," Lilly said.

Chris nodded and left the loft. Outside, his driver was still waiting for him. He got in and directed the driver to Killjoy Records, where he got out and instructed for the driver to wait yet again. With the duffel bag still over his back, Chris walked in and looked around, being impressed with the way Rhonda had decorated it. After signing in and letting the front desk know who he was, he walked back to the recording area, where the girls had just finished recording one of their songs. Their manager saw Chris, and immediately greeted him after motioning for the girls to take a break.

"They look and sound great. Good work," Chris said.

"Thank you, Mr. Carrington. Rhonda texted ahead and said you were swinging by the joint," Kobi replied.

"I have to look after you guys. I don't know if High-C will be up to anything, but I simply can't take a risk."

"We be working hard, y'know. The album will be finished in as little as three songs. They'd like to release the album before Christmas."

"That's quite a bit of time from now, and with my marketing techniques, I could help way before then."

"The fliers are almost done. Rhonda said she figure you'd be wanting to do just that. You did help her build this place quick, after all."

"My guys did. I wish I could build like they do. They're currently helping me with other projects in Anywhere City."

"Good, good. Well, we have one more song for the day, then we be finished for the moment."

"I'll happily guard the place. Rhonda has helped me, so I'll help her. I've played security before, so no problem."

"Neither I and I are sure this maniac will even try anything, but I'm happy you're willing to help out, aye."

"He'll be spending the day avoiding paparazzi, but still, who knows?"

Chris sat his duffel bag down and opened it up. He acquired the ballistic vest, took his jacket off, put it on, and then put his jacket back on. As he got out his Carbine Rifle with some rounds, the girls looked at one another in brief awe. Chris left the room to leave Kobi and G13 to work, then started inspecting the hallway. If High-C and the gang would attack, they'd do it in massive swarms with powerful weaponry. If he were smart enough, he would have the security systems disabled before initializing the attack. Regardless of how strong he could come on, it still wasn't enough to dodge the cameras. Chris checked the security room to be safe, but nothing occurred. He skimmed the entire place from front to back at least twice. When he was at the front for the second time, he saw security guards outside dealing with a hooded figure. Chris walked outside, holding the Carbine Rifle with only one hand, and confronted the situation.

"What's going on, fellas?" Chris asked.

"Some dude looking for Rhonda. Says he's a fan," a guard replied.

"High-C! You came sooner than anticipated," Chris said.

"What the fuck you doing here, Carrington?!" High-C asked, pulling the hood down.

"Running from the paparazzi, are we?" Chris asked, smirking.

"Did that stupid bitch die yet? My boys say she was limping like a coke whore the last they saw her," High-C laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"You looking real hard with that fake ass vest, cousin. Looks so plastic," High-C said.

"This is tougher than what you probably wear, which I'm concerned why you aren't. When that girl's parents find out, you'll be in the red zone," Chris replied.

"Hey, she's 17 and she begged for it! I don't know why she posted that, but your bitch ass emo friend had no right invading our privacy!" High-C griped.

"I'm gonna make sure this doesn't ruin her, but you need to go down. You've been free for too long," Chris said.

"Okay. You wanna ruin me, watch your back. You, your ugly ass emo friend, that fucking wannabe mobster, and them little twerps!" High-C threatened.

"What little twerps, asshole? Because I tell you, you aren't hurting anybody. **Copy?!**" Chris angrily replied.

"Like I said, playa," High-C laughed.

"Get out of here!" a security guard demanded.

High-C gave a threatening gun gesture and put his hood back up. Chris watched him run to his blue Patriot and get in and drive away. After the vehicle was out of sight, Chris went back inside. He proceeded to the same hallway and looked in on how the recording session was doing. After the session was finished, Chris walked back into the room.

"Beautifully done, girls. Chris, how it be?" Kobi asked.

"There was some trouble," Chris replied.

"What kind? Is it bad?"

"He threatened to kill everyone we know. Threatened me, even."

"Shit! I'm tired of not being able to do business because of the likes of people of him."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah. It's hard living in a place with egomaniacs."

"The girls have a bulletproof limo that is outside. It's a Patriot limo, so it can hold all of them and then some, aye."

"I'll stay with them if I have to."

"Okay, if that is what they want, though. They have a huge penthouse at Middle Park East."

"Ah, penthouses. I miss them."

"Let's get them gathered up. I don't trust this strange standing around shit."

Chris and Kobi walked out to the limo with the band. All of them situated in the limo, with Chris close to the sunroof. Their personal driver got up front and started it, then started to drive to the penthouse building. Chris kept a close eye out for any suspicious vehicles, Blue Bloods or otherwise. The girls conversed among each other as Chris scoped out every vehicle that could possibly belong to High-C's gang. The most notable vehicles the Blue Bloods had were Patriots and restored Emperors, and rarely newer sedans.

"See anything?" Kobi asked.

"Nope, but I'm suspicious of every Emperor and Patriot I see," Chris replied.

"You know, this is a good job for you because the girls are getting their own reality show. They'll be more in the spotlight," Kobi said.

"I hope that doesn't ruin publicity. Everyone seems to hate reality TV," Chris said.

"Only cranky rednecks," Shea said.

Chris looked at Shea with a bit of awkwardness, but just lightly nodded. He stared off in the opposite direction as the whole car became quiet for a moment. After conversation started back up, Chris felt the pressure let off. Shea and Terra appeared to be the only ones who were in silence, but they started whispering amongst each other. Chris could hear them clearly, but paid them no mind when he knew their conversation didn't involve him. Right as the limo stopped at the penthouse building in Middle Park East, several Blue Blood gang cars rolled up and started attacking.

"No way!" Kobi shouted.

"They had that planned perfectly. Only flaw is they don't know this limo is bulletproof," Chris said.

"Mr. Carrington, I and I will stay put. Use the sunroof, aye?"

"Of course, Kobi. Keep these girls down!"

The girls screamed and kept their heads down as Chris used the sunroof to fight back. He could easily use blindfire due to there being windows to see out of. Popping right out of the sunroof was a sure way to get shot, so the only option was firing blindly or out of another window. Even though he could see out of the other windows, the blindfire was still problematic. Luckily, one of the clips he grabbed was a dual drum, because this increased the likelihood of hitting targets. Chris continuously fired until the clip ran dry, then got down into the car to reload again.

"We need some help! I should've brought bigger guns," Chris said.

"If we could drive and you shoot, would you have better luck standing out of the sunroof?" Kobi asked.

"I could still get shot. There's just too many of them regardless of the motion of this limo," Chris replied.

"Is it really indestructible?" Renee asked.

"Nothing's indestructible. One well placed explosive, and we could all get turned into Texas steaks," Chris said.

"At least you're honest!" Renee frantically said.

"Come on, Alonso, we're just around the corner. You know something's wrong because of all the gunfire," Chris said to himself.

A few minutes later, Alonso ironically showed up in a Presidente. He fought off the rest of the attackers with an older SPAZ combat shotgun, then went to the limo and opened the back door.

"Am I glad you showed up!" Chris said.

"We heard continuous gunfire and just knew it was you," Alonso replied.

"Yeah, he was sitting here praying you'd hear," Kobi said.

"Got anything special for me? Whoa, what's that? You have an antique shotgun," Chris said.

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it. About like my gift to you," Alonso said, handing over a carbine rifle.

"Old carbine rifle with a grenade launcher, huh? Ah, I haven't seen much of these since the 80s. It'll show them nonetheless, if more even turn up," Chris said.

"Tell the driver to keep going. I'll be an escort," Alonso said.

Chris nodded, and Alonso ran back to the Presidente. All doors to the limo were locked before the driver started to drive away. Kobi wondered what the plan was, but didn't question it. The Carbine Rifle given to Chris was included with a full belt of ammo, including grenades. The girls stayed down as Chris popped out of the sunroof. Alonso stayed close behind the limo with a 9mm SMG handy. As they went through Middle Park, two carloads of Blue Bloods followed the limo. Both Alonso and Chris fired at the pursuing cars, killing the driver of one car and causing it to flip several times, and bullets damaging the gas tank of the other one, causing an explosion. As they rode past Holland, several more gang cars jumped them. For the cars that were close to one another, Chris used a grenade. This took care of three cars at once, but Chris and Alonso had to work together to take care of the others. The driver circled around and ended back up at the penthouse building. By the time he stopped, they didn't have a tail.

Even after losing their pursuers, Chris and Alonso remained vigilant for several moments so that the girls wouldn't be caught in a crossfire when being rushed inside. When nothing happened, Chris, Alonso and Kobi used the peace and quiet to get out and rush the girls into the building. Half of the people crammed into one elevator together, and the others into another. When the elevators got up to their floor, Kobi and Chris guarded the girls as they went into their suite, which was styled in a colorful and girly fashion. Alonso and Chris put their guns down and looked around the suite.

"I guess the prick was that cold after all," Chris said.

"What do we do?" Alonso asked.

"I don't know. Looks like you all are marked in this town."

"Rhonda will refuse to leave town until these girls finish their album."

"And she shouldn't have to make them tuck and run. This is completely unacceptable! This is why I'm... you know."

"What will they do? These girls can't die."

"Alonso! These girls will not die. Not on my watch, and not on anybody's!"

"This plan is not working fast enough."

"You think I don't know that? That was a shit plan. I figured we could get all tails off us, but they probably wouldn't have noticed had we taken the girls in after that first wave."

"What are you talking about? I meant the scandal as a whole."

"Yeah, I know. I meant the driving around thing."

"Are you staying the night?"

"I might as well. I can't believe High-C works that fast. I wish the bastard was dead! I'd love to do it myself. I don't care about his bimbo fanbase. I'm just tired of him doing what he wants."

"He may have shot me, but if this plan works, he'll be slowly rotting away for the next decade."

Chris shrugged and didn't acknowledge with a reply. He looked around the suite, noticing there were a lot of windows. Even though they were levels up, there was still a possibility of danger.

"Kobi, could you come here a sec?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, what is it you need?" Kobi asked, walking to them.

"Are those windows bulletproof?" Chris asked.

"Nope. Is there still danger?" Kobi asked.

"There's always danger when a son of a bitch like High-C goes this insane," Chris replied.

"Bulletproof windows? From experience, I highly suggest it, Kobi," Alonso said.

"How much would that cost?" Kobi asked.

"I'll happily do it for free. I know men who can do it. Quickly. I mean, they can tonight. Really isn't a problem at all," Chris replied.

"Can't hurt. You should give them a ring, y'know," Kobi said.

"My pleasure. Give me a moment. Alonso, watch all the windows," Chris said.

Chris got his smartphone out of his pocket and walked into the hall. He speed-dialed some of his guys in construction, gave the brief lowdown, then walked back inside after hanging up. Alonso sat on the couch with the 9mm SMG in his hand, which Chris noticed were making some of the band members nervous and suspicious.

"Yo, how'd it go?" Kobi asked.

"Just great. They'll be here as soon as they can," Chris replied.

"This is messed up shit. These girls are innocent."

"I suppose I'm the one who provoked him."

"How and why?"

"He knows what we done. However, I have a feeling he would've gone crazy anyway."

"Chris, mon, I don't know what we'd be doing without you."

"It's really no problem. It's all routine to me. But, uh, I'm gonna go out and get some fresh air. Tell Alonso I'll be back."

"You be careful, now. I say they know your face."

"That won't stop me from going sightseeing. I'll be fine."

Chris walked back out and left the building after using the elevator. He hopped in Alonso's Presidente, started it up, and began to drive around. Chris ended up at the Modo shop in Holland, which was a tricky place to be, but he disregarded the dangers. Since Chris didn't expect a stay in Liberty City, he went into Modo and browsed around. For an exchange of clothes, Chris bought a pink Hawaiian shirt with tropical graphics on it, along with white chinos and slip-on skate shoes to match. After leaving, Chris intended to go to Ammu-Nation. The stores had long since been reinstated, and buying with ease was back on the mainstream market. At a store in The Triangle, Chris bought a shoulder holster, a Revolver .357, and a Micro SMG Pistol. With the things he bought, he continued cruising around once more. After sunset, Chris returned to the building and went up to the suite, seeing his guys had already come and gone. He saw that everyone was in the living space watching TV, so he joined in.

"What's going on, guys?" Chris asked.

"Have a seat and watch the fireworks," Alonso replied.

"It's been a horrible day for hip hop artist High-C, as he deals with swarms of paparazzi on what they're now calling a million dollar scandal. Thanks to fans on social media, our first newscast already has over two million views, and growing more and more. I'm outside Bahama Mamas, where the rapper was set to perform. Here he is now. Uh, hey! High-C, can you give a word? We're live!" Trish Vega reported.

"Yea, hey. What is it you want me to say? Pardon the rhyme. It's what I'm good at, after all," High-C said.

"What do you say about this scandal? It hasn't even been a day into it, and people are all up in it. There's been tons of Bleets, comments, all sorts of feedback. Have you seen any of them?" Trish asked.

"Yea, I've seen some. Some of them saying if that was they daughter, they'd cap me. Like really, I fucking dare them to say it to my face. Probably a bunch of redneck white trash. That's who usually say that kinda shit. Goddamn assholes. I didn't even agree to film that fucking thing! Me and the girl like each other, you feel it? Completely consensual. I know how the mayor do. He said that things like this shouldn't be a problem. And for the love of God, for the record, I didn't tell her I'd let her sing with me if we slept together. No way, no how. I know we had beef in the past, which is something I apologized for. We over it, and people need to get over this!" High-C angrily replied.

"Are the police involved?" Trish asked.

"Nah. Not yet, at least. Elaine don't even wanna have charges pressed, but her mom and cousin were ones who do. They ain't allowing us to talk at the moment, so yea, you know," High-C said.

"Cool, cool. Be careful with your words in case there's a trial, alright?" Trish insisted.

"What, you mean the thing about the hicks? I ain't even worried about it, but it gets annoying that they all talk and no walk. Let them actually come up here and do something. What'll really happen is them getting they caps peeled! Nobody cares what you think, you backwoods bitches! This is Liberty fucking City, and we the ones who own the country and the world!" High-C aggressively replied.

"Fighting words, but I hope it doesn't affect this current situation," Trish said.

"Yea, ain't no thing. Glad talking to you, by the way. Looking sharp, looking fly. If you'll excuse me, though, I gotta go spin some records. I be out!" High-C said.

Kobi changed the channel as the interview ended with the crowd beginning to cheer. Chris shook his head with a brief, awkward smile, but he decided it wasn't even worth smiling about.

"He crossed the line," Bailey said.

"Yeah, it's not gonna be pretty," Chris replied.

"I take it you're staying. Looks like you got some party favors," Alonso said.

"For sure, man. And hey, it's great to see you again," Chris said.

"Likewise, bud," Alonso said.

"Hey, if you all stay, there's an extra room that way. Should suit your needs," Becca said.

"Thank you," Chris said.

"And thank you for saving our skins," Becca replied.

"Also, good luck with the rest of your album," Chris said.

"Thank you," Becca replied with a smile.

Chris and Alonso walked to the guest room together. There, they found it was equipped with a bed and chaise lounge. Chris sat his bags down and removed his jacket and ballistic vest. Alonso decided to take the bed, so Chris sat down on the chaise lounge.

"These girls haven't even reached their twenties, but they still have it made," Alonso said.

"Like you and me did. Ah, good times," Chris replied.

"I spent some time in the military, in case you forgot."

"Right, right. Thanks for your service, cowboy."

"Pleasure's all mine. I learned some good stuff over there."

"We're in a constant state of learning. Neither of us are done yet, and won't be done till the day we die. Then, perhaps we'll know all the secrets to existence. Omniscience."

"Like how I wish I knew where our uncle went, and where he is now."

"What about Layla?"

"It'd be nice, but I don't think we were too made in heaven."

"Dude, come on. You guys were so into each other that it was even gross for me. Also, I'm pretty sure Amber may have caught you two once."

"Lord, I hope not."

"Say, what happened to that one gal? I forget her name."

"I'm not sure. Hope she's okay, though. I hope Hawke's insane crusade didn't get her killed."

"Can only hope, but it's strange you've gotten no calls or anything like that."

"Eh, it's cool. Sleep well, now."

"You, too."

**Last Action Rap Star**

Chris and Alonso were both awaken the following morning by bullets hitting their window. Since every window was now bulletproof, they were safe, but the sound was enough to alert them. Chris noticed the guns were silenced, meaning it hadn't alerted Kobi or the girls. The both of them grabbed their guns, but the gunmen gave up once they knew the glass was bulletproof. Their instincts about the windows proved to be right, and it saved all of their lives.

"You gotta be kidding. What do you think they'll do now?" Alonso asked.

"Not about to find out. We have to take this asshole down. Silenced guns means he isn't joking, even though he is a big joke," Chris replied.

"You want I should inform Kobi?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna get ready and call for some protection."

"I thought you done that already?"

"Forgot, but I can't be forgetting at a time like now."

"You should call Rhonda and tell her to send out some Love Loathers."

"Just what Liberty City needs. It was looking so much better."

Chris and Alonso separated. Chris washed up, got dressed in the outfit he bought, then secured the shoulder holster and put both of his guns in them. Afterward, he texted some of his guys to act as bodyguards for the band. He joined Alonso in the kitchen for breakfast, where Kobi also was. The manager had a look on his face like he knew what was up, and the three all nodded at one another.

"I heard the plan, y'know," Kobi said.

"I called some guys. Good guys. They acted as guards on my show," Chris replied.

"I just wanted to make money and lead the girls in a different direction. I didn't expect any of this," Kobi said.

"Don't worry about High-C and his gang. You'll have enough to worry about when it comes to marketing and that reality show," Chris said.

"Yeah, I have my hands full with Shea. Do you hear her in the car last night? Seems there are more people like this in Liberty, but calling out a group like that is bad business, y'know," Kobi said.

"Yeah," Chris nodded.

"What's the plan, Chris? You call Rhonda?" Alonso asked.

"No," Chris replied.

"I guess I will. We're a two man army, but we do need some backup," Alonso said.

"I'm gonna guard the hall. Those gunmen may have given up on the windows, but they know we're here," Chris said.

"You think they're really after the girls, or just you two?" Kobi asked.

"Probably just us, but High-C may want the competition eliminated, but nothing's gonna happen. Not while I'm here, and definitely not while I owe Rhonda favors," Chris replied.

Talking about High-C made Chris lose his appetite. He saved the other half of his food for anyone else who may have wanted it. His first priority was protecting the band, so he walked into the hallway with his Revolver .357 in hand. Like a militia soldier, he paced the hall back and forth, being cautious of every window, door and emergency exit. He figured they were taking the stairs to be subtle, but by the time everyone had gotten ready, they would've found the suite. There was no doubt that they were marked by High-C's gang, meaning the latter would have to be nabbed in order to stand a real chance. Alonso joined Chris in the hall, noticing his serious vigilant stance.

"Rhonda's dispatching guys. A truckload will come to the building," Alonso said.

"What kind of truck?" Chris asked.

"Dark red Contender."

"Let's go."

"Hey, do you know where High-C's record label is? I have an idea."

"He may be hiding out these days, using a normal-looking building to record. Most likely in Holland."

"We'll never know for sure."

"Let's just peep in some buildings and see if we see anything that screams it's a recording studio."

"He's probably in there right now."

"Blue Patriot. Look out for one. That's how we'll know."

Alonso nodded and walked to the elevator with Chris. They left the building and went to Alonso's Presidente, then got in together, with Alonso as the driver. Along the way, Chris saw his men drive by, as well as Rhonda's backup. Alonso and Chris flagged the gang members down for them to follow, and they situated behind the car. The bed of the truck was packed with gun-toting Love Loathers, which would give every reason for the Blue Bloods to attack on sight. Chris wasn't worried about careful planning. The rapper's ego was growing, and he was becoming increasingly unstable. In Holland, Alonso drove by every building, but didn't see a single sign of a hidden recording studio.

"I don't see anything. Do you think he could be using his own hideout for the recording? He's not dumb. He knows we're out for him," Alonso said.

"I hadn't thought of that, actually. Do you know where he lives?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, he's as good as toast if I'm right."

"We just listen for loud music, obviously. Wait, what's your idea?"

"Take a photo of him with the Blue Bloods. This will be a conspiracy, and even if the sex crime doesn't add up, being affiliated will."

"Of course. Let's go to that cockroach's hole."

Alonso drove them to a housing project, where High-C's blue Patriot was sitting. Chris immediately recognized it by its chrome spinners and dark windows, presumably bulletproof. The car stopped, as did the Contender, and they grouped together to sneak in without being spotted. Blue Bloods flooded the entire complex, so it was all about chance. Alonso led the way with his 9mm SMG readied, finger slightly off the trigger. Inside, he was the first to hear fast-paced, intense, violent music. Knowing it was a beat he'd never heard before, he led Chris and the Love Loathers closer. As it got louder, Alonso knew High-C was using his hideout to record. The door wasn't completely shut, meaning he could sneak in without drawing suspicion at first. Alonso took his smartphone out, eased inside, and took a clear shot of High-C recording with members of his gang. The wall could be used to fall back, and he did so until the song was recorded. The instrumental kept going for High-C's personal enjoyment, which got him riled up for violent behavior. Alonso figured this was good to record on video, so he whipped his phone back out and pointed it up at High-C.

"I'm so ready to kill anyone in our way. I'll even kill that bitch's cousin and her moms!" High-C said.

"You wanna just roll on 'em, boss? Nobody to testify means you ain't getting jail time," a gang member said.

"Yea, let's kill them two bitches. Elaine don't wanna testify, so I'm off the hook. Let's kill them hipster whores, too," High-C said.

Alonso stopped the video and put the phone in his pocket. He was calm, but Chris was already impatient. He stopped himself from gritting his teeth as he holstered the Revolver .357 and equipped the Micro SMG Pistol. Chris darted in, but Alonso tried to hold him back.

"You pieces of shit! You're all under arrest!" Chris shouted.

"What the fuck?! I thought our boys was guarding this place!" High-C yelled at his gang members.

"I know they was. I don't know what's going on here," one of the Blue Bloods replied.

"You're gonna pay, High-C. You're gonna pay for everything you've ever done your entire life!" Chris threatened.

"Chris, we have very incriminating evidence. We could've walked," Alonso said.

"How many times do I have to beat and shoot you and your fucking girlfriends, you ass lover? Ah, I heard you had a new one. Maybe I'll pay her a visit as well," High-C said.

That was all it took for Alonso to lose the same kind of control as Chris. He drew his 9mm SMG and started shooting up the apartment, giving High-C time to use the window to get away. Chris took no risk. He stormed out through the door, ran out of the complex, and all the way down to ground level. High-C was going for his Patriot. He got in before Chris could take Alonso's car. After Chris got in and started the car, he sped off without waiting for Alonso or the Love Loathers. With his Micro SMG Pistol in hand, he shot at the Patriot to find out it had bulletproof windows. The only thing flawed about catching High-C was the fact he called for backup. They soon started chasing Chris, and he done the best he could with taking out the vehicles or their occupants. He done so with four carloads of pursuing goons, trying to be accurate and careful about keeping bullets away from pedestrian walkways and other areas as such. Down to his last round, Chris somewhat hoped Alonso and the Love Loathers had fought their way out.

Due to being out of Blue Blood turf, only one car of backup was after Chris. The only plan he had was firing very accurate shots with very little bullets. Drive-by gunfights were always the trickiest due to the moving targets and innocent bystanders. Chris tried to remember what he learned with Deadwood in the final days of his basic training. When the pursuing car was still enough, Chris unloaded five bullets into the windshield, hitting two occupants. After they swerved around in an attempt to confuse Chris, they caused a traffic accident, sending their car into a bus. With no backup, Chris could focus on High-C's Patriot. As they approached the southern half of Algonquin, Chris blew out the Patriot's tires with gunfire. This caused the vehicle to flip once, which popped out two other tires. High-C got out uninjured, then went to pull a gun. Chris couldn't hesitate. He got out and tackled High-C to the ground, then began wailing on him, first with his gun, and then with his fists.

"Do I hit hard, huh? You piece of shit! You have no sense of morality, do you?! All you care about is yourself and saving your own ass!" Chris yelled.

"You gonna have to kill me, playboy!" High-C said.

"That can be arranged."

Chris finished beating High-C, then swapped behind him and grabbed him by the neck. Alonso and the Love Loathers arrived with the Contender brutalized. Alonso hopped out as quickly as he could and ran to Chris.

"Chris, no!" Alonso shouted.

"This shit will have it made in prison. Scum like this have no sense of morality. He knows it, I know it, you know it!" Chris replied.

"You right, playa. I don't fucking care. Why should I? I only care about my fans. They make me who I am. At least I'm real and tell the truth, like I am now! You know, I spoke with your robot friend," High-C said.

"What?!" Chris anxiously asked.

"Yea, I forget her name. Pink hair, never smiles, yet sexy as hell. She told me about something. She told me about a new America where people like me can succeed with no problem. Another civil war. I'd be the first one to benefit from it. No more damn rednecks to criticize me and teach they kids I'm the fucking bad guy! I get money! That's my business. That's what I do. I never offered to bother nobody in the early days, but now I could care less if millions die, and millions will die. Yea, I'm a monster. Go ahead and say it. Go ahead and put me in front of some old ass judge who ain't banged in years! Miserable old fools. **Die, die, die!**" High-C shouted.

"Chris, there's more than enough to convict him. Please," Alonso said.

"Fine!" Chris angrily agreed.

Chris handed High-C over to Alonso, who tied his hands together with zip ties. Instead of handling him, Alonso dropped him to the ground. He lightly grabbed Chris by the sleeve and motioned for him to get into the car. Chris done so, and Alonso left the scene, as did the Love Loathers.

"I take it you called the police," Chris said.

"Yes. I also contacted our connection. NOOSE is gonna manhandle any Blue Blood they see here in Liberty," Alonso replied.

"Elaine's mom and cousin may be in danger."

"Rhonda's on that with more backup."

"Okay."

"It could've been easier than that. What were you thinking? He insulted me worse."

"And then you lashed out, too. I'm just tired of egotistical pricks like that."

"Let's sit back and watch the show, buddy."

"They still won't be able to convict that guy soon enough. Let's hope they make it choppy."

"You gonna stay and watch his trial?"

"Maybe. I'll need to make sure the band is safe, so most likely."

Alonso smirked and started driving back to the penthouse. Chris looked at his knuckle, seeing it wasn't even red from beating up High-C. What got to him more than anything was the fact he'd spoken to Sapphire. It made no sense to him why a high profile assassin would have dealings with an entertainer, especially when it came to a sinister plan like hers. For the time being, he decided to let it go.

**Trial by Fire**

Two days later, after an extensive investigation on High-C was underway, Chris and Alonso sat on the couch in Alonso's loft to watch the trial. High-C was wearing a prisoner uniform and bulletproof vest, surrounded by the jury, Elaine, her cousin, mom and others. Chris and Alonso laughed when they saw High-C's judge was Caine Grover, an African American judge with a passion for brutal justice. What they found humorous was the fact High-C had a supposed prejudice against middle-aged and elderly Caucasian people, especially authority figures. The irony of him receiving an African American judge was something they were proud to see.

"Corbin Malcus," Grover said.

"Yea, your honor?" High-C asked.

"You were charged with statutory rape, but now it's also conspiracy and intent to commit murder."

"Elaine didn't wanna press charges. Her bitch moms and cousin did. All we did was have a little fun."

"Watch your language!"

"Your honor, I make money. I deal with haters. That's all this is."

"A confidential informant has recorded evidence of you threatening Ms. Way."

"Yea, she need to mind her own business. Elaine was chill about the whole thing, but no, they just have to condemn me."

"You're admitting to it?"

"Yea, you know what? Had I not been captured, I would've! You hear me, **I would've!** I've killed before. I run a gang. They watch my back. I'll continue running them from inside, so go ahead and send me away!"

"I could give you the death penalty. How would you like that, boy?"

"I don't care. War's coming anyway. My songs speak the truth."

"You have quite an attitude on you, huh? You're gonna meet some people bigger and badder than you in that joint, and there'll be some that's white, some that's black, and so on. It doesn't matter."

"Let 'em come. I'll take 'em all down!"

"Sounds to me like you need some solitary confinement. You know, forget what the jury has to say! That's where I'm putting you. You're in charge of a gang, you have intent to kill out of prison, you have intent to kill in prison, you want to kill a girl's mother because she's just concerned about her daughter's well-being. **What kind of man are you?!**"

"I recently got called a monster. I'll embrace that. I'm just trying to survive."

"Surviving doesn't justify murder!"

"This gonna be one of them things where the poor ol' victim's family comes at me?"

"**Enough!** Corbin Malcus, I hereby sentence you to Alderney State Correctional Facility, where you will wait in solitary confinement for one year on death row. You want to act like an animal, **you'll get treated like one, boy!**"

Judge Grover tapped his gavel to finalize his decision. High-C stood up to be escorted out by guards. Along the way, he jumped at Elaine's mother and cousin in a threatening way. The cameras followed them outside, where a news team waited. Upon sight of High-C, they got riled up and crowded him.

"That was quick and satisfying. Must've been an extensive investigation, as Grover said," Chris said.

"Right? I don't think he deserves all that attention, though," Alonso replied.

Chris nodded in agreement as he watched High-C grin at the sight of the attention. The mixed voices were enough to confuse Chris on everything being said, even key words. He sighed, but continued watching. Moments later, High-C was shot in the head with a sniper bullet. Everyone outside the courthouse jumped and went into a tizzy, despite no noise coming from the shot. Alonso and Chris shared the same reaction, as if it were a big moment out of a horror movie.

"Oh my God, he's dead!" a crowd member shouted.

"Turn it off now!" one of the reporters said to the cameraman.

The channel went on standby, so Alonso turned it off. They looked at one another, then Chris dug in his pocket to find his cell phone, which started ringing after the TV was turned off. He saw it was Bonnie, so he immediately answered.

"Hey, did you see what just happened?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, but that's not the worst part. We have big problems," Bonnie replied.

"Does it involve the Blue Bloods there?"

"Yes. It involves everyone, though. The shit is hitting the fan."

"I need a new uniform."

"One is complete. It's entirely made of carbon fiber except for the helmet and mask. I'll give you the details when you get back."

"Okay, Bonnie, I'm coming. Bye."

Chris hung up. The sound in Bonnie's voice was more than worrisome. It meant all-out war was approaching. Chris got up and stood by himself for a few moments, thinking about how fast things were going down. Not only did a professional silence High-C, but Chris' city needed him more than ever. He came to the conclusion that Sapphire may have been responsible for High-C's sudden death, seeing as she spoke with him and he muttered the secret. The investigation and truth about it would have to wait.


	16. Chapter 16: Meltdown

Even though Chris and Nessa had a three hour trip back to Anywhere City, it wasn't until dawn when he decided to discuss the chaos with Bonnie. The cloudy morning was a sure way of telling Chris it was going to be a complicated day. Along with coffee, he had breakfast with Bonnie and Nessa in the kitchen. With Sierra and Amber still in bed, Chris figured it was the perfect time to have a serious discussion about the group's goals.

"Bonnie, tell me stuff. I have a feeling things are about to come to an end for the major crime in Anywhere City," Chris said.

"Half of my crew is dead," Bonnie replied.

"What? How?" Chris asked.

"The Cobras and Yakuza know who they are and what their plans are. They probably don't know I'm connected to them, though," Bonnie explained.

"High-C is done for, meaning we can stop his gang here, right?" Nessa asked.

"Yes," Chris answered.

"What's the plan? Just kill them all?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. When they run out of ammo, however, they won't mean anything. Measly little pistols and baseball bats are a sure way to their extinction," Chris replied.

"We're skipping out on a different kind of justice. I thought Stufford was willing to put some of these thugs behind bars?" Bonnie asked.

"He is. Meanwhile, I have Lucy on an internship. She's not afraid to take risks and give people blunt reality," Chris said.

"When did she start working for you?" Nessa asked.

"Texted me while I was in Los Santos, saying she took an internship on behalf of my offer. She agreed to personal job training and lectures about being a better journalist, and this will be her final semester or year in college, where she plans to get a degree and work full time for the local news," Chris replied.

"Sounds like she's following her heart," Nessa said.

"Anyway, I want to show you your present, Chris. Follow me," Bonnie said.

Chris smiled and got up as Bonnie walked out of the kitchen. In her bedroom, there was a cylinder near the bed, which she opened to reveal a fully developed Red Wrath suit made mostly of carbon fiber. The entire suit appeared to connect with the push of some buttons, especially the helmet and its interconnected mask. While the suit itself was dark red, the mask was whitish with red features on it, such as the mouth and eyes. Made in the form of an Asian revenge mask, this was Bonnie's view of what Red Wrath's signature should look like.

"Tell me how this works," Chris said.

"Was gonna get to that when you stopped being a fanboy about it. Okay, it's marked with the best flexible yet protective and durable technology available to me. This mask has built-in X-ray vision and night vision. Made of the same outer material as football helmets, it'll withstand most attacks as long as you have it locked in place with the press of this button. Of course, it's not indestructible, and can definitely be torn off without pressing that button. I know the whole suit looks like one big interlocked costume, but everything is interactive. It's a lot like power armor, but is instead carbon fiber. It's designed to move with your body, and is enhanced to actually protect you from acrobat fails. However, this can prevent that more effectively, and can make you perform them at a faster ability. This is best worn with spandex. Now you don't need layers of combat clothes," Bonnie explained.

"Can it be worn naked, too?"

"Oh my God! In seriousness, though, no. The material is way too complex, and you're looking at some raw skin if you do."

"Okay, don't wanna imagine that. Protective spandex is just fine."

"Full body, at that. I've already ordered and received some for you."

"Before I try it on, what do you wanna do?"

"We need to take down some Yakuza operations."

"Fine by me. This suit puts me in the mood for it. Since it'll most likely take damage, have you duplicated any of these?"

"Yes, at least four more are in the works."

"Nice. I could kiss you sometimes, Bonnie. I actually wanted to the first time I saw you, but I've changed. No means no, plus I have daughters."

Chris' words made Bonnie's heart feel as if it had stopped. Pressure was on her eyes, and a lump appeared in her throat. Her behavior and treatment toward him indeed affected things, and his words were confirmation of her suspicions. Chris' phone rang, and he looked at it to see that it was Spurlock. Bonnie faked a smile as Chris excused himself and left the room to answer it.

"Spurlock, what's up? Been awhile," Chris said.

"It has. We should be more like friends, but I know you're busy," Spurlock replied.

"That I am. What can I do for you?"

"The Blue Bloods are getting serious, meaning I'm worried about the fate of Spence. They may try to use Red Jersey Street to hide out in, and by all means, that place is doomed if so."

"I'll head over there and check on him."

"Be careful of King Blake."

"I'm definitely not afraid of him. He may be good at marksmanship, but he's only a man."

"I wish we could convince him to be sensible. He has great skills to play with minds as well. He could be an FIB agent. America's top one."

"People are what they are. If he wants to change in time, if he lives past next week, then maybe there's hope."

"You're right. Just watch yourself."

"Thanks, man."

"Uh, hey, did you know Leningrad and your daughter are dating?"

"Yes. Haven't really talked to her about it yet, but I'll get around to it."

"Leningrad is a good boy, but he's a little perv."

"Believe me, so is Amber, but they're just kids. I'll have a talk with her."

"And I've been talking to Leningrad about being responsible."

"Trust me, that's the best thing for him. If he hurt Amber, then Sierra would be ready to tear him a new one. Just saying. But yeah, I'll be in touch. Keep up that good work of yours."

Chris hung up. He returned to Bonnie, seeing she was waiting patiently for him. Just like when he left the room, she had to fake another smile upon his return. He pressed the corresponding buttons to release the flashy Red Wrath suit, but looked at Bonnie when she continued to sit in place while staring at the floor.

"Earth to Bonnie," Chris said.

"Oh, sorry," Bonnie replied.

"You alright? We have something to do first."

"What's up?"

"The Blue Bloods are getting serious and aggressive. Apparently, Spurlock has reason to believe they will try to take over Red Jersey as a fortified neighborhood. They're also possibly desperate to find High-C's killer."

"The thing could've been botched to stir them up."

"Are you seriously saying that? You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Chris."

"Looks like you're in deep thought, but it figures since you just said that. We can talk about it on the way.

Bonnie stood up and presented protective full-body spandex for Chris to wear under the Red Wrath suit. Chris washed up in a bathroom and returned to her bedroom to get dressed and suited up. He done a test walk around the room, then nodded in satisfaction. On the waist of the suit were certain compartments in replacement of a utility belt, which already had basic gadgets in them. Along with them were places to securely hold his two sais, which were already included. Bonnie suited up in a Rogue costume, which included her signature red hooded cape. The both of them made a quick exit from the balcony and went to the Avenger. After it was started, Chris started for Red Jersey Street.

"You'll find that your suit also utilizes the same technology as the Voice Box 3000," Bonnie said.

"Awesome! I hate gearing up in all of what I had before. If it were anyone else, this suit would be but a mere costume due to it being built in only a few days," Chris replied.

"I told you I knew people."

"I believed you. What's bothering you, though?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"We have a job to do now. I'll tell you later."

"You can't keep avoiding it. I have the feeling you'll keep putting it off for a later time, until you forget about it totally. By then, you'll probably be affected."

"It isn't a big problem. In no way would it have a bad influence on me. If I talk about it, then I do. If not, that's that."

"If you say so, partner."

"Let's try not to kill them all."

"If you're back on the no-killing rule, I'm still not taking risks if it means my suit will take unnecessary damage."

"Alrighty. If it can be avoided, though, then let's take them alive."

Chris nodded in agreement. As he approached Red Jersey Street, gunfire was erupting from both ends of the street, apparently between the Blue Bloods and local deadbeats and street wannabes. Chris made his presence known, and the Blue Blood gunfire turned toward the Avenger. He activated the minigun and began an immediate defense. In no time, both sides of the street were cleared of the gang members, and Chris rolled onto the street and parked in front of Blake's house. He and Bonnie got out and assumed their respective alter-egos as Blake and Spence walked out of their houses with guns.

"Updated look, huh, playa? I said if you came here again, though, I'd kill you!" Blake said.

"Shut the fuck up. We could've eventually died without his intervention!" Spence scolded.

"I don't see what city wants heroes without faces. I'm not scared to show mine," Blake said.

"It's pretty cliché as to why we stay anonymous. If we expose ourselves, then we put everyone we know at risk," Red Wrath said.

"Of course. Man, this used to be a nice town. It was just like Las Venturas. A little bit of Vice City, little bit of Liberty City, Venturas itself, diversity districts, easy college girls, and with easy college girls came cheap or free homemade porn. Now, it's all about people idolizing superheroes and mythological characters!" Blake ranted.

"You can move, you know. If you want to keep your gangsta demeanor, then go somewhere where it's always been that way," Red Wrath replied.

"Like Los Santos, you racist fuck? I hate the Vagos, I hate those Families, and I hate the Ballas. They don't know what it means to be real. If they did, they'd be in other cities," Blake said.

"You ever had police trouble? Sounds like a no," Red Wrath said.

"When we were the Outside Samaritans, all the time. That is, before the likes of you and that corporate bitch came and took them away! You friends with Carrington or whatever his name is? That guy ought to be ashamed of himself, saying how this hood is gonna be renovated. Renovated into what? Some futuristic-looking utopia?! **Please!**" Blake ranted.

"Sounds like you just can't adapt to the changing world. This isn't 2005 anymore, kid. Now, do you want help? We share the same goals," Red Wrath said.

"Do we, now? I heard that you don't mind killing, but can the same be said for your lady friend?" Blake asked.

"I don't care to use what means I have to," Rogue replied.

"About time you said something, girl. I was starting to worry you were just gonna be a mute who listens and does what she's told. That said, I may not blow up this city after all," Blake said.

"That's a strong threat. With your wild outlook, I have to take it seriously," Red Wrath said.

"Yeah, bro. I found some kind of nuke. Completely obsolete, but could still destroy this metropolis," Blake said.

"Again, that's a serious thing you're claiming," Red Wrath replied.

"You kinda have my respect. If you take out these gangs, especially the Blue Bloods, I'll let you fly it outta here," Blake said.

"No, I suggest you quit joking, or show me what you're talking about! Where is it?!" Red Wrath demanded.

"The garage. Safe in a truck, though. Don't worry about it," Blake replied.

"You sound more like a loon that's blackmailing me, but I'm calling someone right now to take it away in a chopper. Show me it!" Red Wrath demanded again.

Blake shrugged and opened his garage door. Spence was the only one who wasn't taking Blake seriously, but he tagged along to see for himself. The house's garage wasn't big, but could still hold the small delivery truck that was in it. Blake opened it up, showing the atom bomb, which indeed had a very obsolete design. Spence's eyes widened, and Chris' heart dropped. It was the same bomb he'd purchased way back during his plan to launch it on the city and offer to rebuild it to gain the moral support of America. Unable to react at first, Chris caught his breath before texting one of his men for air support. After a very brief exchange, he put his smartphone away.

"It's very stable, you know. I wouldn't be surprised if it were just some thing that looks atomic on the outside. When you read shit on the Internet, you'd be surprised how many terrorists just use disarmed shells in order to have their demands met," Blake said.

"Even if it were, its design is still big enough to blow this entire street to wood, brick piles and dusty asphalt!" Red Wrath angrily replied.

"I think you mean its contents, because yeah, there'd be a lovely boom either way," Blake said.

"I don't care what it is, I want you outta this neighborhood!" Spence said.

"Where would I go?" Blake asked.

"Holland? I don't know! And yeah, I went there. Call me racist," Spence replied.

"I know I have problems, but I miss my fucking team!" Blake yelled.

"I'm sure they miss you, but they didn't silence you out," Red Wrath replied.

"They did. Leningrad said I'm a bad influence, and how I give him poor self esteem. It's for the best, you know. He's not gonna get girls being some soft nice guy. He has to be assertive and treat them like dirt. Works for me," Blake said.

"Because you bring home complete bimbos," Spence said.

"Beats cheap porn. You know, like yourself," Blake replied.

"I'm tired of hearing this childish, juvenile crap!" Rogue snapped.

"You two done with me? I know where all the Blue Blood operations in this town are," Blake said.

"Really?" Red Wrath asked.

"Yeah, like how they got a lot of money stashed. The money is to buy out Alakazam for either a recording label or hip hop club," Blake replied.

Chris nodded at Blake to show he was a bit convinced, but then looked at the sky as a military lift chopper arrived to the neighborhood. Blake smirked and drove the truck out for it to be transported elsewhere. With much careful effort, the truck was hooked to the skylift and taken away after being guided by Chris. Since the city wasn't ordinary, all of them figured it wouldn't stick out to anybody. Chris let out a sigh, which sounded mechanical due to the voice box installed within the suit.

"No car of your own?" Red Wrath asked.

"Not really. I just borrow Spence's when needed. Speaking of which, where is it, Spence?" Blake asked.

"Same place I had to take it when you thought it could be used for a vlog-style commercial," Spence replied.

"I gotta get money, man. Innovating something is the way to go," Blake said.

"Okay, okay, enough of the talking," Red Wrath said.

"Your lady friend impatient, still?" Blake asked.

"More than me. I've been as patient as can be, but now that I see you keep large bombs in your garage, and constantly have childish fights with your neighbor, I myself am growing quite tired," Red Wrath replied.

"You need to take me along. I know what'll cripple these guys," Blake said.

"I have an advanced GPS. Just give me some locations and I'll be heading there," Red Wrath said.

"Their little money house is right here in Brooks. Small loading dock place a few blocks over. They also selling pirated CDs in a place called Tune Town in The Rectangle. That's pretty much it, though. They biggest concern was buying out some scorched electronics store and Alakazam. Letting 'em do so would make sure they get off the ground on they own. Oh, and you'll probably find some of High-C's merch in that warehouse. The dude loved selling movie and band merch on the side for extra paper," Blake explained.

"Thanks a lot," Red Wrath replied.

"Can something else be in it for me?" Blake asked.

"I won't blab to Mr. Carrington about you. If he hears about how crazy you really are, then you'd probably be in Hobbes Asylum," Red Wrath said.

"But you still ain't living here," Spence said.

"I don't care. Tired of your grumpy ass anyway," Blake replied.

"Have fun, children," Red Wrath said.

Behind his mask, Chris was giggling and rolling his eyes. He got into the Avenger with Bonnie, leaving Spence and Blake to argue. He drove three blocks over from the southernmost side of the district, seeing nothing. Figuring it had to be on the northernmost side, he drove back and got onto Gerry Street, seeing the place that fitted Blake's description. It stuck out more when Chris saw a blue Emperor. After parking the Avenger, he and Bonnie got out and looked for a stealthy way inside. Since it was quite smaller than a usual warehouse, and being connected to other buildings, subtlety was out of the question. It was no surprise to Chris. He was getting used to straightforward approaches. The loading dock had apparently been modified to look a bit like a car repair garage as a front. Both entrances were locked, but he heard voices and footsteps approach, so he activated his mask's X-ray vision to see them loading up a truck with large crates. Aware of what was going on, he readied with gas grenades.

When the door opened, Chris and Bonnie threw gas grenades inside, instantly alerting the gang members inside. Even in the mist, both of the vigilantes could see those caught in the smoke. This gave them the opportunity to subdue them quickly while the unaffected gangsters couldn't shoot them. When they were subdued, Chris and Bonnie used the confusion to sneak out of the smoke, even though Bonnie was more affected by the smoke because she only wore a mask over her eyes. Chris figured Bonnie wanted to take some of them alive, so he whipped out his sais and looked for some to take by surprise. A group of four were perfect for this. Chris used his sais in a non-lethal but painful manner, moving quickly with acrobats and offensive martial arts moves to knock them unconscious. When they were, he used zip ties on their legs and hands. After taking down a good number of them with stealth and element of surprise, Chris and Bonnie were held at gunpoint by three of the Blue Bloods that remained.

"You freaks ain't so bad, but luck runs out," the lieutenant said.

"Yours will, too," Red Wrath replied.

"Who tipped you off?" the lieutenant asked.

"Classified," Rogue said.

"You know, we never meant to hurt anyone. We just wanna make money like the mob do. The guns are just for competition elimination," the lieutenant said.

"There are bigger and stronger competition. Also, does that go for cops?" Red Wrath asked.

"Goes for anyone. Tell me, who killed our boss?" the lieutenant asked.

"I have no clue. This is my city. Liberty City belongs to Avenging Angels," Red Wrath replied.

"It's just kinda odd how when you show up, criminals start dying left the right, no matter where they be," the lieutenant said.

"I promise you this is my city, and nothing beyond it is my personal concern," Red Wrath insisted.

"Enough talking!" Rogue yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We the ones that have guns," the lieutenant replied.

"So do we," Red Wrath said.

Chris quickly drew some more smoke grenades and threw them down after a fast activation. Since Bonnie was lightheaded, she drew back, knowing he could quickly subdue the gangsters. He done so with nerve pinches and pressure points, then tied them up with the last of his available zip ties. As far as the money that remained, Chris hatched a plan that wasn't too mainstream.

"Rogue, this money belongs to the people," Red Wrath said.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Rogue asked.

"Yep. Let's get to work before you pass out. Looks like you've eaten special brownies."

"Take off your mask and you'll see."

"Increased lung capacity, remember?"

"Oh, shut it and let's get to work."

Chris laughed and quickly helped with loading the rest of the money crates into the truck. After all the money was loaded, Chris picked up two silenced MAC SMGs from the unconscious gang members, while Bonnie grabbed a Hawk &amp; Little SMG.

"Can you drive a truck this big?" Red Wrath asked.

"Yes," Rogue replied.

"Do it. I'll follow you for protection."

"I'll tip off the cops about the captured Blue Bloods."

"Best idea. Of course, there will be more Blue Bloods, but they won't even know about it unless the stupid media gets involved, which I doubt since it's more reliable now. Let's move."

Bonnie and Chris separated. Chris manned the Avenger, and Bonnie climbed into the truck, starting it and pulling out of the loading dock. Following close behind, Chris noticed Bonnie's first stop was Red Jersey Street. He got out with both of his MAC SMGs in hand, guarding Bonnie as she sat three crates out onto the sidewalk Blake's house was on. She whistled loudly, which alerted Spence and Blake. Bonnie and Chris cracked the crates open, then got back into their vehicles and continued onward.

"Where you taking us next, Rogue?" Red Wrath asked over earpiece.

"Just do the following and protecting," Rogue replied.

Chris said no more. Bonnie led them into Old Miami, which Chris carefully observed. He noticed that the Stellar HQ building was even more developed, which made him proud. Bonnie stopped the truck in front of the Old Miami Theatre, then got out and opened the back of the truck. In a more determined way to spread the money, she cracked the crates open and started throwing it everywhere. Since plenty of people were on the streets, they ran to the truck and happily gathered money. Chris got out of the Avenger and stood on the roof of it.

"People, this is for you. You deserve it the most! Don't kill each other to gather it, though. Be responsible with it," Red Wrath said.

"You rock, Red Wrath and Rogue!" a woman shouted.

"Might I suggest you share this with your fellow neighbors? Love thy neighbor and help them out," Red Wrath said.

"Next is Little Liberty," Rogue replied.

Chris and Bonnie once again started driving after manning their vehicles. She stopped in the middle of the district at Bolt Burgers, then got out and repeated her routine. With the streets being crowded, she started throwing money everywhere to allow others to gather it. Chris got onto the roof of the Avenger once more to attempt to play peacekeeper.

"People, we're giving back to the community! Be responsible and share with your neighbors instead of trampling and fighting with others," Red Wrath said.

"Awesome, awesome!" a boy shouted with glee.

When the crates were empty, Bonnie hatched a new plan for the rest of the money. When Chris started following her again, he had to drive alongside the truck because she'd cracked the remaining crates so the money would flow out. Chris watched as this attracted dozens and dozens of pedestrians. He could only hope nobody would fight since he couldn't make a peace speech. It was obvious to him that Red Wrath was highly respected. In any other situation, it would've been a riot. After the money was all gone, Bonnie noticed photographers on motorbikes.

"Red Wrath, paparazzi somehow got a tip. I don't know," Rogue said via earpiece.

"It's only a matter of time before the actual news gets involved. Stillwater won't be able to stop it," Red Wrath replied.

"Have a plan?"

"Rogue, if you don't know me by now, you never will."

Chris laughed and activated his minigun from the trunk. He turned it to their stalkers, which scared them and made them disperse. He laughed even more when he saw that one almost fell off his motorbike. Thinking their troubles were over, Chris went to deactivate the minigun, but they were attacked by Blue Bloods after passing a street.

"Whoa, how'd they find out?" Red Wrath asked.

"Damn news probably got involved somewhere. They could've also seen the warehouse!" Rogue replied.

"There's only one way to deal with them. Keep your head down!"

"Yeah, thanks, hadn't thought of that one."

Chris rolled his eyes and started an aggressive defense against the gangsters. After the pursuing cars were destroyed, a road blockade stood in the way, forcing Chris and Bonnie to stop. What Bonnie saw that Chris didn't was a gang member with an RPG.

"Hey, RPG! Take him out quickly!" Rogue frantically said.

"Where?" Red Wrath asked.

"I think they're aiming for your car. Get out! Get out now!"

Seconds later, a rocket hit the Avenger, but didn't blow it up. One more well-placed rocket would see it in smithereens. To avoid feeling like it was karmic retribution, Chris scurried out with the confiscated MAC SMGs, then got to a safe distance when the next rocket hit and blew up the car. Angered, Chris screamed loudly and saw that the only remaining content of the car was the minigun. He wasn't sure how it survived, but he quickly picked it up with what ammo was available and started firing at the roadblock and gang members. They were quickly slain, but Chris had a feeling it wasn't the end of it. He hopped in the back of the truck and gave a loud tap to instruct Bonnie to drive.

"Where next?" Rogue asked.

"Let's hit their little thieving operation in The Rectangle," Red Wrath replied.

Bonnie said no more. She drove to the district and looked for the specified store name Blake had given them. Once Bonnie found it, she parked the truck and looked around inside the store. Chris climbed out of the truck and was about to go in, but Bonnie got out and held him back.

"What is it?" Red Wrath asked.

"I don't see any gang members in there. As far as I'm concerned, this is a completely under-the-radar operation. They could deliver the CDs and make money with nobody ever knowing," Rogue replied.

"Good thinking, which is most likely right. We could involve the FIB."

"Wouldn't innocent people be arrested?"

"Let me talk with them and explain the situation. Call them up."

Bonnie got onto her spare phone and dialed the FIB. After informing them about the situation, they waited for them to arrive. Much attention was drawn to them, with many of the people asking for autographs and selfies. Once the FIB arrived, Chris and Bonnie were prepared to give them the lowdown.

"Agent Pensky. What do we got, guys?" one of the agents asked.

"We got a tip that the Blue Bloods gang is selling pirated CDs through this store. We don't know how many are out there, but most likely nobody knows it's happening, and are buying them without that knowledge," Red Wrath explained.

"Well, that's a new one," Agent Pensky said.

"We don't want the innocent people to be arrested. To be honest, they're victims," Rogue said.

"Receiving stolen or pirated property is still pretty bad, but in this case, it can slide. Let's hope so, at least. I have an idea. Thanks for this tip, guys. You really are heroes in many ways," Agent Pensky said.

Chris and Bonnie nodded and let the agents lead an investigation. They got into the delivery truck and left the area as the store was being evacuated as part of the investigation. Chris smiled, knowing this was the kind of justice Bonnie wanted, and not just chaos and killing. Chris' phone rang, showing an unknown number, but he answered it.

"Hello," Red Wrath said.

"Yo, it's Blake. Don't ask how I got the number, playa. It's all good," Blake replied.

"How'd you get the number? Don't play around with me!"

"I kinda have some tracking skills. Don't sweat it. But hey, more importantly, I found another Blue Blood operation. Apparently, they love selling merch at the college campus."

"Sorority Row?"

"Yea, that's it. They make tons of money off of it, but what's tricky is it's perfectly legal."

"I can bet some of that merchandise is stolen. Legal or not, they can't make money. It's unacceptable."

"There are at least a dozen lieutenants, but should be no match for you since I see you still breathing."

"Charmed, I'm sure. Thanks a lot. Oh, and no more hacking or tracking people unless it's criminals. You got that?"

"Yea, I hear you."

"I'm serious. That's my first and only warning."

Chris hung up and looked at Bonnie. Having heard the whole conversation, she smiled and started for Sorority Row. As Blake had warned, the tricky part was that it wasn't illegal, even if some of the merchandise was stolen without a trace. Chris' only plan was to pick a fight with the group selling the stuff. Taking them out would most likely gain attention from the gang, but he felt confident since they had no other resources. It made him feel even better about the situation since the FIB was now investigating their territories and operations in Anywhere City. In Sorority Row, Chris saw twelve Blue Bloods in front of the campus building with several tables and boxes of stuff. They became suspicious when the truck arrived, and Bonnie and Chris had to hop out quickly before they could draw guns.

"Do we have some illegal activity going on here, fellas?" Red Wrath asked.

"This is total legit business. Fuck off!" a lieutenant replied.

"Band and movie merch? I'm betting some is stolen," Rogue said.

"You know what, we businessmen have had about enough of the two of you snooping around," the same lieutenant said.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Red Wrath asked.

The lieutenant reached into his pocket, appearing to have pressed a button. Chris and Bonnie decided to take no chances. They started a fight with them, ending in their subduction in under three minutes. Since Chris didn't have anything to tie them up with, he decided to use a very brutal approach. All of those he'd gotten his hands on ended up with severely broken limb bones. Chris looked in the pocket of the gang member, seeing he pressed speed-dial on a phone to call for Blue Blood backup.

"He called for backup when he reached into his pocket. They'll be here any minute. Who knows how many they have out there," Red Wrath said.

"We don't have much of an option," Rogue replied.

"Let's think. That's why we stay on top. Now, I have a good round of the minigun, so let me get it while you find us proper cover."

"On it."

Bonnie went to seek cover as Chris acquired the minigun and its last round of ammo. Chris wasn't as lucky as Bonnie, as he got caught in plain sight by the Blue Bloods responding to the call. He drew the minigun and started firing at their cars. It was the same process just like any other, and he was not growing tired of it. Chris had an increased motivation to eradicate criminals each time he heard them refer to themselves as businessmen. After his round ran dry, he inserted the last one and waited for any others to show up. After an approximate two waves, Bonnie reunited with Chris.

"I was just getting used to subtle justice," Red Wrath said.

"Yeah right," Rogue replied.

"What should we do with this merch?"

"Up to you."

"Backup could arrive. They'll take it and continue this operation. Let's take it first and turn it in as evidence."

Chris and Bonnie worked together to load the merchandise in the back of the truck. After they loaded it up, they left the scene. Chris kept an eye out for Blue Blood backup, but saw none. Bonnie drove to a police station and dropped off the merchandise. During the trip to the police station, Chris had labeled the boxes as evidence by writing on them with a permanent marker that was in the truck's dashboard. The two left the police station before being spotted, as an attempt to keep the tip-off anonymous.

"Still feel like taking down a Yakuza operation?" Red Wrath asked.

"Only if you are," Rogue replied.

"You know I am."

"They have a club that serves multiple purposes. It's a strip club, sex club, and I think it may even have a part in pornographic films. I've heard it looks like a brothel on the inside, so it most likely serves all three of those purposes."

"I'm not pointing fingers, but some of these Japanese gangs specialize in kiddy porn. If we find any of that, I'm not sparing many lives."

"I doubt that's what we'll be looking at."

"The only downside to this is I don't have an Avenger! If there's a gang attack, we don't have a lot of options other than letting them kill each other."

"Don't talk like all that training was for nothing."

"I'm not saying that. I just don't have many supplies left at my disposal."

Bonnie didn't reply. She continued driving until they ended up in Little Tokyo. They both saw the strip club, High 9, which had neon signs with Japanese and English versions of the club name at the top of the building. Chris hesitated to get out when he saw a blue Ocelot F620 pull up to the club. Two men in suave suits got out and went inside, making Chris change his mind about breaking into the club.

"What's going on?" Rogue asked.

"Vice cops. Someone's already on the case," Red Wrath replied.

"How do you know? They could be on the Yakuza's side."

"A hunch. I just know. Let's let them handle it."

"I don't see how you know, but if you say it's a gut feeling, I believe it."

Chris began rethinking a lot of things. They were about to bust down an entire club, possibly ruining months of police work. Before Bonnie could pull away from the curb, Chris saw the Cobras ride onto the street, followed by the Blue Bloods. He knew the Cobras were targeting the Yakuza, and that the Blue Bloods had caught a lead on Bonnie and himself. As drive-by gunfire opened on the club from the Cobras, Chris climbed into the back to get the minigun. He hoped there would be confusion, leading to all three gangs turning on each other. This would give them time to get another car and leave the delivery truck, since the Blue Bloods most likely had it identified. True to his wishes, a three-way gang battle occurred, and Chris and Bonnie used the diversion to get out and run down the street, where they were forced to steal a Manana. With Bonnie as the driver, Chris acted as the passenger and gunnery if necessary.

After speeding back to their base, Chris and Bonnie hopped out and went around to the balcony. They used their grappling hooks to get back to the suite and settle down for the time being. Only Nessa was present, sitting on the couch and watching the news. Chris pressed the button on his helmet to raise his mask and deactivate the voice box. Bonnie put her hood down and sat beside Nessa, and Chris sat alone and slouched back.

"Something wrong, guys?" Nessa asked.

"Heck of a day," Bonnie replied.

"Where's my girls?" Chris asked.

"Amber is on another date with Leningrad, and Sierra is with Rose and some new girl in town. I think they said her name is Alexis," Nessa replied.

"I'm glad they're out and about, unlike most kids their age. I know I've said that before, but I'm just so proud," Chris said.

"This news is crazy. A bunch of people are going off about High-C's death. His fans think a rural person was responsible. They evaluated some of the online comments about High-C and started making guesses," Nessa said.

"I think it's Sapphire. That witch is probably trying to start another civil war. Even Chris said that. Right, Chris?" Bonnie asked.

Chris didn't reply. Instead, he was sitting in the same position and staring at the ground. Bonnie shrugged it off and didn't say anything else, figuring he was in deep thought about something important. Nessa and Bonnie chatted amongst themselves as Chris thought about the same thing he was thinking at the club before the incident occurred. His eyes never left the spot he was staring at, and he didn't make much movement. After Bonnie's conversation with Nessa ended, she looked at Chris and raised a brow.

"Chris, you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," Chris replied.

"Did something personal happen, you guys?" Nessa asked.

"No, none of that," Bonnie replied.

"The problem is this city doesn't need Red Wrath. I don't know if I can continue with the charade," Chris said.

"What are you talking about? This city would be an apocalypse without Red Wrath," Bonnie said.

"I noticed those kind of cops. Vice, like I said. The flashy sports car, the expensive _Vercetti_ suits, the club hairstyle, the loafers," Chris said.

"That's just a stereotype, isn't it?" Nessa asked.

"They had cop written all over them. That was a norm in Vice City," Chris replied.

"I hope you're right about that hunch, but why are you doubting Red Wrath now?" Bonnie asked.

"Because we could've ruined months of their hard work. That's all we've probably done," Chris replied.

"Chris, you heard the police themselves when they said they don't care if the Fleurs and Red Wrath fight the gangs. This city needs something to believe in, and without you, imagine how many people would've been fighting over that money. People respect Red Wrath and Rogue. That's what we are, and I'm definitely not stopping yet," Bonnie said.

Chris nodded, but without any sign of acknowledgment. He got up and went to Bonnie's room to move the cylinder to his own room. There, he got out of the suit and put it into the cylinder. He stared at it, and it felt like he was staring into a mirror. These moments were important to his well-being. Not only was he Chris Carrington, but he was also Red Wrath. Bonnie's words proved to be correct to him, but he knew there would be upcoming controversy.


	17. Chapter 17: Nightmare on Saints Street

Like every morning, Chris woke up first and ate breakfast with coffee. What he expected was controversy against Red Wrath. What he didn't expect was something far worse than a gang meltdown. He turned on the TV after his breakfast and coffee to watch the news. Bonnie, Nessa, Sierra and Amber all got up at once and joined him as he searched for the local news.

"Good morning, family," Chris said.

"Morning, dad," Sierra replied.

"Everyone sleep well?" Chris asked.

"I did," Sierra said.

"So did I," Amber said.

"I had a nightmare," Bonnie said.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"Similar to yours, only it was more graphic in terms of a civil war instead of Sapphire having the presidency," Bonnie replied.

"Did Sapphire appear in the dream, though?" Chris asked.

"Briefly. We didn't stop her in time. She was using High-C's death to further the tension between the north and south. We killed her, but it was too late. Some advanced weaponry was in a huge cache room in Liberty City. Activists, cops, freedom fighters, and more found it. Some major secrets were exposed, and the war ensued. Those of us who knew combat were forced to fight. You and me were for the north. All the pointless death due to her evil," Bonnie explained.

"It won't get that far if that were the case," Chris said.

"Do you honestly think she killed High-C? If so, for that reason specifically?" Bonnie asked.

"Possibly, and also possibly. If it was her, another motive could be because he blabbed such a plan to someone else, even though we already know," Chris replied.

"Dad, something's happening. Listen," Amber said, turning up the TV.

"Firemen are working around the clock to make O'Connor Avenue safe for the police and paramedics to enter, apparently after a deadly gangland massacre by unknown parties. So far, this here is what we have, as you can see by our live news chopper. At least five buildings on the street is ablaze. We're on the air now with Cornelius Clemens, a top fireman. Mr. Clemens, tell us the situation," the reporter said.

"We responded to a massive inferno approximately an hour and 45 minutes ago. When we got here, we immediately couldn't breathe. I recognized a key smell that is flooding the air of Saints Square. There's definitely HALO involved in whatever happened. Let it be known that HALO is extremely flammable. How it was involved will have to be determined by the police. It's so unsafe here that they can't get involved, like you just said. All of us are wearing gas masks, and it's so bad that we've had to evacuate the entire district," Cornelius replied.

"Thank you, Mr. Clemens. And please, stay safe. People of Anywhere City, please be safe as well. This is a complete meltdown," the reporter said.

"We have to pitch in," Bonnie said.

"How? I mean, even though we have gas masks, does water even neutralize HALO once it's ablaze?" Chris asked.

"No," Sierra answered.

"How do you know?" Chris asked.

"I know what does, which brings us to the weird fact of the day. HALO is neutralized by the ingredients of bubblegum. Before you ask, I know because Rose done research on it. I won't bore you with all those chemical compounds, mostly because I don't remember half of what she said, but bubblegum will definitely stop it," Sierra explained.

"The thing is we don't have anything to detect the HALO," Chris said.

"I do. I had a device developed that can easily detect when it's been lit up. The only thing we're missing is a plan," Bonnie replied.

"There's a Release bubblegum factory in Parducah. I don't know how, but we need to get the gum over the buildings," Chris said.

"Get a helium machine and... well, pretty self-explanatory," Sierra said.

"We'll work it out on the way. No wasting more time," Bonnie said.

Chris and Bonnie got up and separated as they went to get ready. After they were suited up, they regrouped in the living space, where Chris saw Bonnie wearing a gas mask under her hooded cape. Using their grappling hooks, they repelled to street level and got into the stolen Manana. Bonnie hotwired it and began driving out to Parducah, getting a clear visual of the skyline from Saints Square. Angered, she punched the steering wheel and almost lost control of the car.

"Whoa, take it easy, Rogue," Red Wrath said.

"They think they can do whatever they want, but this time it's personal. An entire city district evacuated!" Rogue replied.

"We're very close, partner."

"If we don't deal with this soon, the air quality will be low for the whole city and they'll have to lay off school and call state of emergency."

"Yeah, martial law is the last thing we need. Martial law means we can't be out taking care of it properly."

"What's the damn plan? This all seems very silly. Covering buildings in bubblegum? Like, seriously."

"I trust Sierra on that. Silly or not, if it works, then it works."

"Sooo... helium machine and bubblegum. We kinda need a truck for that, don't you think?"

"More than likely."

"Gunfights I can deal with. Multiple counts of arson is pushing things too far."

"We'll look for clues when we help the fire department clear out."

When Bonnie arrived in Parducah, she looked for the bubblegum factory. She expected it to stick out, but it was nothing special. It blended in with the rest of the district instead of having a colorful building or neon sign. The factory was slightly fenced off, but wasn't far from the road. Most of the property was a parking spot for employees, as the factory wasn't that large. Security guards stood at the gate at all times. Chris and Bonnie gave them a lowdown on what was happening, and they allowed the two heroes to pass and enter the factory. The guards alerted the manager, an almost-middle-aged man with thinning hair. As they were about to speak to one another, Bonnie's phone rang.

"Hello," Rogue answered, giving hints it was a bad time.

"Bad time? I have something for you," the female caller said.

"What is it?"

"A great crowd control weapon, but it's more powerful than expected. I figured it could come in handy."

"Can you drop it off somewhere?"

"Sure, just name where."

"Old mission house."

"Gotcha. It won't disappoint. Just read the instructions I'll be leaving."

"Okay."

Bonnie hung up. Chris looked at the manager and shrugged as she appeared to be in deep thought. The manager grew impatient, crossing his arms and trying hard to contain a sigh. Chris noticed this and tapped Bonnie's shoulder to get her attention.

"What's going on?" Red Wrath asked.

"I have an idea. Better than this one. At least, I hope," Rogue replied.

"Then please leave," the manager said.

"Sorry for bothering you. Thanks for the time you were willing to provide," Red Wrath said.

Chris and Bonnie walked down the lane and back to their stolen car. The guards looked bitterly at them as they closed the gate. Behind his mask, Chris had an awkward expression, and hoped that Bonnie's plan was worthwhile. She drove them to the old mission house in Saints Square, where a brown van sat amongst old debris and police tape. Bonnie got out of the Manana and looked in the back of the van, where a crate was. She read a short description of the contents inside and confirmed her idea.

"Yeah, way better idea than the last," Rogue said.

"Which is?" Red Wrath asked.

"Go to the 24/7 around the block and buy out all their bubblegum. Here's some money. I know the district is empty, but someone still has to be there guarding the business."

Bonnie handed Chris enough money for the task. He hesitated, unsure of what the plan was, but made off. Chris ran as fast as he could to the store, seeing a fireman was keeping watch on the building from the inside. He looked at Chris when he entered, then briskly walked to him with intent on holding him back.

"Relax, I'm the one here to help you all out," Red Wrath said.

"How?" the fireman asked.

"HALO can be neutralized with bubblegum. Don't ask how I know, but there are at least two buildings putting off the fumes, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then allow us to help. Even if water managed to put it out, I'm betting you'd waste gallons upon gallons, and we can't have that."

Chris looked at all the store's selection of bubblegum and took them all. With a pen and paper, he left a note with the money and went about his business. He returned to Bonnie, who was inspecting the new gadget. Looking like a space weapon to Chris, he assumed it was too big for her to operate.

"That's too big for you," Red Wrath said.

"You wanna bet? Looks just like a regular gun, only it shoots concentrated compressed air," Rogue replied.

"Yep, definitely too big for you. That looks and sounds more sinister than any shotgun I know of."

"Then why don't I give it a test? Stand back, partner."

Chris grinned, knowing what would happen. Bonnie aimed the device at the van when standing back, then charged it. When she let go of the trigger, the pressure kicked her down and sent the gun out of her hands. Chris tried to hide his giggling, but the voice box made it noticeable. After grunting, Bonnie picked herself up.

"Shut up," Rogue said.

"Just let me do it," Red Wrath said.

"What makes you think you can do any better?"

"Hello? Incredible strength."

"Yeah, yeah, gloat all you want. Nobody will know about this incident, though!"

"A helicopter would be ideal."

"Isn't there one at the tower?"

"Nessa!"

Chris got his phone out and contacted Nessa. He looked up at a helicopter hovering above the district, which was the local news. He figured they were zoomed in to primarily focus on the presence of himself and Bonnie, much to his dismay.

"Hello," Nessa answered.

"Hey, we need a helicopter. No time to explain. There's one on the roof," Red Wrath said.

"Where are you now?"

"Old mission house."

"Be right there."

"Wear a gas mask!"

Chris hung up. He picked the device up and messed around with it to get to know the components. He used his X-ray feature to try to look inside of the device in order to know how it could work in the silly way they had to use it. Chris cleared his throat and rearranged some of the components manually. When parts of it were opened up, he placed a full package of bubblegum inside and closed it back up. Bonnie raised her brow, but was overall impressed at how well Chris got to know the device. In the time it took him to fiddle with it, Nessa had arrived in the chopper. She descended and allowed them to get in, then took them back up. Bonnie whipped out the device that could track the HALO as Chris had her other device ready.

"What's going on?" Nessa asked.

"The highest level is coming from the Synagoth," Rogue replied.

"Roger that. I don't know what the plan is, but still," Nessa said.

"It'll be good, trust me," Red Wrath said.

Nessa turned the helicopter to the Synagoth building, where Chris drew the crowd control weapon. He charged it up, then let go of the trigger. The blast covered the top half of the building with gum, which neutralized the fumes due to there being lots of holes in the roof of the building.

"Whoa! Tell me what that is later," Nessa said.

"This isn't so hard to handle, Rogue," Red Wrath jokingly said.

"The next and last is an old boarding house. Swing left," Rogue said.

Nessa swerved the chopper around. Chris prepared to repeat the process, but upon charging the weapon, the trigger became jammed. He looked at it and hit it in a panic, but it still wouldn't budge.

"Oh, come on!" Red Wrath griped.

"What's going on back there?" Nessa asked.

"It's stuck," Red Wrath replied.

"Just throw it out. I think it'll blow up. The blast would make the chopper crash," Rogue said.

"You sure?" Red Wrath asked.

"Yes!" Rogue said.

The weapon malfunctioned, so Chris didn't hesitate to throw it toward the building with HALO fumes accumulating. Within seconds after he threw it, the weapon blew up, covering the boarding house and its surrounding buildings in bubblegum. Nessa hovered around for a few moments, noticing the air being flooded with the sweet smell.

"Grape bubblegum flooding the air of Saints Square will be a memorable moment of Red Wrath's," Nessa said.

"Janice won't be happy," Rogue said.

"The one that gave you the weapon? Too bad. It was either it or us, like you said," Red Wrath said.

"Hopefully she understands that," Rogue said.

"Nessa, sit us down. Time to let these guys do their work and for us to lead an investigation with the police, if they so wish to. You can go on home after we get out," Red Wrath said.

Nessa sat the chopper in the road as carefully as she could. Bonnie and Chris hopped out, and Nessa ascended after giving them a thumbs up. The firetruck sirens blazed all across the district because the smoke from real fires were still a problem. The two heroes allowed the firemen to do their job as the aroma of grape bubblegum flooded the air. After the fires were put out, the smoke was able to clear. When it did, Bonnie and Chris realized that the HALO fumes and fires were the very least of the situation. Trails of guns, bullets, blood and bodies lay all over O'Connor Avenue. The bodies included those of the 316 Fleurs, Cobras, a few Blue Bloods and random deadbeat criminals. With most of the bodies being the Fleurs, Bonnie tried to figure out what had went down.

"This is a living nightmare," Rogue said.

"I'd hate to imagine the bikers somehow getting hold of HALO," Red Wrath replied.

"I think that the Cobras had the Synagoth as a hideout. My guys probably retaliated by trying to kill them with their own drugs. The HALO was probably stashed all over that place. What they didn't know was that HALO turns those affected into raging monsters. Metaphorically speaking."

"Literally if the Yakuza's enforcer had ever gotten his hands on it."

"I'm tired of these hooligans. I really am!"

Chris sighed and looked through his peripheral vision. A Patriot was parked on the side of the road with what looked like a body sitting in it. He walked over to it, confirming his suspicion. The body was that of a teenage boy, which had been cut and sliced on numerous times, especially his face. Chris briefly turned the X-ray feature on to possibly determine time of death. When nothing showed up, he switched it off. Without touching the vehicle, he examined closely, being familiar with how the body was lacerated. Bonnie gasped when she walked over to Chris, having to turn away for a moment.

"I recognize this killing style. It's the Maneater!" Red Wrath said.

"What's she doing here?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know, but it's perfect timing. I'm gonna catch the man-hating monster."

"He doesn't look old at all."

"Approximately 15-16. She targets males from the age range of 12-29. I guess I got lucky on that one, didn't I?"

"She couldn't lay one hand on you."

"I'll show her what it's like to be lacerated."

"She's probably a masochist."

"But she'll hate being separated from her girlfriend. They're going to jail. No mental clinic this time. Jail! She knows what she's doing, so she's not mentally ill. She's just evil."

Bonnie looked at the ground after glancing at the dead body one more time. Chris planned to find out who the boy was, but the cops and NOOSE team arrived on scene. One of the cops confronted the two heroes with a tablet in hand. He appeared to be in a worrisome hurry, which Chris paid no mind to, seeing as the situation was bad. What he didn't expect was news even worse than the massacre.

"Good day, officer. Or should I just say day. Nothing good about today," Red Wrath said.

"You can say that again. You should see this," the officer said.

The officer held up the tablet and pressed the button to go to the Videogram page he had as a tab. A viral video popped up, showing the Maneater wearing a strange customized mask with her signature weapon, sharp grillz, built in. From behind his mask, Chris flared his eyebrows immediately.

"People of Anywhere City, a revelation has come! Soon, you will find out that I've struck again, which will be personal for Raven Star. I'm not here to gloat, but rather, give an acceptable proposition. The people may not want this, but the criminals will benefit. It's time for this city to have a new class of criminal. I'm one that doesn't care about money. I care about protecting my fellow ladies. With Red Wrath in the way, no way can we succeed as criminals. Without him, the police department will fall. Several gangs have already fallen at his hands, but we can prevail right now. Anyone who can turn his body in will be given free weapons or whatever else their heart desires. It's time to make the Heaven's Rejects duo into a regime. This is an offer you can't refuse. Anywhere City can be ours!" Maneater said.

"Has this been traced?" Red Wrath asked.

"Yes. We were led right to where it was filmed and posted, but no sign of Maneater or Wiccan Princess," the officer replied.

"She's my responsibility," Red Wrath said.

"Our responsibility," Rogue insisted.

"Don't you worry, guys. You aren't alone. We're sending in heavily armed NOOSE to find these monsters. We have no clue where they've been, but their terror ends here," the officer said.

"I'm glad they chose me. Now I can inflict the same level of pain on them that they've inflicted on 400-something innocent people," Red Wrath said.

"This must be what she was talking about. Raven Star's brother. I wonder how she got to him. Some band. They need to upgrade security," the officer said.

"If those criminals take this seriously, I'm a marked man. Just one more problem to deal with," Red Wrath said.

"We'll euthanize any deadbeat with a gun or knife we see," the officer said.

"Don't pass judgment. Lots of people have guns in this town now," Red Wrath said.

"This place smells a lot better. Smells like the washing machine when my wife washes our daughter's jeans," the officer said.

"A bubblegum lover, is she? Don't ask how this happened. Just be grateful it didn't affect the air quality," Red Wrath said.

"Always grateful. You take care, Red Wrath. We don't know what we'd be doing without you. Commissioner Temple is considering bringing the military in, because if the crime rate doesn't come down, they're gonna lay off school," the officer said.

"It'll come down. Kids shouldn't have to suffer because of these barbarians," Red Wrath said.

The officer smiled, but then dropped it when he saw the condition of the rest of the street. Bonnie and Chris walked back to the mission house and got into the stolen Manana. Being marked, Chris hoped the Manana would blend in with the rest of the street. Gangsters and deadbeat criminals from all over Anywhere City would most likely take a shot at Red Wrath and Rogue. Bonnie drove them home as quick as she could. They used the balcony to get back to the suite, where everyone still remained. Chris shut as many curtains and blinds as he could before pressing the button to put his mask up. Bonnie pulled her hood down and took off the gas mask, taking a whiff of the fresh air in the room.

"Things are messed up," Chris said.

"You're telling me. We just saw an insane video," Amber replied.

"The one posted by Maneater? Yeah," Chris said.

"This calls for staying off the ground. I'm speaking in literal terms," Bonnie said.

"What, just use the grappling hooks? It's one thing to do that, but it's not like I can fly," Chris replied.

"Luckily I've been working on something for rainy nights," Bonnie said.

"They're thinking of putting school off," Chris said.

"It's not like your high school is built yet," Sierra replied.

"It can be shared with what it is shared with now until Carrington High is built. It's time to get as serious as we are now. I need to have a nice talk with Stufford. Buttons need to be pushed and gavels need to be slammed down, because doors shouldn't be locked and windows shouldn't be closed," Chris said.

"Nice one. Mention that to him when you talk," Nessa said.

"I will, and that's not the only thing I'll do. These scum threw their freedom away. Innocents shouldn't have to," Chris said.


	18. Chapter 18: Law and Disorder

After a night of struggling to sleep, Chris was up at dawn like clockwork. Without eating breakfast, he just sat on the couch in deep thought. After two hours of nothing but sitting around, he figured he should give Elliot a call. Despite being another cloudy day, Chris made the call on his phone outside on the balcony. When the line stayed busy, he gently rubbed his eyes and assumed Elliot was still in bed. As Chris was about to hang up, the call was answered.

"Hello," Elliot said.

"Stufford, hey. Did I wake you?" Chris asked.

"Not at all, good sir. I was just making breakfast for my lovely niece. She's visiting for the last week before school."

"I think I met her in Los Santos. But anyway, we really need to talk. I prefer in person."

"Come to my place. You sound like you haven't eaten yet, so I'll make extras, yeah?"

"Uh... yeah. I'll be there shortly. It's of utmost importance, believe me."

"No worries. I'll be waiting. Oh, I live in 202 in the apartment building in Downtown."

"See you in a bit."

Chris hung up and walked back inside. After a lengthy shower, he got dressed in sneakers, jeans and a yellow polo shirt. Everyone was still asleep, and Chris figured it was due to the gloomy weather. He used stealth to sneak out of the suite after leaving a note saying where he was and what he'd be doing. Chris left the building and got into one of the sedans parked out front. He found his own way to the apartment building, even though Elliot hadn't been specific. Going with a hunch, Chris parked on the curb, got out and went inside. He rummaged each floor until he found apartment 202. After looking around, Chris knocked several times and waited patiently. A few short moments later, Elliot answered the door with a smile.

"Hey! Come on in," Elliot said.

"Nice place you have here," Chris replied, walking in.

"I live dangerously, yet clean."

"How dangerously?"

"It's hard being a DA. You of all people should know that. It's why I don't get to see Misty a lot."

"I'm sorry about that. I remember her from Los Santos, as I thought."

"The family knew what I was getting into. I told them I'm real conservative when it comes to my well-being, which is why I have like, five or more guns."

"You lost count? That's my boy!"

Elliot laughed and motioned for Chris to follow him to the kitchen. The apartment was made in a very modern style and was spotlessly clean. The living space had an overall red and orange color scheme to it, and the kitchen was the direct opposite, having a neon green and purple scheme. The kitchen was also spotlessly clean, which made Chris assume Elliot had an OCD for cleanliness. He sat down at the table, seeing Misty finish up her breakfast.

"Misty, do you remember Chris from his trip to Los Santos?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. How do you do?" Misty asked.

"Just fine. Thank you," Chris replied.

"Uncle Elliot makes the best everything. He even does good with knitting," Misty said.

"Hey, hey! We agreed that you can call me Elliot. I may be a young uncle, but that's just it. I'm not old. And did you really have to tell him about the knitting?" Elliot asked in rhetoric.

"Be proud of it. Wouldn't that fashion designer love to know you have that skill?" Misty laughed.

"Alonso Lucetto?" Chris asked.

"Yes, him. Elliot, can I go to FunkyTown?" Misty asked.

"Of course you can, but with heavy protection," Elliot replied.

"Hell, it'll take an hour to get this hair fixed," Misty said.

"Leave it like that. It looks 80s when it's a mess, and you look like an 80s gal in the face," Elliot said.

"What have I done to oppress or insult you? Nothing. So please, don't insult me like that. That's just horrible," Misty said.

"Oh, you remember Jamie, don't you? He loved it," Elliot said.

"That boy from Las Venturas? He's so weird! He doesn't count," Misty said.

Elliot chuckled and rolled his eyes. Misty put her plates in the sink, but started to wash them. After she done so, she left the kitchen. Elliot served food to Chris, who immediately started eating. Elliot pranced around the kitchen, making sure it was clean, much to Chris' suspicion he was OCD.

"Like things clean?" Chris asked.

"Probably too much. OCD, I guess," Elliot replied.

"I was thinking just that, but that's a good thing."

"I think I overdo it. Let's get to business, though."

"I need your lawful opinion. Well, more like fact. Can the Maneater get prison time? They consider her as having a mental disorder, meaning she'd only get put back in Hobbes."

"If they can prove she's plenty capable of performing simple tasks, then yes. It's gotten so bad with people claiming insanity that they won't give special treatments, especially not us!"

"The thing is, I don't have any of those jails built yet."

"But it's a work in progress, yeah?"

"Definitely. One will be in The Pentacle. Like I've said time after time again, I don't know how those barbarians escaped such conditions, but luck like that is extremely rare."

"I'm looking forward to putting all these people behind bars. Wish I could've had a say in High-C's trial."

"You should work in two places."

"If only."

"I know I haven't been able to bring a lot of criminals in, but I appreciate you working for this city."

"No problem at all. Don't beat yourself up about that, though. You had a good number of Blue Bloods brought in the other day. I'll make sure they'll get no special treatments!"

"I'd appreciate that. They throw their freedom away when they act like that."

"What else did you have planned today, Chris?"

"I don't know. I need to go out at night in order to catch the Maneater and her wannabe sidekick."

"Speaking of that, I know who we can talk to. His name is Donald Price. He's a federal prosecutor who works for the people, much like myself."

"I think I dressed the wrong way."

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna throw on a dragon shirt and denim and call it that."

"Dragon shirt? Didn't those go out of style like a million years ago?"

"Ah, you sound just like Misty. Give me a moment to get ready."

Chris laughed and nodded as Elliot got up and left the kitchen. Brief talk was made between him and Misty as they crossed one another in the living space. Within 15 minutes, Elliot returned to the kitchen wearing a red short-sleeve button-up shirt with flames and dragon graphics. Chris smirked and raised his brow as he checked it out.

"Yep, that style is done and done for well over a decade or two," Chris said.

"You've been hanging around Alonso too much," Elliot joked.

"Maybe, just maybe."

"Oh, it's my birthday today, but don't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed."

"I definitely don't feel my age."

"I can see that."

"A niece as sweet as Misty makes you feel that way."

"I know the feeling. Sierra and Amber are my world."

Chris and Elliot left the building and got into Elliot's car, a light blue Tailgater. Elliot started driving them to the courthouse in silence after making sure Misty made it to FunkyTown safely. Chris eyed out the entire district of Downtown. It was apparent to him that it was the cleanest area of the city, other than West Oak and Pine Hill. Elliot parked in a spot already reserved for him, much to Chris' surprise. The two men got out together and walked inside, seeing it was crowded and busy. Like colors in a black and white photo, something caught Chris' eye. A woman he'd mentioned many times to his acquaintances, Rosie, was walking their way. She was characterized by her shoulder-length hair and bangs, and the fact she practiced nudism on her own time. Rosie appeared uncomfortable in her formal apparel, making it obvious she didn't like clothes. Chris got lost in a trance for the moment, and Elliot smiled and called her over.

"Rosie! How's it going?" Elliot asked.

"Just fine. Can't wait to get home," Rosie replied.

"Have you met Mr. Chris Carrington?" Elliot asked.

"We have," Chris said.

"Good, good, good. Chris, Rosie is the new ADA," Elliot said.

"Can you give us a moment, Elliot?" Chris asked.

"Sure, but no fighting. I sense some kind of nuclear energy. Hopefully it's just sexual frustration," Elliot laughed.

Chris forced a smirk. Elliot walked away after patting his shoulder, and Chris made sure he was out of listening range before starting the conversation with Rosie. Even when he was, Chris couldn't find the words to say. It was an awkwardness he hadn't prepared for, not even when Rose was talking down about Dakota.

"Sooo... you moved here, huh?" Chris asked.

"Obviously," Rosie replied.

"Why?"

"I'm not doing this, Chris."

"Why haven't you returned my calls and texts? I gave up because it felt like I was some stalker."

"I know what you'd want to do. You'd want to have this child and turn him or her into some corporate gangster to pass down your false legacy."

"How dare you! I've changed since then, and if you read the damn emails or texts, you'd know that."

"I don't want your help."

"You come at me with child support, and I will personally make sure this career of yours doesn't last."

"I'm a self-respecting female. Those who demand child support are weak and most likely work minimum wage."

"You're a real piece of work. If this is a boy, will you shove your radical feminist views on him?"

"I'll teach him to respect women, yes."

"You saying that I don't respect women? Hey, I have two adopted daughters, you know. I love them very much. They're my world."

"Congratulations. If you're happy, so am I."

"What I'm wondering is what I did to you."

"I heard rumors you cheated on one of your girlfriends."

"And that's one of the things that made me hate myself."

"You seeing anyone these days?"

"There was this one woman I was infatuated with, but she obviously didn't feel the same, so it faded."

"You enjoy your life your way. I'm sorry for acting the way I did and do. I really have to get back to work, though."

"It's good to have you on board Anywhere City's legal team."

"I heard the things you're doing, Chris. Turn this place around for the sake of the people who deserve it."

Chris smiled and nodded. Rosie went her own way, smirking at him as she walked. Elliot returned to Chris without the happy demeanor he left with. In the time he conversed with Rosie, Chris noticed Elliot had been getting legal advice. Elliot pulled him aside and cleared his throat.

"Well?" Chris asked.

"Jillian Estevez is considered criminally insane, therefore can't be admitted into a regular prison," Elliot replied.

"No way."

"Afraid so."

"This makes me wanna build my own clinic."

"That may not be such a bad idea. Anyway, I'm jonesing for some tea. How about you?"

"Nope, but I'll tag along. Just don't take me into Little Tokyo."

"Don't be such a bigot, now. I get my tea in Little Liberty."

"Soon to be Oracle Point. You nerd!"

"Oh, bite me."

Chris and Elliot laughed with each other. Despite being legal partners, they could still act like friends. This was a level of comfort Chris liked seeing in co-workers. Elliot drove them to a tea house in Little Liberty, which had a design and atmosphere similar to that of the Superstar Cafe. Chris tagged along with Elliot as he ordered iced tea. After getting his order, the men sat down at an empty table and watched a nearby high def TV attached to a wall. As Elliot was about to say something, the channel was interrupted by a live video.

"Hello yet again, Anywhere City! In just a couple of hours, it'll be noon. My proposition still stands, however I don't think anyone is taking me all that seriously. I have a new plan. During Red Wrath's absence for hours last night, and currently, I was able to gather a beautiful collection of animals. Just so we're clear, I will kill one of these abominations every hour past noon should I not have the body of Red Wrath! You know I'm the Maneater and that I'm a woman of promise. Have a nice day!" Jillian said via video.

The entire establishment started to get noisy. Chris angrily looked at the TV screen as the live video had shown shots of boys and young men Jillian captured. He looked at Elliot, who finished up his tea and got up. The two men hurried outside to Elliot's car and got in. The car squealed tires upon acceleration as Elliot started to speed back to his apartment.

"Hey, I need to go home. What are we doing?" Chris asked.

"Getting one of my guns," Elliot replied.

"I'm just gonna hang tight."

"Good. I won't be long at all."

Chris sat back in the passenger's seat as Elliot rushed into the apartment building. Two police cruisers drove by the car with their lights on. A nightmare was beginning. This was everything Chris had been fearing. Eventually, a criminal would personally want Red Wrath dead. The situation was the worst to occur in recent weeks and months. Chris had to use a lot of discipline to keep from hitting the dash, door or window. One hit and something would be broken. Elliot returned to the car wearing a police issue shoulder holster with a Desert Eagle and two rounds equipped. In no time, they were at the hideout. Chris was the first to run into the suite after the elevator made their floor. He saw Nessa and Bonnie sitting on the couch, and Sierra and Amber rush out of their room.

"You heard?" Chris asked.

"Yes!" Bonnie replied in panic.

"This city will lose its mind in order to save those young men," Chris said.

"The police may turn on Red Wrath now," Elliot said.

"I hope not," Chris sighed.

"What are our options? What the hell do we do?" Bonnie asked.

"What choice do we have? I can't let any of those boys die!" Chris angrily replied.

"You can't just go and locate her. If you turn up alive, she and her numbskull girlfriend will kill those boys," Elliot said.

"We don't have a lot of options," Chris said.

"Shh, shh, something else is happening," Nessa said, turning up the TV.

"In wake of the deadly threat currently plaguing our city, Red Wrath is needed now more than ever, but serial killer Jillian Estevez is demanding he be dead, or else she will kill at least ten young men she has kidnapped. We're now going to Vice detectives Bristow and Teal, who want to share their concerns and feelings," the male reporter said.

Chris stared at the TV, being able to make out the two Vice detectives from the Yakuza club. Eric Bristow was a tall and tan guy with ash blonde hair. He wore a gray suit and red dress shirt, and appeared angry, much like his partner. Thompson Teal was much more pale in complexion than his partner, and had black hair. He was shorter, and wore a white suit and sky blue dress shirt.

"Detectives, we're on air," the reporter said.

"Yeah, good day," Bristow replied.

"Please share with us what you need to," the reporter said.

"First of all, five months of hard undercover work are now blown," Bristow said.

"Thanks to the Red Wrath!" Teal pitched in.

"Yeah, thanks to that freak in a voice box and Halloween costume. We want him brought to justice. If he is, then maybe this will lure Estevez out," Bristow said.

"How do you feel about the vigilantes all around Anywhere City?" the reporter asked.

"We're sick and tired of these wannabe superheroes causing more carnage than justice. Get it through your thick skulls that superheroes aren't real, you loser nerds! It's just comic books and cartoons. Commissioner Temple has made it clear that anyone in a costume is getting booked," Bristow replied.

"Even people just having fun and not interfering with justice?" the reporter asked.

"He said everyone except children! This crap ends today," Bristow said.

"Thank you for your time," the reporter said.

Nessa turned the TV down when the interview ended. Chris appeared offended, but stood in place and stared at the floor. Bonnie sighed and put her hand over her face. Unable to contain his anger any longer, Chris punched a wall and put a hole through it. This made Elliot jump, especially when his phone started to ring.

"Hello," he answered.

"Elliot, I need a ride. A SWAT team came to FunkyTown and said we needed to evacuate due to boys being there," Misty said.

"I'm, uh... I'm kinda busy. I'll have someone come get you," Elliot said.

"I'll do it. Tell her I'll be driving a tan Perennial," Nessa said.

"Thank you. Misty, Nessa will come get you. She'll be in a tan Perennial," Elliot said.

"Okay. I know girls aren't a target, but I'm still scared. I can't believe those monsters are out of their cages," Misty said.

"Don't worry about that. Nothing is gonna happen to you as long as I'm alive," Elliot said.

Misty made a low-pitched noise before hanging up. Elliot hung up, then became as angry as Chris. Nessa said nothing as she left to fulfill the task.

"We prepared for everything except this," Chris said.

"It seems like this can settle down if Red Wrath turns himself in, but that's just crazy," Bonnie said.

"And I can't help at all?" Elliot asked.

"No, afraid not at this point," Chris replied.

"Dad, you can't," Sierra said.

"I don't have a choice," Chris said.

"If you come out as Red Wrath, we all get put in severe danger. Either that or some high tech witness protection. I for one don't want to move," Amber said.

"I can bet one reason why," Chris said in a low tone.

"Maneater is not going back to the mental clinic so she can get special treatment! She will fry. She knows what she's doing. She's plenty capable to cooperate but just doesn't want to," Elliot said.

"You sure you want to propose it to them? One wrong move and we could lose everything," Chris said.

"I'm sticking by it!" Elliot said.

"Solitary confinement is sure as hell better for her than being doped up on something she'll get a kick out of," Bonnie said.

"I'm not giving in," Elliot angrily replied.

Chris shook his head and started walking to his bedroom. It was obvious to Elliot that Chris was about to turn himself in as Red Wrath. The thought of it made him angrier, his blood boiling as if he were having a heat stroke.

"I said I'm not giving in!" Elliot yelled.

Chris continued to his room without acknowledging Elliot. Moments later, he heard the front door slam, which he paid no mind to. Looking at the cylinder, Chris was unsure of what to do. At noon, he'd be responsible for the death of an innocent life. Knowing his teammates would say otherwise, he was prepared to disagree with them to the fullest. Bonnie walked in his bedroom, seeing him staring at the Red Wrath suit.

"Hey, Bonnie. Here to tell me it isn't my fault if those boys die?" Chris asked.

"Kinda," Bonnie replied.

"Well save it! You didn't even wanna work with me at first. How dare you turn me down as well."

"What does that have to do with this situation?"

"I don't know!"

"Speaking of that, there's something I should tell you."

"What, that you came off your nun-like high horse and your feelings changed?"

"Actually, yeah. I'm sorry. I know you're over me now, though."

"You're damn right. What do you expect, huh?"

"I really felt bonded to you during our week-long training sessions."

"Find someone else. I can't do it. These girls may need a mother figure, if that's what you wish to call it, but it won't be you."

"Why are you being such a douche? I know this situation is rough, but come on."

"I'm not trying to be. Wait till you really set me off."

"If you want to drop the friendship and just continue as partners, just say so. I put my neck out for you to build this suit, to build gadgets, so I don't need attitude."

"Where did Stufford go?"

"Just stormed out."

"Didn't say where he was going?"

"No, nothing."

"Just great. He's angry, he's got a gun, who knows what he'll do."

"Chris, wait. Do you want me to tag along?"

"No! You stay here. Make sure my girls are safe. If something happens to them, I'm not sparing any more worthless criminal lives!"

Bonnie contained a sigh and said no more. Chris found the gun he bought in Los Santos and stuffed it into his pants after making sure it was loaded. Due to his impatience, he used the stairs instead of waiting on an elevator. After getting into one of the sedans out front, Chris started the car and squealed tires when leaving. He tried calling Elliot, but the call switched right over to voice mail. The only luck he would have in finding him would be spotting his Tailgater. In a rush, Chris looked in Downtown, Old Miami and Little Liberty, in that respective order. In Little Liberty, Chris got lucky and spotted Elliot's car outside of an apartment building. He had no clue why Elliot had arrived there, but he parked and got out.

Due to having his calls ignored, Chris had to search every floor for Elliot. It was almost tiresome, even for him. By the 9th floor of the 14-floor building, Chris spotted a trail of blood on the stairs leading to the roof. He gasped in a panic and followed the trail of blood to the roof, where he saw Elliot beating a woman. The victim dressed as a tomboy and was noticeable by her short hair and facial piercings. Chris saw that Elliot hadn't used the piercings as a means for interrogation or whatever he was beating her for. He quickly stepped in, grabbed Elliot, and threw him on his back.

"What are you doing?!" Chris angrily asked.

"Chris, meet Francesca Means, a man-hating blogger who is a fan of the Maneater," Elliot replied.

"What is this about? You think she's some kind of minion or something?!"

"She's a radical feminist Liberal just like Estevez! She clearly stated in one of her blogs that men need to be castrated. Did anybody do anything? No! A bunch of people agreed with her."

"Get down to your car."

"I'm not finished with her!"

Chris drew his gun at Elliot, whose facial expression slightly changed. Without argument, Elliot slightly put his hands up and left the rooftop. Francesca coughed blood and didn't bother to say anything due to the pain. Chris picked her up and took her back inside, where she painfully pointed at the apartment she lived in after Chris descended a few floors. He took her inside, sitting her on the couch and looking all around for a first aid kit. After finding one in her bathroom, he returned and started to clean her face up.

"Can you breathe alright?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I... I think so," Francesca replied.

"I'm so sorry. Really, I am. Please don't press charges or anything. I'll handle him accordingly."

"You're that guy. Chris Carrington, is it?"

"Yes, the one trying to turn this place around. So far, I'm just a white knight."

"White knights are heroes. You're saying it like it's bad."

"No. White knights are people with a hero complex that usually get their asses handed to them. Either that or they get killed."

"I'm not a fan of that monster. I mean, at first I kinda liked things she did, but now I don't."

"Right. I'm sorry for his behavior."

"How'd he even find me?!"

"Trust me, that'll be the first thing I ask him."

"I need a doctor and dentist."

"I'll make an anonymous donation if you want."

"Don't worry about any of that. My credit and insurance is golden."

"Do you live with anyone?"

"Yeah. My brother. Look, I really did make mistakes. I've beaten up guys for little things. Maybe I deserved this."

"Don't say you deserved being bashed! All I ask is that you don't press charges."

"Okay, I won't. Just give him a licking or two."

"Count on him being punished in another way. Can your brother take you to the doctor and everything you need done?"

"Yes. Thanks for this. You're as good as they say. No way are you homophobic."

"Doesn't pay to judge people. You take it easy."

Chris smiled as Francesca smirked at him. He left her apartment and decided to use the steps in order to cool off. Blood stained his clothes, and for once in quite some time, it wasn't that of a criminal or victim of his. What shocked Chris more than the fact Elliot found Francesca's apartment was how he acted out. When he was hired, he assumed Elliot was a calm, incorruptible man. His true colors were pointing out that he had repressed anger and prejudices, something Chris wouldn't be able to tolerate in the legal field of Anywhere City. He found Elliot leaning on his car and looking at his bruised knuckles.

"One tough bitch. I once punched a dent in a locker with my bare fists," Elliot said.

"Yeah, but more than one hits will eventually cause injury. Let's not talk about what the fuck you used to do, though. Let's talk about what the hell that was!" Chris angrily replied.

"I figured she may know something."

"Is this what you went to law school for? You idiot! How can a blogger know anything about a loose criminal? Better question is how you found out where she lived."

"I had her address traced. Sue me."

"I had to sweet talk her into not suing you, speaking of which. What are you? Are you a professional or a two-faced antihero?"

"What did you call me?"

"Two-faced antihero! What are you gonna do about it? Wanna beat me, too?"

"I'm for justice! What the hell are you? That whore is gonna kill innocent boys unless you turn in your corpse!"

"I have daughters to think about, okay? Even if I turn myself in, Maneater will attack the police station."

"And what about her little bimbo? I'd like to just flay them both and let them know how it feels!"

"Get out of my sight. I ought to report you to affairs or something."

"You wouldn't. I'm all you got!"

"There's still Rosie."

"I'll turn the penal system around. A hundred of me, and this fucking nation might be okay! You'll see!"

Elliot got into his car and sped off. Chris leaned forward against the car he drove and thought of what to do. Turning himself in was the only thing to do, even though it meant serious risk of security, both at home and at police stations. Angered, he screamed out as loud as he could, as well as kicking the car door. His last kick was so hard that it briefly brought the car up on two wheels. After looking around, Chris got in and drove back to the tower, where he planned to make an exchange of clothes. He hesitated to go in, but done so, slamming the door upon entering.

"Hi," Chris said.

"Hey, what happened?!" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing how it looks, or whatever," Chris replied.

"Dad?" Sierra asked, worried.

"It was nothing, really. I found Elliot beating someone who he thought was a fan of the Maneater. Totally out of line. I saved her," Chris replied.

"He beat her so bad that your shirt is stained?" Nessa asked.

"Yeah. How was Misty?" Chris asked.

"Just fine. A little freaked out, though. Wants to go home," Nessa replied.

"Yeah, I'm about to abandon this place myself. Take a nice little vacation with my girls," Chris said.

"What about Red Wrath and Rogue? What about everyone else you're tied with here?" Bonnie asked.

"The gig is up, Bonnie. I'm turning myself in. I have no choice," Chris replied.

"Dad, no!" Sierra begged.

"It'll be fine, princess. I think I know how it will go down," Chris said.

Chris smirked and continued to the bathroom. He took his shirt off and threw it in the tub, where he planned to soak it to get the blood stains out. Unfortunately, his pants also had spots of blood here and there, so he took them off as well. Chris washed up in the other bathroom before putting on a black suit and dress shirt. He returned to the living space to see Amber and Sierra were worried. Bonnie was the first one to confront him about what he was planning to go through with.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Bonnie said.

"You trusted me enough to tell me how you felt. You should trust me on this, too," Chris replied.

"If you do this, what will happen?" Bonnie asked.

"Red Wrath will die, but Chris Carrington will still live. Bonnie, this is just stupid. Dressing up and fighting criminals? We're grown-ups!" Chris said.

"These people believe in something. This town was nothing before Red Wrath," Bonnie said.

"Listen to her, Chris. I can clearly see what she's saying," Nessa said.

"You all can tell me tons of stuff, but reality has bit Rogue and Red Wrath on the ass," Chris said.

"And what about Sapphire?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe her plan isn't so bad. If her plan rids people like Jillian Estevez, I'm all for it!" Chris replied.

"Massacres and near-genocide? What have you become?!" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, even after two global wars, people still aren't at peace. We're still not a peaceful world, and I blame people like Estevez and the distorted media. I'm the one who'll help with the media problem. Maybe Sapphire will help with the other half," Chris said.

"This isn't you, but if you think you're saving this city, then go ahead," Bonnie said.

"Don't worry. Now, I gotta go. Every minute we waste talking is a minute closer to an impending massacre that can be prevented," Chris said.

Bonnie put her hands up in unwilling agreement. Chris hugged Sierra and Amber before leaving the suite and exiting the building. He checked his watch. Thirty minutes until noon. Of course, he was doing this against his will and beliefs. Nonetheless, Chris drove to City Hall, where he knew a press conference was being held. He parked the dented car and went into the building, where a crowd of people and cops were. Commissioner Temple was the star of the press conference, who was clearly venting his frustrations. Temple's face was typically red, either due to high blood pressure or a bad complexion, but it was double due to being outraged. The aging yet energetic commissioner had a gruff military voice, which was even more obvious at the moment.

"I'm putting an end to this nonsense! I highly encourage Red Wrath to step forward or else serious consequences will ensue if those boys die. I don't know his affiliations, but I'm assuming he knows these 316 Fleurs. By the end of today, I'm having the entire vigilante group arrested. I've pressed the red button. A rough 2000 NOOSE troops are on their way here. Let the Liberals call it martial law, but I call it necessary. Two honest cops lost months of work due to that false white knight, and now they have to be placed under FIB protection," Temple announced.

Even though Temple was slightly corrupt, his words still made Chris feel guilty. As he was about to step forward, he saw Elliot walk past him. Elliot wasn't aware of Chris' presence, which made him step back and see what he was doing. Temple stopped his speech as the press and audience focused on Elliot. Still wearing the same clothes, including his shoulder holster, Elliot was walking to the podium. Along the way, he put his hands up and emptied his gun before dropping it.

"Stufford? What are you doing?" Temple asked.

"I've got a confession to make, Anywhere City. Look at me. I care about this city as deeply as anyone, which is why I can't contain the secret anymore," Elliot said.

Chris' eyes widened as he figured out what was about to happen. The crowd whispered amongst themselves as Elliot took a deep breath and respectfully shoved Temple aside to take the podium.

"I am Red Wrath," Elliot said.

"You're kidding me," Temple said.

"No, sir. I am the vigilante. The Fleurs are my team. I'm prepared for what will happen."

"Book him."

The crowd seemed to rile up as cuffs were placed on Elliot. Chris put his hand over his mouth as a few cops picked up Elliot's gun and bullets. As he was being taken out, Elliot saw Chris. To avoid having the plan blown, he made no gestures or facial expressions. In a bid of guilt, Chris looked at the ground and followed the rest of the crowd and news team. Elliot was placed in a heavily armored NOOSE van and then taken away. Chris hurried to his car, got in, and left the scene in a jiffy. Things were more difficult. Misty would be panicking, but in some way, Chris' identity could be compromised by visiting her. He had to take the risk to be there for her. After arriving at the apartment building, Chris got out and went to Elliot's apartment, knocking several times as loudly as he could. Misty answered the door in tears while on her cell phone. She motioned for Chris to come in, and he done so, shutting the door behind him.

"I don't know what to do! You think you know your own family," Misty cried.

"Just let us know if you need anything," Ashton said.

"Alright. I'll be home real soon. I gotta go," Misty said, hanging up.

"Hey, kiddo. I would ask how you're doing, but I can only imagine," Chris said.

"How the hell could he do that?! You've known him for awhile, yes? Is he really Red Wrath or is he just covering for someone?" Misty asked.

"Could be either or. He does have strange behavior at points, so that could imply he has a double life," Chris replied.

"My parents had me way too young. It makes Elliot feel old," Misty said.

"He adores you. You're the reason he still feels like a teenager, actually," Chris said.

"He really feels that way? I mean, he's energetic, but dad assumes he has ADHD or something. He used to want to be an actor, but grew out of it. You're right. Maybe that could imply he has another life," Misty said.

"Yeah," Chris said.

"Do you want anything?" Misty asked.

"No, I'm about to go if you're alright," Chris replied.

"I'm okay, yeah. I texted Jamie to come over," Misty said.

"Jamie from Las Venturas? I don't know anything about him. Just what you were saying, but I assumed he lived out there instead of here," Chris said.

"Nope, he moved here. I mean, he's quite cute in a sweet guy sorta way, but he's got a staring problem when a girl is near," Misty said.

"That's most guys. Anyway, I figured I'd check up on you. Bye," Chris said.

"Thank you. Take it easy," Misty replied.

Chris nodded and left the apartment. He went back down to his car and got in, intent on going home. Chris' mind began racing on the way home, so much that he felt schizophrenic. Refusing to let it get in the way of his driving, he made it home safely. Chris abandoned the car and made his way up to the suite. His return surprised everyone, but he was the one who was most surprised.

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm as shocked as the rest of you," Chris replied.

"We have to do something," Bonnie said.

"Like what?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, but still. He's in danger," Bonnie replied.

"No he's not. Temple said a couple thousand NOOSE troops are on their way to the city with major supplies," Chris said.

"You think that will stop Maneater?" Nessa asked.

"Yeah. She's just a human, with flesh and blood. Therefore, she isn't invincible," Chris replied.

"You're just gonna sit back now?" Bonnie asked.

"Looks that way, doesn't it? Red Wrath is no more. He confessed, so if I appear in the costume, think of how peculiar that would be. I've got a fucking family, Bonnie! Keep running around like a crusader if you want, but I'm retired. If you wanna keep prancing around, though, expect to be arrested. The remainder of your crew will be. Temple said so," Chris ranted.

"You're worried about Temple? When have you ever cared about obeying the law? You've killed innocent people but won't look in the face of corruption. You're a coward and hypocrite!" Bonnie scolded.

Chris paid no mind. He walked into his room and locked the door after slamming it. Luckily there was no alcohol in the room, because Chris started getting a jones for a drink. Within the next moments, another door slammed and locked. Seconds later, an argument between Nessa and Bonnie occurred. Even though Chris heard everything, he allowed all words to go through one ear and out the other. He turned on the TV in his room, seeing another live video from the Maneater. This made him sit up in the chair he was in, becoming even angrier than he was.

"Elliot Stufford, huh? Shocking and quite ironic. All the criminals that have died instead of being convicted. I gotta say, I didn't see that coming, but I kinda did, now that I really think about it. I wouldn't call him a hero in the courtroom, but I suppose he had his own way of justice. How does it feel, Anywhere City? How does it feel to see your protector as helpless as those he's killed and beaten? To the point, though. I kinda said that I wanted the dead body of Red Wrath. See, he isn't dead," Jillian said via video.

"Don't you do it," Chris said to himself.

"Ah, how about this one? Long hair and a baby face is something every girl falls prey to. Looks young, too. Tell everyone your name and age, sweetie," Jillian said.

"Lyle Jordan. I'm 16," the boy cried.

"How many girlfriends have you had, and how many have you slept with?" Jillian asked.

"Three girlfriends. I've... I've slept with four girls, though," Lyle replied.

Tisk, tisk. I would've probably spared you with a bullet had you only slept with the three girlfriends. Wait, no I wouldn't have," Jillian laughed.

"Get him, baby girl!" Ella said.

Jillian instantly ran a knife across the boy's face, then his throat. Ella kept the camera pointed at the boy, whom was suffering a very graphic death. Chris fell out of his seat and onto his knees when the gruesome crime occurred on live video.

"Noooooooo!" Chris yelled.

Jillian's evil laughter just made him angrier. Chris groaned deeply and loudly before kicking the TV in two. After falling to the ground again in sorrow, he crawled to the door and opened it, seeing Bonnie standing there. She, too, was in tears of horror, anger and sadness. Both of them erupted in uncontrollable tears. At this point, they could only hug and hold each other tightly as they wept at the horrible crime they and many others just witnessed on live TV.

"Is Red Wrath really dead?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course not. This calls for vengeance, something Red Wrath is best at!" Chris replied.

"Let's take this city. We can't hold back anymore."

"Do you trust me that Elliot will be okay?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get to work."


	19. Chapter 19: We Own the Nights

**The longest night**

Chris and the gang spent the rest of the day planning. Bonnie and Chris took short naps and finished up on how they'd go about tackling the night, because it would be a long one. Being hit with the bombshell was a clear sign they needed to be prepared for everything. Their other obstacles included the NOOSE troops, remaining gangs, petty criminals hired by Jillian or other groups, and the lack of outside help due to the fall of the 316 Fleurs. It was 7pm. No more murders occurred at the hands of Jillian, so they thought. She was a cold and vain woman who loved exhibiting her work, so any other murder would've been videotaped live. The gang was eating dinner in the kitchen, discussing final steps of how they'd go about taking control.

"This city will be martial law. I don't know when those NOOSE troops are arriving, but I have a feeling Temple bent the truth a little," Chris said.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"I think there'll be more than 2000," Chris replied.

"So, I stay locked down with the girls, yeah?" Nessa asked.

"Yes, and you know how to use a gun. We've been through all that," Chris said.

"This feels more dangerous than Liberty City's riot," Sierra said.

"Safe bet that it is. I just hope the commissioner doesn't have telekinesis like Hawke had developed," Chris said.

"That's still hard to believe," Sierra said.

"They would've killed to study him because he actually developed it due to brain injury," Amber said.

"So it's covered. We're on patrol, Nessa is guarding the suite, and Sierra will be with us at all times as codename Firewall," Chris said.

"I need to show you something before we start the night," Bonnie said.

"Sure, show me," Chris said.

Bonnie got up and led Chris to her room after they put their dishes in the sink. He looked around her room, seeing she made her own cylinder to put her costume in. Bonnie rummaged in the wardrobe and placed a cape on the bed, which Chris inspected.

"Wait, wait, wait. This is for me?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Bonnie replied.

"Why? I'm gonna trip over this. That's why Red Wrath doesn't wear a cape. I said that in the beginning."

"Hear me out, please. It's gonna be dangerous on the ground, and we don't have the Avenger anymore. I actually have a prototype motorbike, but it's not weaponized yet."

"You should really have it weaponized. I'll kill myself in this if you expect me to stay airborne."

"Look, I know you're going straight into this, but think of it as swimming. Maintain your body weight while in the air much like you do when you swim. You can swim, right?"

"Yes. Anyone from Vice City who can't swim usually dies."

"Pretend you're in water. Even if you fail, the purpose is to rely on your grappling hook."

"What if I fail while in an area where I can't use my hook?"

"No matter where you are, there has to be some surface where it can be latched to. All those training sessions was to use the environment to your advantage."

"Okay, I got you. I think."

"I designed it so you can fold the bottom of the outside up over your head to use for such gliding. Think of it as a parachute."

"First you said like swimming, now you're comparing it to parachuting."

"Oh, quit being silly and try it on."

"We should suit up first."

Bonnie nodded in agreement and opened the storage cylinder. Chris took the cape with him to his room and dressed in protective spandex before suiting up. He inspected the cape once more to get the hang of it. By the looks of it, it would expand past his thighs, but wouldn't drag the ground. The cape was made in the same material and fashion as a parachute, but the neck was made of leather in order to have a secure fit. Chris tried it on and met up with Bonnie on the balcony.

"Are you ready, Red Wrath?" Rogue asked.

"More than ever. I'm short-handed with guns, though," Red Wrath replied.

"Don't worry about it. I asked Nessa to leave a cache on the roof. We can just make it back here if we need supplies."

"Thanks, partner. Now to make this city pay for my precious Avenger!"

"I'm sure this was for the best. Neither of us need to be killing NOOSE agents."

At that moment, the tornado alarm began going off. This marked the curfew Temple was setting for the citizens. Chris looked around at the city that was viewable from where they stood. From that moment on, the two were only limited to elevated points. Chris kept his grappling hook handy and jumped off the balcony. For some quick training, he done some gliding, finding out it was the same thing as regular parachuting. After landing on a building adjacent to the tower, Chris was contacted by Sierra via earpiece.

"Firewall, any sign from Maneater?" Red Wrath asked.

"No, nothing else yet. I'm willing and ready to trace an IP address, though. The program is just itching for her to go live," Firewall replied.

"RW, what's our first move?" Rogue asked.

"We need to keep an eye out for that cavalry. I'm assuming they'll arrive via air support, but there will probably be road convoys, too," Red Wrath said.

"Do you want to split up?" Rogue asked.

"We probably should. I'm gonna sneak into First Police Precinct. That's where they're holding Stufford. I just have to make sure he's okay," Red Wrath replied.

"Roger that. I'll let you know if there's trouble," Rogue said.

Chris nodded and looked around. The last of civilians had just sought shelter, meaning the only option was to stay elevated. If he was lucky, the ground would be safe with extreme stealth. The plan of stealth was still problematic because NOOSE teams would investigate any movement on the ground, even animals. The only real hope for blending in on the ground would be in a uniform or vehicle. Still nervous about using the air as a safe haven, Chris planned each move before he set out. The thing Bonnie flunked at when making the cape was the fact it was bright red and white, like an actual parachute color scheme. Due to it sticking out, Chris made each movement and glide to First Police Precinct as brief as he could. When he arrived on a very close call, he took the cape off and threw it on a dumpster. He sighed in frustration, then looked for a subtle entryway.

Upon hearing footsteps, Chris quickly wedged himself into an unused air duct. Even though it was uncomfortable, it could still lead to almost anywhere in the precinct. Chris worked his way to the holding cells, where he found Elliot surrounded by NOOSE agents. He kept his eyes on him, and then looked at others in the room.

"You broke all my boy's limbs. You so lucky there's NOOSE all over this place," a Blue Bloods member said.

"The neanderthal deserved it. Go jump in acid," Elliot said.

"That's enough!" a NOOSE agent said.

"You lucky there's bars between us, too. Freak!" the Blue Blood said.

"Come here, you fucking punk. We can do it through the bars!" Elliot angrily replied.

"Bring it on, cowboy! Bring it!" the Blue Blood threatened.

Elliot got up and reached through the bars to grab the gangster by the neck. He successfully done so, and banged his head against the bars several times to disorient him. The NOOSE agents unlocked the cells and pulled Elliot off of the gangster. Another set of NOOSE agents started to savagely beat the gang member. Chris had no reaction to this, and rather enjoyed seeing it. After they were done with the gang member, he was swollen, bloody and twitching.

"Neanderthal!" Elliot yelled.

"Calm down, Stufford," a NOOSE agent said.

"I'll be fine if he has a seizure," Elliot said.

"I honestly support you killing these worthless wastes of life. Too bad you submitted to Temple. No way could he have stopped you. No way could we have stopped you," a regular cop said.

"Why thank you. Now all I want is to cut up that feminist whore into tiny fun-sized pieces and feed them to hyenas," Elliot replied.

"The Insurgency needs to get here, already," another NOOSE agent said.

"What's that?" Elliot asked.

"NOOSE gang task force. They have Insurgent trucks. Definite doom to crime in this city," the same agent replied.

The last bit of the conversation stuck out to Chris. Insurgent trucks were a concern to him, as it would raise controversy due to the issue of militarizing the police. Despite that, it would be a perfect cover for him to stay on the ground. He remained in place, but an explosion out front rocked the entrance. Everyone, even Chris, knew it was the work of Jillian. All of the NOOSE agents and cops lent a hand, leaving the room empty. Chris fiddled with the vent to pry it open before touching down in the room, much to Elliot's surprise. Before anyone could return to the room, Chris picked the lock of Elliot's cell and opened it.

"Fancy seeing you here," Elliot said.

"Have they asked about Rogue yet?" Red Wrath asked.

"Many times. I just lied and said a random name, and that she was a member of the Fleurs."

"Here's how this is gonna work: I need a subtle ride out of here, and so do you. They have some SWAT uniforms, so you dress in one and grab a submachine gun if you can. We take a cruiser and then flee the scene. You being in uniform will allow you to get home."

"And you're just gonna drive around in a cruiser? It's martial law out there."

"Don't worry about me. Being in a law enforcement vehicle is a hell of a lot better than flying around on some hybrid parachute cape."

"I don't know what the hell that means, but okay."

"Shut up and stick to the plan."

Elliot gave Chris a bitter look as he began searching for a SWAT uniform. When he found one, he grabbed an assault rifle and motioned for Chris to follow him out back. All cops would be occupied with the diversion, something Chris found quite ironic. Elliot got into a police cruiser around the back, and Chris got in the back of the car and lay down. After he started it and left the parking lot, he saw Jillian out front, crouched behind her very own customized car. A rage went over him unlike any other. He stopped the cruiser, and Jillian immediately knew it was him trying to pull an escape. She got into her car, an armored Tornado, and gave chase. Chris raised up in his seat to look out of the window, seeing the menacing car close behind.

"Elliot, what are you doing?" Red Wrath asked.

"I'm gonna slice and dice this daughter of a whore!" Elliot eagerly replied.

"You're gonna wreck the plan."

"Fuck the goddamn plan! This may be our only shot to get her without her killing those boys!"

"And you really think Wiccan Princess will spare them?"

"Don't call her that. Neither of these two are worthy of a nickname!"

Chris sighed and saw that Elliot was about to pass his apartment building. He smacked Elliot from behind, causing a crash that flipped the car two times. It ended up completely flipped, much to Jillian's wishes. Awash with glee, she got out of her car and skipped to the overturned cruiser. Unaffected, Chris made himself slide out of the car, kicking Jillian in the knee as he done. She yelped in pain, giving Chris enough time to grab her from behind and insert a micro tracing device into her skin. In order to avoid her being suspicious, he used a pressure point as cover. Once he knew it was in her skin, Chris shoved her into her car, giving her time to get away. With only bumps and bruises, Elliot climbed out of the car in anger as Jillian sped away while cackling.

"What the fuck did you just do?!" Elliot yelled.

"There's a tracking device under her skin," Red Wrath replied.

"We could've killed her, you fucking nothing! I don't want her alive anymore. I want her dead, I want her stupid bimbo girlfriend dead! I want her entire family dead!"

"And you're the voice of justice."

"Don't ever cross my path again! I see you again, I will kill you!"

"King Blake said the same thing."

"Well I mean it. Stay out of my way. Good luck not being spotted. Real good fucking luck!"

Chris shook his head. Elliot angrily limped inside the apartment building as sirens drew close. Using it as a wake up call, Chris shot his grappling hook to the roof of the apartment building in order to get covered. After the cops arrived, Chris swung from other buildings with his grappling hook.

"I'm doing better without that cape. If only Rogue could see it," Red Wrath said.

"Excuse me?" Rogue asked via earpiece.

"Rogue?" Red Wrath asked.

"Yeah, thanks for that. Do you need something or what?" Rogue asked.

"Firewall, come in," Red Wrath said.

"Present," Firewall said.

"There's a tracer in Jillian's skin. It'll appear as a flashy, bleeping dot on radar," Red Wrath replied.

"Yes, I see it," Firewall said.

"Keep me posted. If she stops anywhere, let me know," Red Wrath said.

"Roger. Over and out," Firewall said.

"Rogue, sorry you heard that. I was talking to myself. So I thought," Red Wrath said.

"I just tried to help," Rogue replied.

"I almost got caught five times. I repeat: Red Wrath doesn't do capes," Red Wrath said.

"Well, whatever. Good luck swinging from building to building," Rogue said.

"Where are you?" Red Wrath asked.

"Casablanca. More specifically, Alakazam," Rogue replied.

"See anything?" Red Wrath asked.

"No. However, there is some interesting graffiti art of our symbols. Looks like some street kids are fanatics. Anyway, since you detest creativity, I take it you have another plan to survive on the ground," Rogue said.

"Yes. NOOSE will be bringing in Insurgents. Apparently, there's a gang task force that have nicknamed themselves the Insurgency, and they'll be packing big time," Red Wrath explained.

"Well, good luck to you," Rogue said.

"And hey, don't be so butthurt about it. It came in handy. My subtlety was hanging by a very fine thread, though. Keep me posted," Red Wrath said.

"Hey, I have something," Firewall said.

"What do you got?" Red Wrath asked.

"Maneater stopped at Old Miami Theatre," Firewall replied.

"On it!" Red Wrath said.

"I'll be there, too," Rogue said.

Chris discontinued the connection for the time being and started running to the other side of the building he was currently on. He jumped, used his grappling hook, and latched to another building. In lack of tall buildings on his way to Old Miami, he used shadows on the ground to stay out of view, and avoided using well-lit buildings. At the popular auditorium, he saw the monstrosity that was Jillian's car, which was red with shark teeth painted on the front and pentagrams painted on the doors. Resembling something from a post-apocalypse film, it had spikes on the front and rear bumpers. Chris figured the only way she could've blasted the front of the police station was from an installed weapons system. Bonnie arrived a few minutes after Chris, and seemed like she was hiding agitation.

"You came here with no parachute? I'm impressed," Red Wrath said.

"What the hell is happening?" Rogue asked.

"All I know is Firewall said she stopped here."

"Let's just sneak in."

"I wonder if she has followers, if that's what you wanna call them."

"I don't care. Can't let her hurt anybody else."

"Let's do it, then."

"The cops may have that car from hell on an APB, but we can't let that drive us away."

"Find an alternate way in. I'm going through the front."

Bonnie began marching around the side while crouched. Chris heard sirens approach the vicinity, knowing the cops were tracing Jillian's Tornado. With or without an APB, such a vehicle could be spotted easily. Before sneaking through the front, Chris glanced at the car one last time and let out a chuckle. He found himself in an ever-so repetitive situation. The only gang of Anywhere City that kept a low profile until this point was the Yakuza. The rest were straightforward and reckless, something that made Chris' goal easier to accomplish. The layout of the auditorium was simple. When walking in, there was a small area for refreshments, and large double doors led to the actual theater. Chris had to fall into cover after a gunman exited the theater in order to guard the front. Two more followed, but they looked petty instead of appearing affiliated. As he expected, Jillian was recruiting small-time crooks in order to form a bigger gang.

The three men, armed with weak weaponry and dressed in Halloween masks, guarded the front door. Chris stayed in cover behind the concession bar and waited for police interference to occur. The sirens appeared right outside of the theater and stopped, but the lights stayed on. The three henchmen crouched down and eased toward the window, seeing the cops investigate the presence of Jillian's car. Chris saw this for himself via X-ray vision, knowing the cops would be caught off guard. He removed a flashbang from one of his pouches and threw it after activation.

"Grenade!" one of the henchman shouted.

The flashbang went off, sending the henchmen into a disoriented tizzy. Chris used this to his advantage, subduing them quickly before the effects of the flashbang could wear off. He tied them up with zip ties and disabled their weapons before continuing into the theater itself. There, he saw another load of the hired henchmen and Jillian about to execute another hostage while Ella was filming. While in cover behind a back row of seats, Chris saw Bonnie hanging by the ceiling beside a skylight. Saving the boys and taking the two fugitives into custody wouldn't be a problem, but the others being in the room was the obstacle. It was obvious the cops didn't hear the flashbang go off, meaning Chris and Bonnie had to improvise. Any longer, and the chosen boy in front of the camera would be slain.

Serious repercussions would come with what Chris was about to do. With both of his 1911 pistols equipped, he stood up and side-dived to shoot the petty crooks working with Jillian and Ella. He was accurate, but he couldn't be sure the shots were non-lethal. He wished to leave some alive for the police, but with maximum risk, he couldn't guarantee it. While the goons were distracted with Chris, Bonnie threw an electric grenade where Jillian stood. When it exploded, it served a similar purpose as a stun gun, which was enough to make Jillian drop the dagger she wielded and fall to the floor while twitching. Bonnie tried to act fast, but was held at gunpoint by Ella. Chris reloaded both of his pistols in a gun-fu fashion and put them away once he saw Bonnie was hostage.

"Any more funny business and little red here gets her head blown off!" Ella yelled.

"Don't! I started this bullet opera, so don't blame her," Red Wrath said.

"But she hurt my precious!" Ella yelled.

"I'm okay, babe," Jillian replied.

"Put that pirate toy down. It doesn't look like it can do anything," Rogue said.

"You wanna bet? It's an all-original and fully restored. How 'bout a little demonstration?" Ella asked in rhetoric.

Ella grabbed Bonnie by the throat and pulled her back with her as she drew the gun to the boy that had been pending execution. She fired the gun at the boy's genitals, which left a huge mess of blood. The boy survived, but screamed in agony as he started to massively bleed out.

"Noooooooo!" Rogue cried.

"Of course, this thing still takes minutes to reload, but not to worry, I have spares," Ella said.

"The sickness and evil of you two will end right here, right now!" Red Wrath angrily declared.

"I'm the one with your beautiful harlot, robot boy," Ella laughed.

"The boy needs medical attention! His bladder is exploded from the shot," Red Wrath said.

"Ohh, nothing makes us sadder, than the man-whore that lost his bladder," Ella chanted.

Jillian and Ella started laughing as Jillian seemed to tense up and shake off the pain of the electric grenade. She equipped a shotgun she had on stage, and intended to shoot the suffering boy, whom was about to pass out from the pain. Suddenly, a helicopter was heard, making it obvious the cops outside were vigilant and that the theater was now a siege. As Jillian and Ella looked up at the ceiling, Bonnie saw that the injured boy was passed out and going pale.

"He needs a doctor right now!" Rogue implied.

"Hey, I done you a favor, sweet pea. I pulled us back so blood wouldn't get on that sexy outfit of yours," Ella said.

"Nice outfit yourself, you monster," Rogue sarcastically replied.

"Oh, you like? This corset is laced in Kevlar, and the cape is just like yours. We're twins!" Ella chuckled.

"I'm nothing like you!" Rogue angrily replied.

"The cops have the place surrounded. Just give yourselves up. If we don't get you, they will," Red Wrath said.

"They have nothing on us," Jillian said.

"Your clothes may be laced in Kevlar, but all you are is flesh and blood underneath," Red Wrath said.

"This will be our finest work yet, babe. Apart from breaking out of Hobbes, that is," Jillian said.

"Trust me, even if you get past us and them, there are a few thousand more NOOSE troops coming to this city. The heat out there is much greater than what you faced in The Pentacle!" Red Wrath replied.

"We love the heat!" Ella said.

"Jillian Estevez and Ella Marksbury!" a cop outside said.

"That's your wake up call," Red Wrath said.

"Come out with your hands up! The building is completely surrounded!" the cop declared.

"Better listen to them," Rogue said.

"Shut up! It's time to make an even bigger legacy," Ella said.

The standoff continued, and Ella and Jillian became confused as they tried to hold Bonnie and Chris at gunpoint while getting ready to face the police. Chris drew his pistols and shot Jillian many times, only to discover most of her clothes were made with Kevlar. Some bullets punctured her skin at some degree, but her adrenaline seemed to block out any discomfort and pain. Bonnie used the distraction to disarm Ella as Jillian ran backstage. The captured boys tried to use the diversion to get loose and take action, but Chris sensed it was a deadly idea.

"Boys, don't act like a hero!" Red Wrath said.

"We can get her together," one of the boys replied.

"They can do it, RW!" Rogue declared.

"No! I have a bad feeling. By the time you all get loose, Jillian might have a bigger gun and better armor," Red Wrath said.

"It's true. You two aren't the only ones who can play dress-up!" Ella laughed.

During the times Ella was talking, Bonnie gave her striking blows to the face. Chris ran up on stage, but was stopped when Jillian slowly walked back on stage wearing a huge, full-body military suit with iron pieces strapped over the chest, legs and arms. She laughed as she drew a Combat MG that she wielded. Chris jumped off the stage and ran and dived into cover, rolling around underneath the middle row of seats.

"Now for the grand finale!" Jillian cheered.

Ella cackled as she fought with Bonnie, who by this point had her quite battered. Jillian jumped off the stage and started running while shooting at the rows of seats. To avoid having his armor damaged, Chris rolled around and fired his dual pistols while doing so. The bullets wouldn't do much against Jillian's armor, but as long as it was damaged was all that mattered. Chris thought that any gun in the theater wouldn't do, but what Jillian failed to do was place iron on the back of the juggernaut-style suit. After she left the theater, Chris rushed up to the stage and acquired the shotgun Jillian had left behind. If he could catch up to her and fire rapid shots at close range, the back of her armor would take a good amount of damage.

After Chris saw that Bonnie was brutally wailing on Ella, he rushed out of the theater and dived into cover behind the concession counter. He was close enough to Jillian, so he fired as many shots as he could before the gun went dry. After four shots to the back of her armor, he threw the gun down and remained in cover. She fired back at him a few times before going outside, where tons of gunfire ensued. To save the cops, Chris ran back in the theater and picked up as many guns and rounds of ammo that he could find. There would be no acceptable battleground for Jillian's powerful gun, so Chris made a plan to take to the roof for cover. He ran outside, where Jillian was shooting up cruisers. Four cops were already slain, and Chris refused to see any more fall victim. From behind a cruiser, he used all of the ammo of the guns he gathered against Jillian. She still showed no sign of harm, but it was a matter of time before all of her armor would weaken and penetrate to her skin.

"This is my finest work yet! When I make every guy in Anywhere City beg for forgiveness, you'll remember my name for all eternity!" Jillian bragged.

"Doubt that," Red Wrath said to himself.

Chris could tell the cops were afraid, but still firing everything they had at Jillian. She was slowly walking sideways on a street with a chain of interconnected buildings that held small businesses and stores. Some of the signs would provide perfect cover, so Chris used his grappling hook to elevate. After he done so, he hatched a plan to jump down on top of Jillian and disarm her. Even in hand to hand combat, her armor was nothing compared to Chris' speed. Her hits would be slow, so Chris could jump around and deliver blows in an attempt to pull the iron pieces off. Using his X-ray feature, he followed her every move. When she stopped to reload, he jumped down on her, snatched the empty gun from her, and threw it way out of her reach.

"So it's like that, is it?" Jillian asked.

"Your nationwide reign of terror ends here!" Red Wrath said.

Jillian laughed, but Chris interrupted it by performing a jumping spin kick with all his might. This sent Jillian flying into a tools store, which also happened to sell some melee weapons. With this exhibition of power, Chris didn't know if the cops would assume it was due to the suit or his actual superhuman abilities. He didn't have time to think about it. The store was loaded with weapons Jillian could use against Chris, so he made sure it didn't happen by using them against her first. With quick skill, he used a sledgehammer against the iron chest plate. Once it was damaged enough, he grabbed it and ripped it off. Jillian struggled to get up due to all the weight of the suit, which was the biggest advantage to Chris. He kept using tools as weapons, eventually tearing off all of the iron pieces.

"You are such a coward!" Jillian angrily said.

"No such thing as cowardice when it comes to fighting a soulless monster like yourself," Red Wrath replied.

Jillian growled and used rage to strengthen herself to get up. Chris whipped his sais out and began to ruthlessly attack Jillian's armor. The two weapons alone wouldn't do, despite them being new and very sharp. Chris acquired a katana that happened to be available for purchase, then used his acrobatic skill to slice the armor up in as many places as he could. Jillian fought back by throwing stuff, but Chris managed to dodge most of it. He was aware Kevlar was designed to withstand most knife attacks, but a weapon as sharp as the katana would do the job of loosening the material enough to be ripped off. Chris kept his speed up, and when the armor was damaged enough, he dropped the katana and used kicks and punches to make it fall off. When it did, Chris uppercut kicked Jillian in the head so the helmet and riot shield would fly off.

"What are you?!" Jillian asked.

"Vengeance," Red Wrath replied.

Chris charged and kicked Jillian with all his might, sending her flying yet again. Her impact done more collateral damage to the store, but Chris continued the assault. He picked her up and pressed her back against the wall, then wailed on her many times. A series of kicks followed, so that her grillz and jaw mask would fall off. When it did, Chris wailed on her some more, even though she laughed. It was apparent that Bonnie was correct on the assumption Jillian was a masochist. Despite this, Chris continued beating Jillian, with a final kick that sent her outside, crashing into the side of a police car. Even after this, she attempted to fight back. When she lunged at Chris, he grabbed and broke her arm, then her leg. Battered and broken, she continued to chuckle a little bit as the cops rushed over to her with their guns ruthlessly drawn.

"As I said, your terror ends," Red Wrath said.

"I enjoyed this. You think you hurt me?" Jillian asked.

"You're barely moving, so the answer is yes," Red Wrath replied.

"We got you now, you goddamn daughter of a whore!" a cop angrily said.

"Red Wrath, we're supposed to take you in, but... you saved our lives. I've never seen anything like what you just did. Only in movies, of course, but this is something I just am amazed with," another cop said.

"And hey, my mother was one of the good ones. Dad was actually the only guy on this planet worth anything," Jillian said.

"You kill him, too?!" the same cop asked.

"No, they're still alive. Go ahead and say they wouldn't be proud. I know they won't be. They wouldn't be proud I had a girlfriend, either, but why would I want to have one of you vile, disgusting, smelly, worthless pieces of shit on top of me? Why would any girl want one of you hovering over them? I just can't understand why this society is so messed up," Jillian said.

"Because of people like you. As smart as you were to evade capture, and to escape a place as dangerous as The Pentacle, I don't see why you are as ignorant as you are. You had one heartbreak, and so did Ella. Big deal! Every girl will experience heartbreak. So will guys," Red Wrath said.

"It's not just about heartbreak! Guys want one thing, and they always get it and get away with it. As you see, if they don't have one, they can't do anything. Yeah, you know, you learned that back there, remember?" Jillian laughed.

"You done a little more than ruin that boy's life. You killed him! Shattered his entire groin area, you filth!" Red Wrath replied.

"One less monster in the world. It would be better if every guy were nice to women. If only every guy would hold doors open for them, and come to their aid at all times," Jillian said.

"Classic man-hating Liberal scum," a cop said.

"The last girl I talked to that had a white knight as a boyfriend, we were discussing how it get him shot to death. Don't you dare say you're a feminist, either! If you do, that means you're the minority that is ruining the whole movement. I've met so many women who despise white knights. Women want independence, meaning a need for those types of men are not necessary. So you had one heartbreak. All girls will have one heartbreak, at least! You're just lucky I got to you first. Solitary confinement won't be a great interest of yours. Separated from your girlfriend and everyone else. How does that sound?" Red Wrath asked.

Jillian dropped her smile and cheerful demeanor. Chris knew that was her soft spot, and that she'd suffer a rough time being isolated. When nothing else was said, the cops cuffed her feet and hands and threw her in the back of a random squad car. Bonnie done the same with Ella, whom was put in a separate car. She confronted Chris and pulled him away from the cops to speak in private.

"He didn't make it," Rogue said.

"I kinda figured he wouldn't," Red Wrath sighed.

"These cops may support us, but Temple knows we're loose on the street. NOOSE has just arrived, and the entire team is after us."

"Let's go, then. They'll thank us publicly."

Chris and Bonnie fled the scene while the cops were distracted. A few of them turned around to thank them, but saw they were gone. As the duo used their grappling hooks to swing from building to building, they saw two Cargobob choppers. Apart from road convoys, these were the choppers that contained the heavy-duty NOOSE units. Chris and Bonnie ended up near Brooks, where they heard shootings.

"Sounds like it's coming from Red Jersey Street," Red Wrath said.

"Blake may be in a scuffle. He's not supposed to be out," Rogue replied.

"I doubt he's in plain sight. He probably has battleground from inside."

"Spence might be fighting back against assailants, too. You go to Blake and I'll check on Spence."

Chris and Bonnie split up. She used her X-ray feature on her mask to see that Spence was participating in a shootout with petty thugs combined with Blue Bloods. Both she and Chris found subtle ways into the houses. In the seemingly small house Blake lived in, Chris found he was laying on the ground and using a typical M16 to fire blindly at the outside assailants. To avoid being shot by startling him, he kept distance to get Blake's attention.

"Blake!" Red Wrath said.

"Whoa! How'd you get in here?" Blake asked.

"Window. Figured you couldn't hear due to this shootout, but I was also afraid of being shot by you."

"For being stupid, I ought to. You can't be sneaking up on a G like that."

"I know. Sorry. What's going on anyway?"

"Blue Bloods rounded up some petty but desperate thugs in order to take us out. If the cops catch them, they won't be able to get us because we're indoors."

"They may want you because you're an ex-vigilante with unregistered military guns."

"Unregistered military guns? What kind of Liberal city do you think this is? Last time I checked, they were losing this city."

"The next mayor won't be a radical for either party, meaning there will be both."

"Now's not the time! Besides, if someone tries to take these lovely weapons from me, they're gonna have to pry them from my bloody hands and gory body!"

"What else would you like to qualify for? I mean, there's gotta be another way for you to make a living."

"I make money any way I can, legal or illegal."

"Sure, but... crime is gonna come down after this display of anarchy ends."

"I'll deal in bath salts. Isn't that what it's called? Totally undetectable in a human body."

"I suggest you find another way."

"I'd have loved to get in the ring with that Flame King. He wasn't worthy to have "king" in his name!"

"Oh, you like wrestling?"

"Anything dealing with fighting, yes. Do you wanna help me out or do you wanna get me shot by talking me to death? Literally."

"I'll help, sure. Those NOOSE units they're bringing from up north is after me and Rogue, though. They've just arrived, and there's at least 3000 of them."

"You're kidding! Just keeps getting better and better. Cop killing isn't my thing, to be honest. Totally bad for business no matter who you are."

"Yep."

Chris examined tons of large crates that were packed in the living room. It reminded him of a retired colonel's house when he saw that Blake had a wide variety of weapons. Chris chose two MP7 submachine guns and took the other window to assist Blake. He immediately activated his X-ray feature, which would make firing blindly a simple approach. He lay on the floor and looked toward the attackers, then began returning fire at them. After Chris and Blake went through many rounds, sirens were heard coming their way.

"Is that the NOOSE you speak of?" Blake asked.

"Most likely. I'm surprised they don't want to give a sneaky attack. This team is a gang task force. You'd think they'd want to use the element of surprise," Red Wrath replied.

"Being from further up north, you'd think, huh? I'm gonna go cover another area of the house. Stay in position."

Chris nodded and took Blake's spot as he left the room. Most of the original wave of attackers were dead or disabled, but Chris didn't pay attention to any that may have been anywhere other than the front of the house. This would prove lethal for Blake, because after several moments, a blast followed one of his screams. Startled, Chris jumped up and ran to the hallway, seeing Blake laying face-down. Chris tended to Blake to see if he was still alive, and the latter responded by getting up and exposing a horrifying sight: the right side of his face being charred and blown off.

"Red Wrath?!" Rogue asked via earpiece.

"I'm okay, but Blake isn't," Red Wrath replied.

"I can't... feel my face," Blake said.

"Oh my God!" Red Wrath said.

"How bad is it? I can't feel it," Blake replied.

Chris didn't answer, and instead turned away. Blake ran to the bathroom, which was unaffected by the blast. Seconds later, he screamed as loudly as he could, both in anger and severe distress. Gang members tried to pour through the entrance of the house that had been blown up, but Chris held them off. After they were down, he went into the bathroom to see Blake using HALO. Other than snorting the drug, he injected himself with adrenaline for when he overdosed. After overdosing, he gained immense strength and roared in anger. At this point, Chris fled the house and hid behind Spence's house. He watched as Blake gathered up a ton of ammo and began a killing spree of more petty criminals and Blue Bloods that were on the block. Chris used his grappling hook to get into Spence's house via upstairs bedroom window. He wandered downstairs to see Spence and Bonnie crouched down at a window together.

"Guys," Red Wrath said.

"What happened?" Rogue asked.

"Grenade, most likely," Red Wrath replied.

"I just saw half of his body. How's he still going?" Spence asked.

"I saw him snort HALO and inject adrenaline," Red Wrath replied.

"Ain't none of us safe now that he's turned into one of those junkie monsters," Spence said.

"Looks like we're stuck here until dawn," Rogue said.

"I don't think they're even letting people out during the day," Spence said.

"Then what are we supposed to do? Way too much heat is coming to this street," Rogue said.

"I guess we'll have to hide out here until they clear out. Bad thing about the daytime is there aren't many shadows to hide in," Red Wrath replied.

"If only you'd have kept the cape," Rogue said.

"I appreciate what you tried to do, but it wouldn't help at this point anyway," Red Wrath said.

"You damn nerds need to get laid," Spence said.

"Yep, it's been awhile for me," Red Wrath replied.

Bonnie didn't acknowledge with a reply. Blake's crazed rampage continued, with many houses on the street being hit with bullets. The NOOSE Insurgency team arrived with heavy firepower and brutally gunned down the remaining gangsters and thugs, then focused on Blake, who continued the outrageous assault. Chris, Bonnie and Spence saw that Blake was shot many times in many places, but was still unaffected. By the time the NOOSE confidently moved in, all of their bullets combined downed Blake. After he was dead, peace swept Red Jersey Street. Spence stayed out of view to avoid tipping the Insurgency team that he had participated in the shootout. Two Buzzard helicopters hovered above the street and inspected the damage along with the Insurgency team.

"In case they come talk to me, you two need to be in hiding. Go upstairs and hide in my closet. It's big enough for the both of you to sit or lay in any position. I just added on to it about a month or so ago," Spence said.

"Thanks a bunch, man. Hey, sorry about Blake. I guess when he saw his face, he lost the rest of his sanity," Red Wrath replied.

"I'll miss him in a way. The sad thing is he was too doped up to know what hit him. Now he's in hell thinking how he got there. I just hope Spurlock and Leningrad come back around, though."

Chris nodded and took Bonnie's hand to lead her upstairs. In Spence's room, which was decorated in a Valentine's Day theme, the two went into his walk-in closet and locked it. Among the suits and funky-colored shirts, Chris and Bonnie sat down and relaxed. Bonnie sighed, which sounded like one full of sorrow and hopelessness, which concerned Chris.

"What's wrong?" Red Wrath asked.

"It's already been a long night, and now it's gonna be an even longer one. I'm sorry I failed at the cape, but I figured making it all black leather in that fashion wouldn't make it useful," Rogue replied.

"Red Wrath doesn't do capes anyway."

"Get laid, he says. Well, he's at least blunt. He should work for the city."

"He'd make a great secretary, but don't tell him that."

"No. Seems too grumpy, but under all that, nice nonetheless."

"I think he needs a good woman, or a very good friends with benefits. Much like myself, but I need more of a mother figure for the girls. When's the last time you got freaky?"

"Ah, what year is it, again?"

"Uh... 2015."

"Yeah, it'll be twenty-something years in a month or whatever."

"Wait, you've never had sex?"

"Didn't see the point unless I really liked the guy, otherwise we'd both probably mess up."

"Like what guy? Did you have someone?"

"Few guys of the group, but I'd never mix business with pleasure. Besides, I wouldn't have done it anyway."

"We were always off limits, then."

"I would've made an exception for you, but if you don't like me like that now, I will leave it at that."

"I mean, I'd try to date or something if you wanted to, but I refuse to let our friendship and partnership be ruined."

"Same here. I have a sister you can date if you want."

"That would feel wrong, too. I've gained a ton of morals, but I still have quite the libido."

"So you're saying you want someone right for you and the girls?"

"Of course."

"If we married, would Bonnie Carrington even sound right?"

"Heck no! Chris Wayne sounds more appropriate. I'd never force you to change your name if you didn't want to."

"Yep, you're right."

"Bonnie, I'd be willing to give us a shot. First date would be casual to see if we click that way. What do you say?"

"I would love to, Chris. As soon as all this crap ends, let's do it."

Chris nodded, making Bonnie blush more than she already was. Chris was smiling underneath his mask, which he raised up. Bonnie put her hood down to look at him while giving a big smile. They played around by nudging each other, which made Bonnie feel like they were already clicking. Suddenly, the longest night wouldn't seem so long, but Chris would save the raunchy play for another time.

**Night of Pain**

The following day, Elliot hid out in his apartment by laying in bed and keeping his windows covered. By noon, he'd been awake for four hours, but just lay there, sometimes looking at the ceiling and sometimes having his eyes closed. His only other thought was being disgusted in Red Wrath's behavior, which he found to be self-righteous. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. As Elliot lay on his back to stare at the ceiling again, Misty knocked at the door and slightly opened it.

"Elliot?" Misty asked.

"Hey. Sorry I'm laying around," Elliot replied.

"That's okay. I'm a big girl."

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Yeah, two meals. Listen, though, Ashton wants me back home. Says it's too dangerous out here and whatnot."

"I agree. You should go. We'll see each other again when this place is safer."

"I really wanted it to be longer, and I kinda like Jamie now."

"Knew you would."

"Problem is, I don't like long distance deals."

"Give it a chance anyway. You know his face, you know him, so it's not like you two met online first."

"I told him I'd think about it. Thanks for that. I'll keep that in mind, too. I'm worried about you, though. You never stay in bed past noon."

"Not like there's anything for me to do outside."

"Will you be okay?"

"Of course I will. Who's gonna escort you to the airport?"

"I called that Nessa lady."

"Good woman."

"Yeah. I've packed already. I just wanted to come say bye, and that I'd be leaving here in a few minutes."

"Keep in touch, okay? Don't be a stranger."

"You know I will. I love you."

"I love you, too. Don't go breaking too many hearts this year."

Misty laughed so much that she blushed, which made Elliot do so as well. The two shared a hug as Elliot sat up in bed. He watched as Misty walked out of the room after giving an innocent wave with a smirk on her face. The sound of her packing up her things and shutting the apartment door made him feel alone. Elliot let out a sigh before getting up and walking into the kitchen to get a Sprunk to boost his energy. After he gulped it down, he walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. The comments about him being two-faced was catching up. What Chris didn't know was that Elliot had been called this most of his teen years, and that it was the reason he had trouble keeping friends. Instead of lashing out, Elliot walked back into his bedroom to let his anger out positively.

Dumbbells and other workout equipment were kept in Elliot's closet. He got them out and began doing exercises, which he done for two hours straight. When he became tired, his anger returned. Elliot thought of all the times he was called weak, which made him go on a frenzy and start throwing and breaking things. After doing so, he let out a loud scream, which made him dizzy to the point where he fell to his knees. The whole situation with the Anywhere City crime rate riled him up more, to the point where he shaved his head and decided to do the same thing Chris was doing.

"Elliot Stufford is dead. Damian Pain is born," Elliot said to himself in the mirror.

Elliot spent the rest of the day planning out his persona. He collected weapons as a hobby, and had two sets of brass knuckles under his bed in small boxes. When he opened the boxes, they shone like the day he bought them. Elliot smiled, then removed a leather bomber, jeans and boots from his closet. After washing up, he put on the outfit with a carbon fiber vest, given to him by Chris. At curfew, Elliot sneaked out of his apartment with a load of weapons, including the brass knuckles. Unlike Chris, he wasn't afraid of taking the risk by being out in a regular car. As people were going inside, Elliot got into his Tailgater and started driving for Motor City. His targets would be the bikers.

Elliot drove to the racetrack in Motor City, seeing seven Cobra gang members standing around at the bleachers. The sight of them increased Elliot's rage, and he didn't care that there was no subtle planning. He got out of his car and walked up to them, knowing he'd alerted them when he first arrived. Elliot was ready to go for his brass knuckles, as the bikers looked as if they wanted to jump him.

"Gentlemen, good evening. Where are you supposed to be?" Elliot asked.

"Wherever the fuck we want, you subculture-looking pansy," one of the bikers replied.

"That's very cute. Ah, listen, everyone is forced to be on curfew because of you bald-headed, beard-wearing, no good redneck inbreds in leather. Since they have to suffer because of you neanderthals, you need to be indoors, too!" Elliot angrily said.

"You look like a decent suburb family man, so we're giving you about ten seconds to turn around and walk away before we stomp your skull in," another biker said.

"I was formerly Elliot Stufford, DA of this halfway decent town. It's people like you that ruin people with honest living. People such as myself, who have to go into witness protection just for telling the police and judges the truth! You goddamn scum just don't let anything go. You work hard to find and kill these innocent people just for being model citizens!" Elliot angrily replied.

"You're that dude who claimed to be Red Wrath. We ain't the ones who forced Red Wrath to turn himself in. That was the lesbian serial killer," the same biker said.

"Fuck Maneater and fuck Red Wrath! He wanted to turn some criminals in for me to penalize. What good is it when you'll just continue hurting people on the inside, and running your stupid operations? Swing at me, you sons of bitches!" Elliot replied.

"You asked for it, pretty boy," the same biker said.

Elliot was swung at with a baseball bat, but put his brass knuckles on and grabbed the bat. He kicked the biker in the stomach and took the weapon from him, then started swinging it at all of them, but was struck down. While on the ground, he hit one of the bikers in the kneecap with the brass knuckles on his right hand. The assailant screamed in agony and fell down the steps when collapsing, and Elliot jumped up with the bat and continued an ambitious assault on the bikers. After a long struggle, he managed to knock them out with the bat before beating one that was still conscious with his two brass knuckles.

"Tough guy, eh? Still awake, eh? You just have some of that southern stamina, but hell hath no fury like an angry DA, you stupid redneck!" Elliot angrily said.

"Dixon will light you on fire and piss on your charred body, fancy pants!" the biker replied.

"Who's the enforcer and lieutenant of the Cobras?! I'll literally break your ugly mountain face if you don't tell me!"

"You're going to anyway, but if you wanna play tough guy, go to the old mission house. That's where they are. I dare you!"

Elliot got off of the gang member, but started stomping on his face. After a few stomps, the biker's skull was caved in, but Elliot still continued to stomp on his face. The scene was a bloody mess after Elliot ran out of stamina, but he took no time to be remorseful. He left his own car behind and stole one of the seven choppers that were parked. In Saints Square, O'Connor Avenue was still a mess. From the beginning to the end, police tape, ash and wrecked cars were among the sights. This allowed Elliot to keep his strength through anger when he parked outside of the abandoned mission house. He got off of the chopper and calmly walked inside, where a group of ten bikers stared him down, however Dixon was absent.

"You lost?" one of the bikers asked.

"Maybe. It's martial law out there, so do you ever stop to think a fellow needs to crash somewhere? Where's the hospitality?" Elliot asked in sarcasm.

"Find it somewhere else, boy," another biker replied.

"Tons of people were just killed on this street, and this building used to be a house of God, you dicks! Have you no respect?! Tell me which two of you's is the enforcer and lieutenant!" Elliot demanded.

The bikers became angry and went for their guns. Elliot drew a chrome Beretta and .44 Magnum revolver and shot those who were about to react. By the time he gunned them down, three of the ten remained standing. Elliot threatened them by keeping his pistols drawn on them, which made them put their hands up.

"Pretty good for a sissy boy," one of the three bikers said.

"And I have you dead in my sights. Now, answer my question!" Elliot demanded.

"I'm Winthrop, the lieutenant," said one of the others.

"And I'm Jeff. Enforcer," the third gang member replied.

"Ah, Winthrop and Jeff. Winthrop sounds like a teddy bear name. Ironically, you have no facial hair or anything, except for a wavy head full. You look more like a closeted gay, not that there's anything wrong with that. I don't judge. I'm not allowed to, either," Elliot smiled.

"I used to beat gays in school! That ruined my chance of getting a regular career, so that's why I became a brother," Winthrop said.

"A lovely tale. How about you, Jeffrey boy? What's your story? You look like one of those deadbeat fathers that left his family," Elliot said.

"I threw my retirement money at my family in order to avoid child support. That's when I joined the brothers. I was sick and tired of seeing city slickers like you taking over our honest jobs!" Jeff replied.

"Ooh, a model country boy. All three of you make me sick!" Elliot yelled.

"More brothers may be coming soon, then you'll be fucked," Winthrop said.

"I guess that's why I have to dispose of you beforehand, then," Elliot replied.

The three gang members acted as if they wanted to act, but was aware at how fast Elliot could shoot. Elliot had the keen instinct that they would try to cause a diversion or just take the risk, so he shot the unnamed biker in the head and neutralized Winthrop and Jeff with leg shots. Using two zip ties he hand handy, he tied the two up before brutalizing them. Elliot took equal turns in beating Jeff and Winthrop with his brass knuckles. Even though Winthrop was younger, he was smaller in body weight, so he was showing painful expressions before Jeff.

"Not so fun, is it? Being defenseless," Elliot said.

"You're gonna get skinned alive, pretty boy!" Jeff replied.

"I either die a hero, or live long enough to make sure your kind go extinct. You know what you are? You're just depressed wimps who band together and go on the road in an attempt to escape the reality that you're actually nobodies! Jeff? I'd kill to have a wife and daughter, or a son. Or both. You're not tough, and you're not a man," Elliot said.

"And what are you? Tying people up and then beating them," Winthrop said.

"This is for all the people you've brutalized. Being defenseless is a two-way job. You can beat people all you want, but then someone like me comes along to deliver justice to you!" Elliot replied.

"You don't know what you're getting into, I swear," Jeff said.

"Jeff, I'm gonna make sure you can't have any more kids so you can abandon them," Elliot said.

In a blind rage, Elliot picked up a shotgun and kicked Jeff on his back. He stomped on Jeff's legs to keep them still before shooting the latter in the groin. Blood splattered on Elliot's pants, which made Winthrop vomit at the sight of it. Elliot laughed at Winthrop's reaction before dragging Jeff outside. Nearby sat a jerrycan, which Elliot picked up to briefly sniff, finding out it had gasoline in it. The power of his own anger was about to go to another level. He grinned deviously and poured the gas all over Jeff before searching him for a pack of cigarettes. After he found some in Jeff's pocket, he lit one up.

"These are bad for your health, Jeffrey boy," Elliot said.

"Don't do this! Please kill me, but don't do this!" Jeff begged.

"A big ol' tough guy begging for mercy? Too cute. You scum consider yourselves patriots and want to live in freedom and anarchy, so be prepared to pay the price. You're fired!"

Elliot chuckled and threw the cigarette on Jeff, which made him go ablaze. He tried to roll around to put himself out, but Elliot fired two shots of his .44 Magnum to make the fire worse. Jeff stopped struggling after his agony became too severe, but he kept screaming. Even though the putrid smell flooded Elliot's nostrils, he didn't have the urge to vomit or blink. If only Chris could have seen him at the moment, he would know Elliot's sanity was completely gone. The thought of Chris didn't bother him. His actions made him feel like he was doing the right thing.

As Jeff suffered severe internal burns, he eventually died. Despite all the cops and NOOSE patrolling the area, none responded to the shooting, much to Elliot's luck. Elliot noticed that Winthrop was curled in a fetal position, which made him feel even more satisfied. He walked back inside and kicked Winthrop in the spine as hard as he could, which made him groan in pain. Elliot started kicking Winthrop in the ribs, then removed his two brass knuckles to wail on his face and head afterward. Every time Winthrop tried to block, Elliot roughed up his arms.

"You ever hear of a thing called karma? I think it's kicking your ass right about now!" Elliot said.

"You and that robot freak going around playing white knight, acting like you know what's best. When someone really wants you so-called superheroes dead, there won't be a place on Earth you can hide," Winthrop replied.

"I've had no intense combat training, but I've taken down seventeen of you goons with no serious damage to my own self. I thought you assholes were tough, huh?!"

"You haven't been in the doghouse with Dixon. He'll lay you open!"

"They do say the leader is always the toughest, but we'll see. What's Matthew Dickface up to, now that you mention it?"

"It was supposed to be secret, but it doesn't matter. Everyone's gonna be dead! The Yakuza, you superhero wannabes, the police department, and every petty criminal that stands in the way of the Cobras. In the midst of chaos, he managed to get hold of an APC the Yakuza had. It'll be armored up even more than it typically is. It'd take the entire military armory to even penetrate that thing with bullets!"

"But it's not immune to explosions. Thanks. Now I know just how to prepare for it, since Red Wrath is nowhere to be seen tonight."

Winthrop hyperventilated, but Elliot showed him no mercy. Along with apparel accessories Elliot had was a wallet chain. He took it off of his pants and wrapped it around Winthrop's throat. With each struggle Winthrop made to get loose, Elliot just pulled the chain tighter and tighter. Within seconds, Winthrop's eyes were bloodshot, and he became so lightheaded that he finally fell unconscious. Even after he stopped struggling, Elliot continued to throttle him, until finally deciding to break his neck. Among the debris and improvised weapons in the room were bricks and cinder blocks. Elliot grinned while looking at a cinder block, then picked one up and dropped it on Winthrop's skull, completely smashing it in. Luck and happiness fell short when two guns cocked behind Elliot.

"I think he's dead enough, you sick freak. Put your hands up! Police!" a cop said.

"What's the problem, officer?" Elliot asked, turning around.

"Stufford?!" the other cop asked.

"Little tardy to the party, boys. The Cobras in Anywhere City are almost done. Now all you need are some high ordnance explosives to stop Dixon. Trust me, it's not gonna be pretty," Elliot replied.

"We've been looking for you. Mr. Carrington is worried sick about you," the same cop said.

"Chris needs to stay the hell out of people's lives. Tell him Elliot Stufford is dead, and that Damian Pain is new in town," Elliot said.

"Damian Pain? What kind of crap are you on, Stufford? Come on, let's help you," the cop said.

"I don't need help! Take a look around! These criminals need help. One has his head smashed in, and one looks like a charred burger. The rest were just petty. Hell, all criminals are petty. I apologize for this, boys," Elliot said.

"Stufford, don't!" the cop said.

Elliot removed his brass knuckles and jumped in the air, performing a superman punch one of the cops as he fired a bullet into the carbon fiber armor Elliot wore. The other cop pistol whipped Elliot, but to no real effect. Elliot knocked the gun out of his hand and performed two haymaker punches, which knocked him out as well. Using basic gun training he'd had, Elliot unloaded and dismantled the cops' guns before walking outside and seeing their cruiser. He smiled and hopped in, then left the scene in a jiffy.

"Units, we have a domestic disturbance in, uh... Ashlington. Neighbors complaining that things are being thrown and broken and that a child is in danger," Dispatch said.

"Car 66 en route. While you're at it, tell the boss martial law was a stupid ass idea for this reason specifically. Over," Elliot replied.

Elliot chuckled to himself as he started driving to the vicinity of Ashlington. Among the buildings not related to education or restaurants was the biggest apartment complex of the district. When Elliot arrived, he parked the cruiser and found a pair of cuffs in the console. Other things that suited his possible needs were a shotgun and P220 pistol. He grabbed the pistol and left the vehicle before ascending the stairs leading to the apartment where the disturbance was coming from. When there, he knocked on the door as loudly as he could. Footsteps appeared at the door, but Elliot heard a smack and a grunt, which riled him up again.

"Who is it?!" a young man asked.

"Police. Open up!" Elliot replied.

"You don't look like no cop. Fuck off, pal!"

"Oh, so you can see me? Well, I have some bad news for you."

Elliot kicked the door, which broke the locks and hit the young man in the face. When he entered, he saw a young woman on the ground with a black eye and bloodied lip, which gave him his true answered. Angered, Elliot removed the brass knuckles from his pockets and fitted them onto his hands. He crouched down and repeated the process of brutality. Elliot got through many punches before the young woman could even adapt to what was going on. She stood up and gasped, then cried out.

"No, please stop!" she screamed.

"Stop? I bet you said stop to him!" Elliot replied.

"We were just roleplaying!" she implied.

"Bullshit!" Elliot yelled.

"Mommy!" a little boy cried.

Elliot's blind rage came to a screeching halt. He looked up at the little boy, who had paralyzing fear in his eyes. Elliot's fists loosened, and his bloodied brass knuckles fell off. He sat back and realized what he'd done. It took a boy's fear and tears to see that Elliot had been committing nothing but heinous actions all night. Shaken, Elliot put the cuffs on the young man and stormed out of the apartment. He ran back to the cruiser, got in, and took off. During the drive, his anger returned to him, which was directed toward Commissioner Temple. Such thoughts were how mediocre Elliot thought the martial law was. An angry smiled returned, and he contemplated running the cruiser through City Hall, where he assumed Temple would be. At City Hall, a ramp-like structure was erected on the front lawn, which would be the perfect way to run the car into the building. Elliot floored the car and bailed out right as it hit the ramp. The car went crashing into the front of the building, but the damage accumulated when the car caught fire and blew up. This may have been too much, even for Elliot's newfound insanity. Without a devious smile, Elliot panicked and left the scene before he could be spotted.

Staying only on foot, Elliot ran back to his apartment. By the time he was home, his endurance and stamina was out, which made him hyperventilate. The dark silence of his apartment made him slightly nervous. A helicopter buzzed by, making Elliot paranoid. He turned on the light and looked out the window when it sounded like the helicopter was hovering in one spot outside the window, but it continued onward after a few seconds. Elliot walked to his bedroom and checked his phone, which had three missed calls. As he was about to check them, it rang again, showing up as Misty. He wiped his hands off the best he could before answering it with a smirk.

"Hey!" Elliot said.

"Hey, Elliot. Told you I'd call," Misty replied.

"You're home already? Those flights are usually so slow."

"It's like, midnight over there, right?"

"Pretty much. I... I lost track of time."

"Happens to the best of us. Are you okay? You sound worn out."

"Yeah, long night. I've actually been out and about with some assistance."

"You sound like you've been in a wrestling match."

"If only I were that athletic."

"You never know."

"Do you remember what your dad used to call me?"

"Yeah. I remember that I'd scold him lightly. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Are you having more trouble at work than usual? Well, I mean, I should've known that."

"Yeah, this whole town is in one big legal mess. Chaos behind closed doors just like out on the streets."

"I don't think you're two-faced. Do you remember that time we went to Las Venturas, and you found that very odd chip?"

"Yeah, it had a rainbow on one side and a dragon on the other."

"You know what I got from that? There's two sides to everything, even a person's personality. So, the next time someone calls you two-faced, just remember that chip. Think of it as Yin Yang. Without duality, there is no balance in the universe."

"You're right. Thanks, Misty."

"Of course."

"How are you? Oh, and have you talked to Jamie?"

"I'm fine because I've decided to date Jamie. We'll text and chat via video."

"That's good to hear."

"I gotta go now. Stay strong, Elliot."

"Thank you. I'll be in touch."

Misty's end went dead, so Elliot hung up. Her words relieved him, but as sense returned to his head, he knew he went past the point of no return. The chip would be a good reminder to Elliot of how Misty could calm him down, so he began to look for it. By the time he found it deep within his closet, the entire apartment was messy. Being OCD, Elliot went on a cleaning frenzy, which also included a bath and doctoring scrapes and bruises he sustained during his rampage. By the time he was finished, it was 3am. The night caught up to him, and he was asleep in no time.

**Nightfall**

During Elliot's wild night of violence, Chris and Bonnie had patrolled dark, elevated areas due to Temple's martial law. The following day, Chris learned about Elliot's gruesome rampage through Detective Moscow. At 2:30 in the afternoon, Chris was sitting on the couch watching the news with Bonnie and Nessa. A live press conference featured Commissioner Temple, who wore a heavy-duty NOOSE uniform.

"Due to one of the incidents last night, which included a domestic disturbance call, I'm calling martial law off tonight, but with an exception of more police presence. Our crime statistics show that the most dangerous neighborhoods and districts include Saints Square, Brooks, Little Tokyo, Old Miami, Little Liberty and Motor City. Somehow, HALO has hit our streets, which is the thing I worry about second to most. After these last two gangs are eradicated from our streets, I'm imposing that military presence be active in the city. An emergency election also must be held for a new mayor. No candidates are present, but I personally feel that Cunningham's sexuality will be the only issue people will care about. Even though she's resigning, I want to make sure she never works in this town again. This city also needs heroes with faces, not heroes that wear masks and hoodies. Thank you, and please look after yourselves out there," Temple announced.

"He has a lot of guts," Bonnie said.

"Not to worry. Moscow is close to exposing his corruption. There won't be military presence here. The city doesn't need military presence. That's just overkill. The citizens are arming themselves. However, my biggest goal at the moment is Elliot," Chris said.

"You going to his place now?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. I'm actually nervous, but not because of his behavior. I'm nervous because I don't want to lose our best DA," Chris replied.

"I wish you luck," Nessa said.

"We wish you luck," Bonnie said.

"Thank you. I feel like tonight is the night things will finally start turning around, but I know deep in my bones it's gonna be the craziest night this city has ever faced," Chris implied.

"It's always worse before it gets better. Be careful, and good luck. Again," Bonnie said.

Chris smirked and got up. Like a time loop, he left the suite and building and got into the same sedan he'd been using for the past several weeks. Along the way, Chris saw the damage done to City Hall, knowing it was the work of Elliot or a gang hit. He shook his head and thought it was just one more reason for the tyrannical Temple to go mad with power over increased police presence. At the apartment building, Chris saw the absence of Elliot's Tailgater, which made him worry. He got out of the car and stormed up to Elliot's apartment, and then knocked non-stop.

"Elliot, it's Chris! Open up, please!"

No answer. Chris had to assume the worst if Elliot was unresponsive, or not present in his apartment at all. He started a series of knocks one last time, which still spawned no answer. Chris sighed and was about to walk away, but Elliot opened the door wearing a house robe. Despite being told of Elliot's activities, he wasn't told about shaving his head.

"Yeah, hi," Elliot said.

"Did you get into a fight with a laser?" Chris asked in rhetoric.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Can I come in, for starters?"

"Fine."

Elliot moved out of the way to let Chris walk in. Chris done so, then sat on Elliot's couch, which he found to still be soft and clean despite Elliot's new psychological condition. Through his peripheral vision, Chris noticed Elliot was giving him an angry glare, as if it wasn't obvious enough in his voice.

"Sooo... can I get you anything?" Elliot asked.

"Nope. Thanks anyway," Chris replied.

"Well, you gonna sit there or tell me what you want?"

"You've lost your mind. Okay? I'm just gonna admit that. I know you want a new kind of justice, but you can't be prancing around in some post-apocalyptic looking fashion and beat anyone in sight. Moscow said you savagely beat a young man in front of his girlfriend and child!"

"That young man is not innocent! His girlfriend had a black eye and bloodied lip. You think she got that just from falling? Of course she'd say that if she wanted to keep him around, but isn't that too cliché by now?"

"There were seventeen bikers you brutalized, one of which was burned alive. The other had his entire skull and brain smashed with a cinder block. Two of those seventeen survived."

"You're not the only one that's a badass. I've not even had training like you."

"Anger gives us adrenaline rushes that deliver extra strength. Your anger is your fuel. Nothing more."

"If you're gonna sit here and give me a lecture about misconduct, you can walk out the door. Here you are every night, dressing up like some robot-looking alter-ego. You've hardly brought in suspects. I've convicted no one from the Jaded Spades or Slow Ryde."

"Blame Sapphire for the Jaded Spades. She had no intent on taking any prisoners, plus killed a man for $30 million."

"I done a good thing, you know. I found out Dixon has an APC, and I may even know the source of the HALO. You know that farming community? It'd be the perfect cover."

"How do you know this?"

"I plan to investigate."

"I can't let you do that. You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"You're gonna let me do it. I'll tell everyone you're Red Wrath! I'll tell them about your little mutant powers, too."

"You slimy, two-faced shit! I trusted you on that!"

"Just let me go. Let me get killed if that's what chance decides."

"You can't leave people's lives to chance, especially not yours. You have a niece that loves you very much!"

"She's about the only one I care about. Only one. Everything else isn't real anymore. You're such a hypocrite to judge me. All you've done is beat and kill. Just because you have better skills? Save that speech! I'll live off anger if I have to."

"I think you should have a talk with Misty. If she makes you happy, then use that to help yourself. I'll admit I can't save everyone. I've also brought in as many criminals as possible."

"I did talk to Misty, but nothing's changed. I want to do this."

"Elliot, you're our best DA."

"Find someone else. Rosie can take my place. Let her work enough magic and she'll be promoted in no time. Hell, you can have Rose be the ADA."

"She's too young, Captain Obvious. Besides, she's applying for a job on a reality TV show."

"You can do it, Chris. You're the one who wanted my help, so you can find help elsewhere."

"I know that you think you know what you're doing, but if Misty loses you, what else will her life have to offer? Why is she even out there in some experimental FIB group home?"

"Her dad, my brother, is a forensic scientist who got in some trouble. The FIB suggested it and Misty just took the opportunity. I think she picked it to fit in. She loves the country, but she gets lonely quick. She's also flamboyant, so I don't think the country life would suit her for long."

"Think of what you're doing. Please."

"Goodbye, Chris. Good luck with everything."

"I can't trust you now that you made a severe threat."

"You can. Let me walk away, and don't say anything."

"Okay."

Chris hesitated to get up. He had one other option for Elliot, but doing so would risk his identity. He didn't bother with setting the stakes at such a high end, so he got up and looked at Elliot before walking to the door and opening it. The two men stared at each other before Chris left without a word. Just like that, he lost a member of his team to the same insanity he almost lost himself in. It may have been selfish to let Elliot go, but Chris figured he would do the same thing no matter what. Leaving empty-handed, Chris returned to the suite, where Nessa and Bonnie were awaiting news.

"Well?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, he wasn't there. Left a note, though. I don't know what to believe. He's probably long gone," Chris replied.

"You took longer than that," Nessa said.

"I stopped by and got a bite to eat. Done a little bit of damage inspection, too. Someone done a number on the front of City Hall," Chris explained.

"If you say so," Bonnie said.

"As I was cruising, I got a lead. Dixon has an APC, and he's gonna armor it up. Probably has already. The Yakuza will be slaughtered, plain and simple," Chris said.

"He'll probably wait till night. I would ask what we'll do, but there's only one option. That is, if all that checks out," Bonnie said.

"Trust me, it does," Chris said.

"Let's prepare for the night, then. This has got to end tonight, no matter how bad it gets. Also, capturing Tao is a must," Bonnie insisted.

"You're right. He's like the ghost boss. Without an enforcer, I'm surprised he hasn't gotten clipped by now," Chris replied.

For the remainder of the day, Bonnie and Chris done warm-up exercises and sparring. Most of Chris' own time consisted of making two holsters that would be suitable to carry MP7 submachine guns. By the time he had the finishing touches, it was 7:30 in the evening. He sat in his bedroom after lacing the temporary holster onto the Red Wrath suit. Bonnie walked in, but was hesitant to say anything.

"Hey, Bonnie. This is the night we win this war," Chris said.

"And I have an addition to help you," Bonnie replied.

"Which is?"

"Hear me out first, okay?"

"Oh, damn! It's another parachute cape hybrid thing, isn't it?"

"I'm getting too predictable. Maybe I shouldn't be Rogue anymore."

"Yeah, yeah. Joking aside, just tell me about it."

"This one is black, so it blends in with the darkness and your suit. It's not complicated like the last one, either. See, my capes aren't designed for gliding or flight, therefore they can just go around my neck. No problem. Since I have a feeling you'll need to stay off the ground more often tonight, this will really help this time around. The details are pretty simple when explained. As you know, your suit has pieces that fasten together with the press of a button. The places where the shoulder plates lock together is where two corresponding button holes on the cape will go. In this case, you don't have to worry about being choked, uncomfortable, or the cape sliding around to your front side."

"I think I get the concept, but can you put the pieces together for me, please? Literally, that is."

Bonnie chuckled and went to her room to get the updated cape. Chris removed the Red Wrath suit from his storage cylinder in order for Bonnie to show the demonstration. On both sides of the shoulders of the suit, the cape's two "buttons" were attached the same way the suit went together. Chris changed into full-body spandex and put the suit on to try out its new accessory. He walked around the room and done acrobats and other martial arts-related jumps for a quick session with the cape.

"Do you like?" Bonnie asked.

"For tonight. Thanks, Bonnie," Chris replied.

"I see the error of my ways. The last one was too simple."

"Does it work the same way as the other one?"

"Yes. As you notice, most of it is typical parachute material. I stitched off leather at the neck and very upper back to avoid easy tears."

"I really needed to carry assault rifles tonight, but I made my own holster for submachine guns."

"Good thing you did."

"You could really use actual grenades and guns. If Dixon goes on that rampage, it'll take at least two hours to stop him."

"Not necessarily that long. If you're being literal, that is."

"Pretty much. It's no exaggeration."

"Let me go get ready."

Bonnie left the room once more. Chris pressed the button to activate his voice box and place his mask down. He returned to the living room to see Sierra on her headset and laptop, with Amber sitting close by her. With the windows still covered, Chris saw an Annihilator slowly fly by. Bonnie walked to Chris in uniform, hood up, and looked at him and the girls.

"Nice new get-up, dad, but be careful with it," Amber said.

"This is only for the night, since the ground will be twice as dangerous. Sierra, do you know if that APC is on any kind of APB? Anything," Chris asked.

"No APC. Any one owned by a criminal is completely off the radar," Sierra replied.

"Didn't hurt to ask, even though I figured that much," Chris said.

"You and me together, right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, no matter what. I know we'd do better covering more ground separate, but until Dixon is neutralized, we need to be a team," Chris replied.

"Okay, let's go," Bonnie said.

"Girls, I love you. See you later," Chris said.

"We'll be with you every step of the way, dad," Sierra said.

Chris acknowledged with a nod and salute before walking out to the balcony with Bonnie. Together, they jumped off with their grappling hooks handy. With his new accessory, Chris was faster than Bonnie, but he went at a steady pace for her to keep up. Since it wasn't completely dark, Chris didn't rely much on gliding. When Bonnie and Chris arrived in Little Tokyo, they roosted on top of a building adjacent to High 9. At that given moment, it was nothing but tranquility.

"Silence makes me suspicious," Red Wrath said.

"Silence makes me nervous. That's why I couldn't live in the countryside," Rogue replied.

"Okay, guys, come in," Firewall said.

"Whatcha got?" Red Wrath asked.

"I have every single Yakuza front on radar. I see you're at their biggest venture. You think it'll get hit again?" Firewall asked.

"I know it'll get hit again. It's armed to the teeth. Guards everywhere," Red Wrath replied.

Sierra didn't reply, but stayed in contact. Suddenly, a strange sight occurred: an armored Kuruma parked on the curb of the street where Chris and Bonnie were stationed. It drew the attention of the Yakuza guards, but their curiosity was interrupted by a cavalry of attacking bikers. A never-ending wave of Cobra gang members flooded the street, which gave the driver of the Kuruma time to hop out. Chris noticed the occupant to be Elliot, dressed in combat pants and boots, a leather trench coat, and strange goggles and upper body armor. Elliot messed around with a grappling hook for a few seconds before mounting it on the same rooftop Chris and Bonnie were on. After elevating up to them, he crouched down with them.

"Guys, what's going on?!" Firewall asked.

"Gang hit, as expected. We'll get back to you, okay?" Red Wrath insisted.

"Okay, be careful," Firewall replied.

"Fancy seeing you here, Ell... Damian," Red Wrath said.

"RW?" Rogue asked.

"Not now, partner," Red Wrath replied.

"Hey, nerds. By the look of it, Dixon is already in control of the APC. At this rate, he'll attack in no time. Hell of a cavalry, huh?" Damian asked.

"They look like a bunch of barbaric dominoes that can actually stay upright," Red Wrath said.

"Even if dominoes were soaked in nuclear waste, they would still act the very same. It's all about balance. I have the right amount of balance for these leather hillbillies," Damian said.

"Why are you here? Also, where'd you get that strange armor?" Red Wrath asked.

"It's flexible metallic. No time for details. What's important is what I have under this jacket," Damian replied.

Elliot pulled his jacket on open to reveal many weapons, which included a shotgun, two assault rifles, and two grenade launchers. He put the two assault rifles down and acquired grenades for the launchers. The only one showing an astonished expression was Bonnie, but Chris himself was wondering where Elliot obtained the arsenal of weapons.

"Dude, you're like a walking post-apocalypse," Red Wrath said.

"Post-apocalyptic savior, you mean," Damian said.

"Where'd you get all this?" Red Wrath asked.

"Sapphire," Damian replied.

"Sapphire?!" Red Wrath and Rogue asked at the same time.

"Shh! Do you wanna survive? If so, tuck your capes and get those Cobras!" Damian said.

"Oh brother," Rogue said to herself.

"Ah, S522, look at you. Second Amendment solution to justice!" Damian said.

Elliot picked up the assault rifle he was referring to, then started shooting at the bikers performing the drive-by. When he didn't have much luck with it, he groaned and put it down, replacing it with the M32 grenade launcher he carried. Chris took control of the assault rifle as the three worked together to bump the numbers down. The cavalry left the scene, but gunfire soon erupted in other places in the district. The Yakuza that survived the attack turned on the three heroes, forcing them to lay down. This angered Elliot, but the gunfire stopped long enough to be diverted elsewhere. Chris peeked over the rooftop and saw the worst possible thing they predicted. There the rumored APC was in the flesh, having a full coat of extra armor and badly installed weaponry, such as two grenade launchers on both doors.

"That moment when a chapter president becomes a supervillain," Red Wrath said.

"Let me at him!" Damian replied.

In the midst of the exchange between Dixon and the Yakuza, Elliot fired a full round of grenades at the APC, which knocked off the sheet of armor on the passenger door. Dixon instantly got the lead, and started returning fire with the turret, which damaged the roof of the building enough to expose Bonnie, Chris and Elliot.

"Shit!" Red Wrath said.

"Still plenty more cover. He can't take the whole roof off," Damian replied.

Elliot reloaded each chamber of the grenade launcher and peeked around at a different angle. Assuming he ran the three off, Dixon continued to destroy the Yakuza club. Bonnie listened at the other gunshots in the district and considered separating to stop the massive gang war, but stayed in place regardless. By her posture and facial expressions, Chris could tell she wanted to separate.

"NOOSE will be all over the spot in a minute," Red Wrath said.

"Yeah, that's why I'm trying to find a good vantage point. The right kinds of hits can take off several sheets of that extra armor," Damian insisted.

"What do we do when we have Dixon?" Rogue asked.

"Stuff him in my trunk and we shake the spot before NOOSE comes," Damian replied.

Elliot took the lead in order to damage the APC. He fired the grenades as quickly and accurately as he could, which knocked most of the armor off. One of the grenades blew up under the APC, which made it catch fire at the back. Dixon noticed this from inside and hopped out on the opposite side, where he was totally exposed to Elliot, Chris and Bonnie. While he tried to flee the scene, Elliot removed a strange device from his pocket, which appeared to resemble a stun gun. He aimed it at Dixon, and a green laser pointer lit up. Elliot fired it, which sent four laser-like streams of light at Dixon. Being struck with the discharge of the gun caused Dixon to stagger and twitch while on the ground. With sirens drawing close, Chris used his grappling hook to repel to the street, with Elliot and Bonnie following.

The three walked to Elliot's car, where Dixon was twitching with disorientation. Elliot put a pair of brass knuckles on his right hand and hit Dixon twice in the face, the second time being between the eyes to knock him out. The team worked together to tie him up and put him in the back seat of the car before getting in. When they were situated inside, the doors automatically locked. As Chris was about to ask about it, two vans of NOOSE scurried onto the street and assumed the Kuruma was a suspicious car. In Elliot's mind, the only way to shake them was with violence, so he activated a button to activate a weapon system from the trunk. Chris took a peek via his X-ray vision feature, seeing a minigun and two sets of heat-guided rockets appear.

"Whoa!" Red Wrath said.

"Buckle up for safety," Damian replied.

Upon seeing the monstrosity that was Elliot's car, the NOOSE agents that caught them began firing weapons in a drive-by fashion. They were quickly taken out with the minigun without the need to destroy their vehicles. Chris noticed it was built on an advanced sentry-type system that had upgraded accuracy, making sense as to why it was easy for Elliot to pick off the main occupants of the NOOSE vans. Killing government agents was the ultimate point of no return, but Elliot accelerated the Kuruma and followed the GPS to find enemies. Much like the same system as Chris' Avenger, the radar picked up gunmen by indicating them as red dots. Elliot rode right into the middle of a massive fight between the Cobras and Yakuza. Some Yakuza tried to turn their fire to the Kuruma, but the bikers used the distraction to kill them. Their shootout was taken advantage of by Elliot, who used the large rotary cannon to slaughter every gangster he saw. When the number of backup seemed to double each time they were dying down, Elliot locked on the missiles to each vehicle and fired them all, causing a mass of explosions that ended the shootout.

"This car seems soundproof, but that still felt like nuclear war!" Red Wrath said.

"You like?" Damian asked, grinning.

"I don't!" Rogue replied.

"We aren't off the hook yet," Damian said.

"What about Tao?" Red Wrath asked.

"Don't know, but we gotta jet," Damian replied.

More NOOSE continued to pursue the Kuruma, but after a few miles, they were all taken out by a Stinger GT. Chris used his X-ray feature and noticed Tao was the driver, and that he had high velocity weapons installed on both sides of the hood. By using a rear-view camera, Elliot saw this as well. He performed risky maneuvers every time Tao was about to make an attempt to shoot the car. Even though it was armored, such velocity would most likely damage the armor and penetrate right through. Chris assumed Elliot had a plan to lure Tao somewhere, but he felt as if they wouldn't be lucky if such maneuvers kept being performed. The chase was taken across Cavalier Bridge and into Sun Ridge, the farming community of Anywhere City. The community was pretty much its own island, with two large farms, a few stores, and one large trailer park. Elliot stopped at the trailer park, and Tao got out of his car and started firing a Japanese assault rifle. Bonnie ducked down in the seat a little, but Chris and Elliot remained calm. Chris made Tao out as having seemingly curly black hair and two lazy eyes, despite being young. He wore jeans and boots with a detailed orange shirt and a blazer. When his gun ran out of ammo, Elliot jumped out of the car and shot him with a fully automatic pistol. Bonnie and Chris got out, seeing the whole neighborhood had been awaken.

"Ah, the ghost boss. Nice to meet you, Mr. Tao," Damian said.

"You just make big mistake!" Tao replied.

"Hey, I just wanted to calm you down, but I couldn't find my stun gun. Say hello to Red Wrath," Damian said.

"Hello. Ready to go to jail?" Red Wrath asked Tao.

"I am not going to jail! When I recover, this world will not be big enough for any of you to hide in. Superhero wannabes!" Tao replied.

"Lucky for us we left you in an area where Japanese gangsters really aren't welcome. How rude of me, though. I didn't tell you my name. My name is Damian Pain," Damian said.

"I know who you really are. Let me tell you something: I and this organization make more money than any crime syndicate in the world. Why? We're honorary and subtle. That's something you people obviously know nothing of!" Tao said.

"Subtle? Honorary? HA! Tao, your little gentlemen's club probably deals in child pornography. That's blasphemy in this country, you fucking twit! As far as subtle, don't even get me started on that. As I recall, it was your gang that was causing a bloodbath in Little Tokyo," Damian replied.

"Things could've been different, you know. In order to avoid that Chris Carrington from destroying this town, I was about to make him an offer. Kill me, and it's over for you, him, his family, and the Anywhere City Police Department!" Tao threatened.

"I know Chris. He would never accept such an offer, especially when you have your hands dirty with child porn," Red Wrath said.

"Listen to me, goddammit! I, and we, do not touch that shit. Our Russian contacts from Liberty City asked us to have a one-time deal in exchange for a lot of money. Some of that payment went into the purchase of the APC that stupid redneck stole. We have ties with them no more," Tao explained.

"I bet this guy is just small potatoes. He'd be replaced in no time," Damian said.

"Try it and see, asshole," Tao replied.

"Do you really wanna work with this guy, Chris?" Damian asked.

"Chris? What?!" Tao asked, astonished.

"Ohhh, now we have to shoot him," Damian said sarcastically.

"Chris Carrington is the Red Wrath? I knew it!" Tao shouted.

Elliot puffed and drew the automatic pistol at Tao. He wasted no time to squeeze the trigger and unload the rest of the clip into Tao, the last bullet being in his head. Neither Chris or Bonnie jumped, but were rather shocked at Elliot's words and actions.

"What the fuck was that?!" Red Wrath asked.

"What? I solved the case. Sorta," Damian replied.

"You just spilled a secret," Rogue said.

"I doubt anyone except Tao heard," Damian said.

"Nobody heard? Good," Red Wrath said.

Elliot smiled, but Chris gave him a jumping spin kick with a bit of a blow. This sent him flying, which made him hit a tin trash can. The noise stirred up dogs in the neighborhood, causing Chris and Bonnie to be extra vigilant. Elliot let out a huff before struggling to sit up. Once he regained control, he got up while holding his back, returning to Chris and Bonnie afterward.

"Tough guy, huh?" Damian asked.

"Plenty more where that came from. Get Dixon out of the car," Red Wrath replied.

"You want Dixon? For what?" Damian asked.

"He will be tried normally," Rogue said.

"And continue to run his operations from the inside? Is that really what you want? Pansies!" Damian shouted.

Against his own wishes, Elliot walked to the back passenger's seat of the Kuruma and opened the door. He grabbed Dixon, who was coming to, and dragged him to Bonnie and Chris. Dixon's vision was blurry, and he was still disoriented, but he fully came to after lightly shaking his head to perk himself up. When his vision cleared up, he looked up to see an angered Elliot looking down upon him. Elliot delivered a swift kick to Dixon's face, which knocked him off his knees.

"Get up," Damian said.

"You superzeroes just couldn't leave well enough alone, could ya?" Dixon asked.

"Nope. Get on your goddamn feet and hit me. I want you to hit me, tough guy. Tough guy! Big ass muscles and you think you're all that!" Damian angrily said.

"Come on, that's enough. This isn't the justice you wanted, was it?" Red Wrath asked.

"It's not about justice anymore. It's about what's **fair!**" Damian yelled.

"Is having a man tied up to beat him to death what you call fair?" Rogue asked.

"Yes! He's beaten up so many weaker folk. He thinks he's untouchable because he has muscles. I'm sick of guys like that. They need a beating of their fucking own!" Damian yelled.

"For the record, we were just making a different kind of living. We wouldn't have bothered anyone had this stupid dead fuck right here not have had Brother Mack killed!" Dixon angrily replied.

"I have some sources that say that was all botched. An assassin named Tenny was responsible for your president's death in order to initiate a gang war," Red Wrath said.

"How the hell you know that, freak? Do you know this Tenny or whoever?" Dixon asked.

"No, but I heard about him," Red Wrath replied.

"That's just great. Freaks and freaks go hand in hand, so I'm not surprised," Dixon said.

Dixon took a break from talking, but was about to speak again. He was interrupted by a bullet to the head, which made Elliot and Bonnie jump. Chris was startled, but only looked around for a shooter. The shot was completely silent, so Chris assumed it was a silenced sniper rifle, or very far away. He used all visual features on his mask and looked around in all directions, high and low, but still saw nothing. Despite that, a strong feeling occurred inside him that spelled more trouble for the night.

"The night is just beginning," Red Wrath said.

"But it's ending for me," Damian said.

"You got what you want. Are you happy now?" Red Wrath asked.

"How would I know? I'll spend the rest of my life not knowing who done us a good community service," Damian replied.

"Or the rest of the night, or the next few minutes. Whoever shot Dixon may want you dead, too," Red Wrath said.

"Are we like, a team or what?" Rogue asked.

"Me team up with you two? Hell no! I'm officially freelance. As far as my old life, I quit! Replace me with Rosie, then make Rose an ADA," Damian replied.

"Rose is just a teenager," Red Wrath said.

"Listen you stereotypical fuck, you won't get far thinking that way. She's good. Period! Who cares about her age? Shit!" Damian griped.

"Goodbye... Damian Pain," Red Wrath said.

"We can't just let him go and get himself killed," Rogue insisted.

"Rogue, let's just go. It's his life and his choice," Red Wrath said.

"Listen to the man, little red," Damian laughed.

"This city needs you!" Rogue said.

"It needs you two more. I'm just gonna go on the road. No particular goal except for fighting crime and maybe ending up in Los Santos. The way I see it, if that bumbling idiot was right about the Yakuza, then they want the shooter, which was me. You two don't need that," Damian explained.

"Have a good one. Goodbye," Red Wrath said.

Bonnie went to say something, but Chris held her back. Elliot packed the body of Tao into his Kuruma, then waved with a smirk before getting in. Bonnie struggled a little bit, but knew when to stop due to Chris' arm strength. Elliot started the car and drove away, leaving them both behind without remorse. From behind his mask, Chris was saddened. Elliot driving away was like a sociopath abandoning pets. There was nothing they could do except for let him leave, but Bonnie became angry and shoved Chris when breaking free of his grasp.

"What the fuck?!" Rogue shouted.

"It is what it is," Red Wrath replied.

"He was the best DA!"

"Was, yes. That's the key word there."

"So he's a sociopath or something. I get it. His threats give you no right to let him go. He has a niece!"

"I know he has a niece, but there is nothing I can do in this situation."

"I think... I think I've reached my breaking point. We've served no justice. We've just served revenge and complete bloodshed. Body after body after body! When's it gonna fucking stop?!"

"Tonight is when it stops. I have a gut feeling about something that'll extend this night to be longer than the other night."

"Well, after this, I'm going my own way. Find another Rogue. Oh, and you can forget about that date."

"Excuse me? You know what, fine!"

"Yeah, fine."

As the situation fully ended, neighbors of the trailer park were walking out of their houses. Chris and Bonnie quickly climbed into Tao's car and left the scene before they could be confronted in any way. As they crossed Cavalier Bridge, the tornado siren began going off. Chris looked at the sky and saw it filled with nothing but helicopters. Further martial law was completely unexpected, but Chris figured it was due to the incident in Little Tokyo. It also had him wondering if NOOSE subdued all the remaining suspects.

"RW, come in!" Firewall said.

"We're here, Firewall," Red Wrath answered.

"A mass shooting in Little Tokyo occurred, which caused about a dozen NOOSE agents to be killed. This is resulting in further martial law," Firewall explained.

"I can see. We were in Sun Ridge and the alarm started going off as we crossed back into city districts," Red Wrath said.

"Sounds like you're in a car. I'd abandon it if I were you all," Firewall said.

"We may have a bigger problem. Dixon was killed out of nowhere. Looked like a sniper bullet, but it must've been a silencer because it didn't shatter his skull or brain matter. I had just told him about how the gang war between the Cobras and Yakuza was botched, and he was then shot as he was about to continue speaking. Point is, the guy that caused the war is an assassin named Tenny. We last spoke when he got away from me by causing a diversion on our rooftop. He claimed that his organization has 20,000 people in it," Red Wrath explained.

"I can look him up for you. Is that an alias or what?" Firewall asked.

"Most likely. I have no other information on him," Red Wrath replied.

"I'll try my best. I should let you go so you two can focus," Firewall said.

"Over and out," Red Wrath acknowledged.

"I don't think Tenny is the most of our worries. People look angry that martial law is happening again," Rogue said.

Chris noticed that residents were arguing with the police about the situation. As long as people were out on the streets, the ground was still safe to be on. Police lights flashed behind the Stinger GT as the two heroes were at a red light about to turn right onto a street. Maybe Chris hadn't thought about how risky it still was. The stop would most likely not end well, because it was a NOOSE van that pulled them over. Insurgency or otherwise, the entire NOOSE squad that had been called in were assigned to arrest Red Wrath and Rogue. Two NOOSE agents got out, and the driver walked up to the driver's side of the Stinger. After he saw it was Rogue and Red Wrath, he drew an assault rifle that was at his side.

"Get out! Get out now!" the NOOSE agent screamed.

"What is it?" the other asked.

"Red Wrath and Rogue!" he replied.

"Sorry, buddy. This night needs us," Red Wrath said to himself.

Chris put his foot on the pedal, which caused the NOOSE agents to shoot at the car. It took a few hits at the back, but the gas tank and tires weren't affected. Figuring it would be called in, Chris used alleyways to turn into. In a dark alleyway, without a tail, Chris abandoned the car and started running toward the street. Bonnie was close behind, but wasn't sure what his plan was. Abandoning the car was one thing, but NOOSE knew their identities and that they were the ones in the car. Moving quickly to make the trail go cold was a critical part of any plan Chris could come up with. Once they were out of the alleyway, the only plan Chris had was to rely on their grapnel guns.

Chris led the way into Old Miami, where he saw that the upcoming Stellar HQ could be used for cover. Using his grappling hook, he quickly elevated up to a tall crane, where he knelt and nested. Bonnie followed suit, even though it was riskier for her to be up at such a height. Police transmissions were long range, even at such a height, but Chris didn't see any heat, so he assumed they most likely shook them. Moments later, another grappling hook latched onto the crane where they were at, and Tenny appeared in combat clothing with the same pieces of metallic armor that Elliot had been wearing.

"Tenny?!" Red Wrath asked.

"Been awhile, man. Should I call you Red Wrath or Chris?" Tenny asked.

"On the field, call me by my alias!" Red Wrath demanded.

"What are you doing here?" Rogue asked.

"You just had to tell that scum that the incident was my fault. I'm now leader of my organization, which is merging with Crystal, Inc. We share the same goals," Tenny explained.

"Yeah, save it. I'm tired of you and Sapphire rambling on about the false evils you think is in the world," Red Wrath said.

"Like it or not, we're coming up in the world. A world that we think is fit for the affected innocent people to live in," Tenny said.

"I wonder what'll happen if I kick you off this damn crane," Red Wrath said.

"Do it and see. I told you before that you'd have 20,000 people to deal with," Tenny said.

"We're not scared of you or your murdering kind!" Rogue declared.

"Then kill me! You're either with us or against us on this, but we will make sure that a better America and a better world will come," Tenny replied.

"Shut your fucking mouth, already," Red Wrath said.

Tenny held his arms out, which prompted Chris to kick him and make him fall. On the way down, Tenny didn't bother to scream, and was actually really calm. With a telescopic feature on his mask, Chris noticed this. He figured Tenny was probably bluffing, but didn't want to stay to find out. After looking at Bonnie, Chris pulled his cape over his head and jumped off of the crane, figuring she'd find a way to follow him. She watched as he soared through the air and landed on top of a pharmacy. In the process of waiting for Bonnie to rejoin his side, Chris saw two men with hoodies slowly walk into the pharmacy. Using his X-ray feature, he scanned them and saw them remove guns as they went inside. Since the building wasn't very high, Chris touched down with ease and rushed inside, but with stealth.

"You're open awfully late. That's unfortunate! Hand over some painkillers and all the cash!" one of the gunmen demanded.

"Cops are everywhere. I'll give you what you want, but... but think of yourselves," the cashier replied.

"Just hand it over! Fuck the cops!" the other gunman said.

The cashier followed orders, which gave Chris more than enough time to react. He slowly approached the two gunmen and simply banged their heads together. Combined with impact and his strength, they were both knocked out instantly. Chris performed an X-ray on them, seeing he hadn't fractured their skulls. Upon seeing Red Wrath, the cashier was startled even more, so much that he fainted. Chris chuckled from behind the mask as he tied the crooks up and disabled their handguns. While the cashier was behind the counter, Chris figured he pressed a silent alarm, so he immediately left the store and ran away from the vicinity. With no sign of Bonnie, worry built up inside Chris. Assuming he'd been abandoned by her somehow, he angrily started for home.

Due to the NOOSE catching a lead on Red Wrath and Rogue, the number of agents on the street were doubled. Many times, Chris was almost caught while performing his usual maneuvers to get back to the tower. Once he was back in the suite, he closed all windows and pressed the button to lift his mask up.

"Home already? Where's Bonnie?" Nessa asked.

"That's what I'd like to know! She's not here?" Chris asked.

"No. No calls or anything," Nessa replied.

"She hasn't been with you? Everything okay?" Sierra asked.

"No, everything is not okay. We had a brief fight before the curfew started, then we went stationary on a crane. I used my cape to glide down onto a pharmacy to wait for her. During that time, armed robbers walked in and I foiled their robbery. By the time I left there, she was still nowhere to be seen. I figured she assumed I abandoned her up there and got mad and came home," Chris explained.

"Nope, she hasn't been here," Nessa said.

"Another fight, though? She has a hell of an attitude lately," Sierra said.

"Tell me about it," Chris replied, sighing.

"What was the fight about?" Nessa asked.

"We worked a little bit with Elliot, who created his own crime-fighting alter-ego. He's been threatening to tell everyone about our secret lives if I didn't let him go, so I let him go," Chris replied.

"He's gonna get killed," Amber said.

"Most likely," Chris said.

Chris sat down on the couch beside Amber and Sierra and slouched back. Suddenly, the whole room vibrated, which made everyone become alert. The occurrence almost made a glass of tea fall off the inn table, but Chris caught it in time. Curious, he pressed the button to put his mask down and ran to the roof. After crouching down, Chris activated the mask's telescopic vision and zoomed it in before looking all around. Toward the Citadel district, he saw that the top of a corporate building had been blown up. From what he could make out, some large letters made out "WayneCorp," but some were missing. With Bonnie's absence, this threw him into a panic. Chris hurried back to the suite, where everyone was practically on the edge of their seats.

"What's going on, Chris?" Nessa asked.

"Bonnie's parents own a company, right?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, it's called WayneCorp. The building is in Citadel," Nessa replied.

"Well, that's where an explosion came from. I used my telescopic feature in my mask and saw some letters of the building falling with the rest of debris," Chris said.

"It's late, though. Why would Bonnie even be there? That's what you're assuming, right?" Sierra asked.

"I have no clue why she'd be there. Wait, where does her parents live?" Chris asked.

"1812 Brick Drive in Wren Acres," Nessa replied.

"That's the only place she could possibly be at. Let's you and me go. Girls, keep the windows and blinds shut. Sierra, call me immediately if Bonnie shows up," Chris said.

"Gotcha, dad," Sierra acknowledged.

Chris and Nessa left the suite, which was locked by Sierra and Amber afterward. Once they were at the helipad, Nessa and Chris got into the chopper. Due to the chopper being a dark color, it was likely to blend in with the NOOSE and police choppers that were flooding the skies. Chris controlled his heart rate on the way to the Wayne home in Wren Acres, which was a high income area. If there was a home invasion or any other type of trouble, all cover would be blown because of the chopper. Nessa pointed down at the Wayne mansion and estate, which Chris eyed out from front yard to back yard.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Nessa asked.

"Indeed. I think this is the same neighborhood Spurlock and Leningrad live in," Chris replied.

"How are we doing this?"

"I'll bail out. This cape is basically a reusable parachute."

"Okay, knock yourself out. Metaphorically speaking."

Chris chuckled and activated his voice box. He crawled in the back of the helicopter and opened one of the doors before jumping out and using his cape to free fall to the ground. After landing in the backyard, Chris activated his X-ray feature to look inside the mansion. He saw five skeletons, which meant there were intruders. The fifth one was unidentified, but due to Bonnie's absence, he figured one of the five had to be her. Chris went with a gut instinct to check out the person upstairs, which was the fifth one he saw. The grapnel gun was used to get up to the window, which he pried open as quietly as he could. Before Chris got inside, he heard running shower water. Upon gaining access, he noticed the shower curtain was closed, so he opened it. There, he saw Bonnie tied up and bare, under freezing cold water. After gasping, he immediately shut the water off and placed a large towel around Bonnie.

"C-Chris?" Bonnie asked, shivering.

"Shh. I have to stay in character. What's going on?" Red Wrath asked.

"I... I was captured after I got down from the crane. I was told that my parents' company was a problem for Crystal, Inc."

"Some of those monsters are here?!"

"Y-yes. Two are downstairs."

"I know. I saw five people with my X-ray."

"There's... there's no way out of this one. Even if you get them... there's plenty more of their organization's goons."

"You're almost not making sense, but thanks for the heads up anyway. I'll get them, and I'll get whoever else comes!"

"I'll be down in a minute."

"Really? No. Stay here and warm up. You're pale as a ghost. It's a miracle you aren't in hypothermia."

Bonnie didn't acknowledge. She instead got out of the tub and sat on the floor as her teeth chattered. Chris exited the bathroom and used stealth to find a way downstairs. The entire time, he relied on his X-ray vision. Bonnie's parents were tied up at the dining room table, so Chris sneaked through the kitchen and took cover as needed. With his MP7 submachine guns still handy, he whipped them out and rolled out of cover once he was close enough to startle the two assassins. One of them had red hair and bright amber eyes, and wore combat clothing and protection. The other assassin was blonde with blue eyes, whose face looked strangely animated in Chris' opinion. Upon startling the women, they almost shot Chris by accident.

"Take it easy, now," Red Wrath said.

"We were wondering when you'd be joining us. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Ruby. This is Pearl," Ruby said.

"Ruby, huh? Ironic that a redhead would be named that. And Pearl, I noticed from the start that your face looks a little plastic. Lab guinea pig?" Red Wrath asked sarcastically.

"True. This work here was to find the ultimate anti-wrinkle formula," Pearl replied.

"Such a high price for eternal beauty. You look like a living, breathing doll," Red Wrath said.

"Straight to business! Sapphire said you'd probably be coming for your lady friend. There's much more to it that meets the eye," Ruby said.

"Tell me why you attempted to kill her slowly and painfully, and why you have her parents tied up," Red Wrath said.

"WayneCorp deals with the same kind of interests as we do. I don't even know where to begin. Pharmaceuticals, weapons, armor, smart devices, and so on. This is all stuff that the IAA and FIB would like to get hold of. Since Sapphire was so stupid as to trust you, I think you can see what we're saying. You know everything about us, **Chris Carrington!**" Ruby explained.

"I get it. You feel threatened that if the government has the same kind of power you do, your little operation is dunzo!" Chris said.

"Every action we are about to do, no matter how violent and cruel, is for the greater good. You'll see, good sir," Ruby said.

"A second civil war? Billions, or even trillion in damage? Near-genocide?! Do tell me how that will make this country any better!" Chris angrily replied.

"The far right have always been a unique bunch. All those times we almost had nuclear war because of the ego of the Republicans. Land grabbers, racists, religious extremists, labor unions, hatred of the celebrity media, pride... need I go on?!" Ruby asked condescendingly.

"You people are sick. This isn't the way to deal with intolerance and bigotry!" Chris replied.

"Would you rather have a few million dead, or billions? Better yet, how about human extinction, for when Republicans, Conservatives, whomever, open their goddamn mouths and bite off more than they can chew, thus causing World War III or something? What's a few million neanderthal lives for the greater good? Tell me that," Ruby said.

"All this time, I thought your goal was to just take out people such as mobsters and corrupt public relations officials. What about right-wingers in other nations?" Red Wrath asked.

"They'll be taken care of, too. Serina Sutton, or Sapphire as you know her, will also be elected President. By 2020, the world will be at peace when every major nation comes together and puts a stop to third world nations. If you aren't intelligent enough to see where we're coming from, then I guess you'll have to die with the Wayne family," Ruby said.

"So it seems my nightmares were all precognitive. You're all monsters, and I'm gonna stop you so my dreams don't become reality," Red Wrath declared.

Like an old Western, Chris and the two assassins had a stare down. As Pearl was about to draw, Chris shot her multiple times before performing a backwards dive into cover. He could easily take down Ruby due to the X-ray vision on the mask, but stray bullets wasn't acceptable due to Bonnie's captive parents. Ruby knew this was a moral dilemma for Chris, as she got between the couple and continuously fired her weapon. Chris returned no fire, and he figured Ruby's plan was to shoot his cover, a bar separating kitchen and dining room, until bullets pierced through to him.

"It's gonna happen anyway, Carrington! Pick up a goddamn newspaper or turn on the news. People are so infuriated by that rapper's death, and so many are blaming rural people because of all those comments said about him on social media," Ruby said.

"It'll die down. Things like that always do," Red Wrath replied.

"Not this time, you imbecile! How can you not see that something's about to happen, with or without Crystal, Inc. having an involvement?"

"So, what, you're just gonna kill the children of your targets, too?!"

"No, idiot! We're freedom fighters and visionaries, not monsters!"

"Killing a few million is quite a villainy, you stupid bitch!"

"Just die, you fool!"

Ruby continued firing at Chris, but he saw a plot twist. Through his X-ray vision, he saw someone sneak up on the distracted Ruby, which Chris knew could only be Bonnie. The figure had a gun, and seconds later, a shot was fired and Ruby was dead. Chris raised up out of cover and saw Bonnie wrapped up in a bathrobe and holding a baby Desert Eagle. By the look in her eyes, he could tell she had no problem killing Ruby. She shivered violently, but her complexion had returned.

"Looks like we did it," Bonnie said.

"They said there were more. Like, an army to back them up," Red Wrath said.

"You can be yourself now, Chris. My parents can be trusted," Bonnie replied.

"Yeah, it's nothing new to us. I'm Harold. This is my wife Kendra," Harold said.

"Nice to meet you. Bonnie's been telling us quite a lot about you," Kendra said.

"Likewise. I hope it's all good. These last few nights haven't been good. Well... yeah, I'm Chris, who also happens to be Red Wrath," Chris chuckled.

"Listen, if there's more out there, you need to arm up better than that. There's a prototype .50 cal rifle in the garage. You'll know it when you see it. It has at least five rounds of 400 bullets," Harold said.

Chris nodded in acknowledgment and was about to go to the garage when he saw many green laser lights point inside the house. Without a word, he acted out of instinct and darted over to Bonnie and pulled her down in his arms as the gunfire started erupted. Bullets sprayed from virtually every direction of the house, many of which fatally struck Harold and Kendra.

"Mom! Dad!" Bonnie cried.

"Goddammit!" Chris yelled.

"Chris, do what dad said. Go get that gun!"

"It'll be my pleasure."

"Be careful!"

Chris stayed crouched and marched to the garage as carefully as he could. He had to be quick, otherwise the house would be so shot up that it would eventually fall due to all the bullets smashing through it. The downside about being quick was that he wouldn't be able to feel bullets hitting the Red Wrath suit until the damage was bad enough. The gunfire wasn't as bad in the garage, so he easily managed to look for the gun Harold had been talking about. When he found it, he saw that it was like any other .50 cal mounted weapon, except for the large, unrealistic size of the clips. They were all five times as big as the clips for a SAW, but with Chris' strength, he could easily manage. He wasted no time to pick up the rounds, load one into the gun, and ready it. After activating his X-ray vision, he was ready for the defensive.

From the side door of the garage, Chris began to open fire at the attackers. Since it was very dark and the estate having a bunch of vantage points for cover, neither of them would have a chance without the X-ray vision. Chris knew the attackers may have known about all the things he had access to, but he had the upper advantage if they only had night vision goggles. He shot at every skeletal figure he could see, until their vitals turned blue, indicating death. Count couldn't simply be kept, but the number of them wasn't a concern. Chris saw that Nessa wasn't hovering in the sky anymore, possibly for her own safety. Among all the helicopters in the sky, any one nearby could be her waiting for the area to be safe.

The shootout seemed non-stop, and the high-pitched noise of the rifle would definitely wake the entire district up when combined with the other gunfire. For every 15 targets Chris took down, it seemed to double in backup. The never-ending battled ceased with Chris' victory when he went through a fourth round of ammo. Unfortunately, the entire Wayne estate was drenched in blood and bodies, almost as if they were stacked upon each other. Chris returned inside the house and saw that it was quite irredeemably repairable, but could be rebuilt nonetheless. Bonnie had carefully spent her time packing some of her old belongings and clothes into two suitcases, which she could barely carry when Chris found her walking out of the front door. Her eyes were dark, skin still a little pale, and she coughed violently. Luckily, Nessa had been hovering elsewhere in the district, and returned the chopper when the shooting stopped.

"Bonnie, you don't look so well," Chris said.

"You should be in my body. It's quite worse," Bonnie replied.

"You may have pneumonia due to that violent cough."

"Worry about it later. I just had to get some old clothes that I know still fit."

"You're a tomboy, but you're still such a girl!"

"You should meet Amanda. She's more of the tomboy type."

"I don't know if I want to meet her if she's more attractive than you."

"Speaking of that. I'm sorry, Chris. Do you still want that date?"

"I'd love that date, yes!"

"I'm such a bitch. I guess it takes near-hypothermia to realize that."

"Let's talk about it when we get you checked out."

"Ugh, doctors."

Chris chuckled as Nessa lowered the helicopter enough for them to climb in. Chris helped Bonnie get in the back with her things before climbing to the front with Nessa. As if it didn't take them long enough, hordes of NOOSE teams began to raid the district and the Wayne estate. As Nessa flew off, Bonnie silently wept in the back as she looked at her dad's prototype project, the .50 cal rifle. Before aerial units could pick up a tail on the helicopter, Nessa landed at the tower helipad and shut the chopper down. Chris got out and carried Bonnie inside as Nessa carried her suitcases and the gun. Bonnie was placed on the couch when they walked into the suite, where she continued her violent coughing.

"What happened?" Sierra asked.

"Declaration of war," Chris replied.

"You killed about 500 of those monsters," Bonnie said.

"And I'll go through so many more. Does your dad have any more of those strange rounds?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. The best place to look is their research and development lab," Bonnie replied.

"I need to get her to the hospital. She looks like she was almost in pre-hypothermia. May have pneumonia, too," Nessa said.

"Okay, fly her there. We'll join up later. Be careful," Chris said.

"I hate the hospital!" Bonnie complained.

"You were lucky, Bonnie. You were lucky I have X-ray vision on my mask, you were lucky I got there on time," Chris said.

"They're such cowards. Caught me from behind," Bonnie said.

"Usually how it works. Take care of her, Nessa," Chris said.

Nessa nodded and picked Bonnie up. Chris held the door open for them, and Nessa smiled and nodded with gratitude. From behind Nessa's back, Bonnie blew a kiss at Chris, which made him grin. He returned inside the suite and locked the door. With the night pretty much done for, he unsettled by taking off the Red Wrath suit and hanging the cape up. From the living space balcony door, he saw that chaos still remained in the city, but figured NOOSE could handle the rest of it.

"Looks like you owned the nights," Sierra said.

"We're not done yet. Not by a long shot. More problems lay ahead, and when they're solved, we have a lot of work to do," Chris replied.

"We can handle anything that comes our way," Amber said.

"That we can," Chris said, smirking.


	20. Chapter 20: Requiem for a Nightmare

Yet another cloudy day. Awoken by the stench of smoke and the sound of gunfire. Chris walked outside on the gloomy morning and looked at the sky and horizon. Everything he tried to prevent had completely backfired. From luxury to fighting for his territory and political party, living in a hut in mere ruins of what used to be the north-south border. He washed up in the bathroom in order to get ready for patrol. Just like any other day, Chris looked at the tattoo on his inner forearm, which read "Agent 66." For a long time, the government had been waiting to declare someone this number. Nicknamed the Human Terminator, an Agent 66 was a super-soldier that was outed about having metahuman abilities.

Among the people they knew, Chris, Bonnie, Sierra and Amber were the only ones that were still alive in Anywhere City. As far as other locations, Deadwood and Alonso were the only other two acquaintances that were alive and fighting for the Visionary Party, an independent political view focusing on peace no matter the cost. At this point, Chris and Bonnie both had full-body armor made of metallic, the same kind Elliot was last seen wearing. Chris and Bonnie got dressed in silence, same as any other day, and set out with a load of weapons and ammo.

With the same amount of depressing silence, Chris and Bonnie walked down enemy terrain with their weapons ready if needed. The fact these two were so close at one point didn't bother Chris, because they were still fighting together. What bothered him most was the music in his head that always seemed to be stuck on repeat. Its deep, dark, horrific nightmarish beat was something that would make anyone else lose their minds. Perhaps this was why Chris could barely put on a smile. He and Alonso were also distant, so without Bonnie and his daughters, there would be no point in anything. Existence as he knew it would just be random, catastrophic events.

"Do you think we'll ever be normal again?" Bonnie asked.

"I highly doubt it. There's not enough money or therapy to fix the mess that is my soul and conscience," Chris replied.

"The four of us are still alive, though. We're a family. You know, if we make it through this, we should get married."

"I totally agree. What really bugs me is this strange music that always plays in my head, day and night. There when I lay down, all through my sub-conscious, and there when I wake up again."

"I know what you mean, but my head stays empty when we rest. I mean, it stays on you and the girls and that's about it."

"Ever miss your parents and Amanda?"

"You know I do. This is messed up, though. Will the conflict ever end in this lifetime?"

"Doubt it, but we'll have to see."

"Nothing makes sense. It's like God isn't even real anymore, either. The only so-called angels I feel are watching us are a cavalry of Valkyrie, just waiting for us to get shot to death."

"Day in, day out, I feel the same way."

"I feel bad for Sierra, you know. Her girlfriend was the victim of a senseless comeback scheme by the right. No wonder Sapphire wanted them extinct!"

"And thanks to that casualty, they all will be. I can't believe I was a fool who wanted to stop her."

"Can't be worrying about it n..."

Bonnie was interrupted by sudden gunfire. The enemy terrain they had walked down was known as The Bloody Belt, which was was home to more bloody battles than any other known battlefield of the conflict. The north and south were separated by a large stone wall, which was in running distance. Bonnie and Chris ran to it and ducked down for cover. They knew their location by heart, since the south was yet to be invaded. The two lived at the very southernmost area of Kentucky, which was now considered a northern state through and through. Chris glimpsed over the wall, seeing hordes of enemy soldiers. He no longer had special masks, but by instinct he learned through them, he was able to pick them off with blindfire. His innate skills were just one more reason he was nicknamed the Human Terminator.

"They need to hurry up with that weapon," Bonnie said.

"I doubt it'll work. We need to just storm these assholes with tanks," Chris replied.

"Call for backup," Bonnie insisted.

"Agent 66, repeat, Agent 66 in need of backup at The Bloody Belt," Chris said on his earpiece.

"We see, we see. Not to worry. Today's the day we invade!" a soldier acknowledged.

"Let's see how good that plan is," Chris said to himself.

Bonnie glanced at Chris as he peeked over the wall. Neither of them got their hopes up. The only thing they believed in was chance. The cavalry might not make it in time. The enemy might have something devious up their sleeves and it prove to be a failure. These were a couple of the many thoughts that were going through their heads. As Chris and Bonnie were about to run out of ammo, the cavalry arrived in Barracks trucks and Rhino tanks. As they rode up to the wall, the two hopped into the back of one of the trucks.

"Made it in the nick of time," Chris said.

"Looks that way. Plenty of ammo are in these trucks," a soldier replied.

"Actually... I want to be in charge of a tank. This is personal," Chris said.

"It's personal for a lot of us, but do you even know how to use one?" the soldier asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll be the best tank operator on this field today," Chris said.

"Are you really gonna do this? It's crazy!" Bonnie said.

"Look at all the other stuff we've done. This will just be a walk in the park," Chris implied.

With ammo, Chris hopped out of the truck and manned the Rhino sitting next to it. A soldier accompanied him as he rolled the tank over the stone wall. Leading the invasion of the south, Chris brutally slayed any enemy in his way. With the combined power of .50 cal guns mounted on Insurgent trucks, and Chris as leader of the assault, it was proving to be the bloodiest battle of the war. After an entire southern city fell to their knees, gunfire stopped. Chris climbed out of the tank, seeing the fire, rubble and overall devastation and death he and the northern soldiers had caused.

"Can you believe this is only the beginning, fellas?" Chris asked.

No answer. The scene suddenly darkened, and the tank disappeared. The music Chris had told Bonnie about remained in his head as an image of O'Connor Avenue appeared. Its state was the same as the way they'd found it during the gang massacre and building fires. The bodies, ashes and debris were present, as well as the Patriot that Aaron Star was murdered in. Chris approached the Patriot and saw Aaron's body in it. He was about to inspect it, but froze when the sky turned red. A deep clack of thunder occurred, and it began to rain blood. Chris became soaked with it, and he screamed in horror when more bodies flooded the street and decayed into skeletons. The buildings started melting and turning to ashes, along with the Patriot, which made Chris run into the old mission house, the only building that wasn't affected.

When Chris was inside the old mission house, he could hear nuclear explosions outside. He peeked out the door to see Anywhere City being hit, but shut it when he felt sick from radiation. Light came into the room from two windows, which Chris looked at. The room was never-ending, but only included a long table where zombie versions of Chris' past victims sat. A glowing chair at the end of the table indicated for Chris to sit down, which he did. The people at the table included High-C, security guards, bouncers, cops, a club owner, inner city gangsters, and Layla's father, whom Chris had tortured and killed.

"High-C? I... I didn't kill you!" Chris said.

"Might as well have. We're all victims of yours, whether or not you killed us. This little meeting is your last judgment, as payment for your sins," High-C replied.

At that moment, Chris was attacked by the zombies. The room suddenly disappeared, and the outside state of it was present. Anywhere City was in nuclear ruination, and Chris tried to fight off the zombies. The more he fought off, the more that appeared out of nowhere to attack him. Eventually, they gained their own powers and managed to take Chris to the ground. As he was fully surrounded, two fallen angels appeared in the red sky, and also attacked him. In the final moments, Chris heard a loud and rapid heartbeat sound effect. Suddenly, he jumped awake in an excessive sweat, finding out it was his own heart making the sound. It was just a nightmare. A realistic one, at that.

After coming to reality, Chris looked around his bedroom. He expected to have such a nightmare the same night they finished up with the worst part of the crime in Anywhere City, but it had been a day since then. Chris looked at his watch, seeing it was 5:39 in the morning. Sierra and Amber ran to his bedroom in worry, having been awoken by his loud screams.

"Dad, what is it?" Sierra asked.

"Nightmare. It... it felt so real," Chris replied.

"The bad ones usually do. Take it from me," Amber said.

"Nessa still with Bonnie?" Chris asked.

"Yep," Sierra said.

A knock came to the door, which startled all three of them. It was too early to have guests, and not many people outside their circle knew about the place. Chris motioned for the girls to stay in place as he grabbed a pistol and readied it. He walked to the door with it, ready to fire on any potential assailant or intruder. In the time since the building had lost its position as a hotel, the suite door had a peephole installed. Chris used it, seeing it was Rhonda, which concerned him. He hesitated, but opened the door to see her left bicep wrapped up, and with the arm in a sling.

"Rhonda, why aren't you in Liberty?" Chris asked.

"Nice to see you, too. Eh, I kinda need your help," Rhonda replied.

"It must be bad. You wouldn't ask if you didn't need it."

"I officially have nobody. I almost have nothing, either. This place is coming along nice, by the way."

"Thanks, but we'll talk about my interior tastes later. What happened?"

"Loony Toon got a big head and made the Love Loathers turn on me. Alonso and Lilly won't help. We ain't friends anymore."

"What happened there?"

"I was a little tipsy, and upset. We got into a pointless fight and I threw Dakota's urn at Lilly. The good thing is they had it glued in case of such an incident. Lilly smacked me as hard as she could and both of them disowned me."

"Wow. That's low, you know. Even when I was having Alonso kidnapped, that still beats throwing an urn."

"Will you help me or are you just as disgusted?"

"Like I said, that's low, but I'm willing to help. Just come on in. My construction workers sometimes stay here at night, so no need to stand around out there."

Rhonda made a few sniffling noises as she walked in. To Chris, it sounded like she was crying or her allergies were acting up, but he could pretty much guess which one. She walked with a limp as she went to the couch, which Chris also assumed was from sore feet from when she injured them. Rhonda sat on the couch and slouched down in a depressive slump, and Chris sat by her.

"So, will Al and Lilly not listen to you at all?" Chris asked.

"Nope. I've tried numerous times in many ways. I've sent emails, texts, I've called, and I even tried going over. They went as far as changing the layout of how you get to their loft. I mean, it's still an elevator, but it's very secure now," Rhonda explained.

"Tell me about Loony Toon and the gang. We can focus on trying to get friendships back later."

"He got a big head. He got greedy and slightly paranoid, too. After that incident with High-C, he started randomly killing other street gang members, and I told him it's bad for business. I was so lucky to get off with a warning when I confronted the gang whose members he killed. Apparently, they'd been planning some kind of coup for awhile. Loony Toon was just mad because the price of pornography in the black market has gone up again in Liberty City. I refuse to touch that stuff because we almost didn't get away with what happened last time."

"I knew someone should've kept a closer eye on him."

"He seemed happy with the music."

"Speaking of which, how is the band?"

"I had them put in protection until you help me wipe out my former gang."

"That's what you want?"

"Well, of course. It's the only way."

"You're lucky I just finished up with my own city. I don't know anything about what you've been doing with the gang as far as their flow of income, so you'll have to help me out on that. We cut off their income and then go for the top dogs, same as we've always done."

"I shut down the website. Using what I learned from watching Dakota, I created a police virus that infected it and shut it down."

"Great! One less thing to worry about. Say, if the Love Loathers are on the payroll of Killjoy Records, doesn't that mean we have to shut down the business?"

"Possibly, but I'd have to check."

"I hope it doesn't come to that. Well... you know I'll help, especially with a rogue gang loose in Liberty streets. Let me get ready."

"Pack up for a couple days of stay, if you will."

Chris nodded as he got up and walked to the bathroom. From outside the block windows of the bathroom was daylight peeking through. Chris thought to himself that Rhonda picked the perfect time to drop by, but helping her out wouldn't help his nightmares. He washed up and returned to his bedroom, where he dressed in sneakers, work khakis and a pink polo. As Rhonda suggested, Chris packed up for a couple days worth of outfits, as well as his shoulder holster and pistol he bought in Los Santos. Sierra and Amber were still in his bedroom, watching TV together on the bed.

"A favor calls again, girls. Pretty sure you heard the convo," Chris said.

"Yep. Do you trust to leave us alone for awhile?" Amber asked.

"Of course. I want you to text Nessa, though. Tell her she has to limit her time at the hospital and come home to be with you," Chris replied.

"Alright," Amber said.

"Be careful. Then again, we know you will," Sierra said.

"If you don't know me by now, you never will. Anyway, I love you both. Don't open the door for anyone except Nessa and Bonnie. Don't even open it for our construction crew. Speak with them through the door if they need something, and tell them to just text me or leave some sort of note," Chris said.

"Will do. We love you, too," Sierra replied.

Chris smiled and kissed both girls on the head. He walked out into the living space with a duffel bag, and Rhonda slowly stood up. He waited patiently for her to leave first, which she showed gratitude for by smiling. The two went down to the same sedan Chris had the habit of using, and Chris opened the passenger door for Rhonda. After she showed the same expression for gratitude, Chris got in, started it, and drove to Sisto International. Along the way, at a red light, he texted his personal pilot to be ready for a private flight to Liberty City. When they were at Chris' personal hangar, the pilot was ready. Chris helped Rhonda into the jet and to a seat, all before the pilot started the jet and got onto the runway. Chris and Rhonda looked at the sunrise as the jet took off and gained altitude at the same level of the clouds.

"You never get tired of traveling, do you?" Rhonda asked.

"Not really. The world is big, but it isn't that big. Every inch is worth exploration," Chris replied.

"Did I catch you at the right time? You look kinda beat."

"We both do."

"My story is that I spent hours in the hospital getting three bullets dug out of my arm."

"Seriously, Rhonda, I told you there were red flags. You should've taken him to get help or something."

"Trust me, no amount of shock therapy or pills will work. A bullet or beatings in jail will. He's neurotic, angry, narcissistic, egotistical, greedy... he's beyond hope in my opinion."

"How long have you known him?"

"Literally a day after the riots ended, he came up to me and asked to hook up. I said no, but he said it was still more than that. He said he liked the way we done business and that he personally wanted work with my gang. He seemed fine before we had to stop selling pornography altogether. Went on and on about how the FIB had taken down some of the sites he liked. They believe the sites were exploiting underage girls."

"Yet he got mad. If he wants to be a pedophile so badly, he can go overseas to wherever, that way he can get away with it a little while until he got bored with it."

"We know some creeps, that's for sure. What's your story?"

"I jumped awake from REM. I'd imagine you know what that's like."

"Too many times. Nightmares, I take it?"

"Yes, and this one takes the cake."

"Tell me about it. If you want to, that is. Alonso used to say talking helps."

"So, Sapphire has this big mediocre plan to lead a genocide against Republicans and any other person who is far right. In order to do this, a second civil war has to occur. In this nightmare, I've been outed about my abilities, and I'm the most valuable soldier for the north. They tattooed "Agent 66" on my inner forearm, and my nickname was the Human Terminator. All they were using me for was some killer machine, but this time it was willing, because... because... apparently, for some reason, Sierra had been dating Lucy's little sister. They're about the same age, but in reality, we haven't met her yet. Anyway, our side invades the south, destroying an entire city behind enemy lines. I tell myself it's only the beginning, but everything fades, and O'Connor Avenue appears in the same state it was in after that gang massacre. I see the Patriot Jillian and Ella came in, and the dead body of Aaron Star. It starts raining blood, and more bodies appear on the street in the form of skeletons. As the street floods, and as the buildings start to turn to melt and turn to ash, I run into the old mission house, which isn't affected. After I close the door, I start hearing nuclear explosions. I open the door and see the entire city falling victim to nuclear warfare. I start feeling radiation sickness, so I slam the door and lock it. I turn around, and the room is infinite, but the only thing in there are two windows overlooking a heavenly meadow, and a very long, seemingly never-ending table. It was exactly like something from a Renaissance painting. At this table were the people that have died in my presence, and the people I've killed. High-C was one of many there. They were in zombie form, and High-C says it was the last judgment for me to pay for my sins. The room disappears, and the ruins of the city appears as the zombies attack. I fight them off, still having my abilities, but they double and triple from the shadows for each one I kill. They eventually gain their own special abilities and I get overpowered. Two fallen angels appear in the sky and attack me, and that's when I woke up in a putrid sweat and rapid heartbeat."

"Wow."

"Yeah, this one was the worst."

"Do you have remorse over things you used to do out of pure meanness or spite?"

"Very much so. I guess that dream says it."

"The fact that those zombies came out of nowhere could represent all the people you killed, and on that street, all the death you have seen. The raining blood, probably all the times you've been hurt by fearing the death of a loved one and seeing horrible deaths you thought you could prevent."

"And the war part is pretty obvious."

"Yeah, the fact that monster needs to be stopped. Based on what everyone's saying, that is."

"If it's all the same, then my dreams are precognitive."

"I read that such dreams aren't real. You were told in advance about what would happen if you don't stop these people, so it's haunting you."

"That could be it, too. Of all the crazy stuff we've been in, we can't rule anything out."

"Oh, about a day before the fight, Al tried to get hold of you. Weazel is wanting something from you again, apparently."

"Let me guess... they aren't happy with that payout I provided."

"Nope. I suppose your show gave the channel a great hit, so they wanna speak with you ASAP. They're slimy people, so if you ignore the request, they'll probably try another lawsuit."

"This is bullshit, now. I have my own city to look after and I can't be in Liberty."

"The girls start school yet, speaking of which?"

"No, the chaos has put it on hold. From what I understand, though, they'll cut into the autumn break so they don't have to cut into next summer break."

"I sure as hell would rather do that. The wind and leaves never bothered me anyway."

Chris smirked and looked out the window as the jet flew at a quick and safe pace. Along the way, Chris and Rhonda made small talk and finished catching up on the personal lives of one another. Even though Chris wanted to offer wine to Rhonda, he didn't mention it due to his own promise and her binge drinking. The jet touched down at Chris' hangar in Francis International three hours later. One of Chris' limo drivers was waiting when they got off the jet, and Chris helped Rhonda get in. When they were at Rhonda's place in Hove Beach, it was Rhonda who went ahead of Chris. Her place was completely redone, having had extensive, around-the-clock work in order to repair it from the Blue Bloods attack. Most of it had girly punk décor except for the bathroom and kitchen. Rhonda walked into her bathroom and returned with a bottle full of painkillers before sitting on the couch. Chris joined her as she popped two of them with a glass of water.

"Be careful with those," Chris said.

"I am. These aren't the addictive kind, yet they do just as well," Rhonda replied.

"So, where do we start?"

"The website is down, so there goes one of their biggest sources. When the plane started landing, I was able to make an exchange of texts with Becca and Kobi. We can't shut Killjoy Records down because the girls have a contract to make at least three more albums. Due to the fact they're gonna be booked in Vice City for Christmas, and back here for New Year's, and all the music videos, that could take at least three years. We're gonna have to destroy the gang from the root. If I have to go with them, then so be it."

"If you have to go with them? No, that band needs you."

"But Love Loathers are pretty much the subculture offspring of Hail Storms. I was the gang's only survivor, and I created a new breed."

"It's an entirely different gang. There is nobody from the old days of Hail Storms. Not even Tarban, because he was killed in that battle royale or whatever. If Loony Toon is their leader, killing him will cripple them bad. They'll want to retaliate with everything they have, so either we or the police could hit them all at once."

"That's actually a good idea. I know where some top gang nests are. The bad thing is they communicate with the supplies that I personally gave to the gang. Due to my ego in the bad days, I made them be loyal and attack enemies in large groups, so if there's a hint of trouble, they'll use the GPS radars to trace us no matter where we go."

"How many people are in the gang, still?"

"The entire gang is made up of 750 people. Used to be more, but some have been killed by enemies and arrested by the FIB for continuing what we used to do."

"I told you drugs and illegal porn isn't a good commodity anymore."

"I know, but they were stubborn."

"Okay, so we use our connections here to call some NOOSE traps and lead those gang nests to them. As far as that little problem, how about we just get an armored demolition derby car and use it to lead them into the NOOSE traps?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Ready when you are."

"There should be a car to suit our needs at the nearby stadium."

Chris got up and walked to the door, with Rhonda following. She led the way to her car, which had been fully repaired. Rhonda drove them to the sports stadium, which contained a lot of demolition derby cars outside, many of which were armored in the same fashion as Elliot's Kuruma. After they arrived, Rhonda opened her console and gave a micro Uzi to Chris, along with a few rounds, some of which were extended capacity. The pair got out of the car, and Rhonda led Chris to an armored Buffalo with upgraded safety features.

"This is what demolition derby cars are coming to," Rhonda said.

"I guess they figure the post-apocalypse is coming," Chris chuckled.

"I so wanna be ready! Don't you?"

"Hypothetically, sure. I doubt there will be such a thing as a life past the apocalypse."

"The less fucking humans, the better. As long as it isn't an alien virus or nuclear anything, boy am I so up for it. Life will suck without cappuccinos, Sprunk, and Zebra bars, wherever the hell they keep those. I hardly hear about them these days."

"I'm pretty sure Sprunk could survive a nuclear holocaust."

"Looks unlocked. Let's get this show on the road!"

"Pun intended?"

"No."

Chris and Rhonda laughed and attempted to get into the car. It was unlocked, so the two got inside and left after starting it up. The owner of it caught the jacking, but didn't see the perpetrators. Rhonda cruised to Algonquin, ending up in Westminster, so she chose the police department in that area. She parked a little bit away from the reserved parking places, then got out with Chris and walked to the front counter where an officer was.

"Hey, Clemente, sounds like a slow day," Rhonda said.

"For our boys, yeah. There was a big riot earlier between several bar patrons and Avenging Angels," Clemente replied.

"I don't know that story, but I don't have a good feeling about the Avenging Angels. Anyway, is the Commissioner in?" Rhonda asked.

"He can't talk at the moment. What do you need?" Clemente asked.

"We have a little gang problem. It was everything I was warned about. It all came true," Rhonda replied.

"Hate to say we told you so, especially being around a bumbling clown like Loony Toon. I only wish that Red Wrath lived here," Clemente said.

"I bet he'd have a lot of fun. I know him," Chris said.

"Who's under the mask, then? You can tell us. It's not like we're in the same city," Clemente said.

"I actually don't know. He doesn't even trust his own family to tell the secret. It's all a mystery," Chris replied.

"Anyway, we could use some NOOSE teams to set up my gang. They have gang nests that will cripple them quite a bit, and I was thinking we could lead them right to the NOOSE trap," Rhonda explained.

"That sounds like a good idea, and great to think ahead of time before they get out of control," Clemente said.

"Yep. Oh, and there will be a demolition derby Buffalo that will be reported missing. It'll be linked right to us, so don't bother to track it down. That's a confession," Rhonda said.

"I guess you figured you'd get something real heavy-duty. You two are brave. Then again, you've always been valuable assets to this city. Consider it done," Clemente said.

Rhonda smiled and turned around, then returned to the car with Chris. She drove around for some time until the NOOSE traps were set up. The gang nests were located in this time, most of which were in Algonquin. Rhonda didn't slow down or stop while locating them, as it would immediately draw suspicion, especially to her. They knew she was a fan of armored cars and demolition derby, so to have one that was two-in-one would give her away just like that. Rhonda's phone rang, and she answered it immediately despite it being unknown.

"Hello," Rhonda said.

"It's Clemente. The trap is set up on Union Drive West," Clemente said.

"Got it, over and out. I can lead most of them right to you. Time to tighten the noose!" Rhonda replied.

"You and the puns today," Chris laughed.

Rhonda blushed as she hung her phone up. Chris removed the micro Uzi from his shoulder holster, even though there weren't many places he could shoot out of. Most windows were practically covered and had no glass under the armor. Three of the gang nests were in Middle Park. Rhonda got their attention by running over four gang members in one nest, which she figured would alert the rest. It was easier to drive on ahead of them to avoid their drive-by gunfire since they possessed radar systems, so Rhonda did just that. The NOOSE trap on Union Drive West consisted of several dozen NOOSE agents and a partial road blockade, which would allow the gang members to drive right into their impending doom. Rhonda drove through the road blockade, leading the extended cluster of Love Loathers right into it. Road spikes were activated to prevent them from driving right through it, leaving them to be dealt with by NOOSE. Inevitable resistance occurred, and the NOOSE started serving their purpose.

"Sucks to be a criminal these days," Rhonda said.

"Good thing you, Al and Lilly got out when you did," Chris replied.

"Lilly and Al never seemed to want it. Being born into it is very difficult."

"I can only imagine."

"We may be on our own for the nests in Broker."

"You have guns. We can ride back to your place and gather up some. I'm up for anything, even though I'm usually armored."

"You have incredible abilities and skill. Don't depend on armor like a, how you say, buster."

"Oh, can it."

Rhonda laughed and repeated the process of leading her former gang's nests into the NOOSE trap. Most other gang nests were in The Exchange and Colony Island, at least three in each of the two districts. The gang was fully aware by the time all of the nests and operations in Algonquin were taken down. Rhonda drove back to her apartment in Hove Beach, which wasn't a good idea in retrospect. Getting out of the car had to be a quick move because the gang was attacking in large numbers. Chris and Rhonda hopped out and ran inside, using the stairs instead of an elevator. When they were in Rhonda's apartment, she ran to her bedroom and started gathering guns and ammo.

"You think they'll come right up?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. They don't care," Rhonda replied.

"Can we really deal with the deaths of 750 people?"

"I only have one thing to lose, so it's all the same to me."

"Al and Lilly may still talk to you."

"I was really stupid."

"You're young. Hey, at least you have remorse for it. That's more than most people your age."

Rhonda smiled as she readied a fully automatic drum-fed shotgun. She latched an ammo pouch on her waist, which would hold the drum clips to the shotgun. Chris took dual full-sized Uzis from Rhonda's gun cache, as well as rounds for them, which he stashed in the lining of his pants all around his waist. Both of them heard footsteps, and Rhonda placed her index finger over her lips as she popped another painkiller. Chris wondered how Rhonda would operate her gun with one arm in a sling, but she then turned sideways so it could be aimed at enemies. Whispers were heard, and Rhonda walked out into the living room. Without care of whether how much damage would be done to the apartment, Rhonda started firing her weapon ruthlessly, which penetrated through the door and surrounding walls, killing many gangsters that were waiting to barge in. The fight was on, but it would be lengthy due to Chris not having his advanced supplies.

Chris agreed to take the lead because of his enhanced senses and instinct. He kept both Uzis held high, ready to take on any threat in the way. Each level of the building from where they were was full of Love Loathers trying to get ahead. The real challenge was on ground level, where many gangsters were outside and opening fire. Rhonda and Chris took cover behind the receptionist desk in order to reload. With an adrenaline rush, Rhonda slayed some of the outside attackers, but more popped up.

"Damn!" Rhonda said.

"That's it, she's crossed the line. Tell the boss to burn down Killjoy!" one of the gangsters shouted.

"Oh no you don't, you stupid idiot! Chris, did you hear that shit? We gotta get there right now!" Rhonda declared.

"As soon as we clear out some more to get to the car. They're like demons!" Chris replied.

"I was their founder, after all. Blame me. Blame the weird makeup, the partially shaved head, and the past violent tendencies," Rhonda said.

"We gotta talk about all that. First off, you don't need makeup. You look normal without it. Second, if all the comments about the hairstyle is bothering you, try something different. Simple," Chris insisted.

"Yeah, now's not the time for makeovers, though," Rhonda said.

Chris shrugged and continued fighting off the Love Loathers with Rhonda. When the numbers died down, the two ran outside and hopped in the armored Buffalo. Chris knocked the sheet of armor off the window of the passenger's seat when the car took off. Backup soon caught up with them, and Chris started firing his dual Uzis in a defensive drive-by fashion. Being a marksman, picking them off wasn't the problem. The gang's aggression was the biggest obstacle, especially the occupants of the pursuing vehicles participating in drive-by shootings on the Buffalo. While keeping his head out of the way, Chris fired blindly when he had a visual on every vehicle that tried to ram them off the road by driving alongside the car. A lot of Chris' bullets were stray due to the motion of the vehicles and keeping his head ducked down, but he still had moderate success with keeping the pursuers at bay.

"They're really starting to get on my nerves!" Rhonda said.

"I know the feeling. I feel like a novice, having to keep my head down and missing so much," Chris replied.

"You sound so used to winning."

"I'm still alive and I have goals, so that kinda gives you superiority complex."

"You're far from having such a disorder, but we're facing 750 guys, so expect complications."

"Guys that you got together. A crew that became power mad in this ever-so changing economy of inflation, thus became greedy as well. From having many of the gang arrested, though, they should know that illegal porn and drugs is not a good business anymore unless they have connections to politicians, and are lucky enough to have an official as a payout."

"Please spare me the Economics 101 lesson for now!"

"I killed 500 well-trained associates of an assassination agency just the other night. If I could do that, then I think we can take this lowlife emo gang!"

"Punk rock, not emo!"

"What's the difference?"

"Shut up and shoot."

Chris laughed and ducked to reload. After crossing a bridge, Rhonda made twists and turns to get to her recording studio. With all the pursuers they had, she wondered to herself whether or not some were from operations and nests from Broker. Rhonda came up on Killjoy Records, catching Loony Toon about to burn down the business with Molotov cocktails. He angrily threw the bottle at the Buffalo, but all of them found out the armor was flame retardant. Loony Toon hopped into his new Infernus and took off, but Rhonda angrily stayed on his tail. The back of the sports car getting pummeled with bullets would disable it quicker than anything, so Chris focused his attention on it when Love Loather pursuers weren't close to the Buffalo.

"You ain't getting away, you traitor-ass son of a bitch!" Rhonda angrily declared.

"Do you think the business is still safe, though?" Chris asked.

"Doubt it, but that's where I'm going after we shoot this bastard."

"I'll do it quickly, then. Let's try to get him far off the road, or even somewhere totally secluded."

"No promises."

"Don't make a big effort. I won't be picky."

Chris reloaded his Uzis and leaned out the window when Love Loathers weren't close to them. Using his training on bodily balance, Chris was able to keep it while partially leaning out the window and firing his weapons. He managed to control the recoil of the Uzis with his enhanced strength, which caused Loony Toon's car to catch fire. Rhonda and Chris were lucky to have stopped him in North Holland, enemy gang territory of the Love Loathers. As Loony Toon bailed out of the totaled vehicle, Rhonda squealed tires when braking the Buffalo. Love Loathers were close behind them, and surrounded the car. It took no time for the hoods in Holland to come to Chris and Rhonda's aid, which they used as a diversion to confront the injured Loony Toon. Rhonda equipped her customized 1911 pistol and looked down at Loony Toon, who appeared to have broken legs.

"Hey, asshole. I should've known you'd do something like this. How long?" Rhonda asked.

"How long was your crew planning the coup? Too damn long, bitch! You claim to be this tough big shot, but you's afraid to get real money," Loony Toon replied.

"I do get real money. Music is money! I thought you appreciated it," Rhonda said.

"You shouldn't have to lay down just 'cause the FIB, IAA, and whoever the fuck else wants to control how we get dough," Loony Toon said.

"Hate to break it to you, but the commodities you wish to pursue have been illegal for a long time," Chris said.

"No shit! Ain't nobody talking to you, pretty boy," Loony Toon replied.

"Last words, dick?" Rhonda asked.

"If you miss, I'll scalp your ugly ass," Loony Toon threatened.

Rhonda aimed her pistol and shot Loony Toon in the head. His body slumped over, which made her smirk. Before she returned to the car, something down the road caught her eye. Despite bullets flying their way, Rhonda ran to the object, which had apparently fallen out of Loony Toon's car. Chris took cover behind the Buffalo as Rhonda carefully checked her suspicions. She found out it was a duffel bag full of money, which obviously belonged to the business. Rhonda returned to the car as quickly as she could, and got in with Chris.

"What a waste of a good suit," Chris said.

"What, Loony Toon's? Yeah, too bad. He was a waste of money and space," Rhonda replied.

"Does this mark the end of the gang?"

"Probably not. They have to lose the rest of their income, then comes the arguing amongst each other, then beating and killing each other, or just breaking up and being arrested."

"You've learned quite a lot while being friends with us."

"Speaking of which, you're helping me get Al and Lilly back tomorrow, right?"

Chris nodded with a reassuring smile, which made Rhonda smirk. She left the scene as quickly as she could, leaving the hoods to destroy the Love Loathers. Rhonda drove across the West River, making Chris wonder where she was going. Along the way, she started chuckling, and Chris looked over at her.

"If NOOSE doesn't get them, the hoods will," Rhonda said.

"No doubt," Chris replied.

"I should've gone to a higher learning instead of leading this life."

"Get a GED or something. Where are we going?"

"Dakota's old place. I may move over there anyway. I'm tired of Hove Beach."

"Won't it remind you of her too much?"

"If it does, it'll be a good thing. If you're willing to stay another day, you can crash with me there, yeah?"

"Of course. Shouldn't you return this car, though?"

"When I know the threat level is down. At least I admitted to "borrowing" it."

"That you did. Do you think our stuff will be okay, since you broke down your door with those shotgun bullets?"

"Should be fine. A neighbor will call the police and have them watch over it. I'm quite popular in that building."

"And you said you have nobody."

"They're just neighbors, not friends. A friend might stab you in the back, a neighbor certainly will, but a sexy muscle car will never let you down."

Chris chuckled as Rhonda kept driving. In no time, she arrived at Dakota's old place, which was still abandoned. Other than it reminding her of Dakota, it was lonesome and by the sea. It didn't take a genius to know Rhonda liked secluded areas, away from it all. By the way she was acting, Chris got the impression she would abandon Liberty City and go somewhere else. After she parked the Buffalo, she got out, with Chris following her inside. The building reeked of mildew in some areas, and Rhonda hoped it didn't smell that way in what Dakota once labeled her living space. In the living space, there was a small cot at the corner of the room, which Rhonda checked for bugs. After finding nothing, she sat down on it and looked around the room.

"There's no place for you," Rhonda said.

"The desk still remains. If Dakota could sleep in such a position most nights, then so could I," Chris replied.

"This place really takes me back. Sad thing is it wasn't even that long ago."

"Time will fly when you have good memories."

"They weren't all good memories, but it's the thought that counts."

"I know that feeling."

"Thanks for helping me out. I remember when I was scared to death of you when you were trying to ruin Al's life."

"So you said."

Rhonda laughed as Chris settled down for the rest of the day and night. He placed the two Uzis on the desk, along with the rest of the clips that were aligned in the waist of his pants. Like Rhonda, he checked the chair and desk for bugs before sitting down. Despite being abandoned for quite some time, the chair still had a decent scent and softness. When it was time to sleep, Rhonda had no trouble drifting off, but Chris stayed up to watch out for intruders. When he was sure nobody would find them, he went to sleep as well.

**The next day**

The following morning, Chris and Rhonda were awoken by a whistle that echoed the warehouse. Rhonda immediately went for her gun, but Chris held up his hand. If it were an attacker, there wouldn't be the whistles as an alert to them. Chris knew this by instinct, and figured Rhonda should have known it as well. They had opposite ways of interpreting things due to growing up in different areas, but Chris kept it to himself for the time being. He walked out of the office and saw two Alderney police officers, who spotted him. He wondered why they were in the warehouse, but no matter the situation, he was prepared to cooperate.

"Good morning, officers," Chris said.

"Morning. That car outside yours? It was reported stolen," one of them asked.

"Uh, no, but we have it worked out. It's a long story, but I'm willing to give it," Chris replied.

"We're looking for a Rhonda. No known last name, strangely," the other cop said.

"She's with me," Chris said.

"Get her," the same cop said.

"Rhonda, come here," Chris said.

"What is it?" Rhonda asked, walking out.

"Rhonda? Come here," the officer demanded.

Rhonda looked at Chris, wondering what was going on. He returned the same look as she walked to the officers. When she was closer to them, one of the officers took out cuffs and locked them on her hands, which astonished her and Chris.

"Whoa, hey, what's going on?" Rhonda asked.

"Rhonda, you're under arrest," the officer replied.

"Officers, what's the charge?" Chris asked.

"Where should I start? Ties to HALO in Vice City, public recklessness, bestiality, and the murder of High-C," the officer replied.

"Whoa, what?! I had nothing to do with any of that!" Rhonda said.

"Tell it to the judge. We're extraditing her across the West River. Not only are you charged with those crimes, but you are with car theft, too," the officer said.

"This is ridiculous. That car was borrowed. She had the courtesy to tell the police," Chris said.

"Yeah, yeah. Let us do our job, eh?" the officer insisted.

"Chris, help!" Rhonda cried.

"Don't you worry, Rhonda. I'll be right behind you, okay?" Chris ensured.

Rhonda looked back at Chris while being taken out. He followed them outside, but saw that the Buffalo was being taken away with a tow truck. The police cruiser hauling Rhonda followed the tow truck, and Chris groaned and stomped his foot. When the vicinity was abandoned, Chris started running up to the road, where he frantically hailed for a cab. When one stopped, he got in and removed his phone from his pocket. Chris wouldn't know which precinct Rhonda was being taken to, but keeping a trace on her cell would be the best way of following them. As he expected, she called him after managing to reach her pocket. Using a Trackify app on his own phone, Chris hooked the signal and gave instructions for the cabbie to just drive.

When the Alderney cops stopped, Chris saw it was the same station they were at the previous day. Rhonda was taken inside, and Chris paid the cabbie with a tip for his troubles. He loitered for a few minutes in order for the cops to leave before going into the station and confronting Clemente at the front desk. The officer was staring at the door leading to the station's holding cells, seeming just as surprised as Chris and Rhonda had been.

"Mr. Carrington, what, uh... what's going on?" Clemente asked.

"I take it Rhonda came in just a few moments ago," Chris replied.

"Yes, what's going on?"

"Those Alderney cops came and arrested her. We were hiding out at Dakota's old place for the night. Speaking of which, is her former gang taken down successfully?"

"NOOSE got as many as they could. Busted four operations and nests in Broker."

"They're pretty much wiped out, then. I have a feeling that before they were busted, they framed her for those things."

"What's she being charged with?"

"Bestiality, the murder of High-C, public recklessness, and connections to HALO in Vice City. All bullshit charges!"

"Public recklessness I can understand, but those other ones just don't make sense."

"I know! What's gonna happen now?"

"I think you know. There has to be an investigation, lawyers, arraignment, and all the other boring routine."

"She needs a lawyer. I'm gonna get a couple of our friends. Make sure no harm comes to her. Someone may be out to get her. I don't know."

"Don't you worry."

Chris returned outside and stood around to take everything in. After doing so, he started running all the way to Alonso's loft in Middle Park East. When he arrived, he found out that he had to be buzzed in to get to Alonso's loft. Chris was confirmed, and was allowed to get onto the elevator that led to the loft. He got off the elevator to see it with upgraded security, as well as a speaker on the wall. Alonso and Lilly were sitting on the couch, watching TV same as any other day.

"Back again, Chris?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I, uh... I helped Rhonda with some stuff," Chris replied.

"Oh, her!" Alonso said, sighing.

"Yes, her. She told me what happened, so before you refuse to speak to her, let me just say her gang turned on her, and I personally felt Liberty didn't need another rogue gang," Chris explained.

"Only a matter of time before she gets clipped or arrested," Alonso said.

"Yeah, she did get arrested, but for bullshit charges. Things I know she didn't do," Chris said.

"Like?" Lilly asked.

"Bestiality, killing High-C, public recklessness, and links to HALO in Vice," Chris replied.

"Public recklessness is something I believe. Bestiality, I believe. HALO and killing High-C is pretty bogus," Alonso said.

"Someone's setting her up. Wait, why can you believe bestiality?" Chris asked.

"She claimed that she used to sell "very illegal" pornographic content on her website," Alonso replied.

"Heck, it could've just been racy photos of celebrities of something. People eat that shit up, but I doubt she's as sick to do something like what she's charged with. Anyway, I know you had a Rosenberg-type lawyer, Alonso. Please, give him a call and tell him to visit her. I can't let an acquaintance get sentenced to something they didn't do," Chris said.

"Okay," Alonso sighed.

"Great! Listen, I just know her phone call will be to me or one of you," Chris said.

The three sat around and waited for a call. Chris figured it would be within a matter of minutes, but the more he expected the call, the longer it took. No doubt were they obsessively waiting, but it was making Chris feel like a stalker. By the time Rhonda actually called, it had been over an hour. She called Chris' cell phone, and he answered it immediately.

"Rhonda?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, it's me. My one phone call," Rhonda replied.

"I have good news. Alonso is willing to help out. He's gonna call his lawyer to help you."

"That's good news, but I don't know how much it's worth. I haven't said anything, and I mean, they don't even have evidence. Fucking bureaucrats!"

"Be calm. You know how they do. They'll take each and every little thing to trial."

"I didn't do a goddamn thing, though. Who's setting me up?"

"That's what I intend to find out."

"Not like they can do anything. They have no evidence. Idiots."

"Slow your role. If they have nothing, then keep it that way. If you aren't calm, then who knows, bail might go up."

"I gotta go."

"Okay, take it easy, now."

Chris and Rhonda hung up, and Chris looked to Alonso. This was his cue to call the lawyer, which is what he done on his cell phone when leaving the room. The call took five minutes, which was slow to Chris. When Alonso was finished, he walked back out to the living space, where Chris waited with a bit of an eager expression.

"He's on his way there. Trust me, the guy can work magic," Alonso said.

"Isn't it Artie or something?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. He said when there were answers, he'd call back. Now, I think these are some stupid cops, 'cause he said there's no case at all without evidence. Even with a public recklessness charge, that ain't enough to hold her on a felony. Not unless there are a ton of complaints and proof innocents have died and thousands of dollars in damage," Alonso explained.

"I get the gist, but that's some great news," Chris said.

"We might as well hang out and wait," Alonso said.

"How about a movie marathon?" Lilly asked.

"Sounds good to me. It'll help get my mind off it, even though I have confidence in your guy, Al," Chris replied.

"Let's watch gangster biopics and point out everything they got wrong about the actual events," Lilly said.

"I'm glad we ain't getting our own film. They might pick a bad actor and make me look terrible," Alonso said.

"Not if you have a say in it, bro," Lilly laughed.

"Hey, Al, how's the fashion business? I have a great fall fashion idea for girls," Chris said.

"It's okay. The best ideas come from our younger employees. What's your idea?" Alonso asked.

"Hooded capes. See, it's part of Bonnie's costume, as you know, and she made one for Amber, and she absolutely loves it. She adores Bonnie for it, and declared she'll even wear it to school," Chris explained.

"Sounds like a fun idea. We could innovate something. Sounds similar to something that was in style in the mid-2000s," Alonso said.

"Ponchos?" Chris asked.

"I think so. Let's talk about it during the movies," Alonso replied.

"No talking! And yes, it was a type of poncho you two are talking about," Lilly said.

For six hours, the trio waited patiently while watching TV and talking. After watching _The Kingpin_, _Soldier_, and a _Vice Squad_ marathon, they caught up on their personal lives. Even though they were living their lives separately again, it felt like a get-together to Chris. Alonso and Lilly were told about how Rhonda was very remorseful for her actions, and went into detail about everything she'd said the day before. Chris saw that Alonso and Lilly wanted to be forgiving, but he had the feeling Rhonda wouldn't want to stay in Liberty City. As conversation paused, there was a buzz on the speaker beside the elevator, and Alonso got up to answer it.

"Yeah, Julie?" Alonso asked.

"Mr. Lucetto, Rhonda wishes to speak with you," Julie replied.

"Send her up."

Alonso looked at Chris and Lilly, who returned the look. Within a few moments, the elevator made a ding, and Rhonda stepped off. She wore the same clothes, but had two duffel bags and a depressing expression on her face. Chris got up and walked to Alonso, and Lilly followed suit.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"No evidence, no case. That's one damn good lawyer," Rhonda replied.

"Yep. What are you doing, though?" Alonso asked.

"I'm outta this Godforsaken dump! Really, I'm just done with everybody," Rhonda said.

"Where are you going? What about the business?" Chris asked.

"It's going to Alonso or Lilly. Or you, Chris," Rhonda replied.

"Say what, now?" Alonso asked.

"Decide amongst yourselves. Here's the deed," Rhonda said, handing it over.

"I already have business," Alonso said.

"Then give it to Lilly. What does she do all day?" Rhonda asked.

"Not a damn thing. However, I know nothing about music or trends," Lilly replied.

"Learn, then. And sorry, not being rude, but I've reached my limit," Rhonda said.

"As I asked, though, where are you going?" Chris asked.

"Since I'm off the radar with the police and media, I'm going to Blaine County or something. Sandy Shores, maybe. I don't know. I'm trading in my leather, punk boots and skate shoes for cowgirl boots and plaid," Rhonda replied.

"I really can't imagine you in all that," Chris said.

"Me either. Wow! You really are serious, aren't you?" Alonso asked.

"Damn right. I can be country or whatever. It can't be too hard. As I said to Chris, the less goddamn humans in my sight, the better," Rhonda said.

"We forgive you, though. If you ever wanna return, know that," Alonso said.

"Thank you, but I'm not coming back. Tell the band and Kobi that I'm truly, truly sorry, but if they ever find themselves in San Andreas, I'll go into the city to see them," Rhonda said.

"I wish you'd reconsider, but as friends, we support you," Lilly said.

"Thank you, and goodbye. It's been a hell of a ride," Rhonda replied.

Lilly nodded with sadness and gave Rhonda a lengthy hug. Alonso and Chris gave hugs afterward, and Rhonda turned around to buzz the elevator as a tear left her eye. When she was gone, Alonso looked at the deed to Killjoy Records, which had Rhonda's name whited out. He sighed and looked to Chris and Lilly, whom were unresponsive. A long and odd silence ensued, but it wasn't awkward on Chris' part. He had no idea what was causing the silence as far as the fate of Rhonda's former business. The decision between Lilly and Alonso should have been an easy one, but Chris had to speak up.

"Flip a coin, guys," Chris said.

"You can't leave the fate of a business to chance," Alonso replied.

"I love music, so maybe I could learn. You're a business brain, bro, so how about you show me the ropes?" Lilly asked.

"You sure?" Alonso asked.

"Yes, it'll be fun. I need to know about fashion and other trends, too. All I do is sit around all day, every day. I need something to show for," Lilly replied.

"You'll do great, Lilly. If Alonso fails at seeing you through, just come to me. I was a teenage businessman," Chris said.

"I think we'll be fine, but we have your number," Alonso said.

"Great. That said, I think I'm gonna head home," Chris said.

"We need to get together more often," Alonso insisted.

"Christmas, maybe. I miss it up here. I'll miss it even more when I rename Little Liberty," Chris said.

"What's that gonna be?" Alonso asked.

"I'm gonna rename it Oracle Point and give it a San Fierro feel," Chris replied.

"That might be fun," Alonso said.

"We'll see. Anyway, great seeing you guys. You know my number and my Bleeter," Chris said.

"Don't be a stranger. We can't lose you, too," Lilly said.

"I'll be in touch. If you need anything, as I said. Alonso, better get to work on that fall fashion idea," Chris said.

"Will do, bud. I'm actually gonna call Charlie in a bit," Alonso replied.

Chris smiled and pressed the button on the elevator. When it opened, he stepped on and waved as the doors closed. After being taken to ground level, Chris walked outside and hailed a taxi. One stopped, and he got in and requested to go to Rhonda's apartment. When the cabbie arrived, Chris requested him to stay while he went in to get the duffel bag he left in the now-abandoned apartment. Chris walked past police tape and saw that the apartment was otherwise untouched except for the gun collection. It was apparent the only things Rhonda took with her were her guns and car. An employee of the complex briskly walked out of a room with a baseball bat, which made Chris slightly put his hands up.

"Easy, pal, I'm just here to get my things. I'm a friend of Rhonda's," Chris said.

"Oh, sorry about that. I just have to be cautious, you know," the young man replied.

"Yeah, you gotta be careful these days. Bullshit has occurred here twice. I really can't believe she left all her stuff. She had two bags with her."

"It was most of her guns. She requested to have her clothes, furniture, and other things sent to charity. Very odd. Did she leave naked or some shit?"

"Nah, she wants to start anew. I thought she was exaggerating a little, but I see now she's serious. She's literally starting over and changing herself completely."

"Becoming a born-again Christian?"

"Perhaps. She said she wanted to go country and live remotely."

"All the crap finally got to her, huh? I think she's better off living like that. My sister certainly is, but she gets lonely. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Very. Well, I'll let you do whatever it is you're doing. Just don't steal this stuff."

"Rhonda was interesting, but you couldn't pay me enough to have all of these weird things. They're going to charity. The guys are gonna come pick it up."

"Right, right. Have fun with that, and have a good day. I really gotta go. I have a cab waiting."

The young employee smirked at Chris and continued his work. Chris gathered what belongings he had at the apartment and returned to the taxi. He instructed the cabbie to head to the airport, but for him to take his time. In that time, Chris texted his pilot to be ready for the return to Anywhere City. When the cabbie arrived at the airport, Chris paid him the fare and a generous tip. With his things, Chris walked all the way to his hangar, taking his own time in order for the pilot to be ready. Once there, the pilot waited patiently with his hands crossed.

"Mr. Carrington," the pilot said, nodding.

"Hey, man. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I can always count on you, though," Chris replied.

"No problem, good sir. You are a great guy to be working for."

"What can I say? I just have to be reasonable. Oh, no rush, okay? Just take it slow. There's really no need to rush."

"As you wish, sir."

Chris nodded with a smile and got onto the plane. He sat his bag down and sat in one of the seats. The plane took its time taking off and getting airborne, and Chris didn't mind. He texted Amber and Sierra that he was returning home, but couldn't text or talk while on the flight. After an exchange of texts, Chris put his phone away and sat back in his seat as the plane took off. For once, Chris wanted to enjoy the scenery of the sky, and with his request to the pilot, he could. He used this in order to think about Rhonda and Stacie, as well as what the future had in store.


	21. Chapter 21: A Date With Disaster

Ten days after returning to Anywhere City, Chris had dedicated most of his time with the development of the Stellar Corporation and its goal. The high school Chris planned to build under his name was passed, and he had it under immediate construction. School was back in session, but the high school students had to share space at the Brotherhood Fraternity, which Stellar planned to have torn down in the near future. By the tenth day of hard work, the Stellar Corporation was legally leading an aggressive redevelopment move on the city, which included the renaming of Little Liberty and Old Miami.

Using his connection with his real estate company, Chris managed to purchase a mansion in Wren Acres. He didn't want to make it look as if he were special and was on a pedestal, so he went through the same steps a regular person would take to purchase property. The mansion was three houses down from Spurlock's, which would give Amber easy access to see Leningrad. It was inevitable that Sierra would find out, which Chris had to be present for in case a heated argument occurred. Bonnie and Nessa agreed to crash at Chris' new and luxurious mansion, but Nessa felt as if she needed her own place in Anywhere City.

After a busy day for Chris, he was getting ready for the anticipated date with Bonnie, which kept being delayed due to Chris' schedule. Despite agreeing to be casual at first, Chris was going all out on his outfit. He picked something deep within his closet, which he once wore on his TV show at one point. It was a three-piece suit consisting of very mismatched but effective colors. The jacket was purple with a black vest and white dress shirt. With it, he wore jeans and black sneakers. Chris met Bonnie in the living room, seeing that she was wearing a tight black cocktail dress with matching heels. The fact that he was staring made her blush and look down. Sierra and Amber were in the living room, giggling and whispering while watching the two.

"You two are made for each other, dad," Sierra said.

"If I can get over this meekness," Bonnie replied.

"Don't worry about it. I'll help you open up," Chris said.

"I bet you will," Bonnie said with a low tone.

"And I thought I was perverted," Amber said.

"Oh my God!" Bonnie said, blushing.

"Okay, children, don't make her any more nervous. In all honesty, she really shouldn't be by now, but it's like I said," Chris chuckled.

"For almost two weeks, I've been dying for this," Bonnie said.

"I know the feeling. I'm glad I have some break time to do this," Chris replied.

"Be home by midnight! Don't make us call the police," Sierra joked.

Chris chuckled and gave a wink and gun at Sierra and Amber. After walking to the front door, he opened it for Bonnie, who showed gratitude with a nod and blush. In the driveway, a used Comet sat in front of the garage. In the ten days, Chris had bought the orange Comet and a gray Granger for personal and family use. He opened the passenger door for Bonnie, and she showed the same type of gratitude. Chris got in, started the car, and left the estate. He drove to So Fine, a high-class restaurant in Downtown. After parking, he got out and opened the door for Bonnie, then walked in with her. The interior was typical of five-star restaurants, being clean, rich and overall classy. Among other men there, Chris was the most uniquely dressed. Having made reservations beforehand, the female receptionist noticed the two right off.

"Mr. Carrington and Ms. Wayne, your table awaits," she said.

"Thank you. Do show us the way," Chris replied.

The receptionist smiled and led them to their reserved table. When they were seated, she walked back to the front after gesturing them with a smile. Bonnie once more had a blush, having noticed that the receptionist almost labeled her as Mrs. After making sure she wouldn't blush anymore, Bonnie looked up at Chris and gave a subtle smirk.

"I still seen that. You know I know things. Time to open up a bit," Chris said.

"I just can't believe I'm almost in my mid-20s and you're literally my first date," Bonnie replied.

"That's still hard to believe."

"Please believe. My chances would be even less if I lived in Liberty City or Los Santos."

"I know what you mean."

"Come on, you've dated lots of gals from almost every area."

"More like casual encounters, but only a few I really got involved with."

"I don't consider this an official date, but I felt like we connected that night at Spence's house."

"You felt it, too?"

"Yep. When you fight alongside somebody, risking life and limb to save a metropolis, you feel more than a partnership."

"Not necessarily true, but I think we were meant to come together as more."

"And you know, you're the first person to bring me here. I mean, I've had many opportunities to come, but I always thought I'd save it for a very special occasion, like right now."

"Well, thanks for accepting. Ready to order?"

"Let's see what we've got."

Bonnie picked up a menu that was in front of her, as did Chris. Both of them spent exactly five minutes looking at the menus before deciding what to get. Chris called a waiter and ordered a steak and baked potato, and Bonnie ordered a big rib dinner. Both of them agreed on the same drink, green tea. They waited in moderate silence, making brief conversation here and there. After 25 minutes, the waiter arrived with their food and drinks.

"Sorry for the wait. They had to kill the cattle first," the waiter joked.

"That's alright," Chris laughed.

"Thank you," Bonnie said, smiling.

"Yes, thank you," Chris said.

The waiter smiled and nodded in acknowledgment before walking away. In order for his food to cool, Chris cut the steak in smaller pieces. Next, he used the steak sauce that came with the meal and poured it over the pieces in equal proportion. Bonnie sipped her green tea before waiting to dig into her ribs to separate the meat from the bones.

"Haven't had barbeque ribs in the longest time. Thanks again," Bonnie said.

"Don't mention it. The real fun is after this, though," Chris replied.

"You know who else can make ribs this good? Amanda. When you aren't busy, I want you to meet her."

"Seriously, if she's prettier than you, I can't."

"Oh, stop!"

Chris chuckled, seeing Bonnie was blushing. Both of them began to eat after using their own separate methods to cool the food down. Small talk was made in between the meal, mainly consisting of nostalgia about their childhoods. Chris was more into the nostalgia than Bonnie, having recalled how happy his upbringing was until his uncle's death, as well as the disappearance of his parents. Bonnie showed a good amount of sympathy for him, but became more emotional as their meal finished. When they were done eating, Bonnie put her hands over her eyes.

"You alright?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, it's just... I know how you feel. I still try not to think about it," Bonnie replied.

"I feel for you more, because there's a possibility mine are still alive."

"I find it weird they disappeared like that, and wouldn't you know, we're battling some insane group of people."

"Crystal, Inc. can't be blamed for it. My parents disappeared several years before their formation."

"Still seems so strange."

"Care for dessert?"

"Nah, I've had too much barbeque."

"Alright. Check, please."

The same waiter walked by and placed the check on the table. Chris and Bonnie paid an equal amount before delivering smiles to the waiter and leaving. As Chris opened the passenger door of the Comet for Bonnie, a strange vibe went through him. He looked up at the sky, seeing a helicopter fly by, but then decided to drop his suspicions. Enough chaos and violence would get to anyone with a conscience, especially if they endured severe nightmares and night terrors. Maintaining a seemingly positive mental outlook, Chris drove to the nightclub in The Rectangle, which was named Valkyrie.

After finding a parking spot, Chris shut the car off and tried to get to Bonnie's door, but she opened it herself to tease him. The club was unique, having a free walk-in policy that was often criticized for safety concerns. Despite that, bouncers still lurked inside the establishment. Having a name that spoke for itself, it had an overall Norse theme to it. Bonnie was mostly impressed with it, minus some female club goers being topless. It was awkward for her, so Chris took her to the second level of the building where a karaoke room and bar was. As they sat at the bar together with club sodas, Chris' dismissed suspicions would prove to be risky to their lives.

Outside, NOOSE agents tried to make a stealthy entry, but angry bouncers confronted them, which gave Chris and Bonnie a hint. Warning shots from NOOSE agents in the club further blew their cover. It was all the hint Chris and Bonnie needed. They jumped over the counter of the bar, where Chris lightly pulled the female barkeep into cover with them. Most of the bar served as a great cover, but if NOOSE were reckless, it wouldn't hold up.

"Of all times we should've carried guns," Chris said.

"I have a shotgun under the counter," the barkeep replied.

"Good citizen. Really, I'm proud of you. Every other city in this country needs to follow suit," Chris said.

"I'm not gonna be able to run in these shoes!" Bonnie said.

"You stay down. I think they may be after us. I had a strange hunch before we came here," Chris said to the barkeep.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bonnie asked.

"I didn't want to ruin the night. I think I know whose doing this is, and he's going down!" Chris declared.

The barkeep was confused, but just nodded and acquired the gun for Chris to use. Plenty of rounds were under the counter, and Chris loaded up the chamber. As heavily armored NOOSE agents walked up to the second level of the club, Chris made hand gestures for Bonnie and the barkeep to keep their arms over their heads. A shadow on the wall gave away how close two agents were to the bar, and Chris whistled to get their attention. When another agent formed a cluster with the two near the bar, Chris jumped up and knocked the guns out of their hands. Before they could pick them up, he fired two shots, which damaged their body armor and penetrated their flesh. People screamed and began clearing out, meaning no innocent bystanders would be caught in the crossfire.

Before any more NOOSE ran up to them, Chris gathered their ammo and rifles, two of which were tactical AK-47s. Before Chris fell back into cover behind the bar, more NOOSE ran up to them and opened fire, which shattered all of the drinks. He quickly hatched a plan when alcohol dripped onto the floor from the bar. A lighter was conveniently behind the bar, meaning he didn't have to ask the frightened barkeep for one. When he tested it out to make sure it worked, he motioned for the barkeep to run when the agents ceased fire. She done so as quickly as she could before the agents reloaded so they could see she was an innocent. Chris lit the lighter and gave it a flip so it could land on the bar. When it done so, a minor explosion occurred, which injured the agents and bought some time for Bonnie and Chris. Bonnie took her heels off and stood up as Chris gathered similar ammo for the two tactical AK-47s.

"There's a way out into an alleyway. Let's try to dart out there, okay?" Chris insisted.

"Sure thing. And hey, despite all this, I still had a great time. Thank you so much," Bonnie replied.

Chris nodded and winked, then walked around the bar. As he led the way to the back door of the club, familiar sounds occurred outside. Fire from an automatic sniper rifle ensued for about a minute, and Chris decided to lead the way out the back door to see what was going on. When he walked around front with Bonnie, he saw that tons of NOOSE agents had been massacred. In the sky, there was a helicopter with an occupant that was responsible, but Chris couldn't make out a face. His phone rang, showing an unknown number, but he figured it should be answered.

"Hello," Chris said.

"This is Emerald and Opal. That little show down there? You're welcome," Emerald replied.

"Uh, what's going on?"

"We just went rogue on Crystal, Inc. I suppose I can explain later, but right now, I'll aid you in escaping from these fascists. Get in your car while we come down and pick up your lady friend."

"This had better not be a trick. I'm fucking serious!"

"You don't have time to argue or question our motives. Just use your optimism to look at the fact we just took many lives to help you."

"Fine, come on down."

Chris hung his phone up as the helicopter descended into the street. Without a word, he signaled for Bonnie to get in. After she done so, Chris got into the Comet and started it up. The helicopter lifted off the ground as more corrupt NOOSE agents made the scene, catching Chris' tail. He floored the car and saw that Emerald continued firing her automatic sniper rifle at Chris' pursuers. She done most of the work while Chris drove into Sun Ridge. Ending up close to the same trailer park they had visited before, Chris stopped the car and got out as the helicopter landed and shut down. Bonnie got out and ran to the car, where Chris was standing beside the driver door. The women known as Opal and Emerald got out of the helicopter and went to confront the two. Chris previously had dealings with Emerald, a blonde woman out of action due to having extra pounds. Opal was a slim, pale-skinned brunette who was most distinctive by her nose and hazel eyes.

"Told you we were here to help," Emerald said.

"I don't believe I had the chance to thank you for your work on the Avenger, even though I don't have it now," Chris replied.

"No problem. I need to keep myself occupied since I'm out of work. It's permanent now," Emerald said.

"Because they say you're overweight," Chris said.

"That's funny, I just don't see that. You're a beautiful, fit woman," Bonnie insisted.

"Yeah, sadly they don't see that. Since she has some extra pounds that most of us don't typically have, the bosses figure it will affect her fighting skills due to the hybrid martial arts we practice," Opal said.

"What's your stories?" Chris asked.

"I quit the agency because of the bullshit weight thing," Emerald replied.

"I quit because they were getting too radical. I mean, they are already, but the nuclear strike Sapphire would eventually lead against the Middle East and Africa will have a very negative affect on the world's gold and diamonds, as well as some other vital resources," Opal explained.

"It'd have a bigger affect than just a few resources and precious treasures, I assure that," Chris said.

Emerald was about to say something, but Opal pulled an M9 pistol and shot her in the head, which made Chris and Bonnie jump. When Emerald's body staggered, fell, and slumped over, Opal sighed and put the gun into her pocket. She then knelt down and spoke a lengthy sentence in Cantonese, which confused Bonnie and Chris. When she was done speaking, she stood back up and looked at the two.

"Prayer for the fallen," Opal said.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?!" Chris asked in angry rhetoric.

"She was a liability. Even though it was hard to do that, I need to let Crystal, Inc. know I haven't sold them out. That way, I can work alone in taking them down. They know she's rogue, but they don't know my plans. If her body is delivered to them, I can get away with a clean slate. I know you find that hard to understand, but please let me be on my way," Opal explained.

"Gladly!" Chris said.

"What are your plans?" Bonnie asked.

"Take down other main agents and crystals, then work on the bosses," Opal replied.

"Taking the bosses down first would be ideal," Bonnie said.

"Negative. Without assassins and associates, it'll be much easier. There are three main bosses, whose names aren't relevant, and they are highly trained and dangerous. They're among the best survivalists and warriors on this planet. Intelligent, too. Sapphire will be coming for you, and I have faith you can take her. Don't hold back, though. She is very determined and cunning, and is not to be underestimated. For once, she's also angry at you, Mr. Carrington," Opal said.

"Violent and angry is not surprising. What the hell did I do, though? She's the monster!" Chris said.

"She said it's because you "deflowered" her and had nothing to do with her afterward. Hmm, deflower. You Americans have some very odd terminology for intercourse," Opal said.

"You look American," Chris said.

"I am American, but was mostly raised in Asia. Anyway, best of luck to you. I'm sorry you had to see this happen to a great woman like Emerald. Farewell," Opal said.

Bonnie raised her brow as Opal put Emerald's body into the helicopter. Without a word or gesture, Opal got into it, started it up, and ascended into the sky. Chris shook his head as he got into the Comet with Bonnie. He wanted to awkwardly laugh at Opal, but the horrifying realities of what could happen was more than enough for him to keep a serious demeanor. As they were about to cross Cavalier Bridge, a police roadblock stood in the way. No cops were present from what Chris could see, but Commissioner Temple walked up to the window from behind the car, wielding an assault rifle. When he knocked on the driver window, Chris saw he was wearing the same signature gear that Hawke was known for. Chris and Bonnie stepped out at gunpoint against their will, even though Temple was alone.

"Finally got you!" Temple said.

"You know we're Red Wrath and Rogue?" Chris asked.

"It's very fucking obvious, even though the rest of this city's Liberal agenda is too dumb to see it," Temple said.

"An ongoing investigation is on you, so even if you torture and kill us, you will go down, buddy!" Bonnie replied.

"I'm so sick of you freaks rummaging around these streets thinking you're heroes. One thing you had right is pure extermination. If only Hawke could've lived longer," Temple said.

"Hawke was extremely dangerous. He beat innocent protesters!" Chris said.

"All well deserved when stepping in the way of the law," Temple replied.

"You took an oath, for God's sake! Where's your morals? Where's your shame and empathy?" Chris asked.

"When gangs flood American streets thinking they own them, and then people want to question the tactics of the police, all empathy and shame is left at the door! There will come a day when you Liberals die of lost brain cells, or get shot to death because you don't have guns to defend yourselves. When that day comes, it'll be fantastic for America!" Temple declared.

"Idiot. We aren't Liberals. In fact, I expect to get heavy criticism from them for when my company grows," Chris said.

"If you defy the law, and question it, then you are a Liberal," Temple said.

"And you're a piece of worthless garbage! You stood back and let these gangs grow, and then slay each other. An innocent young man was shot to death by a Liberty City Armenian gang!" Chris angrily scolded.

"It worked out perfectly. That boy deserved death, because it'll make this whole country see that white knights have no place! The more those gangs fight, the more the public will want to turn on them. I thank you for that Ammu-Nation blowout sale, because when people get disgusted enough to fight back, that's the real justice. Since the police can't do their goddamn job because of Liberals, then honest gun-toting citizens will do the job! It's by any means necessary, you got that?! If not, I suppose I'll have to write it out on whiteboard, you insolent corporate fuck!" Temple yelled.

By Chris' body language, Bonnie could tell he wanted to react the second Temple put his guard down. In the hesitation, a gun cocked, and its owner came out from behind one of the police vehicles. It was Cunningham, who showed a facial expression of being purely disgusted. She wielded an M16, which was enough for Temple to slightly put his finger off the trigger of his own gun.

"Cunningham?" Chris asked.

"Hi, Chris. Hi, Bonnie," Cunningham replied.

"Well, well, if it isn't America's next half-lesbian leader," Temple said.

"Too scared to call me a dyke, you goddamn redneck fuck?" Cunningham asked.

"How long were you here?" Bonnie asked.

"Enough to hear all of this scumbag's words. You're a truly sick man, Temple. I can't believe you were ever appointed as a leader!" Cunningham scolded.

"Also, I'm from Idaho, you obese bitch," Temple said.

"All the same to me. If you're fucking conservative, then I hate your guts. All the time I spent in the closet because of you cow shit-shoveling Bible thumpers was unbearable! You wouldn't know until you had the struggle. I wish all of you woke up gay so you could see how differently you got treated! Hell, most of the shit is because of your agenda promoting fake ass family values from the 1950s. And how sick are you to be a supporter of Allen Hawke?! Pretty much so," Cunningham ranted.

"Godless Liberal! Typical rant from a bisexual bitch who belongs in San Andreas," Temple said.

"That's all you got? By the way, I believe in God, but what I won't allow is for you bumbling morons to taint His words. When that happens, good people turn away. God is not a monster, but you certainly portray Him to be. What have you idiots got to be proud of? You stole all of this land, you had slaves... need I go on?!" Cunningham angrily asked.

"You're a special kind of stupid," Temple said.

"I'm gonna give you to the count of five to get your old, ugly, bald, radical hillbilly ass out of my town before I pump your fat guts full of lead!" Cunningham said.

"How about you go? I'll pay for your trip to Canada! Better just shoot me," Temple replied.

Cunningham shrugged and didn't hesitate any longer. She put her finger on the trigger, which fired several bullets into the legs of Temple. He lightly grunted and went down, giving Chris time to take his weapons and throw them to the side. With deep rage, Cunningham continued firing her weapon at Temple at close range, not missing a single shot. Even after he was dead, she continued firing bullets into his corpse. Before the clip emptied, an unmarked cruiser rode up. The driver was Moscow, who got out and ran to them.

"Keep the ticket and the change, you filthy pig!" Cunningham said.

"Yeah, I think he was dead way before that, dear," Bonnie replied.

"Never know with all that armor," Cunningham said.

"You folks okay?" Moscow asked.

"Just fine," Chris replied.

"What are you doing here, Moscow? Come to take Temple's job, I hope," Cunningham said.

"We had enough evidence to put him away for the rest of his life," Moscow said.

"He's better off dead!" Cunningham said, spitting on Temple's corpse.

"Are there any corrupt NOOSE agents left? Plenty were on his side," Chris asked.

"We found leaks, names, and arrested all that were corrupt," Moscow replied.

"There's been a massacre of them, just so you know," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I know. Lord forgive me, but I feel no sympathy. Cunningham, why don't you get in my car? I'll give you a ride home," Moscow suggested.

"Sure, as long as I'm not arrested," Cunningham said.

Moscow chuckled, as did Chris and Bonnie. Even though they took it as a joke, Cunningham didn't laugh. They watched her walk to Moscow's unmarked cruiser and get into the back. Moscow looked back to Chris and Bonnie with a shrug.

"She's been through a lot," Bonnie said.

"She's brave. No way would I ever put her in jail for this," Moscow replied.

"Are you looking forward to the job?" Chris asked.

"You bet. You know, it's not gonna be simple. Elections, speeches, all that," Moscow said.

"You can do it. God is choosing you for that job," Chris said.

"I really must thank you two for all that you've done for this city. It can now see real progress. That said, I'll catch you later," Moscow said.

Moscow shook the hands of Bonnie and Chris before walking to his car. When he got in, Chris saw that he called in reinforcements and a cleanup crew. After he was finished with his dispatch call, he waved out the window at Chris and Bonnie before making a U-turn and driving back to city limits.

"It's still not over. Just one more thing we have to do," Chris said to himself.


	22. Chapter 22: Dark Nights, Brighter Days

A couple of days after Temple's death, Chris and friends were at the Cyprian Tower. Being almost completed, it featured an unfinished underground bunker with space for a few vehicles. Everything that once made it a hotel was gone, except for the balcony and the one suite Chris and the gang always stayed in. To avoid detection, three other balconies were built around all angles of the building. Each held a room intended to be used for different purposes, such as weapon caches and control centers. Chris' plan was to eliminate all conventional methods of getting to ground level, such as attaching the bunker to the suite by a lift. In order to do it, the extra bed would have to be removed, as well as rearranging the TV around. Since the bunker was incomplete, it was not yet done.

In the suite, Chris and the gang were moving furniture around. The suite had to suit the needs for their crime-fighting and comfort, much in the same way Dakota's warehouse had been laid out, but with more domestication. The team couldn't agree on where to put the TV, since Chris was in the process of having a hybrid bookshelf built where the bed had been. This would be the method of getting down to the bunker with ease. While Sierra took a break from helping them, she browsed on her tablet. As she done so, she came across a news headline titled _Thirty Three Republican Politicians Killed In Five Days_. She clicked the link to a video and turned the tablet up.

"Guys, come here," Sierra said.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Just listen," Sierra replied.

"Weazel News!" the announcer said.

"Camryn Neal here, with a top breaking story. Over the course of five days, almost three dozen Republican politicians have been brutally slain in very different methods. Of those methods we're allowed to release are sniper bullets, car bombs, poisonings, and fires. The real question is who is doing it. Opposing views have no sympathy, and simply say if there is a God, it's His doing all because most right-wingers are Bible thumpers. Those who are mourning rapper High-C are saying good riddance and claim that so many more will be slaughtered. A tension between the northern and southern states have intensified since the rapper's tragic passing, and has even caused rap feuds between northern and southern rappers. With recent race riots and this, the big men in Washington are predicting another civil war. God be with us all, if you're real, that is," the news reporter said.

"It can only be Sapphire," Bonnie said.

"My nightmares are coming true, and we have absolutely no clue where to find her," Chris replied.

"Let's get into costume and go to the police station. Any Republican in this city could draw her out," Bonnie suggested.

"I don't know what the plan is, but good idea," Chris said.

"I'll hook up as Firewall," Sierra replied.

Chris gave a brief nod at Sierra before walking to his room to suit up. The Red Wrath suit had been slightly damaged from its previous nights out, but was still in overall good condition. After he suited up, he received a call on the suit's earpiece. He clicked over to take the call, but switched his voice box on before talking.

"Red Wrath," he answered.

"Yeah, yeah. This is Opal. I have a little present for you," Opal replied.

"I would ask how you got to me, but I know where you come from."

"If you liked your old car that you called the Avenger, the new one will make you fall over."

"You got me a new one?"

"More like made. Expensive, but worth it in your fight with the most dangerous crystal."

"You can stop calling her that. Wanna give me a brief?"

"It's a Gauntlet armored much in the same form that the Kuruma was. You know, the car that your crazed former DA left town with. Anyway, a bigger trunk means better artillery. A Vulcan chain gun as well as two rocket pods."

"Rocket pods?"

"Yeah, same thing Stufford's car had. You have a sharp memory, so I'm sure you remember your brief ride with him before he left you. But yeah, for when you run out of ammo, there's nice little sidearms built on the hood. Barely noticeable, and you'll never run out. The disadvantage is you can only shoot in one direction."

"My buddy's car had something like that. I know what you're talking about. Thank you."

"Again, good luck and farewell."

"You, too."

Chris ended the call and met up with Bonnie in the living space. He opened the balcony doors and looked around the city skyline. Dusk would be in a few hours, and Chris predicted there would be a major lunar eclipse by how the sky looked. Sierra, Amber and Nessa were all cluttered on the couch together, with Sierra connected to the computer as Firewall. Chris jumped off the balcony with Bonnie and enjoyed a couple seconds worth of free falling. Together, they used their grapnel guns to latch onto the adjacent building from the tower. When they were at ground level, Chris saw the highly modified Gauntlet sitting on the opposite side of the street where they landed.

"Say hello to the new Avenger over there," Red Wrath said.

"Whoa!" Rogue replied.

"I like it even better than the old one."

"Seeing as the old one belonged to a crazed gangster, I would hope so."

"Opal done this for me. Well, for us."

"That was nice of her, even though she gunned down the only friend in the United States that she had."

"Let's check it out."

Chris and Bonnie got into the Gauntlet, and Chris started it. When started, the seat belts fastened on them automatically. Chris fiddled with the console and gadgets in the car, finding out it was slightly upgraded from the original Avenger. After getting acquainted with it, he drove to First Police Precinct. The customized car drew the attention of the police, but in a good way. One of the cops got into a cruiser and pulled it out of a reserved parking space just for the Avenger. Chris parked in the spot, got out, and waved at the officer. Bonnie and Chris walked in together, seeing Moscow at the front desk.

"Detective Moscow!" Red Wrath said.

"Oh, hey there, RW. How do you do?" Moscow asked.

"Just fine. Can we talk?"

"Yeah, follow me outside, will ya?"

Moscow smirked and led Chris and Bonnie out to the police garage, where there were less people. A police cruiser was heard leaving the garage, and Moscow looked around to see if he could spot where the noise was. When he saw nothing, he lit a cigarette and looked at Bonnie and Chris.

"Again, thank you. This city looks so much better," Moscow said.

"It's far from finished. I guarantee it'll be a utopia after this last little thing," Red Wrath replied.

"Last little thing?" Moscow asked.

"Yeah, any public figure who leans on right-wing politics is in danger. You need to have NOOSE teams get them to safety," Red Wrath replied.

"It may be dangerous to have them out, as it will lure out our target, but they're still in twice as much danger," Rogue said.

"Well, what's going on? Who's targeting these guys?" Moscow asked.

"An assassin named Serina Sutton. Goes by Sapphire. That's all you really need to know. We had a brief contact who's handling her agency," Red Wrath explained.

"I don't know many people. I assume she's targeting senators and such, eh?" Moscow asked.

"Her short term goal is to eradicate conservatism, and then take the presidency. We'll talk more about world conspiracies later, though. Find anyone you may know and get them to safety," Red Wrath replied.

"Wanna see Estevez? She's still banged up from that number you did on her," Moscow laughed.

"I'd love to partake in her punishment ordeals, but I don't have time at the moment," Red Wrath said.

"Be in touch, alright?" Moscow insisted.

"For sure," Red Wrath replied.

Chris and Bonnie walked out of the garage and back to the Avenger. As they got in and left, Chris received another call on his earpiece. He sighed, but answered it as he drove around.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Deadwood speaking. Heard about your upcoming mission. I'm in Anywhere City to help," Deadwood replied.

"Nice to hear from you. Where are you?" Red Wrath asked.

"It's your city. You choose a place," Deadwood said.

"How about Sun Ridge? I want you to meet my sister anyway," Rogue suggested.

"Sun Ridge, Deadwood. Do you know it?" Red Wrath asked.

"Of course. Perfect place for my vehicle," Deadwood replied.

"See you there," Red Wrath said, ending the connection.

"I'm typing in the location of sissy's place on the GPS," Rogue said.

Chris nodded as Bonnie done so. Once it was set, Chris started driving out to Cavalier Bridge. He crossed it and kept following the automated voice to their destination. He was led down the path of a dirt road, surrounded by beautiful aspects of countryside, which included a clean body of water between two weeping willow trees. Amanda's property was several thousand feet down the dirt road, almost away from civilization. Chris expected to see a completely run-down property, but instead saw it was well-catered. Amanda lived in a double-wide home, had a small garden, a garage, and a shed. Chris whistled as he parked and shut the car off. By the looks of it, Amanda didn't like interacting with people, so he didn't want to spook her.

Bonnie got out of the car after making a hand gesture for Chris to stay. Amanda slowly walked out of her home, apparently knowing Bonnie's costume. It didn't take much to know they were sisters. Even though they weren't identical in appearance, Amanda easily passed as Bonnie's sister in Chris' opinion. They shared the same hair color and a similar smile, but nothing else. By their body language, the sisters were having some sort of debate, which Chris chose not to listen in on despite his gadgets making it possible. After five minutes, a gray Technical rode up to the property, which Chris examined, immediately finding out it was Deadwood. Both men got out and faced one another, which drew Amanda's attention.

"How'd you find us so easily?" Red Wrath asked.

"If you don't know me by now," Deadwood replied.

"Guys, come over here!" Rogue said to them.

"That gal in normal clothes doesn't look too happy," Deadwood said.

"I can only imagine what she's thinking," Red Wrath said.

"Sad we're probably 15 years away from mind-reading technology," Deadwood said.

Chris didn't bother with replying as he and Deadwood walked over to Amanda and Bonnie. Amanda stepped back when the two men were closer to her. Chris contained a chuckle when she done so, thinking of how much it reminded him of reactions from teenage girls in awkward situations.

"Comic book convention is in town, guys," Amanda said.

"Amanda, these are my contacts. Well, my partner and contact," Rogue said.

"As I was saying, how long are you gonna keep this up, Bonnie?" Amanda asked.

"As long as she wants to," Red Wrath replied.

"Wasn't talking to you, Carbon Cop," Amanda said.

"Well, I'm talking to you. You should work on your people skills. This is your sister, and she's good at what she does," Red Wrath said.

"Oh yeah? Mom and dad are dead! This little thing you do doesn't pay. What is the use of anything you do?" Amanda asked.

"Community service doesn't have to be a commodity. This is my home, Amanda," Rogue replied.

"I only stayed because of you. Luckily this town has Sun Ridge. No way could I stay where you live," Amanda said.

"We could use an extra hand, if you'd indulge us," Deadwood said.

"Don't know what you're into, but I'm not killing just for the hell of it," Amanda replied.

"I have a feeling they're already onto us," Deadwood said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! I don't have time for this high-tech Jack Howitzer shit!" Amanda snapped.

"What are you honestly doing with your life anyway?" Rogue asked.

Amanda was about to angrily say something, but all four of them heard a helicopter flying toward the property. As it became louder and closer, Bonnie pulled Amanda by the shirt and ran to the shed. Deadwood and Chris followed close behind, finding out the shed was used for a big gun cache. Chris activated his X-ray vision and saw that the chopper was hovering directly above the property. The time had come. He just knew it was Sapphire and some other acquaintances of hers.

"You brought trouble to my home?!" Amanda angrily asked.

"I really wanted you to meet Chris," Rogue replied.

"Wait, did you tell her my real name before I got out of the car?" Red Wrath asked.

"Yes," Rogue said.

"I'm still assuming my identity," Red Wrath said.

"Suit yourself," Rogue shrugged.

"I hope my identity is kept. This is just temporary for me," Deadwood said to himself.

"You have some nice guns. Lots of obsolete ones here," Red Wrath said.

"Nothing goes obsolete. This is why I fucking hate people. You city rats rely too much on newer shit rather than preserving and keeping older things restored," Amanda replied.

"I was not criticizing. You've obviously been in isolation way too long," Red Wrath said.

Amanda sniffled as if she were irritated. She grabbed an M16a1 from the wall and stuffed rounds for it into her pockets. Chris figured she was accepting help, so he activated his X-ray vision once again to check the chopper. Instead, Amanda shoved her way past them and left the shed. She ran into her house unnoticed, and Chris used his X-ray vision to see what she was doing. When he saw that she was changing clothes and equipping more guns, he shut the X-ray vision off. After a few minutes, Amanda ran back to the shed wearing combat clothing, which included a protective vest. The occupants of the chopper spotted her and opened sniper fire at her.

"What are you standing around for? Grab some guns and let's get the fuck outta here! I don't want them shooting up my property I worked so hard to pay off!" Amanda said.

"You're the boss," Red Wrath replied.

"I have an AK-47 and M249 in the truck, so knock yourselves out," Deadwood said.

Chris looked around and picked two MP5s, and Bonnie equipped an M4a1. After they stocked up on available ammo, the quartet made a run-and-gun on the helicopter. With Chris' accuracy, he was able to hit the two snipers multiple times. They fell to the ground, and Chris and Bonnie got into the Avenger, and Deadwood and Amanda got into the Technical, with Amanda manning the machine gun. The start-up of their vehicles marked the start of a complicated night. Chris led the way off of the property, with Deadwood following close behind. The helicopter followed, which increased Amanda's rage. Even though it was helpless, she used the machine gun to shoot it down. It crashed and burned on the dirt, missing all the trees and surrounding bushes, almost as if Amanda knew exactly how to take it down.

"Damn, your sister has potential," Red Wrath said.

"I think she may be a sociopath. Good thing she lives out here away from it all," Rogue replied.

"Hopefully we won't have much trouble with however many of these goons Sapphire has breathing down our necks."

"Please snap this bitch's neck for us all!"

Chris didn't acknowledge. The more nightmares he had because of Sapphire, the more he wanted to do so. If it was absolutely safe and realistic, he wanted to place her in one of his extended prisons. Before Opal exposed a plan to separately help them take down the agency, the thought hadn't occurred to Chris. As the gang was passing through Ashlington, a Washington almost hit Deadwood's Technical as they drove past an intersecting street. The Washington turned around and three henchmen started shooting at them in drive-by fashion. The angered Amanda wasted no time to react, but found out it was a bulletproof car. The henchmen played it smart and stopped shooting, but Amanda threw a grenade at them, which blew them up with the car.

"Yeah, your sister's a maniac, but it's helpful right now," Red Wrath said.

"This is a very bad place to have a shootout!" Rogue replied.

Chris yet again didn't acknowledge. He looked at his GPS, seeing dozens upon dozens of carloads of enemy backup arriving. Assuming they were all armored cars, Chris tried to come up with a subtle plan in order to save the ammo in his rocket pods. Out of ideas, he activated the car's defense system. When several cars were close in range with one another, Amanda threw a grenade at them. Chris distanced himself before the explosion, which destroyed a good number of cars. A triple amount of backup arrived, which practically flooded Chris' GPS. He decided it was the right time to use everything the dual rocket pods had. Deadwood started fleeing on his own, and Chris locked on all of the targets before pushing the button to launch every bit of ammo the pods had. After all of them were launched, he floored the Avenger and followed Deadwood. The explosions were so massive that they could be heard through the soundproof windows and armor of the Avenger.

"Damn! I wonder what the body count is?" Red Wrath asked.

"Dozens of cars with four people in each is quite a lot," Rogue replied.

"I wonder when and where she'll pop up."

Chris and Deadwood focused on getting out of the vicinity as quickly as they could. All parties were relieved no civilians had been caught in the crossfire. On an adjacent street, Chris saw the cops rushing toward Ashlington with their lights on. After following Deadwood for three miles, Chris' earpiece was contacted.

"RW speaking," Red Wrath said.

"You guys need to come to the tower right now," Firewall replied.

"Alright, we're on our way," Red Wrath said.

"What's that about?" Rogue asked.

"I guess we'll see. Deadwood, come in," Red Wrath said.

"Speaking," Deadwood replied.

"Follow me to the tower," Red Wrath said.

"Alright, I have you covered," Deadwood said.

Chris drove ahead of Deadwood's Technical after ending communication. Amanda wondered where they were going, but calmly went with the flow. Chris and Deadwood parked in a line with each other in front of the building. After looking around, Chris, Deadwood and Rogue got out of the vehicles and quickly went inside. Amanda followed close behind, getting into a lone elevator with them when Chris called it. The elevator would be designed to be hidden for when they acquired business in the future. It arrived to the floor of the suite and dinged, and the quartet got off and went into the suite. All windows were covered, so Chris raised his mask up with the press of a button, and Bonnie put her hood down.

"What is it, Sierra?" Chris asked.

"Who's that?" Amber asked.

"This is Amanda," Bonnie replied.

"Hi," Amanda said.

"Nice arsenal," Amber said.

"We'll catch up later. What's the situation?" Chris asked.

"Some of your guys found some very strange weapons in an old bunker," Sierra replied.

"Define strange," Chris said.

"Looking as if they're experimental. Space age, all that," Sierra said.

"Have they all been acquired? I'd like to see them," Chris asked.

"Yeah, all of them. There were about ten huge crates full of weapons, armor piercing bullets, and one that shoots a beam of light," Sierra explained.

"You're kidding! A laser weapon?" Chris asked.

"What else? Also, a Rail Gun. That's about the only one they could really identify," Sierra replied.

"Moscow called as well. He was contacted by an IAA agent named Karen about a hoax that applies to this whole situation," Nessa said.

"Hoax?" Chris asked.

"A website called interfered with the FIB database. Moscow said that the Karen lady said that if, hoax or not, if the FIB saw what the site said, it might start the second civil war," Nessa explained.

"What did it say?" Chris asked.

"Things like, the south was about to attack Washington, and assassinate Liberty City politicians. She talked with Moscow, and he said that apparently the IAA knows about Crystal, Inc. They've been more ahead than the FIB, because Globalpol have been onto a "strange organization" for many months now," Nessa replied.

"I take it Globalpol and IAA know dearly that Crystal, Inc. is responsible for that site and those comments. It's pretty simple to figure out. With the recent chaos, the FIB would definitely take such a threat seriously, and the government would flood the southern states with reinforcements. Southern residents wouldn't like that, and might take it as an invasion. Innocent people would get put in jail, a revolt would begin, thus leading to the second civil war. Holy shit! My nightmares did foreshadow something," Chris said.

"This is kinda odd. I'm gonna step out and let you guys talk," Amanda said, leaving the suite.

"Strange chick, Bonnie. No offense," Amber said.

"Eh, she's herself. Always been that way," Bonnie replied.

"Where are those crates?" Chris asked.

"In that storage room that's being developed," Sierra replied.

Chris sighed, and was about to sit down, but machine gunfire erupted from the roof. Everyone in the room jumped, including Bonnie. She assumed the worst because Amanda had just walked out of the suite, and had been gone long enough to walk up to the roof.

"Nessa, get the biggest gun you can find in this suite and lock the door. Girls, stay down and on point!" Chris ordered.

"Sure thing, dad," Sierra replied.

Chris and Bonnie assumed their alter-egos once more. They ran to the roof with Deadwood, seeing a cloaked figure beating up Amanda. The figure was about to perform a deadly axe kick to Amanda's head, but Deadwood reacted quickly by throwing a single shuriken at the person's head, which accurately hit them and stopped Amanda from being killed. The person grunted in pain, removed the shuriken, and turned around and pulled the hood of the cloak down. The figure turned out to be Sapphire, who wore the same type of metallic upper body armor that Elliot was last seen wearing, but with holes in it.

"So you **can** feel pain! Here I thought you were just a cyborg," Red Wrath said.

"We meet again, Carrington," Sapphire replied.

"That's my sister, you bitch!" Rogue yelled.

"Sapphire, it's all over. I've just been told IAA and Globalpol are all over what's left of your petty organization. As we speak, IAA is probably having a meeting with the FIB about how your hoax website affected their database. What exactly are you trying to accomplish? Seriously, it isn't your place to decide who lives or dies, like... like some Valkyrie!" Red Wrath said.

"I tried to do something good, but you're instead preventing it. Go ahead and say I'm a monster. You use women and leave them, like you left me. I was insatiable before my encounter with you. I could've conceived and ruined my career! That aside, I could've achieved world peace," Sapphire ranted.

"But at what cost, Sapphire? Millions dead, including children? What kind of progress is that?" Red Wrath asked.

"As far as the civil war, not all children would die. Anyone below the age of 16 would be spared. By the time a person is 16, everything they've been brought up to has tainted them. Hatred, bigotry and intolerance are learned traits. These imbecile radicals have ruined them, and they'll follow in their parents' footsteps. Come to reality, all of you! Have you ever noticed that right-wingers are causing most of the problems? We can go green and put factories out of business to save this planet, but they'd still whine about not having jobs. Religious freedom? More like they want you to believe in their God or else you will burn for all eternity. **Why scare so many people?!** It's bullshit and you know it, Carrington," Sapphire ranted again.

"And why'd you kill my parents and blow up our company's building?" Rogue asked.

"You might think it's because they're developing similar things we already have, but let that sink into your pea brain for a moment. The real issue is because of the same reason we'll be targeting Newman Enterprises next: both them and WayneCorp give increased wages to some of the radical right-wingers. Newman Enterprises also extort Mafia families, launder their money, and give it to the right. They call it donating, but think about how that really sounds," Sapphire explained.

"I don't give a shit about a company that's in San Fierro. If they're corrupt, someone will get them. The only thing WayneCorp done was deal in pharmaceuticals and police equipment for honest civilians," Rogue said.

"At least you know facts. I don't care if two out of three of you have enhanced human features. I will go through you with everything I have and I will accomplish my goal, and the ones who have really affected the innocent people of this country? I will personally kill them... slowly, painfully, and I will make their offspring watch, then when they scream **I'll break their spines and squash their skulls!**" Sapphire yelled.

"You're a fucking monster, Sapphire, and we will stop you right here and right now!" Red Wrath declared.

"It'll be so easy. I've never seen her like this before. At least she has emotions, meaning she has weaknesses," Deadwood said.

The three heroes got into stance as Sapphire removed a katana. Chris removed his sais and directed all of his attention on every part of Sapphire's body except for her face and eyes. One must never stare into the eyes of the person they're about to kill. This is what Nessa had taught him in some of their training sessions, which was the most effective way to always get the upper hand. Sapphire led the attack, but Chris blocked the katana with his sais. He could've easily taken her to the ground during the duel, but allowed Bonnie and Deadwood to rough her up from different angles. With his strength, Deadwood managed to rip the cloak off of Sapphire. This made her fall to the ground, which was used as an advantage to Chris to kick her damaged armor so it would end up falling off. Combined with the kicks and damage from bullets, it ended up being of no use, so Sapphire threw it off when she rolled over and jumped up.

"Told you it wouldn't be so easy," Red Wrath said.

"Three against one with a cloak isn't fair. Let's try it now without an obstacle," Sapphire replied.

The same standoff ensued. Chris refused to look at Sapphire's face. He was almost distracted by the odd appearance of the sky, which was dark red. It was a little past sunset, and the moon was also visible in a red crescent. A lunar eclipse, just as Chris predicted. He glanced at the sky long enough to see the sight, but then looked back at Sapphire right away. She tried to attack with the katana once more, which Chris blocked with his sais. He snatched it from her and threw it off the roof, which distracted her long enough for him to perform triple spinning handstands on her. Two of them made her lose her balance, but she was indefinitely knocked down with the third strike. Sapphire jumped back up and let out a sigh, one in which only Chris could hear.

"What's the matter, tired?" Chris taunted.

"Jeet Kune Do and Wushu should not have such an effect on my hybrid style," Sapphire replied.

"I've been studying more than those two fighting styles. I've been in acrobats, and have mixed them with tons of other styles. You of all people should know each martial art comes with specific strengths. See, I have the ability to take up as many as I want. Even though this was self-afflicted, it was my destiny to inflict so much pain on myself. You're a dangerous woman, and it would take a dozen regular super-spies to bring you down."

"I've already taken on way more than a dozen so-called spies. Six of them were sleeper agents."

"Yap, yap, yap!"

Sapphire tried to charge at Chris, but he stopped her with a rapid front kick. Once more, Deadwood and Bonnie stepped in. Bonnie's moves were the weakest among them due to being slightly less skilled than Sapphire. As Bonnie went for a punch, Sapphire grabbed her arm and gave her a jab to the abdomen. Even through carbon fiber, Bonnie could still feel the impact, but without any pain. Seeing Bonnie take a strike enraged Amanda. She got up and tried to intervene, which caused Sapphire to execute a double jump kick to Bonnie and Deadwood, but only affected Chris by shoving him to the ground due to being equal in the four-way block-counter scuffle. Amanda's left arm was clearly broken, so she tried to swing with her right arm. Sapphire easily grabbed it and performed the same counterstrike on her as she'd done with Bonnie. Afterward, she broke Amanda's arm over her shoulder. To add injury to insult, Sapphire executed four middle punches and kicked Amanda in the knee, which took her down for good. As she lay on the ground, she held her chest and curled into a fetal position.

Bonnie became more angered on the brutality of her sister. She attempted to perform a running jump kick on Sapphire, but was countered and thrown to the ground. Chris and Deadwood quickly assisted Bonnie, who got to her feet on her own. The same block-counter shuffle continued, but on a more personal level for Bonnie. Due to being angered, Bonnie didn't have a good success rate for her attacks to connect. While distracted, Sapphire was hit by a superman punch from Chris, which made her go headfirst on the ground. When she was down, Deadwood held her legs while Bonnie held her arms. In this state, Chris punched her over and over again, which drew blood and made her grunt a few times. Sapphire managed to shake Bonnie off, but struggled to do so with Deadwood. It took all of her lower strength to get loose, which made her aggravate a muscle. After standing up, Chris could see that she was being worn down.

"Not so fun fighting someone who isn't meters, slash yards away!" Red Wrath said.

"I'm still as superhuman as they get. I'm trained to ignore pain. Don't call me a masochist, though, unlike some satanic man haters you've cowardly beaten up on," Sapphire replied.

Chris chuckled and performed a dodging acrobat move to get his sais, which he'd dropped. When equipped, he used excessive force with them against Sapphire. Most of the attacks didn't include her face, but still included painful areas on the torso, which left it practically topless due to her shredded clothing. In hopes of distracting Chris, Sapphire ripped her remaining torso clothing off, leaving her completely topless. Bonnie became even more angered when she knew the plan was to distract Chris. She tried charging at Sapphire again, but was blocked once more. Sapphire punched Bonnie in the face twice, then executed a move consisting of a jumping spin kick to the face and a follow-up leg sweep with the opposite leg. Chris knew Bonnie was in no emotional or mental condition to fight, so he used the diversion to stab Sapphire with one of his sais. The stab was non-lethal, but painful nonetheless. She held her side and tried to punch with the other arm, but Chris grabbed it and broke it with a strike from the opposite hand. As a takedown, Chris broke Sapphire's right leg with a quick and ruthless kick, then performed a backbreaker-like move that struck and broke her tailbone. Sapphire let out a deep groan, which was the first time Chris saw her in any kind of pain.

"Why did you make me fuck you up like this?" Red Wrath asked in rhetoric.

"Not bad, Carrington. For the record, you'd be dead by now without those abilities," Sapphire replied.

"Trust me, even without them, I would've cheated. No way would I have let you beat me to a pulp just to kill millions of people," Red Wrath said.

"You can drop the robotic persona now. You got what you wanted. Then again, all you ever do is destroy everything that comes your way. You and your uncle are nothing but land grabbing megalomaniacs. Heck, I don't even understand why Amber allowed you to adopt her. You threw her out a window! You want peace, but all you do is kill people. At least my reason is good enough. You have enough money to build huge prisons that would render escape completely impossible. You could've put half those criminals in there, your DA would still be with you, and real justice would be served. Instead, you killed a good 95% of all the gang members. You twiddled around and let them get out of control, thus leading to the Saints Square massacre. Playing games, meeting people, managing teenage girl bands, buying almost-obsolete restaurants... dadada!" Sapphire ranted.

"You're blaming me for everything that's went down?!" Red Wrath asked.

"Congratulations, you guessed the correct answer," Sapphire sarcastically replied.

"And may I remind you that it was you who killed hundreds of Jaded Spades. You had a rampage that one time that was equivalent to mine in the Avenger, at any given time," Red Wrath said.

"Okay, someone really needs to help me. I watch enough medical dramas to know my heart is bruised," Amanda groaned.

Deadwood looked at Bonnie, who put her hood down. She nodded at him, and he carefully picked Amanda up and left the rooftop. Suddenly, Moscow barged onto the rooftop with a gun drawn. Chris used his X-ray vision to make sure nobody was with him, and when it was confirmed there wasn't anyone else, he pressed the button for his mask to go up. As he sighed, he pressed the button to turn off the voice box. Sapphire groaned helplessly, trying to make it look like she was an emotionally abused teenager. Chris knew the game, but some sort of remorse overcame him.

"Detective Moscow, how do you do?" Sapphire asked.

"Don't even talk to me," Moscow replied.

"What are we doing now, boys? Or should I say, boy and gal," Sapphire said.

"Don't try to do that to me. You came here for a duel and you got it," Chris said.

"Since there's a cop here, how about you spill some of those crazed conspiracies?" Bonnie insisted.

"I'm sure he knows, what with IAA, FIB and Globalpol being onto the agency now," Sapphire replied.

"That was honestly the best news. The more I've been thinking about it, the less I want to kill you. You're helpless. You just found out you're only human," Chris said.

"I liked you so much better when you had sinister plans. The real reason I requested this duel was for the world to see your corpse, and for you to go straight to hell where you belong. As I said, you use women, Chris. I actually loved you. The agency had me as their top assassin because I was already emotionally broken beyond help. However, you came along, and even though I thought you were a complete idiot, I still saw something in you. I'm not allowed to remember my past, but I've been sexually assaulted, so honestly, you were the first person I willingly had intercourse with. I would've had your children had I been fertile," Sapphire explained.

"I stopped having contact with you, in all ways, because I found out how much of a psychopath you are. You were willing to let a good number of Americans get killed for something that most likely wouldn't work," Chris said.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and looked away. She groaned and looked at Moscow, who turned away and holstered his gun. Bonnie stepped closer to Chris, but Sapphire pulled out a big pistol and shot her in the chest, which knocked her down and left noticeable damage to her armor. Moscow jumped and turned around with his pistol drawn again, but Chris trampled over Sapphire and knocked the gun out of her hand. He looked at Bonnie, seeing she wasn't bleeding or seriously injured.

"What is wrong with you?!" Chris angrily asked.

"Crazy bitch," Bonnie said, grunting.

"Maybe I can change your mind, Chris. Without supplies or men, what am I? I'm nothing. Maybe I can lead a normal life," Sapphire said.

"People like you don't lead normal lives. And don't you dare mention me. I have two daughters and I'm helping people," Chris said.

"Are you? You're only helping four metropolises, but that's only 2% of America. If you'd have let me fulfill our plan, all of America, and eventually the world, could be rescued. You'll see, won't you? You'll see, when right-wingers keep whining about things only they want, and not things other people need. Seriously, politics should be a two-sided coin. Besides, I'm not only picking a sole group. Any left-wing nut who does the same would get taken down as well. Political correctness is ruining the media, angering citizens, and causing violence in every aspect. **Why can't you see that?!**" Sapphire ranted.

"You've been brainwashed, Sapphire. I have no clue what your bosses look like or anything, but they know how to pick them. They choose emotionally damaged people with nothing to lose and nothing to live for, and they use their pain, torment, anger and prejudices against them in order to turn them into killing machines. That's exactly what they've done to you. You were abused your whole life, and they saw that as the opportunity to create the ultimate human terminator, which they've done," Chris said.

"If you care that much, why hurt me like you have? Do you believe people can change?" Sapphire asked.

"I changed, so yes, people can change," Chris replied.

"Chris, don't do it! I've seen this game get played thousands of times. She's pure evil that won't ever change!" Bonnie snapped.

Sapphire eagerly moved around, but Chris didn't let her go. He held her from behind by the neck, slightly executing a pressure point that could neutralize some of her muscles. Despite being helpless at Chris' grasp, Sapphire attempted to reach for the gun he took from her possession. To be on the safe side, Moscow carefully picked it up and put it into his pocket. Sapphire willingly gave up, but placed her unbroken hand on Chris' arm.

"You're choosing that tired-eyed delinquent over me?" Sapphire asked.

"I don't love you!" Chris snapped.

"Just end her, Chris!" Bonnie said.

"Chris, this would be a win for Globalpol and IAA. The FIB would even be grateful. Hand her over," Moscow said.

"What, a moral dilemma?!" Chris anxiously asked.

"See, they're not good for you, Chris. Take a third option, and disappear with me and your adoptive daughters. I swear on everything I'll turn my life around for you. You were the first person I had intercourse with," Sapphire said.

"Don't listen to her!" Bonnie yelled.

"Wayne, stick a sock in it! Chris, you know turning her over is the right thing to do," Moscow said.

"If you two don't shut the fuck up, I'll kill her and jump off this rooftop!" Chris snapped.

"This so-called acquaintance and partner are both driving you to suicidal tendencies. Is that lady the kind of woman you want around your children?" Sapphire asked.

"Let me just say that her weak spots have been exposed. She knows that a strong remorse code is your weakness, Chris. Having had a physical relationship with her in the past got you attached, and she knows that. Seeing her battered, hearing her groan, and seeing that helpless facial expression was more than enough to bring out this moral dilemma," Moscow explained.

"Okay, you know what? Carrington, as long as I live, I will do whatever it takes to fulfill my goal, with or without an organization. I'll do it with a big or small gun, armored or completely naked. If you love those bigoted people so much, then why not just mourn them?! You weak, insecure man-whore!" Sapphire snapped.

"I knew she was about to snap. Do it, Chris. **Do it!**" Bonnie yelled.

Chris shouted out with anger and used all his strength to break Sapphire's neck. The force completely snapped her skull away from the rest of her body. In this case, the only thing that held her head together was flesh and muscle. Bonnie put her hands over her mouth, reflecting over the pressure she'd been inflicting on Chris. In the silence, Chris carefully laid Sapphire's body down. Minor streams of blood flowed out of her mouth and nose, and her eyes were still open. Chris gently ran his hand over her face, which closed her eyes. Everything had happened so quickly, so the moment of silence was time for him to reflect. Tears came to his eyes as Sapphire's words repeated in his head like an echo. Suddenly, the tears left his eyes and he shouted as loud as he could in emotional distress. Unsure of what to do, Bonnie offered a hug. To her surprise, Chris accepted it, clenching as easily as he could without hurting her. She had her back turned to Moscow, but Chris looked at him and saw him angrily shake his head before leaving the rooftop.

"I'm so sorry! I feel like a bad person," Bonnie said.

"You're not. You're definitely not!" Chris replied.

"Will you be putting me on leave or whatever?"

"Most likely. You only got hit a few times and you still look beat. Beside the point, I think you need more emotional training. Never know when we'll run into someone like this again."

"What do we do with the body?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I asked you. I feel like I drove you into an oblivion, so if you want to bury her or something, that's fine."

"I meant every word I said, you know. People like her bosses take in the weak and make them even weaker by turning them evil. This happens every day, and someone needs to take recognition. I doubt there's even any pictures of Sapphire."

"Well, like I said, whatever you want."

Chris pulled away from Bonnie and smirked. He left the rooftop and walked down to the suite, where the girls were crowded together on the couch. Without a word, Chris walked to his bedroom and gathered the cape from his closet. He returned to the rooftop, where Bonnie waited patiently. Out of respect, Chris knelt down and covered Sapphire's body with the cape. He provided a few more moments of silence for her before standing up. Moscow returned with a body bag and saw the cape covering Sapphire's corpse.

"Thank you," Chris said.

"Don't mention it, Mr. Carrington. Did I put any pressure on you?" Moscow asked.

"No, it was actually a hard choice."

"What are you wanting to do with the body?"

"Bonnie and I were just talking about that. I think I want her organs donated. She appears to be a really healthy person, so why let good organs go to waste when they can save lives? Besides, I think this woman could've been something good. She just got discovered by an evil organization."

"Barely an organization. My men said that there were a little over 250 bodies in those charred cars in Ashlington. I know you know about that, so yeah."

"I think there were around 2000 members of Crystal, Inc. Maybe a little more, including three bosses.

"It's IAA's problem now. I just hope they don't come breathing down our necks."

"Trust me, there's someone who'd be willing to cooperate. I'd give her location, but she didn't specify. If she hears anything, she'll be the first to step up, so I think it's safe to say we're out of the loop."

"Hope you're right. Anyway, let me do my work. Time is of the essence if you want organs donated."

Chris lightly nodded and motioned for Bonnie to follow him. The two walked back to the suite, unsettled, and cleaned up a little. Chris could tell the fight had been lengthy, because the lunar eclipse was almost over. Sierra had since put away her laptop and other gadgets used to communicate with Chris during runs. Chris and Bonnie made glasses of tea for everyone present in the suite. As they made the tea, Chris sent texts to Deadwood thanking him for his assistance and that he was okay to leave. After a few thoughtful exchanges, Chris took the tea to the living space, as did Bonnie.

"Can't believe it's over. A long run of chaos finally over," Sierra said.

"That's right. Sorry we've been back and forth," Chris replied.

"No, that's okay. I'm just glad you're all alright," Sierra said.

"We're all glad you're alright. Is it speech time or something? I have that feeling," Amber said.

"Say what you need to say. Anything is open for discussion," Chris insisted.

"I have a new best friend. She was best friends with Shaundi, and she's just amazing. It's Lucy's sister. Her name is Alexis. I'll bring her by the mansion sometime. Oh, and don't get jealous, bae. You're my sister and I love you unlike any other," Sierra said.

"That's good. I'm glad you have a friend. I want to tell you that I'm dating Leningrad," Amber replied.

"Uh oh," Chris chuckled.

"That's okay. If you're happy, then so am I. I spent so much time almost becoming a fan of a serial killer just because of how some boys act. You're assertive and can stand up for yourself," Sierra said.

"That I can, but he likes me a lot," Amber said.

"We're all like one big family," Nessa smiled.

"And we must realize that we have to stick together. We survived some of the unthinkable," Chris said.

"I have news myself. I've decided to stay here and make my dojo go franchise," Nessa replied.

"I'll help you with that. Speaking of which, since Weazel is still on my case about _The Chris Carrington Hour_, the shooting is getting relaunched from where it started off. Season 2 is beginning soon, and will be filmed right here in Anywhere City. I've also reserved the studio in Liberty City for when my work rebuilding this town is done. It'll be expanded on other channels such as MeTV," Chris said.

"I'm excited for all this! Oh, and Rose got the part for that reality show. She's so happy," Sierra said.

"I'm excited, too. Crime is lowered, and we can start making real progress. Anywhere City, here we come," Chris smiled.

The gang made a toast with their glasses of tea. After they drank, Chris got up and pulled the curtains of the balcony open. The lunar eclipse was over, and the crescent moon shone just as bright as a full moon. To Chris, it was symbolic. When they were in danger, it was a dark night. With their major problems eliminated, the white moon was pointing to brighter days ahead. Red Wrath and Rogue would not come to an end. They still vowed to protect their streets as much as they could, and with the police force on their side, it would be easier than most vigilante scenarios. Chris thought, that wherever and whenever a person was in need, he would be there. The thought of it made him smile, and his increased optimism could easily accomplish his goals.


End file.
